3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: Quand Harry se fait prédire son futur par Trelawney, il veut le changer, mais les conséquences seront pires, surtout que Severus se dévoile petit à petit...
1. Ton inévitable futur

Réédition, cette fois je la poste toute!

Persos pas à moi. tous à mamzelle JKR

Note de l'auteure: RÉ Mineur!

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 1 Ton inévitable futur_

Harry Potter, seul avec le professeur Trelawney à la suite d'un cours dans lequel elle lui avait dit qu'un futur prometteur approchait pour lui, attendait qu'elle lui raconte un peu plus en lui prédisant ce qui allait se produire.

-J'ai des doutes face à vos prédictions, vous savez. Ce n'est pas que vous êtes mauvaise, mais pas beaucoup de ce que vous m'avez prédit n'est arrivé et je...

-Ooooohhh, mais je vois... Je vois... Je vois un grand évènement approcher... Quelque chose qui changera ton destin et ouvrira ton esprit... Quelque chose qui changera la perception de ton cœur et tes sentiments... Une chose qui ne risque pas de te plaire et c'est pour cela que je ne dois pas t'en parler... Sinon tu essaieras de changer le cours des évènements et ce n'est pas une chose à faire, crois-moi. Dit-elle en faisant toute sorte de figures avec de grands yeux.

-Mais dites-moi, vous savez très bien que je suis sensé et que je ne prendrai aucun risque. Lui dit Harry, mais il savait très bien que si son futur ne lui plaisait pas, il allait tout faire pour éviter ce qu allait ce produire.

Le professeur pris place en face d'Harry et le fixa très sérieusement.

-Harry... Je ne veux en AUCUN cas que tu m'interrompes... Cela est très important, je ne dois rien oublier sinon tu risques de ne pas vivre les bonnes choses et si ton futur est changé par ta faute, les choses risquent de TRÈÈÈS mal tourner. Promets-moi de ne rien changer à ce que je vais t'avouer, de ne rien faire Harry.

-Je vous le promets.

-Harry, ton futur te semblera horrible vu d'ici, mais je t'assure que tu t'y feras, que ta perception changera et que tu seras content plus tard. Pour le moment, tu me diras que c'est impossible, que tu ne veux pas que ça arrive, que tu préfèrerais te jeter en bas de la tour la plus haute de l'école plutôt que de vivre ce qui s'en vient, mais par pitié, ne fais rien, fais simplement écouter. Dis-toi que plus tard tu comprendras et que ta façon de voir les choses aura évoluée.

Harry s'impatientait et voulait qu'elle commence à lui raconter son futur, il avait bien tenu compte de ses avertissements.

-Installes-toi confortablement dans le sofa si tu veux car ce sera long, très long, nous en avons pour toute la soirée, toute la nuit peut-être.

-Bien, n'oubliez rien surtout, je veux tout savoir, tout les détails. Dit Harry, soudainement intéressé parce qu'il allait entendre.

Il prit place bien confortablement, thé en main et couverture à ses côtés pour s'y blottir à son aise.

-Ça commencera Demain matin. Tu ne t'en rendra pas compte, mais ça commencera demain.

-Je ne m'en rendrai pas compte? Mais vous me le dites à l'instant! Comment...

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Alors comme je disais, tout commencera demain avec toi faisant une bourde.

-Quelle bourde?

-J'y viens, j'y viens, ne parle pas autant.

-Désolé. Fit Harry en prenant une gorgée de thé.

-Tu te lèveras de ton lit, comme d'habitude, tu iras dans la salle de bain et prendras ta douche comme tu le fais toujours.

-Vous me voyez?

-J'évite de m'engouffrer dans ce détail d'accord?

-Oui, c'est mieux ainsi. Répondit Harry un peu gêné de savoir que Trelawney pouvait le voir sous l'eau.

-En sortant, et là est l'élément déclencheur, tu iras te sécher et regarderas ton horaire de la journée. Tu le fera tomber sur le sol et en te penchant pour le ramasser, tu tomberas dessus et le déchireras...

-Je vais me faire mal?

-Non, rassures-toi, mais il te sera impossible de savoir quel cours tu auras pour débuter la journée.

-Vous pourriez me l dire! Ou Ron ou Hermione m'aideront!

-Non, hélas, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, sinon ça changera tout.

-Mais en me racontant tout ça, vous prenez le risque de tout changer!

-Oui, mais cela fait partie de ton aventure, que je te raconte justement.

-Je vois.

-Alors tu chercheras la deuxième copie de ton horaire, mais ne le trouveras point. Tu n'iras donc pas à ton premier cours à cause de cela et devras attendre au deuxième, car Ron et toi auront ce cours en commun. Il te guidera pour ceci, mais tu n'aura pas la chance d'y aller avec lui...

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que le professeur du cours que tu auras été absent te convoquera pour avoir la raison de cette absence. Tu resteras dans sa classe pour reprendre le cours et devras décaler tout les autres à cause de cela.

Harry cherchait qui était assez méchant pour lui faire une telle chose.

-Autant te le dire Harry, c'est Severus Snape. Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. -Et il ne sera pas très gentil en te faisant reprendre le cours. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Pour faire changement! S'exclama Harry.

-Tu ne rateras pas le cours reprit, c'est-à-dire le mélange qu'il te fera reprendre, mais en rangeant les ingrédients, tu en fera tomber un peu sur le sol, n'essaies pas d'y penser, c'est inévitable. Il se fâchera et te donnera une retenue supplémentaire pour le lendemain soir.

-C'est bien ma veine! Dit-il, découragé.

-Après demain, ta journée se déroulera normalement; Tu apprendras qu'un couple s'est formé au sein de ton groupe d'amis et tu te diras pour toi-même qu'ils ont de la chance, que tu aimerais bien avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie et tu y penseras jusqu'à l'heure de ta retenue, dans laquelle tu maudira Snape avec tout ton cœur et toute ton énergie.

-Classique. Commenta le jeune homme en souriant du coin de la bouche, ironiquement.

-En entrant, tu auras un accueil plutôt froid de la part de celui-ci. Il te désignera un bureau auquel t'assoir, ce que tu feras sans dire un mot, attendant de recevoir ta punition, injuste d'après toi.

-C'est que, c'est toujours injuste!

-En fait, ces retenues et pertes de points sont bien justifiées, tu t'en rendras compte dans quelques années, c'est pour forger ta personnalité trop... Comment dire... Faible.

-Je ne suis pas faible! Cria-t-il.

-Attends, plus tard tu verras qu'il avait bien raison. Seul lui a décidé de prendre l'initiative de t'aider de ce côté-là et pour une raison bien précise, mais je te dirai cela un peu plus tard.

-Plus tard ce soir? Ou plus tard, vraiment plus tard?

-Plus tard ce soir, sois patient.

-Je ne fais que ça, être patient! S'énerva-t-il.

-Je poursuis, ou tu vas me couper sans arrête comme tu semble si bien le faire? Demanda Trelawney.

-Désolé, poursuivez. Dit-il, un peu embarrassé de s'énerver pour rien à toutes les phrases de la professeure.

-Tu auras des problèmes à répondre aux questions sur le questionnaire qu'il te donnera à remplir, mais tu essayeras de cacher ta situation. Malheureusement, il t'apercevra et ira se pencher au-dessus de ton épaule pour constater que tu n'auras répondu qu'à une seule question et qu'en plus, la réponse que tu auras écrite s'avèrera fausse.

-Que se passera-t-il ensuite? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

-Il t'aidera à le faire, question par question, essayant de te mettre mal à l'aise pour que tu répondes plus vite et plus précisément. Il sait très bien que la nervosité aide beaucoup dans ton cas.

-Pour le savoir, il le sait!

-À la première question, tu lui donneras une autre réponse que celle que tu auras écrite en premier, mais elle sera aussi incorrecte. Severus ne s'énervera pas, mais fermera les yeux en signe de désespoir face à la situation. Il passera son bras au-dessus de ton épaule depuis derrière et ira pointer la dite question en te demandant de bien réfléchir, de te souvenir du moment ou tu as fait tomber un ingrédient le soir précédent, de la réaction que le produit a eu en touchant le sol. Là, tu lui répondras correctement et il te sourira du coin de la bouche, l'air satisfait que tu aies enfin compris. Il te félicitera d'une façon que tu n'aimeras pas comme il le fait toujours, une pointe de sarcasme au visage.

-Je ne suis pas surpris d'entendre cela, c'est toujours comme ça que cela se passe; J'y trouve jamais l'occasion de paraître bien à ses yeux, je ne suis qu'un bon à rien d'après lui et quand je réussi quelque chose, c'est soit de la chance, soit le hasard! Ironisa-t-il en se grattant le front, tenant toujours sa tasse de thé qui devenait froid dans l'autre main.

-Ce n'est sûrement pas contre toi Harry, à vrai dire, c'e n'est pas du tout contre toi. Cet homme a eu un passé difficile et il ne veut pas que cela se reproduise pour toi, il veut que tu sois plus fort que lui ne l'a été. Je le comprends dans un sens, même si moi, je suis incapable d'être aussi stricte que lui. Penses à cela quand, selon toi, il ne sera pas gentil. Ce qu'il détesterait, c'est de te voir souffrir autant que lui, je crois. Si c'est vrai, il ne l'admettra jamais, bien sûre.

-Et ensuite, que se passera-t-il? Demanda le jeune homme, maintenant impatient d'en savoir plus sur sa future mésaventure.

-Pour le reste du devoir, il sera derrière toi à lire la moindre de tes réponses, guettant minutieusement ta main écrire. Tu feras une autre erreur qu'il ne manquera pas de souligner avec toute son adresse. Il prendra ta main dans la sienne et guidera ta plume afin que tu écrives la bonne réponse, te l'expliquera ensuite.

-Va-t-il serrer ma main fortement? Prioritairement?

-Non, il ne te fera pas mal si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, juste assez pour te faire écrire. Il attendra quelques secondes que ta main se détende, sachant très bien que tu auras une crainte et forcera à peine tes mouvements. Tu suivras sa main sans même activer la tienne, Severus sait comment utiliser ses mains, il n'est pas maître des potions pour rien, sois-en certain!

-Mais pourquoi tout ces détails sur ses gestes? Venez-en donc aux faits! Dit Harry.

-Malheureusement, j'en suis aux faits, c'est pourquoi je te raconte avec autant de détails. C'est un peu pour te préparer à ce qui sera bientôt dit, pour ne pas que tu aies un choc.

-Un choc? Ça concerne Snape?

-Oui... Entre autre.

-Quoi? Dites-moi! Il va me tuer hein? C'est ça? Oh je vais mourir... encore! Dit-il ironiquement.

-Mais non rappelles-toi... Je t'ai dit: Je vois un grand évènement s'approcher... Quelque chose qui changera ta perception et ouvrira ton esprit... Quelque chose qui changera ton cœur, tes sentiments... Alors non, tu ne seras pas tué! Dit-elle dans un sérieux qui tuait, lui.

-Mes sentiments... Mon cœur... Continuez s'il vous plaît.

-À... À la fin du devoir... Severus... Severus t'offrira... Il t'offrira un... Un livre aux pages vierges.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi Snape m'offrirait-il quelque chose? Demanda Harry en ne croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Il dira que c'est pour y noter vos procédures de fabrication de potion.

-Ah, je m'en doutais bien aussi!

-Quand tu feuilletteras le livre, à la fin de celui-ci, sur la dernière page, sera écrit un mot de sa part.

-Quoi? Veuillez étudier monsieur Potter? Tenta Harry d'un sourire moqueur.

-Heu, non pas vraiment et là est le choc, c'est pour cela qu'avant, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions...

-Allez-y, je n'ai absolument rien à cacher!

-Tu penses aimer une jeune demoiselle? Dis-moi?

-Bien sûre, comme tous les garçons de mon âge.

-Tu aimerais te marier avec une fille et fonder une famille, bref, tout ce qui va avec?

-Absolument.

-Harry, tu souhaites une vie normale depuis toujours et tu pries pour que ta vie future soit comme toutes les autres?

-Heu... Oui, bien entendu!

-Et bien dis-toi que ce n'est pas près d'arrivé...

Il ouvrit les yeux grands comme la mer.

-Quand tu liras le message à la dernière page de ton livre, Severus aura déjà touché ta peau...

-Je ne vois pas le problème... Dit Harry en s'imaginant Snape le pousser en presse pour qu'il sorte de la classe. -Il me touche toujours pour m'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi?

-Bah, il me déteste, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin il me semble. Répondit-il, sûr de lui.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que ce serait?

-Ce que se serait de quoi?

-D'aimer un homme?

-Vous êtes folle ma parole! Cela ne m'est jamais passé par l'esprit non! Dit-il en s'agitant un peu.

-Calmes-toi Harry, ce n'est qu'une question et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne sortira d'ici!

-Vous me faites terriblement peur avec toutes vos questions! À croire que vous êtes persuadée que Snape est amoureux de moi ou quelque chose du genre! Pouffa-t-il.

Trelawney n'osa aucune expression distincte.

-Quoi? C'est ça?

-Pas nécessairement Harry, mais quand tu liras le message sur la page, tu comprendras ce que Severus veut en te touchant cette fois-ci.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? Demanda Harry en ouvrant les yeux et la bouche, inquiet.

-De derrière toi, pendant que tu liras la note... Et bien heu... Il va mettre sa main sur ta nuque.

-Pour m'étrangler c'est certain!

-Non, pas exactement... Tu sursauteras, mais tu n'oseras pas le regarder en face parce qu'il sera en train de...

-En train de quoi, professeur?

-De... Bref de te démontrer de l'affection...

-De me caresser???

-En d'autres mots, oui. Répondit la professeure, embarrassée et prête pour la réaction d'Harry.

Celui-ci éclata de rire, plié en deux sur le sofa à presque pleurer tellement il se bidonnait.

-Si je m'attendais à ça... Après m'avoir prédit ma mort à six reprises, c'est la plus grosse connerie que vous puissiez m'annoncer!! Rit-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Tu verras bien, demain, quand tu auras ta retenue... Examines bien chacun des évènements!

-HAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHH AHAHA! Snape en amour avec moi! HAHAHAHA HAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! C'est l'homme le plus viril de toute cette foutue école et vous voulez me faire croire que c'est une péda... Un gai? HAHAHAH HAAHHA HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAH!

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

-NON HAHAHAHA HAHAHAH NON HAHAHHA NON!!!!! Je veux la suite HAHAHAHAH Et HAHAHAHA en détail!!! HAHAHAH!!!

La professeure continua en évitant de s'occuper de l'étudiant qui riait littéralement d'elle...

-Tu vas enfin le regarder pour être bien certain que c'est lui qui se trouve derrière toi. C'est à ce moment qu'il te lancera un vrai sourire et tu lui répondras en lui souriant aussi. Sa main glissera doucement vers ton épaule et il te tournera face à lui. Une fois ses deux mains sur tes épaules, il en posera une sur ta joue, toujours en souriant et te rapprochera un peu de lui, mais sans te coller à lui parce qu'il ne sera pas certain de ce que tu ressens pour lui à ce moment...

-Ce que je ressens pour lui?! Mais je le déteste ce n'est pas compliqué!

-... Quand tu reprendras ton sérieux et que tu colleras ton torse sur le sien, il comprendra et alors il descendra une main sur ta hanche et fera glisser l'autre derrière ta tête en caressant les cheveux à la base. Tu ressentiras une vague de chaleur brûlante, ne sachant pas si cela est de la peur, de l'envie ou du malaise. Sa figure se rapprochera de la tienne avec une lenteur remarquée, mais tu ne bougeras pas, attendant de voir s'il osera le faire et aussi parce que tu seras vraiment trop timide. Il froncera les sourcils et cela te fera sourire un peu plus, ce qui va l'inciter à toucher ta bouche de la sienne...

-Dites, on ne va pas le faire... Vous savez de quoi je parle... C'est une vraie blague tout ça!

-Tu veux la suite ou non?

-Je veux savoir, continuez pour voir. Dit un Harry plein de nervosité.

-Enfin il posera sa bouche tout contre la tienne et tu sentiras sa langue essayer de se glisser entre tes lèvres. Doucement, tu entrouvriras celles-ci et fermeras tes yeux, passant tes mains dans le dos du professeur Snape pour le serrer, sentir sa chaleur et...

-Passez ces détails-là!

-Ça devient plus explicite tu sais...

-Justement, j'en ai assez entendu comme ça pour ce soir! Dit-il en se levant.

-Merci de m'éviter de raconter cela.

- Bah, je n'en crois pas un mot de toute façon. Répondit le jeune sorcier.

-Bonne nuit, jeune Harry... Sois prêt et surtout n'essaies pas de changer le cours des choses, sinon ce sera pire que pire pour toi... Et pour lui encore bien pire.

-C'est ça, bonne nuit. Dit-il en claquant la porte pour se diriger vers son dortoir.

Une fois arrivé, il se coucha sans rien dire, pensant à ce que lui avait raconté Trelawney.

-Elle est vraiment impossible! Furent ses dernières paroles avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil profond et réparateur...

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Ah non sept heures! Vite à la douche! S'énerva Harry en voyant l'heure.

Il se doucha à toute vitesse, oubliant des coins bien évidement, se sécha et prit son horaire de la journée, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil...

-AÏE! Cria-t-il en tombant sur le sol, pas encore habillé.

Il venait de tomber en plein sur son horaire de cours...

-Putain ce n'est pas ma journée j'le sens! Ron t'as vu la copie de mon horaire que j'avais épinglé sur le mur?

-Non, désolé.

-Eh merde! Dit Harry.

Il se rappela de la veille passée avec Trelawney...

Eh merde! Jura-t-il encore avant d'aller s'habiller.

-À SUIVRE-

Bon, pour celles qui connaissaient la fic, elle sera peut-être plus amusante à lire!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	2. Fais face à ton destin

Un autre chapitre pour vous!

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR!

Note de l'auteure : Hahhahahaha!

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 2 Fais face à ton destin_

C'est alors qu'Harry se souvint des évènements à venir et vraiment, il n'avait aucune envie de voir les prédictions du professeur Trelawney se réaliser! Il s'Habilla à la hâte, trouva sa deuxième copie d'horaire et oui, il y avait bien inscrit Potions en première période. Devait-il se rendre à son cours de potions et ne pas faire face à son destin? Ou devait-il ne pas y aller et essayer d'éviter ce qui allait arriver? Dure question, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. L'idée d'un Snape essayant de le séduire ne lui plaisait guère, mais le fait que cela devienne pire s'il désobéissait ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Harry ne voulait surtout pas en parler à quiconque, question de fierté. Il dû se faire à l'idée, étant ce qu'il était, ne pouvant se résigner à laisser une telle chose arriver, il allait aller à son cours de potions malgré tout, quitte à ce que les conséquences soient pires, en autant que Snape n'ait pas à tomber amoureux de lui, aussi invraisemblable que cela pouvait paraître!

Il finit de se vêtir rapidement, mettant ses chaussures noires cirées et ajusta le nœud de sa cravate avant de prendre fière allure, la poitrine bien ressortie vers l'avant prêt à affronter sa vie, puis sortit de la salle des Gryffondors. Il marchait d'un pas certain, mais quand il fut en face de la salle de classe de Snape, son assurance prit un coup en voyant Snape assit à son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux prédictions de Trelawney et il en avait des frissons d'horreur. Il ne voyait rien de séduisant dans cet homme vil et plein de malices, même pas une once de sympathie, rien!

Il l'observa tout le long du cours et malheureusement, c'est ce fait qui fit qu'Harry fit une bourde!

-POTTER! Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous faites au lieu de rêvasser! Hurla Snape en s'approchant du bureau de l'étudiant fautif qui venait de faire tomber une fiole.

« Trelawney a dit que ce serait pire… » Pensa Harry en voyant son maître des concoctions s'arrêter devant lui.

-Désolé. Dit-il en avalant difficilement.

-C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire après avoir gaspillé ce si précieux liquide? Se frustra Snape.

Tout les Gryffondors regardaient Harry avec désolation, le jeune homme réussissait toujours à se faire enlever des points quand ce n'était pas la faute d'Hermione et son incontinence verbale! Harry se leva afin de ramasser, mais Snape le rassit en lui pressant une épaule.

-Restez là, vous me nettoierez ça après le repas de ce soir! Retenue… Et vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor! Bien sûre, vous allez reprendre le cours aussi! Dit Snape en s'éloignant.

Voilà, ça revenait au même dans un sens, il allait être coincé dans la salle de classe seul avec Snape, quelle chance, vraiment! Il passa le reste de sa journée du mieux qu'il pouvait, parce qu'on savait que l'on allait passer une joyeuse soirée en compagnie de notre merveilleux et souriant professeur Snape, il y avait de quoi montrer son plus beau sourire à tous le monde! En plus, tout le long du repas, Snape l'avait observé avec son air dédaigneux.

Au moins Harry avait eu du plaisir lors du repas en riant avec ses amis et faisait toutes sortes de choses amusantes comme rire de Ron. Peu à peu les élèves disparaissaient de la grande salle et se rendaient dans leur salon respectifs et Harry devait attendre bien gentiment que l'heure de la pénitence sonne. Il entreprit de dessiner sur un parchemin le reste du temps et quand il se rendit compte de l'heure, il était déjà trop tard, Harry était en retard à sa retenue!

-Vous êtes en retard! Mugit Snape en claquant la porte.

-Désolé. Dit Harry en allant s'asseoir à sa place, mais Snape l'en empêcha…

-Non, ici plutôt! Lui pointa-t-il.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau tout en avant de la classe et gardait la tête basse, fixant le fin bois fissuré qui composait la surface de son bureau d'écolier.

-Vous allez me compléter ceci. Dit Snape en posant un questionnaire devant le jeune homme.

Harry ne dit pas un mot et pris son crayon…

-Une plume! Je ne tolèrerai pas une paresseuse envie d'écrire sans efforts! Se fâcha le professeur.

Ça commençait très mal, finalement aucun espoir de voir Snape venir se pencher derrière lui pour surveiller, ce qui n'était pas mal en soit pour Harry.

Une heure passa…

-C'est faux! Dit Snape en se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry de par derrière.

Harry pensait à Trelawney et voyait très bien que les évènements se déroulaient à l'envers, ou plutôt pas comme elle le lui avait dit… Donc il supposa qu'il allait reprendre le mélange lors de sa retenue du lendemain soir… Si elle avait bel et bien lieu.

-Désolé. Fit encore une fois Harry.

-Bon, vu votre incompétence, demain soir vous aurez une autre retenue, nous travaillerons sur la mixture elle-même.

-Bien. Répondit-il sèchement. –Vous n'allez pas m'aider à terminer le questionnaire? Demanda-t-il sans le regarder.

-Absolument pas, je me contenterai de vous donner une note qui déterminera si oui ou non je vous donne une semaine de rattrapage complète, de soir.

-Mais…

-Ne discutez pas et finissez de répondre aux questions! Dit Snape en s'éloignant.

Harry dû terminer à contre cœur, mais il était bien heureux que Snape ne l'aide pas à compléter, il en jouissait presque car ça voulait dire que Trelawney avait eu tort, TORT!

-HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA AHAHAHAHAH!

Snape se retourna, horrifié et furieux d'avoir sursauté au rire soudain de l'étudiant.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? Cria Snape.

-Rien, mais rien… Désolé. Dit Harry en se contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Vous riez de moi? Mais voilà pour vous sale petit insolent… Rattrapage tout les soirs pendant une semaine! Fichez-moi le camp!

-Je ne riais pas de vous, je…

-Je ne veux rien entendre! Déguerpissez maintenant!

Harry quitta malgré lui la classe, se demandant ce qui lui avait prit de rire si fort. Il se trouvait stupide, car il allait avoir à revenir sept fois plutôt qu'une!

-Je suis vraiment le roi des cons! Dit-il tout haut en marchant vers l'entrée des Gryffondors.

-Pourquoi donc? Demanda une voix venant de derrière lui.

-Professeur Trelawney je… Je ne vous ai pas écouté j'ai…

-Tu es allé à ton cours de potions quand-même?

-Ça ressemble à ça, oui. Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Et?

Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et Trelawney affichait toute sorte de figures qui en disaient long sur son inquiétude.

-Ah je vois… Harry il va se produire autre chose… Je vois… Je vois… Je ne te le dirai pas cette fois-ci. Se coupa-t-elle elle-même en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains.

-Ce sera aussi horrible que ce que vous m'avez prédit?

-Tu n'en sauras rien, aller va dormir… Une loooooooooooooongue journée t'atteeeeeeeeeend demaaaain. Dit-elle, toujours exagérant ses paroles pour parraître mystérieuse.

Harry alla donc au lit la tête remplie de questions. Si Trelawney n'avait pas voulu lui dire, c'était sûrement pour éviter qu'il ne tente encore de changer les choses… Tragiques, pensait-il.

-À SUIVRE-

Bon, on commence l'action maintenant, assez niaisé! lol

-SNAPESLOVE-


	3. Désir découvert

3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour

Par SNAPESLOVE

Chapitre 3

Désir découvert

C'est difficilement qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux en s'étirant sous les couvertures, il bâilla plusieurs fois avant de se retourner et de regarder l'heure, six heures du matin pile… Une autre journée palpitante débutait. Quand il retira la couverture de sur son corps amorphe, il la remit tout de suite, il faisait froid dans le dortoir comme à tous les matins, comme si la froideur des cachots montait pendant la nuit pour les faire geler le matin… Les cachots… Snape… Une semaine de retenue, quel bordel!

Il finit par sortir du lit sur la pointe des pieds et se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain ou il hésita à prendre une douche, il faisait vraiment froid. Il fit couler de l'eau chaude de la douche cinq minutes avant d'y entrer pour que la pièce se réchauffe et quand il fut à l'aise, se dévêtit rapidement pour aller sous le jet d'eau réconfortant… Snape… Une semaine de retenue, putain de merde!

Il descendit à la grande salle en compagnie de Neville, Hermione avait à faire et serait en retard au petit déjeuner et Ron, il avait littéralement couru en suivant l'odeur enivrante des œufs brouillés et des rôties, il en avait oublié Harry. Le jeune Harry prit son sac avec ses bouquins de l'avant-midi et franchit la porte, copie d'horaire à la main… Horaire… Snape… Une semaine de retenue, la poisse!

Après le petit déjeuner, Ron et Harry se rendirent en divination sans Hermione, qui avait laissé tomber le cours de toute façon. Elle suivait d'avantage de cours d'étude des runes et elle adorait cela. En entrant, Harry fit un sourire à Trelawney, mais celle-ci ne s'en occupa point et continua de préparer le cours pendant que tous prenaient place autour des petites tables de sa salle de cours. L'atmosphère étouffant régnait et Harry se sentait sombrer dans le sommeil une fois de plus, Ron aussi d'ailleurs. Trelawney fixa Harry un instant et pinça les lèvres de désolation… Oh non… Snape… Une semaine de retenue… Ça n'augurait pas bien… Merde!

Heure du dîner, même scénario ennuyant… Harry appréhendait le rattrapage du soir qui approchait trop vite à son goût et semblait préoccupé, ce qui fit s'inquiéter Hermione..

-C'est ta reprise de cours de ce soir qui t'embête? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, disons que, pour des raisons bien précises, je n'ai pas très envie de m'y rendre.

-Quelles raisons? Demanda Ron la bouche pleine de ragoût.

-Bah tu connais Snape, je vais en baver c'est certain. Dit-il pour éviter plus de questions.

-C'est clair, mais bon, si tu fais tout ce qu'il t'ordonne et que tu le fais bien, il ne pourra pas te réprimander.

-J'imagine. Répondit Harry en jouant avec sa fourchette, l'air pensif.

En fait Harry était concentré à trouver une manière de ne pas aller à son rattrapage, trouver une raison valable lui était difficile, il ne voulait pas du tout y aller, mais il allait devoir car s'il continuait à éviter l'inévitable, il allait le payer au centuple pour sûr.

Le reste de la journée, il le passa avec stress, mais ses amis étaient là pour l'encourager. Le problème, était que Ron et Hermione ainsi que les autres ignoraient que le professeur Trelawney lui avait prédit des choses pas amusantes et peu importe ce qu'ils disaient, cela n'avait guère d'effet positif pour Harry. Au moins il avait le repas du soir pour se distraire un peu avant d'aller en enfer, comme il pensait…

-Vous allez faire quoi ce soir? Il te l'a dit? Demanda Ron à Harry.

-Reprendre la mixture, mais à part ça je ne sais pas. Sûrement qu'il va me rabaisser comme il sait si bien le faire.

-J'cois pas, non. Lança Hermione. –Y'aura personne pour entendre et Snape aime bien humilier. Comme vous serez seuls, il ne risque pas de t'insulter en fait. Analysa-t-elle.

« Ne rien faire, le paradis quoi! » Pensa Harry en finissant son repas, pas assez long pour s'éterniser avec ses amis.

-Bon Harry moi j'y vais, si je n'ai pas terminé ce devoir, je vais aussi me taper une retenue et j'avoue que la compagnie de Snape ne me tente pas plus que ça. Dit Ron en lui montrant ses parchemins de potions à moitié remplis. –Au revoir et bonne… Heu… Bref, bye.

-Pas la peine d'attendre avec moi Hermione, tu peux t'en aller, je vais m'en sortir.

-Bien, mais tu pourras venir m'en parler si jamais ça se passe mal, je ne dormirai pas. T'as qu'à venir cogner quatre fois sur la porte de notre dortoir et je viendrai te rejoindre au salon.

-Merci, t'es vraiment une amie Hermione.

-Ça me fait plaisir Harry, au revoir. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Harry se retrouva seul à la table des Gryffondors et regardait les derniers professeurs quitter eux aussi, dont Snape… Une semaine de retenue… Dans vingt minutes… Malheur!

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

-Ne trainez pas! Dit la voix sèche de Snape alors qu'Harry entrait dans la classe.

Il prit place au tout premier bureau en avant et sortit ses parchemins et une plume bien entendu, puis se croisa les doigts ensembles.

-Ce soir vous travaillerai à ce comptoir. Lança Snape en lui désignant un comptoir à droite de la classe avec les ingrédients pour préparer la potion.

-J'ai mes notes, monsieur. Dit Harry en sortant ses autres parchemins chiffonnés.

-Quel manque de propreté, vous allez me les recommencer pour demain! Dit Snape en lui arrachant des main pour les transformer en boules et les lancer à la poubelle.

-Mais…. Comment je vais savoir quoi faire sans mes notes, professeur? Paniqua Harry en ouvrant les yeux bien grands.

-Je vais vous assister parce que vous savez, cette potion requière qu'on la remue un certain nombre de fois dans chaque sens et si vous vous trompez, soit elle saute et vous vous tapez la nuit à tout ramasser, soit elle déborde et vous vous tapez la nuit à tout ramasser. Dans les deux cas, j'aurai perdu un temps considérable et je n'ai pas envie que cela se produise, merci. Expliqua Snape de son air le plus sérieux.

-Et si je la réussi?

-Vous aurez la connaissance.

« Bien sûr, surtout pas de points de récompense… » Songea Harry en secouant la tête légèrement.

-Commencez.

-Par quoi?

-Faites chauffer l'eau! S'énerva Snape.

-C'est une évidence, mais ensuite?

-Une étape à la fois. Répondit l'homme en lui tendant le brûleur.

Snape se plaça juste à la droite d'Harry et ne manquait aucun des mouvements de ce dernier. Harry travaillait et Snape était appuyé sur le comptoir, la tête posée sur la paume de sa main, on aurait dit qu'il allait s'endormir, mais il guettait attentivement chaque geste de son élève. Harry n'osait pas parler, mais le silence pesant le rendait très mal à l'aise, aucun bruit sauf celui de l'eau qui bouillait.

-Je me rappel qu'il faut que j'ajoute ceci. Dit Harry en lui montrant un petit bouquet d'une plante quelconque.

-Ceci? Ceci a un nom bien précis… Quel est-il? Le questionna Snape.

Harry était piégé, il n'en avait aucune idée et il se sentait tout à coup sous pression, il avait très chaud, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre…

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, monsieur.

-Un peu de concentration, Potter! Cette plante est noire, elle ressemble à des os de squelette, non?

-… Squelette noir? Tenta Harry.

-Franchement!

-Baiser de la mort. Dit-il avec assurance cette fois.

-Finalement, il y a bien une mémoire dans cette tête folle! Lança Snape en lui tendant un couteau.

-J'en coupe une seule branche, parce que d'avantage rendrait le mélange mielleux, alors qu'il doit être velouté sans être épais.

Snape eut l'air surprit d'entendre ces vérités sortir de la bouche d'Harry, mais n'en fit pas allusion.

-Coupez-la dans ce cas. Dit-il avant de sombrer dans un profond silence.

Harry coupa ses ingrédients avec doigté, laissant Snape hors de lui tellement il ne croyait pas le jeune homme capable d'une telle dextérité. Ce fut bientôt le temps de mélanger la potion, Snape se redressa et approcha un peu plus près d'Harry.

-Cinq fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une horloge, à cette vitesse… Lui dit-il en saisissant sa main pour lui montrer la vitesse adéquate. –Et 284 fois dans l'autre sens, à cette vitesse. Ajouta-t-il en lui montrant la seconde vitesse avec sa main.

-284? Je vais avoir mal au bras enfin!

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre et remuez! Dit Snape en relâchant la main d'Harry pour le laisser mélanger seul.

-…4 …5.

-Attendez six secondes et recommencez dans l'autre sens. Expliqua Snape.

-1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7…

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas compter tout le long à voix haute?

Harry fit signe que non avec sa tête pendant que ses cordes vocales arrêtaient de faire le compte oralement.

-Vous allez trop vite. Dit Snape.

Harry ralentit.

-Vous n'allez pas assez vite. Dit Snape en lui prenant la main qui remuait. –Comme ça, pas plus vite ni plus lentement. Ajouta-t-il en remuant avec Harry.

Harry lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et se mit à ce rythme, la main de Snape le lâcha enfin pour le laisser continuer seul.

-243… 244…

-Ne perdez pas le compte, mais écoutez bien attentivement ce que je vais vous dire… À 280, ralentissez lentement et arrivé à 283, allez le plus lentement possible jusqu'à vous arrêter pile à 284, ensuite ne laissez pas la cuillère se détacher du mélange, il ne faut pas qu'il y ait de goutte qui tombe sinon la stabilité de la potion variera. Quand vous serez certain qu'aucune goutte ne tombera, enlevez la cuillère complètement et nous attendrons.

Harry fit un signe de tête montrant qu'il avait bien compris et reposa son regard sur la potion qui était devenue rouge vif, cela faisait vraiment penser à du sang… un rouge passion… Brrr Harry en avait des frissons, valait mieux ne pas penser aux prédictions de Trelawney.

-280…

-Ralentissez considérablement Potter. L'avertit Snape en le regardant.

-281…

-Moins vite! Paniqua le professeur qui voyait qu'Harry n'allait pas beaucoup moins rapidement.

-282…

-Écoutez ce que je vous dis et ralentissez! S'énerva Snape.

-283… Et il n'avait toujours pas ralenti, à croire qu'il cherchait les emmerdes!

Snape saisit la main d'Harry et le fit ralentir à la vitesse adéquate sans toutefois le lâcher.

-Ma parole, vous n'avez rien écouté de ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure! Maintenant on ne bouge plus la cuillère et on attend que le liquide ait complètement disparu de sur celle-ci. Ordonna Snape en restant derrière Harry, tenant sa main et la cuillère.

Harry n'avait pas trop écouté quand Snape lui avait dit de ralentir, il était occupé à faire le compte et maintenant il devait endurer son professeur collé à son dos lui tenant la main… Quelle ironie du sort! Le liquide était descendu au complet et Snape ne le lâchait toujours pas, en plus la figure de ce dernier était par-dessus son épaule et Harry appréhendait le moment ou Snape allait faire une des choses que Trelawney avait prédit, il trembla à cette pensée.

-Pourquoi tremblez-vous?

Rien pour aider Harry que de poser cette question!

-J'ai le bras endoloris.

Voilà, nous pouvons laisser la potion reposer. Dit-il en entrainant la main du garçon loin du chaudron.

Ils déposèrent la cuillère ensemble sur le comptoir, mais Snape tenait toujours sa main, Harry commençait vraiment à se sentir… Comment dire... Mal. La main de Snape se resserra sur la sienne à la limite de lui faire mal.

-Que faites-vous? Demanda Harry, affolé.

-Attendez, je n'aimerais pas que le professeur Dumbledore pense que je vous fait trop travailler s'il voyait que vous souffrez. Ne prenez pas ça comme de la pitié par contre, je le fait dans mon propre intérêt.

Harry n'était pas surpris de cela, mais il souhaitait vraiment que la figure de son professeur s'éloigne de son cou, au moins. Sa main craqua et du coup Harry n'eut plus mal. Snape relâcha enfin sa main, mais pas sa figure, il lui chuchota une chose à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner…

-Vous êtes bien trop délicat pour manier cet art qu'est la fabrication de potions… Murmura-t-il, puis se retira seulement la tête, sans déroger son corps de derrière l'étudiant.

-Nous avons terminé? S'informa Harry sans se retourner.

-Non, vous allez devoir souffler dessus, la chose que vous désirez à cet instant apparaîtra en forme de mot à la surface, ensuite vous remuerez douze fois et à cet instant précis, la potion sera terminée.

-Qu'est-ce que mes désirs ont à voir avec cette potion?

-Si vous voulez rater la potion, c'est votre choix! Dit Snape froidement.

-Bien, je souffle fort? Demanda-t-il avant de le faire.

-Non juste un peu…… Ah… Ahhh… ATCHOOO!

En éternuant, il fallait bien s'en douter, Snape souffla sur la potion et des écritures commençaient à se former dedans, Snape devait faire en sorte qu'Harry regarde autre part, il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme sache ce qu'il désirait, ce certain loup-garou au charme exceptionnel qui enseignait à l'étage juste en haut… Snape n'était pas… N'était pas attirer envers les hommes en général, mais parfois il se surprenait à penser des choses agréables sur certains collègues ou autres mâles, mais depuis un certain temps, Remus Lupin occupait la majeur partie de ses pensées.

Harry avait les yeux braqués sur la mixture qui commençait à former des mots encore illisibles.

-Bon, c'est raté, vingt points sont retirés!

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Quoi? Dit-il en se retournant. –Ce n'est pas de ma faute!

Harry retourné, Snape était sauf et la potion affichait clairement ce qu'Harry ne devait pas apercevoir.

-Allez vous asseoir et je ne vous enlèverai pas de points, mais restez silencieux!

Harry alla comme demandé s'asseoir et Snape se tourna vers la maudite potion afin de la remuer et faire disparaître les deux mots apparut… Harry Potter…

-Mais qu'est-ce que?! Fit Snape avant de plonger la cuillère dans le mélange.

C'était trop clair pour s'y méprendre, la potion affichait bel et bien le nom su jeune sorcier. Snape était sans dessus dessous, il la remua et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, sa seule sécurité envers le jeune homme dans la même pièce que lui.

-La potion n'est pas ratée, Potter. Dit-il sèchement. –Vous pouvez disposer, nous nous reverrons demain soir pour la tester.

-Bien. Dit Harry en se levant et prit ses affaires pour disparaître aussitôt de la classe, contente qu'il ne se soit rien passé de grave et surtout, rien entre lui et Snape.

Snape posa sa figure dans les paumes de ses mains et réfléchit… Pourquoi la potion avait-elle inscrit Potter et pas Lupin? Peut-être parce qu'Harry était là quand il avait éternué accidentellement dessus, il ne savait pas. Pour une fois, Snape ne pouvait pas déterminer la raison de l'agissement d'une potion et cela le frustrait beaucoup. Si Harry la testait, il ne savait même pas ce qui allait se produire, Snape se devait de refaire une autre potion pour éviter le pire. Comment allait-il expliquer à Harry qu'il devait souffler encore sur la potion alors qu'elle se devait d'être terminée? Décidément, il était pris au piège. Harry allait boire cette potion-la et pas une autre et d'après les résultats, Snape allait lui faire boire un antidote…

-À SUIVRE-

On va bien s'amuser maintenant... gniah gniah gniah!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	4. Ma potion pour toi

3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour

Par SNAPESLOVE

Chapitre 4 :

Ma potion pour toi

IL avait allumé des bougies dans son bureau personnel, comment allait-il savoir que la potion avait une erreur ou non? Prenant place confortablement dans son fauteuil de cuir rouge, il buvait un thé vert en silence, réfléchissant trop fort à ce qu'il devait faire pour empêcher cela, si c'était bien le cas. Ça faisait autour d'une heure qu'il était là, à ne rien faire d'autre qu'essayer de se convaincre qu'il avait bel et bien un œil sur Remus Lupin et non sur Potter. Pourquoi se morfondre là, à ne pas savoir alors qu'il avait l'occasion d'aller s'en assurer? Il se leva et revêtit sa cape, décidé à voir clair dans ses sentiments, puis se dirigea tout droit vers le bureau personnel de Lupin le corps remplis de nervosité.

-Veuillez entrer. Fit la douce voix de Lupin de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Bonsoir. S'empressa de dire Snape pour ne pas perdre de temps.

-Professeur Snape? Comment puis-je vous aider? Demanda Remus en se levant pour aller rencontrer le maître des potions.

« Un corps comme ça, ça devrait être illégal… » Pensa Snape en serrant la main du loup-garou.

-Et bien c'est très simple, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, soyez-en averti. Dit Snape sans montrer sa déstabilisante situation intérieure.

-Faites donc, mon ami.

-Vous avez une compagne, dites-moi? Commença le sombre seigneur des cachots.

-Oh là là! Vous êtes d'une précision! Et pourquoi une telle question?

-… Ne répondez pas par une autre question Remus, s'il vous plaît.

-Non, je n'en ai pas. Puis-je maintenant savoir pourquoi?

-Ça remonte à quand? La dernière fois que vous en avez eu une… Insista Snape.

-Quelques années. Dit-il en baissant la tête. –Ce n'est pas facile de rencontrer, étant ce que je suis. Avoua-t-il. –Tu peux me tutoyer, Severus.

-Je sais, tu ne peux pas révéler ton état à personne.

-Ce n'est pas ce dont je parlais, mais oui il y a ça aussi.

-Tu es en état de te confier pour répondre de la sorte, qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Snape en s'approchant un peu.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de compagne à vrai dire…

-…

-Bref oui, mais… Hésita Lupin.

-Un… ?

-Je sais, cela doit te dégoûter, mais c'est ainsi. Dit-il en se retournant.

-Je ne suis pas dégoûté, je sais aussi que les loups ont tendance à… Tu vois ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas? Dit Snape en lui saisissant un bras pour le retourner face à lui.

Il ne prit effectivement pas quatre chemins et colla sa bouche à celle de Lupin sans avertissement et l'embrassa simplement, sans aller plus loin. Quand Remus se recula, lentement, Il avait l'air d'avoir vu Voldemort en personne.

-Pourquoi Severus, pourquoi?

-Parce que j'en avais envie, cela ne t'a pas plu?

-Là n'est pas la question.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu m'embrasses et tu n'es pas entièrement là, je l'ai bien senti, ton cœur est ailleurs même si ton désir est ici en ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille?

-Je le sens et… La personne que je renifle sur tes vêtements est celle que tu aimes, vu l'amour dans l'odeur.

-Quoi? Fit Snape.

-Oui, tout à fait. Je suis certain que j'aurais bien aimé partager quelque chose avec toi, mais vu ton absence d'esprit, il vaut mieux que tu ailles le rejoindre…

-De qui tui parles, Remus?

-Tu le sais très bien… Ce cher Harry, je le reconnais sur tes vêtements, qu'avez-vous fait toi et lui, ce soir?

-Mais rien! Se défendit l'homme en noir.

-Je te conseil une chose, Severus… Ne lui fait aucun mal ou c'est moi qui te le ferai payer.

-Mais voyons, je suis venu te voir pour…

-M'embrasser? Demanda Remus avant de lui coller sa bouche sur la sienne.

Un long baiser langoureux. Snape caressa le dos de Remus, mais il était vrai que quelque chose n'allait pas tout à fait, il manquait l'amour ou plutôt, ce sentiment qu'on ressent quand on est bien avec quelqu'un. Severus aimait bien Lupin depuis un certain temps, mais il n'en était pas amoureux, ce n'était que du désir pur et dur.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas de toute façon, hein? Demanda Snape.

-Pas d'amour. Ça prend du temps avant d'aimer quelqu'un de cette façon et…

-Je sais tout ça. Ça fait longtemps que… Tu sais, que…

-Que tu penses à moi?

-En quelque sorte, oui.

-Enfin… Severus… Tu n'es pas comme ça normalement, il doit vraiment te troubler. Lança Lupin en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

-Il ne me trouble pas, je n'y ai jamais pensé de cette façon.

-Alors penses-y, Severus.

-C'est une invitation à m'en aller? Demanda Snape.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'invitation maintenant que tu sais, fais-lui très attention car c'est un garçon sensible, tu sais.

-Je te répète que…

-Tu t'en rendras bien compte le moment venu.

-Mais quel moment? S'entêta Severus.

-Demain soir, sois gentil pour faire changement et tu verras bien, il sera tellement timide que ça te donnera envie de rire de lui.

- Tout ça ne sont que des bêtises, Remus.

-Aller, retournes d'où tu arrives avant que mon côté sauvage ne t'emprisonne ici pour la nuit! Blagua Remus.

-Très drôle… Au revoir! Dit-il avant de disparaître en une volée de cape silencieuse.

Sa tentative venait d'échouer envers son fantasme, ou ce qu'il croyait être une fantasme, du moment et il était très frustré, il s'était fait remettre à sa place d'une façon très directe, mais au moins il pu lui voler un doux baiser. Il savait maintenant que Remus n'était pas pour lui. Peut-être le loup-garou pouvait-il devenir un amant à temps partiel? Hors de question! Hors de question de faire des pas envers Potter aussi! Non mais quelle idée de fou, sérieusement! Snape se rendit au lit sans même oser penser ni à Remus, ni à Potter, surtout pas à Potter… Potter… Potter?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

La journée suivante ne fut pas reposante pour Harry qui se demandait se qui allait se passer avec la potion, même si c'était Snape qui avait accidentellement soufflé dessus et le professeur lui, se rongeait l'intérieur en regrattant ce qu'il avait fait à Remus, pauvre Remus et pauvre lui-même, il avait très honte.

À la fin de la journée, juste après le repas du soir Harry se rendit au bureau du professeur Trelawney pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations et surtout pour lui dire qu'elle avait eu tort…

-Ah non, je n'ai pas eu tooooooort!

-Pourtant il ne s'est rien produit!

-Mais je t'ai dit que ce serait pire, nooooon?

-Même encore, il n'a montré aucun signe de ce que vous avez appelé une attirance envers moi. Dit Harry en appuyant bien le mot attirance.

-Il sera prêt, ne t'inquiètes paaaas!

-Justement, je n'ai pas envie qu'il le soit, voyez-vous, je crois que je vais éviter la retenue de ce soir…

-NOOOOOOOON! Ne faaaaaaais suuuuuurtouuut paaas celaaaaa!

-Arrêtez de parler ainsi, s'il vous plaît!

-Vas à ta retenue Harry, tu ne voudrais pas que Severus Snape plonge dans une profonde dépression…

-À vrai dire, je m'en fou tant qu'il ne pose pas ses sales pattes sur moi!

-Essaies de voir la beeeaaaauuuté de la chose, il est amoureux, quoi de plus merveilleux?

-Je perds vraiment mon temps ici! Au revoir, j'ai retenue! Conclut-il avant de franchir la porte en la claquant.

Trelawney afficha un grand sourire puis se remit à ses occupations tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait autre part que dans les cachots… Mais malheureusement pour lui il tomba quand-même sur Snape qui s'en allait dans la salle de classe de potions, quelle chance vraiment!

-Ou allez-vous? Demanda l'homme suspicieux.

-Heu… Je… Je…

-Bien, content de voir que vous vous souvenez que nous avons rendez-vous dans les cachots, suivez-moi. Dit Snape en entamant une marche silencieuse vers les escaliers.

Arrivés dans la classe, Harry se dirigea vers la potion que Snape avait terminée et versée dans quatre contenants semblables.

-L'avez-vous testé avant de me la faire boire?

-Non, mais je dispose d'antidotes, il n'y a pas d'inquiétudes à avoir.

-Je ne veux pas…

-Allez, testez-la! C'est votre mixture après tout. Se choqua Severus.

Les mains tremblantes, Harry prit une toute petite gorgée du mélange qui goûtait très bon pour une fois.

-Prenez-en plus que ça sinon il n'y aura pas d'effet.

Harry bu la moitié d'un contenant.

-Il ne se passe rien, professeur.

Snape croyait que c'était parce qu'il avait soufflé dedans au lieu d'Harry, mais attendit un peu.

-Pendant que cela fait effet, faites-moi un compte rendu de l'expérience.

-Combien de parchemins voulez-vous ô grand maître des potions?

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi ou vous allez le payer cher!

-Je ne me moque pas, combien en voulez-vous?

-Huit, au moins. Dit-il sérieusement.

-En combien de temps?

-Prenez le temps qu'il faudra.

Snape se dit que, de voir Potter mal à l'aise serait d'aide pour un bon plan afin de l'intimider, il décida donc de faire ce que Lupin lui avait suggéré de faire; Être gentil, du moins un tout petit peu.

-Ah… Faites-en deux ou trois, ce sera moins fatigant.

Harry fut comme très surpris et regarda Snape d'un air qui ne disait rien, comme s'il venait de se perdre entre la gêne et la surprise.

-… D'accord, merci. Dit-il en s'empourprant légèrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Potter?

-Bizarre. C'est comme si je sentais l'air ambiant sur ma peau, comme une mousse enveloppante et qui sent très bon, je me sens plein de paix… On dirait que j'ai envie de quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi…

Snape ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi Potter parlait et commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Vous vous sentez mal ou c'est agréable?

-Agréable, trèèèèèès agréable, professeur. Dit-il en se levant de sa chaise pour aller porter ses écrits à Snape. Arrivé près du bureau, il vascilla et dû se retenir au meuble avant de tomber violement.

-Profess… Hic!... eur, j'ai l'impr… Hic!... ession de ne… Hic!... pas bien aller… Hic!... Mais c'est… Hic!... très drôle!... Hic!... Hic!

-Vous êtes saoul ma parole! Dit Snape en se levant, horrifié.

-Saoul? Mais je n'ai… Hic! Rien… Hic!... Hic!... bu!... Ah je sais… Hic! C'est la… Hic!... potion! Dit-il en retombant sur le sol. –Et… Hic! Dites-moi… Ça du… Hic! Dure long… Hic!... Longtemps?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien, venez je vais vous aider à vous asseoir. Dit Snape en relevant Harry pour l'amener vers sa propre chaise. –Ne bougez pas d'ici, je reviens avec un antidote. Ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers son armoire d'ingrédients.

Harry se mit à penser… Il avait quand-même toute sa pensée, mais il se sentait un peu plus souple qu'à l'habitude, comme si le fait que Snape l'aimait ne le dérangeait plus vraiment et que de se retrouver sur sa chaise soit très drôle.

-Voilà, buvez. Lui ordonna Snape en lui tenant la tête pour lui faire avaler le liquide bleu.

-oh mais c'est très mauvais!

-Au moins vous n'aurez plus le hoquet, vous serez moins énervant!

-Comme si je vous énervais! Je sais très bien que vous m'aimez!

Quand on était saoul, paraissait-il qu'on avait une grande gueule et Harry venait de le prouver.

-Quoi? C'est Remus qui vous a dit ça?

-Non, pourquoi? Vous l'avez dit à Remus, que vous m'aimez?... Hic!

-Non, je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose, vous êtes encore saoul!

-C'est pas grave, moi je vous aime… Je vous aime beeaauucoup! Hic! Dit-il en souriant comme un grand imbécile qui ne se doutait de rien.

Harry était encore saoul effectivement et très joyeux de plus, il voulait que Snape sourie lui aussi.

-Oui c'est ça Potter, avalez ceci. Dit Snape en forçant le liquide une seconde fois dans la bouche du Gryffondor.

Harry afficha une expression épouvantable et stoppa soudainement de sourire.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas? Demanda-t-il, enfin dessaoulé.

-Non.

-J'ai un mal de tête fou! C'est vraiment insupportable! J'ai envie de pleurer.

Snape, voyant la sensibilité d'Harry et ne voulant surtout pas qu'il se mette à pleurer devant lui, alla derrière la chaise ou était assis le jeune homme et posa ses mains sur les tempes de ce dernier maintenant en état de ce qu'on pouvait appeler _gueule de bois_.

-Votre premier coup, c'est dure n'est-ce pas… Osa-t-il en massant les tempes fragiles d'Harry.

-C'est pas drôle, arrêtez de rire.

-Je ne rie absolument pas!

-Je vais pleurer, ça fait plus que mal…

-Vous pleurez et je vous donne encore plus mal!

-De toute façon, vous n'aidez pas du tout! S'énerva Harry.

-Non? Pourtant je… Et si je fais ceci? Demanda Snape en lui massant la nuque énergiquement.

-C'est là! C'est là!

-Maintenant la ferme. Dit-il en massant, mais touchant à peine du bout des doigts.

-Je sais que vous le faites à contre cœur, alors pourquoi le faire?

-Je vous ai déjà expliqué. Répondit Snape d'un ton sec et ennuyé.

Un silence de plomb, des mains habiles qui massaient et un Harry qui songea vite à s'endormir là ou il ne fallait pas…

-Potter? Appela Snape en continuant de masser, maintenant les épaules d'Harry. –Potter? Appela-t-il encore. –POTTER! Se frustra-t-il, mais Harry ne bougeait pas, il dormait sur la chaise du professeur, la tête penchée par derrière bien accotée sur l'abdomen de Snape.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser là… » Pensa Severus.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser là, c'est évident, mais si je le réveille le mal reprendra de nouveau et une séance de massage s'imposera encore, ce que j'éviterais bien en ce moment… »

« Endormis contre le professeur qu'il déteste le plus, en occurrence moi… »

« Il devait être exténué, je vais le faire léviter… Ah non… »

« Je vais le coucher sur le sol, il va sûrement finir par se réveiller tout seul en s'en aller… »

Snape alla chercher quelques vieilles couvertures qui ne lui servaient plus, bien épaisses pour mettre sur le sol et se rendit au bureau pour prendre Harry dans ses bras.

-Hmmm… Soupira Harry quand Snape le prit.

Il le posa délicatement sur le tas de couvertures et le recouvrit de deux autres un peu plus épaisses pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid sur ce sol glacial. Snape resta agenouillé à côté d'Harry et le fixa en silence…

-Peut-être que Lupin dit vrai, mais que ma conscience n'a pas encore réalisé… Mais d'ici à ce que je sache, je laisserai les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes… Bonne nu… Se coupa-t-il en lui passant une main sur le front pour lui enlever les mèches de cheveux de sur le front.

Snape se leva et lissa ses robes, il lança un dernier regard vers Harry, il avait la tête pleine de questions. Pourquoi Potter? Peut-être que Lupin avait dit faux, il le saurait sûrement un jour, mais pour le moment il fallait aller dormir.

« Bonne nuit… » Pensa Snape en refermant la porte de son bureau personnel.

-À SUIVRE-

Bon, un peu trop rapide pour certains? Faut savoir que Snape n'a jamais vraiment détesté Harry, déjà, avant de s'énerver! LOL

-SNAPESLOVE-


	5. Commence à t'y faire

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 5 : Commence à t'y faire_

Snape se réveilla tôt ce matin-là, il faisait trop froid pour dormir alors il fallait bouger. Il alla se faire un thé vert et enfila sa robe de chambre noire bien entendu, puis se dirigea vers sa salle de classe pour y lire le journal et ensuite terminer le travail qu'il n'avait pas pu finir la veille à cause de Potter… Potter?

Quand il prit place sur sa chaise il se souvint avoir couché Potter derrière et se tourna pour vérifier que le jeune homme n'était plus là, qu'il s'était réveillé et était parti, ne l'ayant pas remarqué à son arrivée. Il était encore là, à dormir comme un loir, ne se souciant guère que son professeur se trouvait là, à le regarder comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Je devrais le réveiller à présent… Ah et puis non, j'ai horreur qu'on me parle le matin! »

Il se retourna et commença la lecture de ses nouvelles en silence, sirotant son thé comme un homme d'affaires prêt à partir au travail, Sauf qu'il portait encore sa robe de chambre, n'était pas peigné et, à vrai dire, n'avait pas vraiment la quotte côté classe!

Il parcouru le journal en entier avant de se lever pour aller se laver, il se dit qu'il allait dire au gamin de s'en aller après avoir pris une bonne douche rafraichissante pour lui dire d'aller se préparer dans les quartiers Gryffondors. Ah… La douche du matin, quoi de plus… Chiant! Sous le jet d'eau qui manquait de pression Snape était bien, mais en ressortir allait être une autre affaire, le froid glacial des cachots, le matin, était insupportable pour un homme nu et trempé.

Harry ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, il venait d'être saisit par l'envie d'aller se soulager à la salle de bain et ça pressait! Il se levant et vit la tasse de thé encore chaude et fumante, puis le journal ouvert à la dernière page accompagné d'un petit cigare à moitié fumé. Il s'enroula dans une couverture et descendit les petites marches du promontoire puis chercha un endroit pour aller se soulager, il n'y avait qu'une seule porte en vue et Harry se doutait bien de l'endroit ou elle conduisait, mais le mal relié à son envie était si grand qu'il se serait jeté devant un dragon s'il y avait eut un siège de toilette juste à côté! Il entrouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit et pu entendre l'eau couler, signe que Snape était sous la douche et qu'il allait devoir attendre. À moins qu'il ne cogne et dise que c'était une urgence, peut-être que Snape comprendrait… Non mauvaise idée car il ne fallait pas abuser de cette _gentillesse_ en quelque sorte, il allait attendre. Assit sur le petit banc ou Snape avait déposé ses vêtements propres d'après douche, il se…

« D'après douche?! » Pensa Harry, les yeux grand ouverts.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'enfuir en courant pour ne pas mettre Snape en colère et mal à l'aise, comme lui d'ailleurs, la porte s'ouvrit et Il regarda… Et oui il ne pu faire autrement, il regarda!

-Potter?! Mais que faites-vous ici? Demanda Snape en couvrant son entrejambe avec ses mains.

-Heu… Heu… J'avais… Heu, j'avais envie d'aller au petit coin… Répondit-il en se cachant les yeux et se retournant pour ne plus voir ce qu'il venait de voir avant que Snape ne se couvre.

Snape en profita pour passer une serviette autour de sa taille.

-C'est bon je suis habillé, allez-y! Grogna l'homme visiblement contrarié.

Harry passa à côté de Snape sans même le regarder, ce qu'il pouvait être gêné! Il venait de voir Snape dans son habit d'Adam, et il avait tout vu, tout!

Snape était partagé, mais une envie violente d'éclater de rire semblait être ce qui s'imposait le plus, la tête qu'avait faite Harry valait la peine qu'on l'expose! Dans un autre sens, il voulait se mordre les doigts car pauvre Potter tout de même, c'était probablement la première fois qu'il voyait un homme de son âge nu… Ou peut-être pas non plus… Il venait de terroriser Potter pour l'éternité, croyait-il.

Harry, se passant de l'eau sur le visage, de l'eau bien glacée, essayait de reprendre une expression normale pour ne pas que Snape pense qu'il l'avait troublé.

« Elle a dit que ce serait pire… Ça commence mal! » Pensa Harry en se remémorant Trelawney et ses grands gestes inutiles.

Il ressortit finalement de la salle de bain, la tête basse pour ne pas apercevoir Snape, au cas où il aurait toujours été habillé d'une simple serviette.

-Ça va ne faites pas une tête pareille, je suis complètement vêtu et je ne vois pas ce qui vous gênes dans le fait de voir un homme nu, vous en êtes un vous-même! Dit-il froidement pour ne pas montrer son malaise.

-Justement, j'en suis un moi-même.

-Oh, désolé… Dit-il avant de continuer sur une pointe de sarcasme pointue. –Avoir su je me serais transformé en femme avant de sortir! Ajouta-il.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-En effet, c'est pathétique.

Ils restèrent face à face en se regardant sans rien dire puis Harry se mit à rougir quand il vit le regard de son professeur devenir plus détendu… Les yeux noirs le regardaient non pas avec appréhension, mais avec une certaine sympathie et cela l'effrayait un peu, voire beaucoup.

Snape lui, voyait cela d'une toute autre manière, comme un genre de défi à relever; Ne pas détourner le regard avant que Potter ne l'ait fait, il le fixait de plus en plus, mais il se sentait faiblir de ce malaise et y alla de son habituelle ironie.

-Vous allez me regarder longtemps encore? Demanda-t-il.

-Et vous?

-Si j'en ai envie je le ferai! Dit Snape tel un enfant capricieux.

-Et bien moi aussi!

-Vous êtes entêté, Potter!

-Vous aussi.

-Je vous ai laissé dormir ici en paix, vous ai même abrié de couvertures et de plus laissé utiliser ma salle de bain, j'espérais un minimum de respect! Dit Snape en se rapprochant du gamin.

-Je m'excuse, vous avez raison. Avoua Harry en regardant vers la droite, mal à l'aise de voir son professeur à deux pouces de lui.

Ça y était, Snape allait lui dire quelque chose, Harry le sentait et ne voulait rien entendre car il n'était pas prêt, il n'avait même pas composé quelque chose pour refuser avec grâce!

-Vous devriez aller vous préparer pour la journée maintenant. Fit Snape hors de toute attente.

-Oui. Répondit l'étudiant en soupirant, content d'enfin pouvoir sortir de là et de cette situation embarrassante. –Oh et… Merci pour l'hospitalité. Ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire timide.

-N'oubliez pas le rattrapage de ce soir. Fut tout ce que Snape trouva à dire en retour.

Snape alla faire son lit en repensant à la scène qui venait de se passer, il en riait presque tout seul…

« Heureusement que je n'étais pas… Oh par tout les sorciers! S'il m'avait vu au moment de mon réveil il se serait enfuit à la course pour sûr! Je dois avouer que la tête qu'il faisait était à mourir de rire… Presque attendrissant… Ou mignon… Mignon? Bref… »

-Remus! REMUS! Cria Severus en marchant rapidement derrière lui alors que tout deux avaient cours dans vingt minutes.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda l'homme tout habillé de brun style années soixante-dix.

-J'ai une chose à te dire…

-C'est urgent?

-Oui puisque tu as Harry dans ta classe en première période.

-Tu veux me parler d'Harry? Tu as bien dit Harry ou j'ai halluciné des oreilles?

« Hmmff! » Fit Snape intérieurement.

-J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, enfin je crois.

-Quoi donc?

-Il m'a vu ce matin!

-Et alors? Tout le monde te voit le matin! Fit Remus, pas trop intéressé.

-Je sortais de la douche…

-Quoi? Comment… Il passait par-là tu vas me dire? Demanda Remus en arrêtant de marcher pour regarder Severus droit dans les yeux.

-J'étais nu, Remus!

-Oh Merlin! Comment se fait-il qu'il était là?

Snape lui raconta ce qui s'était passé la veille.

-Il s'est laissé masser?

-REMUS!

-Pardon… Et il a été choqué de te voir?

-À en croire son expression, jamais plus il n'osera me regarder en face.

-Ça va lui passer, rappelles-toi quand il m'a vu en loup-garou…

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu confonds!

-Quoi… Ça te préoccupe à ce point-là?

-C'est vrai ça… Pourquoi je m'en fais autant pour si peu?

Remus sourit sans se cacher devant le perplexe maître des potions.

-Remus, ne me dit pas que…

-Ça m'en a tout l'air, Severus. Je te l'avais pourtant dit.

-Mais comment je vais faire?

Il n'y a que toi qui le saches, mon ami.

-En tout cas, tu sais pourquoi il ne risque pas d'être attentif en cours, nous en reparlerons au dîner… _Très cher_. Ironisa Snape.

Lupin éclata de rire et s'enfonça dans un corridor voisin, on pouvait l'entendre rire de très loin.

« Je ne le crois pas… Pourquoi moi? » Songea Snape en allant en classe.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Il était comment? Demanda Snape en s'assoyant à côté de Lupin.

-Plutôt dans la lune, il n'a rien écouté du cours si je me fie à mon sixième sens.

-Et il…

-Il avait l'air pensif, jamais il n'a regardé à l'avant pendant les démonstrations qui pourtant, d'habitude, le captivent.

-Merde!

-Quoi? Demanda Lupin.

-Il arrive.

-HAHAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAH! Hurla de rire Remus, ce qui attira l'attention de la moitié des gens de la salle. –Franchement Severus, tu agis comme un jeune étudiant prépubai…

-Arrête de te moquer, je n'arrive simplement pas à comprendre ce qui se passe, tu es d'une aide… Ce n'est pas croyable! Se fâcha Snape.

-Si tu veux, je peux lui parler plus tard, il se confie beaucoup à moi.

-Non, il se douterait de quelque chose.

-Mais non.

-Mais oui!

-Je te dit que non!

-OUI! Cria Snape, ce qui attira encore l'attention et celle d'Harry par le fait même.

-Oh il te regarde… C'est merveilleux! Dit Remus en frappant des mains et sautillant sur sa chaise comme une fillette, pour énerver Severus.

-Crétin!

-Ne prends pas ça mal! Regarde, il te fixe toujours…

Snape regarda dans la direction de Potter qui, voyant les orbes noirs le fixer, se retourna vers son voisin immédiat.

-Il m'évite, c'est plutôt ça.

-Vous avez rendez-vous ce soir? Oh c'est excitant! Sautilla-t-il encore, mais en beaucoup plus exagéré.

-REMUS!

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Tu sais Harry, tu peux tout me dire, tu n'allais pas bien ce matin et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Dit Remus qui venait de coincer le jeune sorcier près d'un tournant.

-Ah, j'ai juste mal dormis.

-J'imagine que le sol des cachots n'est pas des plus confortables, mais je te sens très… Tendu.

-Il vous l'a dit?

-Que tu avais dormis là? Oui.

-Et que…

-Tu as emprunté sa salle de bain? Oui.

-Et que…

-Que quoi?

-Et bien que… Il a prit une douche…

-Tout le monde prend des douches, je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aurait dit cela. Mentit Lupin.

-Il y a autre chose en fait.

-Quoi donc?

-Je l'ai vu… Nu… Ce matin.

-Et alors?

-J'ai eu l'air stupide, je suis devenu tout rouge et me suis littéralement enfuit dans la salle de bain.

-Oui, mais pourquoi? Snape est difforme?

-Heu non… Il a tout aux bons endroits, ça c'est une certitude…

-Qu'est-ce qui occupe tes pensées à ce point alors?

-Je n'en sais rien, ça m'a troublé… Et Trelawney qui… Heu… Non rien.

-Dis-moi donc, ce sera plus simple pour toi de te démêler si je t'aide.

Harry lui raconta toute l'histoire depuis le début jusqu'à ce matin.

-Oh… Là c'est différent. Dit Remus. –Tu veux que j'annule ta retenue de ce soir pour passer ma soirée avec toi?

-Non, je dois lui faire face, sinon je suis cuit pour le reste e l'année et peut-être plus longtemps encore.

-Dis-toi simplement une chose Harry…

Harry fixa Remus sérieusement.

-Trelawney, malgré ses apparences et ses manies… N'est jamais loin de la vérité quand elle prédit des choses, surtout aussi détaillées. J'ai bien vu que tu troublais Severus, oh oui c'est visible et je n'ai qu'un conseil pour toi… Prends donc le temps de le connaître, c'est un homme bien différent de ce que tu peux croire.

Harry ne pu rien dire, que pouvait-il ajouter à cela de toute façon?

-Tu penses que cela te dégoûte alors que je sens bien une volonté de savoir en toi. Ce n'est pas _mal_ Harry… Fais ce que tu penses le mieux pour toi. Jamais il ne te fera du mal, je le connais bien ce Severus, il te donnerait la lune s'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux rien qu'un tout petit peu.

-Pourquoi vous dites ça?

-Il ne réalise pas encore ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour toi, s'il voulait bien accepter le fait, il serait tellement plus doux avec toi, mais il se bloque lui-même… Dans un certain sens, il a peur.

-Peur de moi?

-Non, de cet amour.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes et fit un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir, puis partit pour le reste de sa journée.

« Non, de cet amour… » Pensa Harry. « Il est bien trop vieux pour moi… «

« C'est un homme… »

Harry n'avait pas de préjugés, mais il faisait face à une situation qu'il pensait n,arriver qu'aux autres.

-Encore en train de rêvasser? Demanda Snape en entrant dans la classe pour le rattrapage.

Harry fut surprit et baissa la tête pour poser son regard quelque part d'autre, mais pas sur Snape.

-Non, je vous attendais.

-Voilà. Dit Snape en lui tendant un parchemin. –C'est un autre intéro, prenez votre temps. Puis il s'éloigna aussitôt.

-Professeur?

Snape se retourna, à mi-chemin vers son bureau.

-Oui?

-En fin de compte… Ce n'est pas grave.

-Quoi donc?

-Remus m'a dit que vous vous inquiétiez à mon sujet ce matin.

-Il vous a parlé?

-Oui.

-Il t'a dit quoi? Commença à le tutoyer Snape, nerveux.

-Que vous lui avez dit pour ma nuit passée ici.

-Et?

-Tout va bien, je voulais juste vous le dire.

-Bien. Murmura Snape en continuant son chemin pour aller s'asseoir.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Professeur?

-Oui? Demanda Snape en relevant sa tête de sur ses travaux.

-J'ai terminé.

-Apportez-moi votre copie et disposez.

Harry se leva pour aller donner sa copie, restant un peu plus longtemps à côté de Snape.

-Vous n'avez pas à être si tendu vous savez, ce n'est que moi. Juste moi. Dit Harry en voyant que son professeur se tenait raide sur sa chaise.

-Si peu d'estime de soi…

-Je sais, professeur, je sais.

-Vous êtes… Vous… Potter, tu es quelqu'un de bien, dis-toi ça au moins… File.

Harry partit en direction de sa tour, laissant Snape marquer ses parchemins de meilleurs notes qu'à l'habitude, mais pas trop bonnes quand-même…

« Il le sait c'est certain, maudit Lupin aussi! Attends que je te coince Loup-garou! »

-À SUIVRE-

Ça se gâte? Meuh non voyons! UNE REVIEW ET JE POSTE L'AUTRE CHAPITRE DANS 15 MINUTES!!!!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	6. Comprendle

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 7 : Comprend-le_

Le lendemain matin, très tôt…

-Remus! Cria Snape du bas des escaliers en voyant Lupin en haut de ceux-ci.

Remus tourna la tête pour apercevoir un Snape pas trop commode, ça allait chauffer.

-Tu en as parlé à Potter!

-Non, enfin je n'ai pas tout dit…

-Non, ça j'ai bien vu et heureusement d'ailleurs! Tu lui as dit pour mon trouble, je suppose? Demanda le maître des sarcasmes.

-Absolument pas, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu dois m'aider Remus… Je ne sais plus ce qui se passe.

-Tu devrais aller voir Trelawney… Elle, elle en aurait des réponses. Insinua Lupin en souriant avant de prendre la fuite vers la grande salle bondée.

-Trelawney? Se demanda Snape pour lui-même en se retournant pour découvrir un Harry tête baissée en train de franchir les portes…

-Har… Potter… Harry Potter c'est ça… On a rattrapage ce soir, vous vous en souveniez, n'est-ce pas?

-Heu, oui. Dit-il en paraissant ne pas comprendre le pourquoi d'une si inutile question. Comment oublier cette retenue de toute façon!

-Bien. Dit Snape en croisant les bras sur son torse, tapant du pied très vite et regardant le sol.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Snape, ce comportement déstabilisé, douteux… Harry s'en rendait compte et se demandait si le 'processus' était enclenché.

-Hum… Professeur? Appela Harry, toujours devant son grand enseignant.

-Oui? Fit-il entre ses dents sans relever la tête, plus stressé que jamais.

-Est-ce que ça va? S'informa Harry en penchant la tête de côté pour essayer de voir la figure de l'homme.

-Ouais… Oui ça va… Répondit Severus en tapant du pied encore plus vite. –Allez manger maintenant. Ajouta-t-il en regardant partout autour, sauf Harry.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse, c'est de ma faute? Insista Harry sans savoir dans quel pétrin il était en train de se mettre les pieds.

-Autant en finir. Soupira l'homme. –Je dois te parler. Le tutoya-t-il. –Seulement une minute… Suis-moi. Lui ordonna-t-il en saisissant la manche de chemise du gamin, l'incitant à le suivre dans un couloir rarement emprunté parce que trop hanté.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Oh, rassures-toi, tu n'as rien fait… ou plutôt… Tu as tout fait… Bref, je ne sais plus ce que je dis…

Harry fixa Snape bizarrement, il était confus à cause de l'attitude de son professeur, il agissait vraiment pas comme d'habitude.

-Alors heu… Que vouliez-vous me dire? S'empressa de demander Harry en jouant de ses mains, mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi en as-tu parlé à Lupin?

-Oh… Mpff… J'en sais rien, vous êtes bizarre ces temps-ci et le seul, à part Dumbledore bien sûre, à qui je peux me confier c'est Remus Lupin.

-Pourquoi ressentais-tu le besoin de te confier à lui, à mon sujet?

Harry était quelque peu coincé, il ne pouvait tout de même pas se sauver en courant pour ne pas répondre cette fois-ci.

-J'ai… J'ai été troublé. Dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Par moi?

-Oui.

-Quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain… C'est ça?

-Oui. Répondit le gamin en fuyant Snape du regard.

-Pourquoi?

_La_ question, _la_ question à laquelle Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre parce que de un, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait été troublé et de deux, il ne voulait pas laisser la moindre chance à Snape de faire ses _premiers pas_. Il ne voulait pas donner l'occasion à son enseignant de le séduire… Enfin, d'essayer.

-Bien c'est que… Voir un professeur tel que vous dans cette _situation_ n'est pas supposé arriver et je me suis senti très mal, je m'excuse d'ailleurs.

-Un professeur _tel que moi_? Que veux-tu dire?

Maudit Snape!

-Vous êtes redouté et votre _tenue_, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, laissait voir que… Bien enfin… Heu… Je ne vous vois plus comme le terrible professeur Snape vous voyez… Sans le savoir vous avez baissé les gardes de votre image…

Harry regrettait déjà ses paroles.

-Tu y repense encore, n'est-ce pas?

Bordel! Allait-il arrêter un jour?

-Bien heu… Vous feriez quoi, vous? Répondit Harry.

-La même chose, probablement, mais ça ne m'est pas arrivé…

« Heureusement pour moi! » Pensa Harry.

-Je comprends ton malaise.

-Merci. Dit Harry, toujours sans le regarder.

-Po… Permettes que je t'appelle Harry?

-Oui?

-Regarde-moi.

Harry releva la tête lentement et quand il croisa les yeux de Snape, il vit toute l'importance que ce dernier accordait à cette _conversation_. Snape avait les yeux rouges comme si une peine voulait faire surface et ses mains derrière son dos, en position de non-défense, ni offense.

-Pour… Pourquoi cette peine? L'interrogea Harry en prenant une mine désolée.

-Je n'arrive pas à compr… À me comprendre, à comprendre ce qui se passe en.. en moi. Dit-il en passant un doigt sous son œil au cas ou il aurait laissé glisser une goutte d'eau salée. –Vas rejoindre tes copains, oublies ceci, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Harry lui fit un sourire presque compatissant puis marcha à reculons le temps de quelques pas, regardant Snape se retourner et partir rapidement, probablement dans les cachots, qui savait.

« Je lui ai fait de la peine… » Pensa Harry en s'en retournant vers la grande salle, presque triste et très pensif. « Je dois réparer ça, je lui dois bien ça. » Se dit-il encore. « Mais comment? ».

Sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, les prédictions de Trelawney se réalisaient peu à peu. Différemment, mais se réalisaient tout de même.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Harry, ça va? Demanda Hermione en se penchant vers lui.

-M'ouais, ça va. Répondit-il en regardant la table des professeurs, pas de Snape.

Harry espérait que Snape n'était pas aller s'enfermer afin de laisser libre cours à ce qui semblait une peine, mais peine pourquoi au juste? Qu'avait-il fait pour presque arracher une larme à son professeur? Soit Snape était malade ou pas dans son état normal, soit Harry avait vraiment fait quelque chose pour provoquer cela, mais quoi?

Lupin avait bien remarqué l'état d'Harry lui aussi, il fixait le jeune homme avec l'intention d'aller lui parler.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dans les cachots, effectivement, Snape se tenait debout devant une étagère d'ingrédients de toutes sortes et ne fixait pas quelque chose de précis, il réfléchissait plutôt. Ses yeux piquaient et menaçaient de s'inonder bien plus que précédemment. Le problème, c'était que Snape s'interdisait littéralement de s'avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry.

C'était sans aucun doute une forme d'amour quelconque, son cœur battait à la simple pensée du gamin, mais il se refusait ce droit, Harry était bien trop jeune pour lui. Comment quelqu'un aurait accepté que Snape, un homme de presque quarante ans, en aime un autre d'à peine seize? Cela s'avérait ridicule et Snape devait arrêter de penser à ça au plus vite. De toute façon, il ne savait pas encore que c'était bel et bien de l'amour.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Harry, tu veux bien m'accorder une minute? Demanda Lupin en sortant de la grande salle.

-Bien sûre. Dit-il nonchalamment, l'esprit ailleurs.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Ça va, je vous assure. Répondit-il sans le regarder.

-Voyons Harry, c'est visible à des miles à la ronde!

-Je ne vous en parle pas cette fois, vous allez encore le dire. Affirma Harry.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien compris, je garderai cela pour moi.

-Le professeur Snape…

-Ah… Lui…

-Il est venu me parler avant le repas.

-Et? Fit Lupin en ouvrant les yeux un peu plus grands.

-Je suis certain qu'il a faillit pleurer… Je crois que c'est à cause de moi.

-Sûrement.

-Pourquoi vous dites ça? Lui demanda-t-il en levant la tête pour le regarder.

-Harry, ne vois-tu pas qu'il y a quelque chose de différent dans l'air?... Non… Je voulais dire… Ne vois-tu pas qu'il semble t'aimer?

-Bref, je redoutais le moment… Ouais je pense que ça ressemble à ça.

-Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de le réconforter?

-Il croira que c'est parce que je l'aime aussi!

-Ce n'est pas le cas? Demanda Lupin en lui faisant un demi-sourire.

-Disons que, je n'ai pas le même amour pour lui, que celui qu'il semble avoir pour moi.

-Mais tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas?

-Je l'apprécie, c'est différent… J'aimerais juste qu'il n'ait pas de peine à cause de moi.

-Justement Harry… C'est à toi d'y voir, tu dois au moins lui expliquer comment tu te sens, sinon il continuera de s'en faire.

-Vous semblez savoir quelque chose que j'ignore… Insinua Harry.

-Non, tu sais tout Harry. Tu sais sûrement, bref je pense que tu as eu le temps d'en faire la conclusion, qu'il est amou…

-Amoureux de moi…

-Mais qu'il se refuse le droit de le vivre parce qu'il ne sait pas comment te le dire.

-Comment en êtes-vous certain, professeur Lupin? Vous vous trompez peut-être.

-Peut-être, mais je crois être assez près de la vérité. Ouvres donc les yeux, pourquoi es-tu si retissent?

-Mais voyons, c'est de Severus Snape qu'on parle! Qui plus est mon professeur… Encore, il a deux fois mon âge… Et c'est un homme bordel!

-D'accord, C'est Severus Snape, je te concède ceci. C'est ton professeur, mais il y a des tas de jeunes filles qui aiment leur professeur aussi et…

-Justement, je ne suis pas une fille et je ne vois vraiment pas quelle fille aimerait _ce_ professeur-ci de toute manière!

-Attends, laisse-moi finir… L'âge, ce n'est qu'un détail… Ce qui semble te choquer, c'est le fait qu'il soit un homme et que par le fait même, tu t'avères en être un, toi aussi.

-Et bien… Qui ne serait pas dérangé par ce fait, dites-moi? Fit Harry, un peu arrogant.

-Arrêtes de voir l'homme, regarde l'être. Severus, crois-le ou non, est un humain… D'accord je te l'accorde il est complexe, mais il a aussi des sentiments et oui, il est capable d'aimer.

-A-t-il toujours été… Vous savez…

-Pas de ce que je sache, il a eu des compagnes… Mais pour les hommes, le seul dont je me souvienne L'avoir vu avec… Disons flirter… Était environ de son âge. Tu sais Harry, on ne choisi pas qui l'on aimera, encore moins la souffrance qui suit advenant un refus de la part de cette personne.

-Vous vous rendez compte qu'on parle de moi là? Dit Harry, vexé.

-Essaies donc de le comprendre au moins un tout petit peu, sois aimable avec lui ce soir et tu verras, il est différent.

-Ouais c'est ça, je vais ensuite me faire courtiser contre ma volonté, non merci!

-Arrête une minute! Il ne te fera rien, ce n'est pas un maniaque tu sais. Il ne te touchera jamais, même si tu lui faisais un signe, il attendra que ce soit bien clair. C'est un homme qui semble posséder une confiance en lui de fer, mais au fond, il est toujours en train de douter de lui-même et crois-moi sur parole, si tu te décides à être gentil, tu ne le reconnaîtras plus.

-Peut-être que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ne pas le reconnaître. Dit Harry en regardant Lupin droit dans les yeux.

-Vraiment, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois si tête dure!

-Je ne suis pas tête dure, c'est vous qui ne comprenez rien!

-Donc je n'ai rien à faire ici dans ce cas. Essayer de te convaincre est comme essayer de noyer un poisson! Au revoir Harry, essaies quand-même de faire un effort s'il te plaît. Dit Lupin en repartant très vite, secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

Harry se gratta la tête et, lui aussi, repartit dans la direction menant à son dortoir. Il devait préparer son rattrapage du soir.

Après quelques minutes de douche, il en ressortit frais et dispo, il prit ses choses et les mit dans son sac sans parler à quiconque.

-Entrez! Fit Snape d'un ton à tuer.

-Quel accueil!

-Oh… Harry. Prend place, je t'apporte ce qu'il te faut dans une minute, le temps de terminer de corriger ces quelques feuilles de devoir. Dit-il en lui montrant la pile quasi finie.

Harry se mit à la lecture de ses notes, qu'il avait consciencieusement recopiées pour le bon plaisir de Snape. Quelques instants plus tard, une pile de parchemins atterrissait devant lui et il releva la tête pour regarder Snape qui se tenait devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-De la lecture, je veux que tu lises ceci étant donné que nous n'avons pas de cours prévu pour ce soir.

-Pourquoi ne puis-je pas partir dans ce cas?

-Parce que c'est ainsi. Dit Snape en un soupir.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de lire, puis-je vous poser une question?

-Posez toujours. Accepta Snape en se tournant face à Harry.

-Pourquoi avez-vous pleuré?

-Je n'ai jamais pleuré… Répondit Severus en affichant une expression d'incompréhension.

-Avant le repas, vous vous rappelez? Vous avec… M'enfin, presque pleuré…

Comment mentir maintenant qu'Harry lui rappelait ce moment.

-Ah… Ce moment-là…

-Vous pouvez me le dire, vous savez.

Snape prit une chaise non loin et la plaça de l'autre côté du bureau d'Harry pour être en face de ce dernier, puis s'assit et posa ses mains sur le meuble en croisant les doigts.

-Bon… Effectivement, cela m'est arrivé.

Harry le regardait, attendant d'en savoir plus, même s'il ne voulait pas entendre la suite car il savait de quoi elle s'en retournait.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Fit Harry innocemment.

-J'ai un grand problème à présent. Eut-il pour réponse.

-Quel est-il?

-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, je n'ai pas le choix de te le dire puisque ça te concerne.

-Quoi donc? Fit Harry, l'air surprit.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit d'être plus… Plus _gentil_? Avec toi parce que…

-N'en dites pas plus! S'exclama Harry, incapable d'écouter la suite.

Severus resta éberlué quelque secondes avant de reprendre.

-Écoutes donc juste cette fois-ci, ensuite tu sera dispensé de toute retenue, rattrapage, appelle ça comme tu veux.

-D'accord. Dit Harry, un soupçon de refus dans la voix.

Snape se pencha un peu sur le bureau, comme quand un père s'apprête à expliquer quelque chose à son jeune garçon, mais au même moment, Remus Lupin fit son apparition dans la classe.

-Severus, je vous cherchais… Oh… Harry… Bonsoir…

-Bonsoir professeur. Dit Harry en montrant son fort désir de s'en aller de cet endroit.

-Tu es bien gentil j'espère, dis-moi? L'interrogea Lupin, souriant à demie.

-Bien sûre. Répondit Harry en fuyant le regard de Snape.

-C'est vrai ce mensonge, Severus? Il est gentil?

Severus hocha positivement la tête.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici Remus? Demanda l'autre professeur.

-J'ai à te parler, mais puisque Harry est là, je vais en profiter doublement.

Harry avait le cœur qui battait comme un fou, Severus redoutait les prochaines paroles de son collègue et commençait à rougir à vue d'œil.

-Allons! Voyons, on dirait que vous pensez que je vais vous annoncer la mort de Dumbledore! Rit Lupin en venant plus près des deux hommes assit l'un en face de l'autre. – J'ai seulement un truc à vous dire, à vous deux, ensuite je m'en vais.

Snape et Harry levèrent la tête vers Remus et attendirent en silence.

-Ouvrez-vous les yeux! Lança Lupin. –Severus, tu as quelque chose à lui dire? Harry, ne dit pas le contraire… Tu veux le savoir! Dit-il en finissant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil, puis partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Snape planta alors ses yeux d'ébène dans ceux d'Harry et le fixa intensément en silence. Harry ne pu résister à la tentation…

-Qu'avez-vous à me dire au juste?

-Écoute Harry… Commença Snape en prenant les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes.

-NON! Cria-t-il avant de se lever et de courir jusqu'à la porte. –Vous ne pouvez pas! Ajouta-t-il en sortant de la classe brusquement.

Au moins il lui avait touché, n'aurait été l'instant d'une seconde, mais Severus avait touché Harry. Il resta sur sa chaise, laissant une larme déborder de son œil gauche, cachant son visage avec ses mains.

Harry avait couru jusqu'à son lit et s'était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures.

« Il m'aime vraiment? Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Merlin j'ai si peur! » Pensa-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller. « Mais pauvre homme tout de même, il essaye d'être gentil et moi je l'envoie paître! » Songea-t-il encore. « Peut-être que je devrais, au moins, essayer de ne pas toujours lui faire du mal… Ouais, je devrais passer du temps avec lui pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas possible. »

Il pensa ainsi jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'empare de lui et Snape, de son côté, se rongea de questions aussi et trouva le sommeil plus tard, triste et confus.

-À SUIVRE-

C'est la vie, est-ce que Remus va finir par se la fermer? Est-ce qu'Harry va passer du temps avec Severus et est-ce que Severus va modérer ses approches ou les accentuer? Vous saurez tout ça dans le prochain épisode de la saga amoureuse Snape Harry!!! REVIEWS SVP!!!!!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	7. Une preuve

Suite!

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR!

Note : Putain d'merde lol

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 7 : Une preuve_

En se levant de son lit, Harry avait le nez très sec, il avait dû avoir de la peine pendant son sommeil à cause du geste de Snape envers lui. Comme à l'habitude il alla se doucher et se rendit prendre son déjeuner sans attendre les autres.

C'est en s'assoyant à sa table près de ses amis qu'il vit Severus, plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et l'homme ne le regardait pas, il fixait son assiette vide. Snape n'allait probablement pas manger à cause de lui. Harry se demanda s'il devait aller voir Dumbledore pour être exempté de ses cours pour la journée et aller voir Remus pour en parler un peut ou peut-être même aller rencontrer Snape et régler cette histoire une fois pour toute, c'est en mangeant qu'il prit alors sa décision…

-Professeur, puis-je avoir quelques mots avec vous? Fit un Harry tremblant dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle des cachots.

-… Bien sûre. Répondit un Snape surprit de le voir alors qu'il avait cours.

-J'ai dû demander la permission au directeur, mais il a dit oui sans poser de questions.

-Je vois, que se passe-t-il Har… Potter?

-Arrêtez votre petite comédie, je le sais.

-Tu sais quoi? Demanda l'homme qui ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée qu'Harry savait vraiment.

-Quand Remus Lupin est venu en classe hier, pendant le rattrapage et qu'il a dit ces mots, j'ai été éclairci et je dois tout savoir, je dis bien _tout_.

-Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, je ne veux pas, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est évident non? Regardez autour de vous un peu… Personne ne va jamais comprendre et de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais de votre côté. Je ne veux pas me quereller avec vous, je veux juste que vous compreniez qu'il n'y a rien en moi qui me pousse à ressentir quelque chose pour vous. Pourquoi m'aimez-vous au juste?

Snape fut déboussolé et ne savait que répondre, Harry était très clair dans ce qu'il disait et il lui était impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

-Parce que c'est ainsi, je n'en sais vraiment rien, c'est arrivé c'est tout.

Harry sourit.

-Je n'ai rien contre partager une amitié, mais cela s'arrête là.

-Déjà un peu mieux que de te sauver… Sourit presque Snape.

-Je serai ici pour le rattrapage de ce soir. Dit Harry en se retournant pour partir.

Snape était encore plus triste, tout ses espoirs détruits de façon clair, nette et précise cette fois. Il n'y avait rien à faire contre cela… À moins que…

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

La journée d'Harry fut plutôt relaxe, tout ses cours suspendus, il pu aller s'asseoir à la bibliothèque et lire un peu, marcher dans le parc dehors et préparer ses cours du lendemain. Le temps fut vite venu de descendre dans les cachots pierreux pour un rattrapage un peu plus amical, pensait-il. Il avait quand-même une crainte que Snape ne le touche encore, mais il répéta qu'il avait bien été clair et diplomate, donc Snape devrait se tenir tranquille et garder ses mains loin de lui.

-Bonsoir professeur Snape.

-Bonsoir. Ta tâche vous attend sur votre bureau.

Harry s'y dirigea donc et y vit une pile de parchemins, il leva la tête vers Snape.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un peu de lecture, un recueil de potions de jeunesse, je voudrais que tu les mémorise.

-Toutes?

-Celles qui t'intéressent, c'est tout. J'aimerais au moins que tu en retiennes trois.

-Bien.

Harry se mit à la lecture sans histoire. La première potion portait sur comment garder une apparence jeune pendant quelques années. Il lu mais ce sujet ne l'intéressait pas. Il passa donc à la suivante… Potion déridante… Une bonne potion pour Dumbledore, pensa-t-il en se mettant à lire en silence, cela l'intéressait un peu plus.

Quelques pages plus loin, une potion pour les cœurs jeunes, comment garder un amour frais… En tournant la dernière page, il y avait une petite fleur séchée de couleur violet qui reposait là, comme par hasard… Harry la prit dans sa main et la fleur revint belle et vivante, reprenant sa forme magnifique, il la sentit et découvrit un parfum exquis. Il avait la fleur sous le nez et regarda Snape au passage qui le fixait en souriant… En souriant? Il reposa la fleur là ou elle était. Snape avait mit cette fleur là exprès?

Une autre potion à lire… Retrouver la douceur de la peau. Encore là, à la dernière page, une fleur rouge y reposait. Il la prit aussi et la fleur redevint vivante elle aussi, une belle grosse fleur à l'odeur douce et apaisante. Cette beauté avait fait sourire Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction du bureau de Snape… Qui comme par hasard, le fixait encore en souriant.

-Tu aimes cette fleur?

-Oui, elle fait partie de la composition de cette potion?

-Non, pas exactement.

-Pourquoi est-elle là alors?

-J'ai cru qu'elle te plairait.

-Vous avez mis ces fleurs dans les parchemins pour moi? Demanda Harry, une touche d'incompréhension dans le visage.

-Absolument.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour te faire sourire, ça a bien fonctionné.

Harry était rouge pivoine, il ne savait que dire, il était très mal et avait envie de s'enfuir.

-Merci. Dit-il sans regarder Snape qui jubilait de hâte.

-Tu aimes les fleurs?

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Tu peux les garder si tu veux.

-Merci.

Harry s'en tenait à des mots courts, clairs et précis, il ne voulait surtout pas donner le moindre espoir à Snape.

-Cela fait déjà deux heures que tu lis, il serait temps pour toi de t'en aller maintenant. Fit Snape en se levant, marchant droit vers Harry.

-Oui, je le cois aussi.

Snape, lentement, lui tendit une autre fleur de sa main, une très jolie d'un rose doux aux pétales larges et nombreux. Harry la prit dans sa main et frôla celle de Severus, il ne le regarda même pas et portant la fleur à son nez.

-Merci beaucoup.

Snape sourit en voyant la gêne ou plutôt le malaise du jeune homme, puis lui ouvrit la porte de sortie.

-Demain, c'est congé. Commença Snape. –Mais si tu n'as rien à faire, tu peux venir pour un rattrapage, il ne t'en reste que deux et je suis certain que tu as envie d'en finir au plus vite.

-En effet, je verrai. Dit Harry en arrivant à la porte, la fleur collée aux narines.

-Bonne nuit dans ce cas. Sourit Snape encore une fois.

-Bonne nuit. Lança Harry, trois fleurs dans les mains.

Harry mit les fleurs dans un petit vase sur sa table de chevet et les regarda longuement, il respira la dernière fleur que l'homme lui avait offerte et se sentit l'âme engourdit, il avait sommeil et il sentait que cela allait être très reposant. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Snape, lui donnant une fleur en souriant, quelle ironie du sort quand même!

Snape était très heureux qu'Harry accepte les fleurs. Il se coucha avec une drôle d'idée en tête.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, un matin très clame, il se réveillait mieux qu'À l'habitude et il en était reconnaissant envers son professeur pour une fois, c'était grâce à la fleur qu'il lui avait donné. En se redressant sur son matelas, il tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet et attrapa ses lunettes. Quand il les mit, il eut la surprise de sa vie…

Un gros bouquet de roses rouges était posé là, une petite carte pendait sur le gros vase. Il prit le temps de regarder autour pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué, mais tout le monde dormait encore. Il prit alors la carte et lu, sa bouche s'agrandissant en lisant la signature…

« _Voilà pour un bon réveil doux, j'espère t'arracher un sourire de cette façon. Ces fleurs fanent quand la personne qui les reçoit n'aime pas celle qui les envoie. Bonne journée. Severus Snape. »_

Les fleurs ne fanaient pas, elles restaient belles à la grande surprise d'Harry, mais fallait dire que des fleurs prenaient plus d'une journée avant de commencer à faner. Il se demandait encore pourquoi un tel cadeau, au fond de lui-même il le savait bien, mais croyait toujours avoir été clair avec Severus. Il alla se laver et en revenant admira les fleurs encore.

-OH! Tu as reçu de jolies fleurs! S'écria Ron en ouvrant les yeux. Pour une fois qu'il ne se réveillait pas en criant de terreur, ça faisait changement.

-Oui. Rougit Harry en voulant se cacher sous le lit tellement il était gêné.

-C'est de qui?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Mais, tu as lu la petite carte, non?

-Ah heu… Oui. Ça ne le dit pas.

-Oh! Une admiratrice secrète!

-Pourquoi tu dis _admiratrice_?

-Ben, on n'envoie pas des roses rouges pour rien Harry!

-Ah bon?

-C'est le symbole de l'amour chez les moldus, je croyais que tu le savais.

-Cela veut dire qu'il… Que c'est de l'amour?

-Oh oui ça veut dire cela, même chez les sorciers, c'est encore plus révélateur comme symbole! S'énerva Ron en souriant grandement.

-Donc tu me certifies que cette personne m'aime? Demanda Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

-Non, elle ne t'aime pas, elle est en amour avec toi, c'est de l'amour sincère et profond. En plus tu l'aime, parce qu'elles se seraient fanées bien avant, ces fleurs magiques!

-Je ne l'aime pas! S'objecta Harry.

-Tu ne sais même pas c'est qui, pense à quelqu'un que tu aimes et tu verras, elles se mettront à briller. Expliqua Ron.

Harry se mit à penser à Hermione, il l'aimait bien, mais les roses ne brillaient pas. Il pensa à Dumbledore, toujours rien. Il pila sur son orgueil et pensa à Snape, juste pour voir…

-OOOHHH! S'étonna Ron. –À qui tu penses? Demanda-t-il en voyant briller les roses très fort.

-Heu…

-Bon d'accord, tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire. Dit-il en se rendant à son tour à la salle de bain, enveloppé dans une couverture légère.

-Merci.

Il pensa de nouveau à Snape et les roses brillèrent encore.

« C'est impossible, il leur a jeté un sort! » Songea Harry.

Harry sentit les roses et sourit automatiquement, elles sentaient tellement bon que ça inspirait presque l'amour… Mais non, pas l'amour… Pas de Snape… Snape?

Les autres avaient quitté pour le déjeuner et lui, restait assis sur son lit, trop gêné pour se rendre à la grande salle et faire face à celui qui lui avait envoyé ce cadeau évocateur. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face sans rougir intensément!

Mais il se ravisa, il mourrait de faim. Donc il alla le plus lentement possible vers la grande salle, ou se trouvait probablement Severus, attendant Harry pour voir sa réaction.

-À SUIVRE-

Bref, un autre chap de refait! Je vous adore! Et merci pour les reviews FORT appréciées!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	8. Vaisje toujours échouer?

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 8 : Vais-je toujours échouer?_

Snape était effectivement là, guettant l'arrivée d'Harry qui ne se fit pas attendre. Harry vit l'homme aussi et le fixa le temps d'apercevoir un sourire simplet sur la bouche du professeur. Harry sortit une rose rouge de sa poche et la posa contre sa poitrine, lançant une sourire de remerciement à Snape, mais que ce passait-il donc dans la tête d'Harry? Le jeune sorcier alla s'asseoir à sa table et une fois bien en place à côté de ses amis, il regarda encore une fois Snape pour lui sourire à nouveau.

Severus ne savait pas comment réagir, est-ce qu'Harry avait compris qu'il l'aimait aussi? Non, impossible. Peut-être aimait-il tellement les roses que ça le faisait sourire… Oui, bien plus probable. Il vit le jeune homme mettre la rose dans son verre remplis d'eau pour la contempler. Tout le repas se passa de cette façon; Snape fixait Harry qui fixait la rose, laissant parfois son regard dériver vers Snape pour lui sourire brièvement avant de reposer ses yeux sur la fleur de l'amour.

-Harry? Appela Hermione alors qu'ils trainaient dans le parc avec Ron.

-Oui?

-Cette rose, pourquoi tu la trimbale partout?

Ron se mit à rire.

-Ohhhh! Fit Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, j'adore cette fleur, pas parce qu'elle vient de quelqu'un en particulier… J'aime les roses depuis toujours, elles sont comme un puissant déclencheur chez moi.

-Que veux-tu dire? Fit Ron de son éternelle expression d'incompréhension.

-Elles me rappellent ma mère. Avoua Harry en respirant la rose pour une énième fois.

-Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec la personne qui te les a envoyées? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, la personne m'importe peu. Dit-il en continuant de marcher, étant le seul gardien de l'identité de l'envoyeur.

Ils restèrent dans le parc toute la journée à bavarder et blaguer sur tout sujet leur venant à l'esprit, puis ce fut l'heure de rentrer pour manger.

Ils mangèrent… Snape n'était pas venu accompagner les autres professeurs à la table principale réservée à ceux-ci. Harry se promit d'aller le remercier pour ce merveilleux présent qui lui rappelait sa maman.

-Oui? Fit une voix sombre en entendant frapper à sa porte.

-C'est moi. Dit Harry en voyant Severus se demander de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

-Ah… … … … Dit-il en rougissant beaucoup. –Tu as aimé ton réveil?

-Merci beaucoup.

-C'est un plaisir. Tu es venu simplement pour me remercier?

-Oui.

-Tu ne restes pas pour un rattrapage?

Harry hésita, il n'avait pas vraiment mieux à faire de sa soirée, alors pourquoi ne pas rester et diminuer le nombre de rattrapage restant en fin de compte?

-D'accord. Dit-il en allant s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

-Et celle-ci? Fit un Snape apparaissant juste à côté d'Harry, une fleur à la main.

-Elle est jolie, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est un Viritis Maelatis, je te la donne si tu veux.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Si, c'est tout… Mais pourquoi vous me donnez toutes ces fleurs et ces… Heu… Sourires?

-Je…

-Ah je sais pourquoi! Mais vous savez… Je… Je n'ai pas envie de… De…

-Je le sais. Je ne te force à rien faire… Je veux juste… Comment dire… Être en bons termes?

-Cela ne cacherait pas le fait que vous souhaitez quelque chose de ma part?

Snape baissa les yeux au sol, comment lui mentir?

-Ne te sauve pas s'il te plaît… C'est impossible d'effacer si vite ce que je ressens… Tu vois c'est comme…

-Incontrôlable, je sais. Mais ne faites rien ou je vous évite à tout jamais. L'avertit Harry.

-N'aies pas si peur, jamais je n'oserais quoi que ce soit.

-Vous êtes bien mieux. Le piqua Harry sans s'en rendre compte.

Snape fut blessé intérieurement, mais ne le démontra pas, il se contenta de donner de la lecture au jeune homme en lui disant que la prochaine retenue, _la dernière_, comporterait un questionnaire de trois cent questions portant sur tout ce qu'il avaient vu durant les séances de rattrapage.

Harry se mit donc à lire encore une fois. Il était si concentré sur sa lecture qu'il ne remarquait pas le beau sourire que faisait Snape en le regardant.

Il avait déjà lu 22 pages et commençait à être fatigué… Quand il tomba sur un autre texture de parchemin, plus doux au toucher et plus souple à la pliure. Il le déroula doucement et s'aperçut que le contenu était écrit à la main. Il posa ses yeux verts sur les mots habillement couchés et déchiffra les écritures cursives avec plus ou moins d'intérêt.

« _Ceci n'est qu'un bref aperçu de ce que je crois être le grand amour… Impossible dirais-je. »_

Harry releva la tête pour regarder Snape. Severus le regardait d'un air passif, comme s'il attendait une réaction, mais il ne savait pas qu'Harry ne faisait que commencer à lire le parchemin.

_« Pourquoi j'écris cela et surtout, pourquoi je reste là à te regarder le lire? J'ai juste envie de me sauver en courant pour me cacher et ne jamais revenir »_

Le jeune homme lança un autre regard vers Snape, puis reprit sa lecture…

_« Mais cela n'a jamais été clair, enfin de MA part en toute chose… Ce que je ressens est comme une vague étrange, je te regarde et je me sens bien, j'ai juste envie de te serrer contre moi pour te dire à quel point je t'aime. Pourquoi? Je ne le sais pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais une chose est certaine, ce n'est pas passager, c'est pour la vie… Dans mon cas… Je maudis Merlin et tout les sorciers de me sentir ainsi, mais je ne peux rien y faire, on ne contrôle pas son cœur. »_

Harry comprit à ce moment que Snape ne jouait pas avec lui, bien au contraire, l'homme était en train de lui avouer son attirance… Son amour et il attendait une réponse, mais Harry replongea dans le parchemin pour finir de lire…

_« Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer comme je t'aime, juste une preuve tu comprends, juste de pouvoir te serrer un peu contre moi et ce sera tout. Je ne veux pas te toucher, ni te faire du mal oh non, juste t'aimer sans que tu te sentes obligé de faire pareil. Je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas, je sais ce que cela peut avoir comme impacte sur toi. Saches seulement que je suis là pour toit et que je… Vraiment. S.S. »_

Harry était sidéré, devait-il se sauver encore et ne jamais revenir dans cette classe ou aller le serrer contre lui pour le consoler? Il n'osait même plus regarder Severus tellement le dilemme le rongeait férocement. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire, quoi regarder, comment bouger pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Snape sur lui, mais elle y était déjà, l'attention…

-Harry je…

-Arrête! Pourquoi tu t'obstine à essayer? S'énerva Harry.

-Je n'essaye rien, je te dis les faits, c'est tout. Je vois que tu es fâché, je n'ai pas bien fait… Excuse-moi.

-Au contraire, maintenant je sais que ton regard pervers se pose sur moi chaque seconde qui t'es donnée! Affirma Harry en se levant.

-Tu pars?

-Absolument. Dit Harry en ramassant ses effets rapidement.

-Attend… Murmura Snape pour ne pas avoir de peine en approchant très près d'Harry.

Une fois en face du jeune homme, Snape se pencha un peu et entoura Harry de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

-C'est tout, jamais je ne te demanderai quoi que ce soit. Dit-il en le serrant un peu plus pour ensuite se décoller doucement et regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Content que tu sois heureux, mais j'ai à faire maintenant, au revoir.

-Au revoir… Dit Snape tristement, la tête basse, il ne regarda même pas Harry quitter la place.

« Toute ces fleurs pour en arriver là, je dois trouver autre chose. » Pensa Snape en s'assoyant, la peine aux yeux, Harry venait encore de lui briser le cœur.

Combien de fois allait-il le torturer ainsi, ce jeune sorcier fou et plein de charme? Severus pleurait presque de sa conquête échouée et resta à son bureau longtemps pour réfléchir à une bonne idée qui rendrait Harry heureux et content d'être avec lui… Mais quoi?

-À SUIVRE-

Désolée pour les fautes encore, c'est bien mon pied noir ça! Merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à m'ajouter dans votre msn, j'adore bavarder yaoi :P


	9. Ne pas te brusquer

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 9 : Ne pas te brusquer_

Harry se tortilla longtemps avant de sortir du lit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…! Fit-il en apercevant sa table de chevet.

Un paquet à l'emballage bleu lustré, un ruban noir noué autour attendait Harry qui ne pu pas s'empêcher de le prendre en main. Doucement il défit le ruban et ouvrit la boîte. À l'intérieur, quelque chose enveloppé dans su papier de soie. Il remarqua d'abord la petite note dans la boîte et se dit que ce serait plus prudent de la lire d'abord.

_« Je voulais me faire pardonner l'erreur et mon attitude… Tout ça me rend faible et simple d'esprit, je suis désolé… Alors voilà un petit présent pour te faire oublier j'espère… »_

Bon, ça venait de Snape encore. Le temps d'ouvrir le présent…

Un beau carnet qui ressemblait à un agenda, noir avec une reliure dorée et une plume splendide, noire elle aussi. Harry ouvrit le carnet pour l'admirer et sourit, c'était très beau et surtout très gentil de la part de Snape, quoi que très surprenant encore une fois. Le seul problème, c'était que Snape espérait sûrement faire sourire Harry avec ce cadeau et cela avait très bien fonctionné, mais Harry était heureux… Au moins Snape ne le persécutait plus comme avant. Il mit le présent dans son sac et descendit pour manger, encore une fois sans attendre les autres.

Snape était là, Harry l'avait tout de suite remarqué et même qu'il lui envoya son plus beau sourire et ce dernier fit de même. Heureusement que personne n'avait vu Snape sourire, autrement il aurait été le sujet de conversation de toute l'école!

Après le repas qui se passa dans un silence étouffant pour Harry, la journée débuta. Harry réussit à coincer Snape au détour d'un corridor et s'arrêta net devant lui pour lui dire quelques mots.

-Bonjour Harry. Dit Snape en regardant ailleurs.

-Bonjour, je voulais vous remercier… Encore…

-Allons, ce n'est rien.

-C'est un très beau présent, j'en prendrai soin.

-Tu en fais ce que tu veux, je voulais simplement m'excuser d'une manière… Différente…

-C'est réussit.

-Heureux de le constater. Dit Snape en jouant avec ses propres mains, ne sachant que faire de lui-même, il voulait fondre sur place, mais il ne devait pas le montrer ou tout allait être à recommencer.

-Mais je ne peux accepter sans vous rendre la pareille, sinon j'aurais l'impression de profiter et ce n'est nullement mon intention.

-Je ne veux rien en retour.

-Vous ne pouvez pas dire non. Conclut Harry en s'approchant pour le serrer contre lui. –Merci. Dit-il en se détachant de l'homme.

Severus était sans dessus dessous, mais ne le montra pas, il devait rester neutre sinon Harry allait encore lui en vouloir.

-Merci à toi de ne pas me haïr pour ça.

-Ce sont des choses… qui… Je pense… Arrivent. Je comprends.

-Me laisserais-tu t'inviter à manger ce soir, je pourrais te montrer les propriétés merveilleuses de ton présent?

-Ce n'est pas seulement un carnet anodin? Demanda Harry.

-Non, il y a plusieurs choses à faire avec.

-À quelle heure voulez-vous me rencontrer?... Et… Ou ?

-Venez donc aux cuisines, nous choisirons de quoi manger et l'apporterons avec nous.

-Apporter la nourriture ou? Fit Harry.

-Soit chez moi ou peut-être ailleurs…

-Dans le parc? Il y a un endroit ou seul moi me rend, personne ne sait, nous y serons tranquille?

-Nous verrons rendu là.

-Bien, je serai aux cuisines à 5 :30 précises.

-Je t'attendrai.

-Bonne journée monsieur.

-Merci.

Ce n'était pas dans la poche encore, Severus se devait de bien se comporter et il alla de ce pas chercher quelque chose à offrir à Harry… Oui il voulait lui offrir plein de choses. Il retourna donc chez lui pour trouver un présent de bien pour le garçon qu'il venait d'inviter à dîner. Il l'avait invité à dîner! Il ne se croyait même pas lui-même et le mieux, c'était qu'Harry avait accepté, quel rêve!

Après une recherche acharnée, Severus trouva enfin de quoi faire sourire Harry… Il passa le reste de la journée à se demander comment il allait lui offrir cela; En souriant? En le fixant intensément? En regardant ailleurs? Emballé ou pas? Avec une carte ou sans carte? Sans carte, oh oui sans carte!

Il passa tout le reste du précieux temps avant le dîner pour terminer le présent et y ajouter les touches finales, il se sentait ridicule et pas lui-même depuis qu'il avait cette attirance pour le garçon, mais dans le fond, il savait qu'Harry allait aimer.

Aux cuisines, le même soir…

-Bonsoir professeur. Dit Harry en stoppant sa marche près de ce dernier.

-Bonsoir. Dit-il froidement.

-Vous voulez dîner dans le parc? Demanda le jeune homme.

-C'est à toi de décider.

-Alors va pour le parc. Dit-il avant de suivre Severus à l'intérieur de la grande, immense cuisine.

-Monsieur Snape voudrait à manger? Demanda un elfe en les voyant tout deux.

-Oui… Qu'avez-vous de préparé pour ce soir?

L'elfe leur dit tout ce qu'il y avait, des plats un peu trop copieux bizarrement, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des elfes de faire si raffiné…

-Bien, je l'apporte dans le bureau de monsieur Snape?

-Non, dans le parc… Dit Severus en regardant Harry, ne pouvant pas donner d'indications à l'elfe.

-Près du lac, il y a une table non loin de la grosse roche, c'est derrière.

-Bien, j'y serai dans vingt minutes.

-Merci. Dit Harry. –Venez, nous y allons.

Severus suivit Harry d'un pas incertain, mais au moins il avait le plaisir de contempler le garçon en secret. Une fois arrivés, Harry prit place sur une des deux chaises.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait une table ici? Questionna Snape en s'assoyant en face d'Harry.

-C'est mon idée, moi et mes copains avons installé ça ici pour être en paix les jours de congé pour pouvoir être ensemble, mais ne vous en faites pas, personne ne viendra ce soir.

-Je ne m'en fait pas.

-Vingt minutes, c'est quand-même un peu long… J'ai apporté le carnet, vous pourriez me montrer comment il fonctionne…

-Ici. Pointa Snape à la première page. –Tu vois l'heure? C'est la bonne heure, elle s'affiche au simple vouloir du propriétaire.

-Très bien! Sourit Harry. –Et ça? Demanda-t-il en touchant une case complètement noire.

-C'est un peu comme un rappelle tout, sauf qu'il affiche ce que tu as déjà noté pour un jour futur.

Un long silence et le repas fini par arriver…

-Voilà messieux, j'ai aussi prit la liberté de vous apporter une corbeille de pain frais.

-Merci. Disent-ils en cœur.

Ils mangèrent l'entrée, la soupe et vint le plat principal.

-C'est très beau tout ça, il y a un spécial pour ce soir? Demanda Harry en voyant les deux magnifiques assiettes se poser sur la table.

-Non non, nous en avions envie c'est tout. Mentit l'elfe comme lui avait demandé Severus.

En fait, Severus était passé dans les cuisines pour demander de beaux plats copieux pour le repas du soir, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Harry le sache alors il avait demandé aux elfes d'en préparer pour toute l'école et ainsi passer inaperçu.

-Je vous laisse manger, il y a du vin ici et autre chose à boire là. Dit l'elfe avant de quitter.

-Merci. Dit Harry en voyant Severus sortir la belle bouteille de vin. –Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire boire ça?

-Quoi? Tu es avec un professeur, tu ne fais rien de mal… À moins que tu n'aimes pas le vin alors je comprendrai.

-Ah d'accord, si vous le prenez ainsi, je veux bien en prendre. Sourit Harry en tendant sa coupe.

-Tu aimes le vin, dis-moi?

-Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion d'en goûter plusieurs fois lors des réceptions de mon oncle Vernon, mais à son insu.

-Le rouge est celui que j'aime le plus. Affirma Severus en finissant de verser la boisson.

-Moi aussi.

-C'est excellent. Dit Harry en parlant de son repas.

-Tu trouves?

-Oh oui, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien mangé.

-Bien.

Vers la fin du repas, Severus n'en pouvait plus et sortir un paquet de sous la table qu'il avait mit là en douce et le posa sur la table en regardant Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est pour toi.

-Un présent?

-Oui.

-Il ne fallait pas, c'est beaucoup trop… Et en quel honneur?

Severus se devait de trouver une raison…

-Pour rien, j'en avais envie.

Bordel! Avait-il vraiment fallu qu'il réponde ceci!

-Ah…

-Ouvre-le, ce n'est rien de mal.

Harry ouvrit donc le paquet et y découvrit une peinture, mais pas n'importe laquelle, une peinture de lui-même.

-C'est vous qui avez peint ça? Demanda Harry en contemplant son image parfaite sur la petite toile.

-Oui. Répondit Snape en regardant ailleurs.

-Vous avez vraiment du talent! On dirait une photographie tellement ça l,air vrai!

-Tu l'aime?

-Si je l'aime? Mais bien sûre que je l'aime! Je l'adore, merci énormément!

C'est à cet instant précis qu'Harry perdit la mémoire, l'instant de se lever et de serrer Severus dans ses bras et de lui donner un petit baiser tout innocent sur la joue, oubliant… Effectivement, Harry avait oublié que Snape lui offrait cela pour une raison qu'ils connaissaient tout deux. Snape avait entouré Harry de ses bras et le retenait contre lui pour le regarder… Harry retrouva la mémoire assez vite et se rendit compte de la situation, mais il ne pouvait pas s'enlever comme il le voulait à cause des grands bras de Severus.

-Me… Merci beaucoup. Murmura Harry, restant prisonnier de Severus.

-Tu sais combien de temps cela m'a prit pour peindre ça? Dit Snape en prenant un air tout à faire hors sujet, comme s'il avait été mal à l'aise, lâchant Harry pour aller se rassoir sur sa chaise.

-Non, combien?

-Tout l'après-midi!

-Vous avez vraiment passé tout votre temps là-dessus?

-Oui.

-Merlin! Vous avez une de ces patiences!

Tout deux semblaient vouloir éviter le sujet principal qui les torturait de l'intérieur. Harry le premier, qui essayait de ne rien dire qui aurait pu se rapprocher à une avance... Et Snape, il se sentait soudainement sous pression, il ne voulait surtout pas fatiguer Harry avec cet amour incompréhensible.

-Avec tous les détails que vous avez mis pour que cela me ressemble, je comprends pourquoi vous n'avez peint que ma figure!... Ça vous aurait prit au moins une journée complète pour tout peindre!

-En fait non, j'ai juste voulu souligner ta beaut… Ton naturel.

-C'est franchement réussit! Je suis très impressionné.

-Je suis content dans ce cas. Fit Snape en se croisant les doigts.

-J'ai aussi quelque chose pour vous.

Oui, il ne voulait pas ses sentir mal de recevoir tout ces présents, alors il avait apporté quelque chose pour Severus, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était de bon cœur.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, tenez. Répondit Harry en lui tendant une petit enveloppe.

Snape l'ouvrit et découvrit une fleur séchée…

-C'est…

-Une argentine bleue.

-Oui, ça je le vois bien, mais comment…

-Comment je l'ai eue?

Snape fit un signe positif.

-Bon, j'ai cru remarquer que vous étiez friand des fleurs qui ne sont pas communes… j'ai donc recherché un peu dans les livres et j'ai trouvé cela… Un beau bleu en passant.

-Mais…

-Je l'ai tout simplement fait trouver par Hedwige, ma chouette. Je lui ai montré la photo de la fleur et lui ai dit de m'en ramener une.

-C'est incroyable, j'aurais bien aimé savoir d'où elle vient…

-Vous l'aimez?

-Oui, absolument. Fit Snape en souriant à demie.

-Elle ne se fane pas, c'est surtout pour cela que je l'ai tout de suite aimé. Dit Harry en prenant une gorgée de vin.

La fleur était redevenue belle entre les mains de Severus et celui-ci la contemplait amoureusement en secret, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de faire à Snape. Ce dernier eut l'air sombrement triste en respirant l'odeur de la fleur.

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine! Sourit Harry.

-Je sais, ce n,est pas à cause de la fleur non plus. Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

-Ah… Je vois. Dit Harry en perdant son sourire d'un seul coup.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

-Cette fleur, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé de bien alors…

-C'est parfait. Le coupa Snape.

-Bien, heu… Je crois que je vais rentrer à présent. Dit Harry en se levant.

-Moi aussi. Rétorqua Snape en se levant à son tour.

Il prit la fleur dans sa main et fit le tour de la table pour aller tout près d'Harry, puis le prit dans ses bras.

-C'est non seulement la plus belle chose que quelqu'un m'est offerte dans ma vie, mais c'est aussi rassurant de voir que tu ne m'en veut pas pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire.

Harry entoura Severus de ses bras aussi et posa son menton sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

-Une fleur?

-Oui. Dit Severus, toujours tout contre Harry.

-Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de gens qui vous donnent des choses…

-Jamais.

-Je suis content alors. Dit Harry en resserrant son étreinte.

-Moi aussi… Moi aussi. Murmura l'homme.

-Vous avez presque pleuré, ça fait deux fois. Constata Harry.

-Quatre… Dit Severus.

-À cause de moi? Demanda Harry en retirant sa tête pour fixer l'homme.

-Oui.

-Je n'ai pas d'amou… Pas le même genre d'amour à vous offrir, je suis désolé, tout ce que je peux vous donner c'est ça, rien de plus. Dit Harry.

-C'est déjà beauco…

Snape fut coupé par la bouche d'Harry qui se posa si près de la sienne pour un baiser très court. Ensuite le garçon recula sa tête et sourit.

-Seulement ça.

Snape était sans mots, la bouche d'Harry venait d'effleurer la sienne…

-Dites quelque chose ou je me sentirai mal. Affirma Harry en souriant nerveusement.

--C'est non seulement la plus belle chose que quelqu'un m'est offerte dans ma vie, mais c'est aussi très… Gênant…

-Heu… Fit Harry en voulant éclater de rire, Snape venait de dire cela pour la fleur et voilà qu'il se répétait!

-Mais au moins la fleur me restera toujours… Ton _attention_ elle, est déjà partie.

-Ce soir, ça comptait comme un rattrapage, dites-moi?

Bordel! Pourquoi Harry venait briser le moment, _son_ moment!

-Bien sûre que non. Attaqua Severus à son tour en relâchant Harry.

Harry sourit grandement puis s'étira pour poser un baiser sur la joue de Snape, encore.

-Vous me faites rire, c'en est presque… presque… migno… Heu…

Au moins Harry n'avait plus peur de lui, déjà un bon bout de chemin pour Snape.

-Ne vous faites pas d'illusions s'il vous plaît.

-Mais non, mais non. Soupira Snape tristement.

-Car pour pouvoir m'aimer, il faut une bonne dose de patience… Et une tonne de plus pour que je vous aime aussi…

Quoi? Severus avait-il bien entendu?

-Tu veux dire que…

-Qu'avez-vous compris?

Ah, fausse alerte…

-Je croyais juste que… Que… Ah laisse tomber… J'ai mal compris.

-Les roses… Elles n'ont pas fanées… Elles ont brillé quand j'ai pensé à vous…

_« Les roses… Elles n'ont pas fanées… Elles ont brillé quand j'ai pensé à vous… »_ Severus avait mal, mal, très mal en repensant à la dernière phrase d'Harry.

-À SUIVRE-

Suite bientôt mes amours, merci pour vos super reviews, ça encourage :D

-SNAPESLOVE-


	10. Ouvrir les yeux

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 10 : Ouvrir les yeux_

«_ »Les roses, elles n'ont pas fanées… Elle ont brillé quand j'ai pensé à vous »_

-Je suis sensé comprendre quoi dans tout ça? Demanda Snape qui ne savait pas s'il devait poser des questions directes ou non.

-Ron m'a expliqué pour les roses… Leur avez-vous jeté un sort professeur?

-Non, j'étais certain qu'elles finiraient à la poubelle de toute manière.

-Elles sont toujours sur ma table de chevet. Affirma Harry.

-Elles ont vraiment brillé ou vous dites cela pour me faire une… Très mauvaise blague? Dit Snape en s'approchant encore d'Harry, à en coller sa poitrine sur la sienne.

-Elles ont brillé. Étrange non? Demanda Harry en fixant Snape dans les yeux.

Doucement, sans lâcher le professeur du regard, Harry prit délicatement la main de ce dernier dans la sienne et la serra un peu…

-C'est moi qui suit aveugle ou le charme des roses ne fonctionne pas pour de vrai?

Severus avait des chaleurs intenses dans tout le corps, il ne pouvait même plus avaler sa propre salive tellement la main du jeune homme occupait tout son cerveau, il dû faire un effort monumental pour se repasser la question et y répondre sans broncher.

-Le charme des roses fonctionne… Dit-il en posant son autre main sur la hanche d'Harry. –C'est le miens qui fait défaut… Mais pourtant, tu ne t'es pas enfui…

-J'en ai pas envie. Vous avez de la peine chaque fois que je pars… Alors qu'en ce moment, vous semblez bien plus heureux.

-Je le suis, certes, mais tu dois être mal à l'aise… Tu sais pourquoi j'ai de la peine et malgré cela tu endure.

-Non, c'est correct dans un sens… Ça montre que vous n'êtes pas si sans cœur que ça.

-Vous avez déjà embrassé? Demanda Snape, tellement nerveux qu'il se remit à vouvoyer le garçon.

-Heu… Je peux vous offrir à boire? Fit Harry pour changer de sujet.

-… Severus regarda sur la table, la bouteille de vin était vide et les autres boissons aussi, il fit signe à Harry qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait lui offrir à boire.

-Chez vous…

-… Tu m'invites chez moi?

-Pourquoi pas?

-C'est très… Peu commun. Fit Snape.

-Alors?

-J'accepte.

-Après vous. Fit Harry en se penchant en avant pour laisser le chemin à l'homme poliment.

Ils se rendirent en silence, comme si les mots avaient cessé d'exister et une fois dans l'antre jamais vue du maître, ce dernier alla directement vers son armoire de boissons… Il n'en avait pas beaucoup, mais juste assez pour contenter une envie et surtout pour se détendre.

-Tu m'offres quoi? Demanda Snape en lui montrant son armoire.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il trouvait la façon de réagir de Snape face au stress très amusante.

-Vous avez une tête de buveur de scotch. Affirma Harry en s'assoyant sur ce qui semblait être un sofa, mais un peu plus petit… Bref un deux places.

-Tout à fait, tu as du flair… Et que prends-tu?

-La même chose alors.

Snape arriva près du seul siège de la pièce, le petit sofa, mais resta debout et tendit un verre à Harry.

-Vous pouvez vous assoir, je n'ai pas l'intention de me sauver.

-Vraiment?

-Mais oui, si je me sauve… C'est parce que vous aurez agit comme vous agissez depuis un certain temps envers moi.

-N'aies craintes. Dit Snape froidement.

Le professeur prit place et sirota une petite gorgée de son scotch précieux, puis se retourna pour fixer Harry.

-Alors… Elles… Elles ont brillé…

-… … …Oui.

-Peut-être y a-t-il une autre explication. Dit Snape.

-Rien d'autre ne peut amener les roses à briller, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit, sincèrement. On change de sujet?

Bordel, Harry avait vraiment, mais alors là vraiment la tête dure! Il ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence qui pourtant sautait aux yeux en dansant avec des lumières et des trompettes en criant 'Tu l'aime, tu l'aime!'.

-Attends une seconde. Dit Snape en se levant pour disparaitre derrière une porte non loin.

Il revint, une main derrière son dos et s'arrêta devant le jeune sorcier.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Encore?

-Oui.

-Vous me couvrez de cadeaux avec quelle intention derrière la tête? Ah non attendez! Pour me mettre dans votre lit! Se fâcha Harry. –Vous ne pensez qu'à ça en fait, vous êtes comme ces vieux sorciers trop vieux pour se marier, allant et venant à la recherche de jeunes filles de joie pour combler vos petits caprices… Mais désolé, je ne suis ni une fille, ni tout de joie! Ajouta-t-il en se levant très vite, se retournant et commençant à s'en aller, mais fut retenu par la main de Snape qui lui saisit le tissus d'une épaulette.

-QUAND VAS-TU COMPRENDRE? Pleura presque Severus en parlant très fort. –JAMAIS, JAMAIS JE NE TE FERAI QUOI QUE CE SOIT!

Harry se rassit, forcé par la main du professeur qui avait une peine très visible et releva la tête, silencieux, pour le regarder et Severus continua…

-Si je t'offre toutes ces choses, c'est pour te voir sourire, te voir heureux! Parce que je t'aime… PARCE QUE JE T'AIME! Et si te voir heureux est tout ce que je peux obtenir, et bien tant pis! Dit-il haut et fort en se penchant sur Harry pour bien se faire comprendre. –Tu n'es pas obligé de m'aimer, le comprends-tu ça? Insista-t-il.

-Oui.

-Laisse-moi te donner ce que j'ai envie de te donner, profite un peu du temps que je te donne, je ne veux rien en retour… Sauf peut-être un sourire, c'est tout.

Harry le fixait, Snape était à un pouce de son visage et avait une larme, sûrement honteux de lui avoir avoué cet amour ou peu importait. Le reniflement du nez de Snape fit sourire Harry…

-Je ne peux pas…

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne peux pas profiter ainsi…

-Mais pourquoi donc?

-Parce que les roses avaient raison… Dit-il avant de se lever brusquement, laissant son verre tomber sur le sol…

Et oui, il se sauva encore très vite les larmes aux yeux lui aussi parce qu'il avait honte… Non pas honte… Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi il se sentait ainsi. Il avait dû s'en aller avant de dire n'importe quoi.

Parce que les roses avaient raison…

Cette phrase avait été sculptée dans la mémoire de Snape à jamais…

-À SUIVRE-

Est-ce que vous aimez? Snape est devenu très différent certains m'ont dit que même il était un peu OOC, nah, c'est juste que quand on est déboussolé à ce point et défié par notre propre esprit, notre façon de réagir est difficilement prévisible, Severus n'y fait pas exception :P

-SNAPESLOVE-


	11. Parce que les roses avaient raison

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 11 : Parce que les roses avaient raison._

Assit sur le bord de son lit, Harry regardait le bouquet de roses et se posait mille et une questions…

_« Pourquoi brillez-vous? »_

Il le savait pourtant, le pourquoi.

_« Je ne peux pas l'aimer… C'est arrivé bien trop vite, c'est sûrement le choc qui fait que brillez, c'est tout… »_

Il remarqua que les roses brillaient à nouveau… Il venait de penser à Severus, il essayait de comprendre. Il se balançait les pieds en signe d'impatience, il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir dit cette dernière phrase à Snape, maintenant il savait que l'homme n'arrêterait pas de songer à lui.

Harry se leva très vite, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter et courut droit vers… Les cachots. Il devait aller contredire ses propres paroles.

Toc toc…

Pas de réponse, Harry frappa à nouveau, mais personne ne venait répondre et il savait que Severus y était. Quel têtu celui-là!

Il entra tout de même et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang…

Severus, n'ayant pas entendu Harry entrer, se tenait là, sur le petit sofa et était penché sur le côté face contre siège. Il semblait pleurer car son corps subissait les sauts de la peine et sa voix peu audible laissait des gémissements légèrement aigus sortir de sa gorge. L'homme cachait son visage avec ses mains, les coudes sur le coussin ou était assit Harry une heure plus tôt, il avait l'air d'avoir appris qu'il allait mourir bientôt. Harry s'avança prudemment sans faire le moindre bruit et resta debout à constater que Severus pleurait comme un enfant. Il vint plus près encore et doucement, très doucement, posa sa main sur les cheveux de l'homme pour lui faire une simple et gentille caresse compatissante.

Severus releva la tête, il avait les yeux si rouges, les joues mouillées et les traits tirés par la peine. Ils se regardèrent ainsi longtemps sans mot dire, les larmes de Severus n'avaient pas encore séchées, mais au moins il ne pleurait plus si intensément. L'autre main d'Harry vint rejoindre la première et il prit le visage de l'homme entre ses mains en s'assoyant juste à côté de lui, toujours en silence. Severus avait une grosse boule dans la gorge et Harry lui, n'était même plus nerveux, il comprenait un peu la douleur de l'homme, il devait le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il connaissait bien la raison de la peine, oh oui, mais ne pu s'empêcher de…

-Pourquoi tu pleurs? Demanda-t-il s'une voix douce et apaisante.

L'homme ne dit rien et serra Harry contre lui en le berçant un peu, il lui donna un petit baiser sur la tête et resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme.

Harry se décolla un peu et fixa Severus sérieusement, gardant ses mains dans le dos de l'homme. Il ne dit point mot lui non plus, il savait déjà tout ce que Severus aurait voulu dire alors il n'avait pas besoin de poser de question… Juste en regardant ses yeux, il y trouvait tout, y compris l'amour sincère que Severus lui dévouait. Il passa le dos de sa main droite sur la joue du professeur en souriant à peine, juste assez pour sourire sans vraiment se faire remarquer, Severus avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant à qui on venais de faire une grande peine épouvantable.

Les larmes avaient cessées et le visage avait repris un peu de couleurs, comme à chaque fois qu'Harry était près de l'homme. Severus fini par laisser s'étaler un demi sourire franc sur ses lèvres, mais l'envie de pleurer encore était bien visible.

-Ne pleurs plus… Je suis là. Murmura Harry tout doucement en enlevant la mèche de cheveux qui trainait devant l'œil de Severus.

Severus leva les yeux vers Harry et avait un regard triste, malheureux. Il était devant celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et ne pouvait lui montrer l'ampleur de tout cet amour, il ne pouvait que le fixer, à peine lui toucher, mais surtout il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser comme il se mourrait d'envie de le faire depuis si longtemps. Son cœur était déchiré entre la joie d'avoir Harry à ses côtés et la peine de ne pas pouvoir frissonner de bonheur en lui souriant, parce que lui sourire en reviendrait à lui montrer que tout allait bien, alors que tout était triste… Ça aurait été lui mentir, dans un sens. Severus ferma les yeux pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

Il sentit le sofa s'alourdir en sa direction, une chaleur arrivait près de son visage, la main d'Harry revenait le réconforter. Ses lèvres furent pressées délicatement et des bras vinrent le serrer très fort… Il ouvrit un peu les yeux et vit ceux d'Harry, fermés, tout contre sa figure. Harry l'embrassait? Mais oui… Mais pourquoi? Son cœur avait envie d'exploser tellement il battait fort. Ce doux baiser tant espéré venait enfin de se poser sur ses lèvres. Il referma les yeux, profitant du moment gratuit et entoura Harry lui aussi de ses bras en le serrant bien fermement.

Une minute passa et Harry se recula silencieusement.

-J'ai besoin de temps… Dit-il en se levant, marchant à reculons vers la porte pour sortir.

Severus n'était pas certain de savoir quoi lui dire, il se tut donc et fixa Harry s'en aller, encore. Harry disparut et Severus soupira… Que voulait dire ce « J'ai besoin de temps… »?

_« Et moi, j'ai besoin de toi… »_ Songea l'homme, une larme voulant surgir de son œil fatigué.

-À SUIVRE-

Alors? Si c'est pas une suite rapide ça lol!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	12. J'ai tant besoin de toi

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 12 : J'ai tant besoin de toi_

Il était encore là à se demander pourquoi Harry lui avait donné ce baiser timide, à se poser toutes les questions que se posent les jeunes adolescentes amoureuses…

_« M'aimerait-il? »_

_« Pourquoi il a fait ça? »_

_« Suis-je beau pour lui? »_

_« Va-t-il revenir? »_

_« Peut-être que c'était seulement pour me consoler? »_

_« ARGH! »_

C'en était trop, il en avait mal à la tête, mais il était incapable de s'arrêter de penser à ça et… À Harry en particulier. À la douceur du geste, la douceur de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa main sur son visage, la douceur de ses paroles… La douceur… Harry était si doux, impossible d'oublier cela. Quand Harry avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il avait senti son cœur grossir rapidement, il aurait tellement voulu l'embrasser pour de vrai c'est-à-dire avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, le caresser tendrement dans son dos et son cou tout en goûtant ses lèvres rouges, tendrement, sans rien brusquer. Il ne pensait même pas à aller plus loin de toute manière, ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'être bien avec Harry et si ce dernier acceptait son amour mais ne voulait pas aller plus loin, cela ne dérangerait même pas Severus. Du moment qu'il était avec lui, tout serait merveilleux. Il était bien trop tard pour se mettre à angoisser, il fallait dormir, mais avant… Une dernière chose…

Encore un matin pour Harry, un matin amer… Ce qu'il avait fait la veille lui revenait en tête comme un coup de massue à l'esprit, pourquoi avait-il embrassé Snape? D'accord, il avait été touché par la peine de l'homme et sur le coup il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit, mais pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait et il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais il ne restait pas indifférent à son geste. Voir Severus Snape éprit de la peine avait frappé Harry violement, lui qui était habitué de le voir cruel et surtout froid. Hier pourtant, l'image dure et sans cœur s'était d'un seul coup envolée et Harry fut quasi paniqué.

En ressortant de la salle de bain, quelque chose attira son attention. Un objet inhabituel se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Quand il fut assez près pour constater que c'était un paquet… Encore un paquet, il le prit et le déballa en s'assoyant sur son lit. Il tira les rideaux pour ne pas se faire voir, surtout pour éviter les questions embarrassantes. Il ouvrit la petite boîte et en retira de l'intérieur son contenu.

_« Severus… »_ Soupira le garçon en voyant le présent.

Un petit sac de tissu rempli de petits chocolats en boules, ses préférés en fait, avec une note bien sûre. Il sortir le petit parchemin de l'enveloppe et jeta un coup d'œil aux écrits habillements couchés à l'encre noire…

_« C'était comme le chocolat… Légèrement sucré, rappelant le bien-être, onctueux, presque indécent… Mais aussi un peu salé… Ramenant à la réalité toute pensée vague… Merci d'être venu apaiser ma peine, sois certain que je garderai ce moment bien au fond de moi, à l'abri des oreilles voisines. Ne te sens surtout pas mal, pour te facilité la vie, je ferai comme si rien n'était arrivé, car je sais que tu n'en avais pas l'intention, vraiment, de faire ce que tu as fait… . »_

Harry ne pu résister à la tentation et mit dans sa bouche une petite boule noire pour la goûter. C'était vrai que c'était sucré… Légèrement, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sucré du baiser qu'il avait gracieusement donné avec toute son inconscience. Il se sentait maintenant coupable de faire fondre cette petite merveille sur sa langue alors qu'elle venait de la personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir en tant qu'amour. Mais c'était si bon, comment ne pas en savourer une autre? Une seule, une dernière… Fermant les yeux il en prit une autre, puis une autre, il ne comptait plus, il était complètement envoûté par le goût inhabituellement bon de ce chocolat foncé. Ils étaient bien meilleurs que ceux qu'il achetait lui-même, mais ce n'était sûrement pas parce que c'était Snape qui le lui avait donné…

Il descendit manger, mais ne toucha pas son assiette, bourré de chocolats!

Snape était presque heureux qu'Harry ne l'ait pas encore regardé, cela lui donnait l'occasion d'admirer le jeune homme en paix. Avait-il goûté les chocolats? Si Severus avait su combien Harry s'était délecté, il en aurait sûrement eu des frissons. Oh, Harry le fixait!

Severus sourit et fut surprit de voir le garçon sourire en retour, ce dernier était rouge de gêne pour il ne savait quelle raison, mais l'étudiant était très mignon de cette couleur. Severus se devait d'être heureux car si Harry lui avait sourit, c'est qu'il avait apprécié le cadeau. Il savait qu'Harry n'irait pas jusqu'à répéter le baiser, que ça n'allait jamais se reproduire… Triste.

Voilà que Remus s'approchait d'Harry, mais qu'allait-il lui dire?

Harry montait le grand escalier qui menait au bureau de Trelawney, il était tellement confus, il devait savoir ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

-Professeur?

-Oh Harry! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta préééésence?

-J'ai besoin de savoir.

-Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera. C'est ainsi. Tu ne peux changer le cours des choses.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir.

-Hmm?

-En fait, j'ai besoin de savoir comment faire.

-Heu… Comment faire quoi?

-Comment faire pour éviter une seule chose qui est à venir.

-Je te l'ai dit, on ne peut chang…

-Il y a bien un moyen, vous le savez!

-Ce n'est pas faux… Mais que veux-tu changer?

-C'est que j'ai un gros problème avec le fait que Severus Snape m'aime éperdument, j'aimerais que…

Et il lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait changer. Trelawney accepta de l'aider et lui dit comment faire, puis Harry quitta en souriant encore plus qu'un gosse de cinq ans.

Le soir venu, Severus était en pleine lecture de devoirs mal faits et grognait en notant négativement les parchemins, il était d'une humeur assez mauvaise parce qu'il n'avait même pas aperçu Harry le soir.

Toc toc…

-ENTREZ! Hurla-t-il avec mépris.

Son expression de chien enragé se changea aussitôt en douce brise quand il aperçut non moins que son désir actuel, Harry.

-Vous êtes d'une humeur! Je reviendrai une autre fois.

-Non, non entre! Dit Snape en adoucissant son ton à l'extrême, c'en était frappant.

-Je vous dérange?

-Non je m'ennuyais terriblement… Toutes ces copies mal rédigées… Répondit-il en lui montrant quelques parchemins d'une main.

-Je vois.

-Comment puis-je t'aider?

-Voilà… Commença Harry avec gêne. –Remus m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir ce soir.

Le vouvoiement était revenu de plus bel.

-Comment? Mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé ça.

-Mais voyons, il ne m'aurait pas menti…

-Je suis désolé Harry, mais je crois qu'il y a eu erreur.

-Il m'a pourtant bien dit que c'était trèèèèès important! Dit-il en insistant sur le _très_.

-Mais je t'assure que je n'ai rien à te dire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il…

Severus regarda Harry avec de très grands yeux, Harry fit de même. Les deux venaient de se rappeler que Remus leur avait dit 'Ouvrez les yeux!' ou quelque chose dans le genre qui voulait dire d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Snape devint d'un rouge excessif et Harry était presque mauve.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, je m'excuse. Fit Harry.

-Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est Lupin et ses idées impossibles! Dit Severus en portant une main à son nez pour s'en pincer l'arrête et fermer les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Ouais… Impossibles. Sourit Harry faiblement, soudain mal lui aussi.

-Ne sois pas mal.

-En tout cas, merci pour les chocolats.

-Ils t'ont plu?

-Oh oui! Les meilleurs que j'ai goûté!

-C'est moi.

-Je sais, j'ai lu la note.

-Non, je veux dire… C'est moi qui les ai faits. Précisa Snape.

-Oh! Ben quand c'est fait avec amou… Heu… Avec… Hum… Quand c'est fait avec patience, le résultat est étonnant. Bafouilla Harry en jouant avec la manche de sa chemise, il était vraiment mal en fait.

-Vien ici. Murmura Snape en attrapant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Il tira le garçon face à lui et se leva également, puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de son élève.

-Arrêtes de te sentir mal, je sais ce que tu ressens et je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à quoi que ce soit. J'ai bien compris, j'arrête mes allusions, c'est une promesse. Dit-il en souriant, mais il souriait à contre cœur.

Harry le regarda longuement, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il n'était pas venu pour se faire expliquer que Snape arrêterait de l'aimer en apparences. Il colla sa poitrine à celle de son professeur et passa ses bras autour de lui et mit son oreille sur son cœur, qui battait à un rythme fou d'ailleurs.

-Même si vous arrêtez vos allusions, je le verrai toujours.. Non, ce n'est pas ça, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Dit-il en lui caressant un peu le dos.

Snape colla Harry un peu contre lui, ce qu'il aimait le sentir ainsi, pour de vrai, respirer enfin!

-Pourquoi es-tu venu alors? Se reprit Severus en caressant aussi le dos d'Harry, sans trop insister pour autant.

-Vous m'aimez vraiment? Demanda Harry en se reculant pour voir le visage de Snape.

-Sans aucun doute…

Harry sourit en plissant les yeux, montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait plus peur. Doucement, il s'approcha du visage de Severus, le tirant vers lui par les hanches avec douceur et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Il ferma lentement les yeux, laissant disparaître la lumière brillante dans ceux-ci… Puis doucement, tendrement, sa bouche atterrissait sur celle de Severus, provoquant un profond soupir de sa part. Comme si tout devenait léger, heureux, exempt de soucis quotidiens. Harry se reprit encore et humecta la lèvre inférieur de Severus en l'enveloppant des deux siennes, il resta là à ne pas bouger pendant un interminable moment… Enfin, Snape aurait souhaité qu'il soit interminable, mais toute bonne et délicieuse chose avait une fin et Harry se recula lentement, emportant cette lèvre d'en bas avec lui pour un minuscule bout de chemin, puis la relâcha en revenant sur ses talons toujours en fixant l'homme intensément.

Severus était, sans aucun doute, sans mot et tenait toujours Harry par la taille en le regardant comme on regardait une œuvre d'art.

-Ça y est, tu vas encore t'enfuir à présent… Murmura Snape en ne lâchant pas Harry, il aimait tellement ce contact.

-Mais il est tard et j'ai cours demain… Dit-il en souriant.

-Dis-moi… C'était quoi, ça?

-Rien du tout.

-Tu me rends heureux pour aussitôt m'inonder de tristesse, mais à quoi joues-tu donc? Chuchota Snape, incapable de mettre de la voix parce que sur le bord d'avoir de la peine.

-Quoi? Vous voudriez me garder ici encore?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis.

-Alors quoi?

-Pourquoi t'amuses-tu avec mes sentiments? Demanda-t-il en lâchant Harry.

-Je ne joue pas.

-Deux fois, cela fait deux fois que tu fais ça.

-Que je fais quoi au juste?

-Tu crée un espoir en moins puis tu me l'enlève juste après en te sauvant.

-Me suis-je sauvé cette fois-ci?

-C'était quoi? Dis-le-moi. Tenta désespérément Severus.

-Je… Je… Fit Harry en commençant à avoir de la peine.

Snape se sentit mal sur le coup, mais qu'avait-il dont de si terrible?

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda le professeur en attirant Harry contre lui, à peine.

-Je ne comprends rien…

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-Parce que… Parce que j'ai envie d'être ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens particulièrement concerné par cet endroit, mais j'ai peur en même temps.

-Peur de quoi?

-De vous…

-Peur de moi?

-Oui.

-Pour quelle raison?

-Je n'en sais rien je vous l'ai dit, c'est juste ce que je ressens. Expliqua Harry, prenant une bouffée de l'odeur apaisante de Severus en se collant d'avantage.

-Tu n'a pas à avoir peur de moi, saches-le.

-Je dois partir maintenant. Dit Harry en se reculant à nouveau.

-Bien… Ça ira? Demanda Snape en passant un doigt sur la joue d'Harry.

Harry se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds une seconde fois et déposa un baiser presque sur les lèvres de l'homme, l'effleurant dans le cou avec sa main en se baissant.

-Ça va aller… Bonne nuit Severus.

-Bo…

_« Il m'a appelé Severus… »_

-Bonne nuit, Harry.

Harry disparut en quelques secondes, laissant Severus encore plus mélangé qu'avant. C'était quoi au juste toutes ces attentions si délectables tout d'un coup? Pourquoi Harry l'avait embrassé… Encore? L'homme avait des frissons incontrôlables, il avait envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'Harry avait voulu démontrer, mais une chose était certaine, il ne l'avait pas embrassé pour rien.

Harry, lui, maintenant dans son lit… Réfléchissait. Il avait eut envie de l'embrasser, le premier baiser qu'il lui avait donné l'avait fait se sentir drôle, mais ça avait été bien comme sensation tout de même. Demain, ce serait Severus qui recevrait un présent sur sa table de chevet, Harry l'avait préparé avant de se coucher et Hedwige connaissait l'heure à laquelle livrer le cadeau, donc tout était prêt.

-À SUIVRE-

Bizarre hein? Hahahaha!!!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	13. Souhaiter revenir

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 13 : Souhaiter revenir, mais avoir si peur de le faire_

Aussitôt qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il pensa à Severus, il maudissait le fait qu'il ne soit pas à ses côtés pour voir sa réaction quand il découvrirait le paquet.

Dans les cachots, un homme se réveillait tranquillement, s'étirant de tout son long, mais s'arrêta bien vite en remarquant la petite boîte sur sa table de nuit. Il s'assit en indien dans son lit et sourit un peu en prenant le paquet, commençant à défaire l'emballage beige. Une carte tomba, il la prit et la lu…

_« Ce n'est pas très spécial, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à trouver, je ne connaît pas vos goûts alors… Et aussi y a-t-il autre chose… »_

Avant de finir de lire la note, Severus ouvrit la seconde boîte pour trouver le présent… Deux boutons de manchette en argent, les initiales S.S. gravées sur chacune. C'était très beau, Severus les toucha longtemps avant de se rappeler qu'il avait un note à lire.

_« M'accorderiez-vous votre soirée? Il faut régler ce malaise ou ce sera invivable, donnez votre réponse à Hedwige. Merci, »_

Ah c'était donc pour cela que le hibou restait dans sa chambre! Severus ne pouvait pas dire non… Avoir Harry pour une autre soirée, impossible de refuser. Il prit une plume et écrit aussitôt…

_« Ce sera avec un grand plaisir que je te recevrai chez moi. »_

Il attacha la réponse à la patte de la chouette et sauta du lit avec le plus grand sourire du monde pour aller se doucher. Il ne savait pas vraiment l'heure à laquelle Harry allait venir, mais il serait prêt aussitôt le souper passé de toute façon. Même qu'il rangea un peu ses appartements pour occuper son temps pendant la journée puisque lui, il n'avait pas cours. C'était déjà très propre chez lui, le seul ménage qu'il pu faire fut d'enlever les parchemins de sur son bureau et du sofa, ensuite il n'avait plus rien à faire. Serait-il prudent de faire jouer une musique d'ambiance? Ou encore d'allumer des bougies? Ou de sortir une bouteille de vin? Toutes ces questions inutiles traversaient l'esprit conquis de Snape tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas dans son salon.

Severus avait remarqué son changement d'attitude rapide, il se trouvait faible et vulnérable. Il avait dû devenir ainsi pour approcher d'Harry, rester stricte et sarcastique n'aurait pas augmenté ses chances de faire des pas vers Harry.

Quand il se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte pour prendre sa gazette, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de rencontrer Remus Lupin qui se dirigeait à son cours.

-Lupin! J'ai deux mots à te dire. Dit Snape en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

-Quoi donc? Fit l'autre étonné.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit à Harry que je voulais le voir alors que c'était faux?

-Bref heu… Pour donner un coup de pouce, c'est tout.

-Aider qui?

-Toi Severus… Et Harry bien sûre! Fit-il en baissant la tête pour se gratter accessoirement la nuque.

-Ça n'aidera pas Harry tout ça.

-Il sent l'amour à plein nez Severus!

-Tu veux dire, phéromones, n'est-ce pas? Reprit Snape.

-Si on y va techniquement, oui… Je vulgarisais…

-Je ne suis pas stupide!

-Tu préfèrerais vraiment que je te dise _'Il sent la phéromone à plein nez Severus'_ plutôt qu'une jolie phrase comme j'ai fait?

-Ah! Laisse tomber!

-C'est ça, bonne journée à toi aussi. Dit Remus en repartant.

Une perte de temps considérable que de questionner Lupin. Il fallait plutôt penser à ce soir, oh oui, fallait trouver quelque chose d'autre à porter que ses robes noires… Ou peut-être pas, c'était à voir.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dans l'après-midi Harry dû s'absenter de ses cours, il n'allait pas bien du tout, il dû même se rendre à l'infirmerie.

-Monsieur Potter, je crois que vous nous faites une crise de nervosité, rien de plus. Rit Pomfresh.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, les vomissements sont souvent signe de nervosité chez quelqu'un en pleine santé. Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse à ce point? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mais rien, peut-être juste les devoirs.

-Oh oui, sûrement… Vous pouvez partir, allez vous reposer en attendant le souper.

Après le cours, Draco Malfoy se fit un plaisir d'aller raconter à tout le monde que le grand Harry Potter avait dégueulé dans le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, mais à sa façon bien sûre. Malfoy avait bien exagéré l'histoire pour être certain de faire du tort à son ennemi de toujours. Mais ce tort, ne fit pas l'affaire d'un autre homme, en bas, dans les cachots… Cela s'était rendu jusqu'à ses oreilles.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

7 :28 du soir, Harry fit cogner ses jointures sur la lourde porte de Snape qui vint ouvrir si vite qu'Harry cru que l'homme l'attendait à côté de la porte. Même pas de bonsoir, Severus mit ses mains sur les joues d'Harry…

-Comment te sens-tu? Tu vas bien?

-Pas la peine de s'en faire, ce n'est vraiment rien.

-Mais j'ai entendu dire que tu avais été malade… Que tu t'étais mis à trembler fortement et que tu t'étais évanouis en te cognant la tête sur le coin d'un pupitre avant de t'écraser au sol violement et…

-Ça c'est la version de Malfoy! J'ai juste eu un petit malaise, rien de grave. Rit Harry en prenant les mains de Severus dans les siennes pour les descendre entre eux deux. –Je ne suis pas mort, voyez…

Severus se sentit très mal d'avoir ainsi agit. Il laissa les précieuses mains d'Harry pour refermer la porte derrière ce dernier. Il avait opté pour une robe noire, comme toujours et alla jusqu'au sofa pour faire asseoir Potter en lui tendant un verre.

-Alors, que veux-tu me dire? Demanda Severus en prenant place à côté.

-Je pense qu'il faut mettre les choses au clair, vous comme moi avons de la difficulté avec tout ça. Je veux que vous me disiez _vraiment_ ce qui se passe, ce que vous vivez en ce moment.

-Tu es certain de vouloir entendre cela?

-Oui, il faut que ce soit clair pour que je comprenne et arrête de me questionner à savoir si je dois vous éviter ou quoi encore…

Severus prit une gorgée de son vin et ferma les yeux, cherchant par ou commencer pour qu'Harry interprète bien ses mots. Il prit son courage légendaire à deux mains et dit :

-Ce que je ressens… C'est de L'amour.

-Vous me l'avez déjà dit. Ce n'est pas clair, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans votre tête, pourquoi, comment?

Severus n'y alla pas de main morte à ce moment. Harry voulait comprendre, il allait effectivement comprendre…

-Voilà… Commença-t-il en faisant tourner le liquide rouge dans sa coupe, les yeux plongés dans le vide de cette coupe. –Je crois que… Quand on aime, quand on admire, quand on vénère, d'une certaine façon, une personne, qu'on la désir vraiment, alors c'est de l'amour. J'ai envie de ta compagnie, tu me donne un plus, tu me rends heureux je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, je te regarde tout le temps, te sourie, te fais des cadeaux… Mais ce n'est pas pour t'acheter, c'est juste pour que tu vois que je t'apprécie, que je t'aime. Severus eut l'air triste… -Mais tu ne le vois pas, tu fais comme si tout était normal sauf peut-être pour hier… Si tu ne veux pas de mon attention, tu n'as qu'à le dire clairement et je ne t'ennuierai plus. J'ai aimé te prendre dans mes bras oui, surtout quand c'est toi qui es venu me voler un baiser, jamais je n'ai cru un seul instant que tu pouvais vraiment m'aimer, mais ce fut plus fort que moi j'ai espéré. Je suis certain, somme toute, que si Lupin n'avait pas créé le doute en moi, je ne serais pas en train de te dire tout ça, mais plutôt seul en train de travailler. Maudit Lupin, c'est un peu de sa faute, mais qui peut le blâmer pour avoir vu juste? S'il te plaît Harry, arrêtes mes souffrances et dis-moi une fois pour toute que tu ne veux pas de moi et je vais compren…

Deux coupes se brisèrent sur le sol, le liquide se répandit sur le beau tapis de Severus et on aurait dit que l'éclairage s'était tamisé. Severus fut poussé sur le bras du sofa violement alors qu'Harry, ne réfléchissant plus, posa sa bouche sur celle de l'homme, terminant de remonter son corps à sa hauteur. Severus sentir de l'eau… Des larmes tomber sur son visage alors qu'Harry se reculait un peu, restant presqu'à plat ventre sur l'homme. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, Harry passa sa main sur le front de Severus pour dégager les cheveux qui s'y trouvaient et ce dernier essuyait les larmes fraîches du jeune homme avec sa main.

-Réprimer l'amour… C'est la pire des souffrances. Chuchota Harry en approchant son visage de celui de Severus.

Harry l'aimait? Quand il se sentit serré dans les bras du jeune homme, il eut très chaud, son cœur allait rendre l'âme à battre si fort et la boule dans sa gorge était immense. Harry soupira, faisant sentir à Severus l'air chaud qui sortait doucement, l'homme eut des frissons. La bouche du garçon se reposa sur la sienne et se fit un peu plus insistante et réussit à s'entrouvrir un peu, laissant passer l'air brûlant pas là aussi, ce qui ne manqua pas d'enflammer Severus qui fit la même chose en remontant ses mains dans le dos de l'autre. Il ouvrit les yeux juste pour voir, Harry les avait fermé, il ne semblait pas nerveux, même que ses mains étaient assurées, il sentit les mains glisser sous lui et la poitrine du jeune sorcier vint se coller contre la sienne avec une grâce remarquable.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, enlacés, ils attendaient chacun de leur côté de voir s'ils devaient risquer un baiser qui, s'il arrivait, allait être merveilleux. Severus eut l'idée de lui dire quelque chose à ce moment précis… Qu'il l'aimait, mais n'eut pas le temps… Harry interpréta le mouvement de la bouche de son enseignant comme une invite à le faire…

Et il le fit.

Avec toute la délicatesse possible, Harry laissa sa langue toucher celle de Severus, ils resserrèrent leurs prises sur eux et ça y était… Le goût sucré du chocolat envahissait leur bouche tandis que leur langues se rencontraient finalement, découvrant l'antre de l'autre timidement. Doucement Harry referma sa bouche sur la langue de l'homme, puis rouvrit pour l'embrasser encore, encore et encore, sans se séparer de lui.

Oh Severus était tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu pleurer, mais se retint cette fois-ci, savourant chaque parcelle de celui qu'il aimait tant, répétant lui aussi ses mouvements de bouche pour ne pas le laisser partir. Cette langue si douce, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, ces mains coincées sous son dos et ce torse fondu avec le sien… Se produit ce qui devait se produire et Harry fut surprit par cette soudaine 'montée' de hanches de la part de Severus, ce qui le fit se rassoir avec précision.

-Je vais… Heu…

-Oui Harry, vas-y.

Voilà, Harry avait réussit à éviter le détail de l'histoire qui le dérangeait. S'il était resté sur Severus, il se serait passé bien plus, mais Harry n'était pas convaincu encore et pour cela il remerciait Trelawney en pensée de lui avoir permit d'éviter ça.

-Il faut que je rentre. Dit Harry en se levant.

Severus se leva aussi et alla le raccompagner à la porte. Harry se retourna pour serrer Severus une dernière fois avant de partir.

-Bonne nuit. Murmura Severus en lui souriant faiblement.

-Bonne nuit.

Harry donna un baiser léger sur le bras de Severus et le relâcha avec une lenteur épouvantable, laissant glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ceux de son professeur pour enfin briser le contact. Il lui sourit en silence et sortit, il n'y avait plus rien à dire de toute façon.

Dans son lit, Harry pensait… Que faire d'autre après une soirée comme celle-ci? Dormir? Impossible. Il se demandait s'il allait revoir Severus après les cours, cela lui faisait bizarre, il se sentait bien mieux que lorsqu'il tentait de fuir l'inévitable. Même que, ce que lui avait prédit Trelawney au tout début paraissait bien pire que ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Au moins il ne se sentait pas forcé comme dans les prédictions.

Severus, lui, ne dormait pas non plus. Il tournait dans son lit tel un homme tracassé… Mais lui, il était heureux et c'était cela qui l'empêchait de dormir. Avoir invité Harry à rester pour la nuit aurait été déplacé, il le savait, Harry aurait cru qu'il voulait autre chose alors que ce n'était pourtant pas le cas… Il aurait simplement dormis en le tenant tout contre lui. Il se devait d'être sincère et surtout patient pour ne pas briser le cours des choses… Mais il aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir l'embrasser tout en le caressant tendrement, collé à lui et au chaud… Il se coucha en position fœtale et se repassa les évènements encore et encore jusqu'à trouver le sommeil.

-À SUIVRE-

Bon Harry a fait quelque chose, contents? Mdr.

-SNAPESLOVE-


	14. Apprivoise moi

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 14 : Apprivoise-moi_

(On saute au soir car Harry a rien fait de la journée à part réfléchir et faire un chap au complet là-dessus aurait été ennuyant mdr)

Au souper, Severus arriva en retard, il avait cherché quelque chose pour remettre son masque froid à son visage, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas très bien, surtout quand il fut vu par Harry en entrant dans la salle. Une teinte rouge envahit dès lors sa figure, il n'avait que jeté un bref regard en direction d'Harry et ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était particulièrement timide.

Le courrier qui arrivait…

_« Enfin. »_ Pensa Harry en recevant trois enveloppes.

Il ouvrit la première, venant d'Hagrid qui lui disait avoir aguerrit une nouvelle créature… La deuxième venait sans aucun doute de Severus, mais il ouvrit la troisième d'abord. Une lettre de la mère de Ron qui lui disait qu'il avait oublié des vêtements et qu'elle allait lui envoyer la semaine prochaine. Harry voyait bien que Severus le fixait, il ouvrit donc la lettre afin de lire ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire depuis hier…

_« Harry, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être mon invité ce soir? Apprendre à te connaître est mon souci immédiat. Je voudrais que tu te sentes bien et surtout pas obligé, alors si le cœur ne t'en dit pas, ce n'est pas grave. »_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Severus et lui fit un très grand sourire pour lui montrer qu'il acceptait, mais Ron le vit… Et vit aussi Snape rendre le sourire…

-Tu nous fais quoi là, Harry?

-Quoi?

-T'as bien sourit à Snape ou j'ai des hallucinations? Il a sourit en retour ou je suis tombé sur la tête?

-T'as des hallucinations! Répondit Harry. –Moi… Sourire à Snape… T'es tombé sur la tête!

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… Je deviens fou AAAHHHHHH! Pouffa-t-il en terminant son assiette.

Harry venait de l'échapper belle! Il termina de manger en vitesse et se leva afin d'aller se préparer à se rendre chez Severus.

-Tu étudies avec nous ce soir? Demanda Ron en se levant aussi.

-Heu… Non, j'ai retenue, tu te souviens?

-Je croyais que c'était terminé?

-Et non, tu le connais… Il n'arrêtera pas tant que je ferai pas aussi bien qu'il le juge!

-Tu devrais te plaindre à Dumbledore.

-Ça ne servirait à rien, crois-moi sur paroles…

Severus aperçut Harry quitter la salle et quand il ne le vit plus, se leva à son tour pour regagner ses quartiers. Il se devait de faire un effort pour avoir l'air un peu plus soigné… Mais quoi?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Severus se précipita sur la porte quand il entendit cogner.

-Harry…

-Professeur…

-Appelle-moi Severus, s'il te plaît. Fit-il en le collant à lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

-Comment allez-vous? Demanda Harry.

-Très bien maintenant. Je suis heureux que tu aies décidé de venir.

Harry était un peu réservé, il ne savait pas s'il devait toucher Severus, il avait même de la difficulté à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ça me fait plaisir. Répondit le jeune homme en se reculant, se libérant de celui qui l'aimait.

-Tu veux t'asseoir? Boire quelque chose? Ou peut-être manger?

-Non merci, j'ai bien mangé. Je prendrais par contre quelque chose à boire. Dit-il en s'assoyant au milieu du sofa.

-Voilà pour toi. En lui donnant un verre de jus quelconque, puis se fit une toute petite place à côté d'Harry.

Le jeune homme posa son verre sur la petite table et se retourna vers Severus en le regardant sérieusement.

-Que voulez-vous faire?

-Juste être avec toi me suffit. Dit l'homme en posant aussi son verre.

Harry s'approcha de Severus et lui prit une main.

-Alors cela me suffit. Dit-il avant de sourire.

Il faisait atrocement chaud et ce n'était pas à cause de la température anormalement basse ambiante. Harry sentait la pression monter en lui, il devenait très stressé, il avait peur dans un sens que Snape essaye d'aller plus loin avec lui. Mais tout ce que fit Severus fut de se pencher pour donner un baiser sur sa joue mais s'arrêta avant, tout près de la bouche et se recula doucement.

Reposait un silence étouffant entre eux, Severus ne savait pas quoi dire et il se sentait mal parce que c'était lui qui avait invité Harry, donc il se devait d »être un bon hôte.

-Comment se porte ta vie ici? Tu aimes être à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, je me sens bien ici, c'est chez moi en fait, voyez.

-Je comprends.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…

Severus savait de quoi Harry parlait… De sa pseudo famille moldue qui le maltraitait, Dumbledore lui en avait parlé, mais à l'époque Snape n'en avait rien à faire.

-Je sais, pour ta famille.

Harry le fixa drôlement, puis se colla tout contre Severus, recherchant une chaleur réconfortante.

-Quand je disais avoir besoin de temps, je disais vrai.

-Je sais, je respecte cela. Dit Severus en embrassant les cheveux d'Harry.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu cela venir bien avant?

-Quoi donc? Fit Severus.

-Le vrai vous, que vous n'êtes pas méchant et sarcastique?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu vois.

-Je sais, c'était une question stupide.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Vous voulez bien me remplir mon verre?

-Bien sure. Dit l'homme en se levant.

Pendant que Severus était près de son armoire, Harry s'allongea un peu, sa chemise avait remontée sur son ventre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, découvrant ainsi un peu de sa peau. Quand Severus revint, inévitablement, il remarqua la peau mise à nu sous ses yeux et resta debout à côté du jeune homme étendu.

-Tu tiens à rester allongé… Ou tu vas me faire une place? Dit Severus, deux verres dans les mains.

Harry se poussa au fond sans pour autant se rassoir, il était bien là.

-Il y a de la place maintenant, ne chialez plus. Ricana Harry nerveusement.

-Tu as déjà été massé?

Severus se frappa mentalement, mais d'où sortait cette question?!

-Non.

-Tu aimerais que je le fasse pour toi?

Il se frappa de nouveau, il allait bien trop vite!

-D'accord. Dit Harry en ramenant ses bras vers le haut de son corps.

-Tu peux retirer ta chemise…

Il se donna un si grand coup de poing mental qu'il en ressentit presque la douleur et le regard qu'il reçût de la part d'Harry ne lui plu pas…

-N'aies pas peur, je ne ferai rien d'autre.

S'il avait pu se tuer mentalement, il l'aurait fait à ce moment.

Harry ôta sa chemise très vite et se recoucha à plat ventre.

Severus posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry, puis les retira…

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

-Attends… Fit Snape en se levant, allant dans une autre pièce et revenant les mains… vides!

-Voilà. Dit-il en posant ses mains huilées à nouveau sur Harry.

-Oh…

-Ce n'est que de l'huile pour faire glisser la peau, rien de plus.

-C'est très… Plaisant. Dit Harry en se mettant un peu plus confortable sur le ventre.

Severus massa d'abord la base de la nuque, puis les épaules et les bras, allant doucement vers le haut du dos et se demandant comment il faisait ou plutôt, comment s'était-il rendu jusque là! Après quelques soupirs de satisfaction de la part d'Harry, Snape descendit jusqu'au milieu du dos, puis s'attaqua au bas, tout près de la croupe, mais n'alla pas plus bas. Il pressait bien les muscles et relaxait le jeune homme du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il savourait chaque parcelle de peau touchée, massée… Caressée. Quand il se risqua à descendre un tout petit peu plus bas, Harry se raidit puis se rassit rapidement, l'air mal.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Demanda Snape, bien sérieux.

-C'est que…

Harry ne savait pas comment le lui dire, qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin que ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Je suis navré. Dit Snape sèchement en s'essuyant les mains sur sa robe.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Harry s'avança pour être un peu plus près de l'homme et, avec hésitation, posa sa bouche sur la sienne en fermant les yeux. Severus avait le cœur gros, Harry l'embrassait encore et cette fois-ci, il l'embrassa bien mieux que la dernière fois, même si justement, la dernière fois était inoubliable.

-J'ai sommeil maintenant, je devrais…

-Tu peux rester si tu veux.

Mais ou allait dormir Harry? Avec Severus? Non…

-Mais…

-Je ne mords pas, jamais je ne mordrai. Tu peux prendre mon lit, je prendrai le sofa.

-Vous croyez que c'est prudent? De plus, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça que… Tenta Harry avec des yeux suspicieux.

-Je n'ai qu'une seule parole. Ce serait bien que tu restes en cette nuit glaciale d'été… Ironisa Snape.

-Je n'en sais rien…

-Si tu ne te sens pas bien, ce n'est pas grave tu peux quitter.

-Bien…

Harry sembla penser une seconde.

-Mais je n'ai pas de vêtements de nuits et…

-J'en ai.

-Bien… Mais promettez-moi de…

-C'est une promesse. Dit Severus, comprenant qu'Harry ne voulait rien faire avec lui, sauf dormir.

Tout allait trop vite.

Severus donna une robe de nuit à Harry qui s'avérait assez à sa taille puis fit du thé qu'ils allèrent boire sur le lit de l'homme, afin de bavarder avant le coucher.

-Tu pourras t'endormir en paix, je resterai dans l'autre pièce.

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous tenu à ce que je reste?

-Pour ne pas être seul car j'aime ta compagnie.

Harry s'étendit dans le lit avec un certain doute, allait-il réussir à dormir?

-Si vous êtes sincère, restez donc ici, c'est votre lit après tout…

Il se tourna face au bord, donc dos à Severus et ferma les yeux. Il remonta la couverture qu'il partageait avec l'homme jusqu'à son cou puis rouvrit les yeux…

-Bonne nuit. Dit-il tout bas.

-Bonne nuit… Harry?

-Oui?

Severus s'approcha un peu pour ne pas avoir à parler fort…

-Tu y verrais un inconvénient si je restais tout près?

-Heu non, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

Mais Snape se colla contre le dos D'Harry à sa grande surprise et passa son bras par-dessus ce dernier, il attrapa la main de l'étudiant dans la sienne et arrêta de bouger. Harry s'était tendu, mais se détendait doucement à l'insu de Snape pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon. C'était étonnement très confortable pour Harry, il referma les yeux, essayant de ne pas trop se concentrer sur le malaise d'avoir son professeur, qui plus était en amour par-dessus la tête avec lui, collé à son corps.

Il serra un peu la main de l'homme, lui montrant que tout allait bien et soupira, frôlant le dit bras avec l'air chaud sortant de sonnez.

Severus prit ce soupir pour un 'Viens te coller plus près encore' et passa doucement sa jambe sur celles de ce dernier, ne faisant rien d'autre que caresser la mais qu'il tenait, avec son pouce.

-Je te gêne, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Severus.

-Non. Soupira Harry, envahit par la chaleur de l'homme.

-Dis-moi… Ajouta le maître.

-Oui?

-Je peux t'embrasser?

Harry savait bien que ça allait arriver, mais bon, tant que Severus n'essayait pas plus, il pouvait bien lui faire confiance, lui faire plaisir aussi.

-Oui…

Severus posa gentiment sa bouche dans le cou d'Harry et y laissa un baiser très souple, voire tendre, avant de remettre sa tête derrière celle de ce dernier.

Harry crut que Severus parlait d'un baiser comme il en avait déjà eu un aperçu, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était très reconnaissant de tout le respect dont faisait preuve Severus envers lui et décida que, juste pour cette fois-ci, il allait prendre un peu les devants… Il se tourna doucement, juste assez pour atteindre la figure de l'homme et déposa un baiser silencieux sur ses lèvres, puis attendit de voir si Severus allait dire quelque chose, mais rien n'en fut.

Severus serra Harry un peu plus et alla lui voler un autre de ces doux baisers innocents. Là, au chaud sous les couvertures, il n'avait même pas l'ombre d'une érection… Sans même se forcer à ne pas en avoir en plus, c'était un exploit, mais au moins il n'avait pas à réprimer une telle réaction pour ne pas effrayer Harry encore une fois à cause d'un acte involontaire incontrôlable de son corps. Harry agrippa la nuque de son professeur et le maintint pour subtilement demander à approfondir…

Le jeune homme se retourna complètement pour faire face à l'autre et ainsi pouvoir l'enlacer, il se sentait un peu mieux, moins timide et plus sûre de lui grâce à la marque de respect données quelques instants auparavant. Il savait que Severus ne lui ferait rien de plus, c'était ça qui le faisait l'aimer à présent. Il lui donna un autre baiser, plus long, plus franc, caressant le corps plus âgé avec attention, restant bien sur le haut par contre. Quand il découvrit la douceur du cou de Severus, il y resta un peu plus longtemps, y déposant même un petit baiser quand il fut libre de le faire. Ensuite il toucha le bras de son enseignant… Ce bras était fort, juste en sentant les muscles se contracter quand il le caressait, c'était tellement bien. Il s'aventura sur la taille de l'homme, ce qui provoqua une réaction d'aimant sur ce dernier qui colla sa poitrine à la sienne, remettant sa jambe sur les siennes.

Seuls les bruissements de la couverture, les bruits de succions de leur bouches s'embrassant, les glissements de leur peau qui se caressaient se faisaient entendre et rendait tout encore plus chaleureux. Même si Harry toucha, dans l'emportement et sans vraiment le vouloir, la croupe de Severus, ce dernier ne le fit pas. Le maître se contentait du dos, du cou et de tout le haut du corps du jeune presqu'amant.

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et cessa toute caresse, il lui donna un long baiser amoureux puis posa sa tête près de la sienne…

Si Severus avait décidé que c'en était assez pour ce soir là, Harry n'allait pas se plaindre, mais il voulait continuer ce beau moment. Son cœur battait si fort s'en était incroyable et la chair de poule qu'il avait n'avait rien à voir avec la peur, bien au contraire.

Ce fut dans les bras protecteurs et amoureux de Severus qu'Harry trouva le sommeil, un demi-sourire sur la bouche, respirant l'odeur de celui qui l'aimait sincèrement. Juste avant de s'endormir, il pensa au réveil du lendemain, comment cela allait se passer? Oh pour sûre Harry allait être timide, voire Severus, après ce qu'ils avaient fait, en pleine lumière cette fois… Ça allait certainement être différent.

-À SUIVRE-

Ça va vite hein? Bah c'est la vie :P

-SNAPESLOVE-


	15. Mon réveil auprès de toi

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 15 : Mon réveil auprès de toi_

Snape était réveillé depuis déjà une bonne heure et quelques minutes et Harry commença doucement à ouvrir les yeux… Dans un lit… Qui n'était pas le sien… Une main caressait sa poitrine tendrement ainsi que ses bras. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir qui, même s'il le savait, le caressait puisqu'il était déjà face à l'homme. Il ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur, battant des paupières plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière nouvelle qui traversait ses iris et aperçut à peine le cou de Snape et une mèche de cheveux noir qui gisait là. Il grogna comme quelqu'un qui n'était pas très content de se réveiller et s'approcha pour avoir Snape dans ses bras, un peu timide, il le colla à lui doucement et mit sa tête dans ce cou qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Ça sentait toujours aussi bon, même après une nuit de chaleur intense. La grande main douce de l'homme vint dans son dos pour caresser de plus bel, puis Severus soupira longuement avant de déposer un baiser sur la tête d'Harry.

-Bien dormis?

-Oui. Répondit Harry de sa voix endormie.

-Tu veux rester encore un peu sous les couvertures ou te lever maintenant?

-Je suis bien là… Restons encore un peu.

-D'accord, nous avons du temps devant nous.

-Comment ça du temps?

-Et bien… Nous avons cours aujourd'hui.

La fatalité venait de frapper Harry en pleine poire.

-Noooon! Gémit-il en se collant encore plus contre Severus.

Severus trouva la réaction de son invité… On ne pouvais pas parler d'amour puisque Severus n'était pas certain que c'était réciproque… Tout à fait mignonne. Lentement il roula sur Harry et l'emprisonna sous lui tout en le fixant, souriant à peine, les yeux assombrit par l'amour qu'il lui portait.

-Si nous sommes tout les deux en retard, les gens vont se poser de sérieuses questions tu sais. Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser dans le cou, provoquant un soupir à peine perceptible de la part d'Harry.

Harry le poussa de toutes ses forces et roula à son tour sur l'homme en souriant… Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis se leva en disant :

-Je sais. C'est pour cela que je saute sous la douche à l'instant… Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…

-Vas-y. Dit Severus en attrapant de justesse le bras d'Harry pour le tirer vers lui et le faire tomber sur le lit à côté de lui. –Mais dépêche-toi, je dois aussi y aller ensuite. Ajouta-t-il.

Harry partit en direction de la salle de bain, ou leur histoire avait commencée d'ailleurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard il en ressortit tout frais, les cheveux encore mouillés et fut saisit par un Severus qui l'attendait à la sortie. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et le leva de terre pour le transporter près du lit…

-Tiens… Tu n'as qu'à faire le lit, je vais me doucher. Sourit Severus en disparaissant derrière la porte.

Harry fit le lit, il trouvait Severus bien amusant tout d'un coup et sourit tout le long de l'exécution de sa tâche. Ensuite il s'assit au pied du lit… Face à la porte de la salle de bain et attendit l'homme.

Ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et provoqua chez Harry une réaction pour le moins inattendue…

-Professeur Severus! Dit-il en se retournant pour ne pas voir.

-Désolé, vraiment désolé… Voilà, je vais me vêtir. Dit-il en retournant dans la salle de bain.

Harry avait eu peur de revoir Severus complètement nu… Pas qu'il en avait peur… Mais il ne voulait pas le voir nu dans cette circonstance encore une fois. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ses détails-là de toute façon. Dans sa tête à lui, il était avec Severus parce qu'il l'appréciait et surtout, il aimait les petits moments qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Il se surprit même à aimer beaucoup l'embrasser, ça le faisait se sentir bien, ça le faisait vouloir recommencer encore et encore.

Severus ressortit de la salle de bais, avec bien sûre tout ses vêtements sur lui et vint s'asseoir avec Harry au pied du lit, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra.

-J'aurais dû y penser, navré.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui suis stupide. Dit Harry en entourant Severus à son tour.

-Tu n'es pas stupide. Je trouve ta réaction normale. Ne t'en fais pas avec ce détail, je ferai attention à l'avenir.

Harry se recula et sourit, ce qu'il pouvait être respectueux! Ça voulait dire que Severus envisageait des prochaines fois.

-Je vais devoir y aller, malheureusement.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu aimerais…

-Absolument. Le coupa Harry.

-Alors à ce soir. Dit Severus en se penchant pour embrasser Harry, lui caressant la nuque.

-À ce soir.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Toute la matinée, Severus ne fit que penser à la merveilleuse nuit qu'il avait passée avec Harry… Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis en fait, il avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à caresser Harry en silence, touché sa peau douce et espéré pouvoir le refaire toujours. S'habituer à la noirceur et pouvoir admirer Harry en plein sommeil, imaginer tout ce qu'il aimerait faire avec lui, tout ce qu'il aimerait lui offrir. Il fut rêveur tout le matin, il dû donner lecture à ses étudiants pour ne pas qu'ils remarquent la bonne humeur dans sa voix.

Au dîner, même scénario, l'homme regardait Harry tout le long, ce qui amena… Et oui… Ron à se poser des questions…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de si mal pour qu'il te fixa de la sorte, Harry?

-Je l'ai touché…

-Ah, alors je comprends, on voit très bien qu'il ne l'a pas prit! Ça va être chaud ce soir je crois… Désolé Harry.

-Je sais, je sais, je suis impatient d'y retourner! Répondit Harry, faisant semblant d'ironiser.

Ron se mit à rire et quitta la salle en compagnie de quelques amis qui riaient aussi. S'ils savaient que c'était vrai, qu'il avait hâte d'y retourner, ils ne riraient sûrement pas!

Dernier cours cet après-midi avant le beau week-end…

Le soir venu, après l'excellent souper, Harry alla se chercher des vêtements propres et prit une douche. En douce, il revêtit un boxer de nuit par-dessus son sous-vêtement et un chandail léger sous sa chemise afin d'avoir de quoi dormir au cas ou il resterait chez Severus pour la nuit. Il s'en alla vers huit heures le soir en direction des cachots et ne prit pas son temps, il avait couru les derniers tournants afin d'arriver plus vite et ne cogna même pas à la porte avant d'entrer. Il ne trouva pas Severus au salon et se rendit à la chambre en marchant cette fois-ci, ou Severus était en train de se brosser les cheveux devant un petit miroir au mur. Il avança lentement et quand il fut derrière l'homme, passa doucement ses bras autour et mit sa figure sur une omoplate, étant dans une mauvaise position pour atteindre le cou.

-Harry… Soupira Severus en recouvrant les mains de ce dernier avec les siennes. –Je pensais au moment ou tu m'as appelé par mon prénom, ce matin, quand tu fus surprit.

-Severus… Murmura Harry en le serrant contre lui.

L'homme se retourna et sans attendre, posa ses lèvres sur celles de son aimé. Sa main commença à remonter le dos d'Harry pour se rendre à cette douce et agréable nuque, puis il pressa légèrement pour inciter Harry à l'embrasser mielleusement. Harry posa ses mains à plat sur les pectoraux de l'enseignant et entrouvrit sa bouche lentement en penchant la tête de côté, fermant les yeux pour sentir chaque détail avec intensité. Surtout la façon dont Severus l'embrassait…

Sa langue toujours timide au commencement, venait toucher ses lèvres en premier, attendant qu'Harry fasse la même chose, puis doucement il ouvrit sa bouche un peu plus pour venir envelopper les lèvres de l'étudiant et ainsi se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur… Ou il caressa sa langue aussi délicatement qu'il pouvait caresser la peau de ses mains. Son souffle tout doux s'échouait sur le nez d'Harry, au aurait dit que tout allait au ralenti chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, un silence pesant régnait c'était sublime. Leur têtes qui se mouvaient avec grâce, leurs mains qui ne bougeaient plus annonçaient le confort enfin trouvé et leurs respires presque imperceptibles venaient compléter le charmant moment qu'ils désiraient éterniser. L'homme glissa ses lèvres mouillées jusqu'au cou d'Harry, continuant parfaitement le beau moment en venant embrasser et suçoter la peau ferme et à l'agréable odeur. Harry se recula, entrainant Severus jusqu'à son grand lit, puis se coucha sur le dos en gardant les jambes sur le sol, il tira Severus au-dessus de lui en empoignant le tissu qui recouvrait sa poitrine à deux mains. Bien que l'homme eut des idées un peu hors de ce qui était vraiment évoqué à ce moment, il s'abstint de poser ses mais là ou il ne fallait pas, en tout cas pour l'instant, mais se permit de laisser son corps s'étendre sur le sien en ne se laissant pas complètement aller pour ne pas faire suffoquer Harry avec son poids.

Harry devait être très enivré par le moment parce que ses hanches venaient souvent rencontrer celles de l'homme, provoquant inévitablement une réaction involontaire chez lui qui faisait l'impossible pour ne pas faire sentir son excitation en surélevant le bassin plus haut chaque fois. Le souffle d'Harry devenait un peu plus fort, ses mouvements un peu moins gracieux et ses yeux… Ses yeux… Tellement embrumés, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose que le désir profond…

Harry gémit longuement et bruyamment quand Severus vint littéralement lécher la base de son cou, ce qui fit brûler Severus d'envie, mais il se retenait toujours, il aimait ce qui se passait car c'était tellement intense. Harry laissa même son professeur remonter sa chemise ainsi que le chandail qui se trouvait en-dessous, projetant la tête en arrière et surélevant une nouvelle fois les hanches pour cette fois-ci sentir que Severus ne lui était absolument pas indifférent. Justement, Severus se démenait sur cette poitrine mise à nu juste pour lui, il embrassait, léchait, mais ne mordait pas… Il avait dit qu'il ne mordrait jamais, il s'en souvenait très bien.

Aucune subtilité utilisée, l'homme posa sa main sur le bouton du pantalon d'Harry et le défit, puis descendit la fermeture éclaire lentement, ensuite il écarta un peu les pans et descendit sa fresque de baisers vers ce bas ventre qui semblait faire souffrir Harry. Il embrassa juste en haut de la bordure du sous-vêtement et sentit deux mains sur sa tête… Quand il releva la tête, ce qu'il vit le laissa sans mots…

Harry, la tête levée, essoufflé, les yeux à peine ouverts, lui faisait un signe de 'non' avec sa tête, la bouche entrouverte. Severus comprit immédiatement et revint plus haut pour l'embrasser amoureusement, puis s'étendit à ses côtés et lui tourna la tête avec sa main pour qu'il lui fasse face.

-Navré… Je vais trop vite. Dit-il en lui donnant un bref mais sincère baiser sur le front.

-Je n'ai pas peur, C'est simplement que…

-Tu n'es pas prêt à tout, je sais. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit aussi stupidement.

-Ce n'était pas stupide, Severus… C'était tellement bien, j'aurais sûrement agit de la même façon…

-Je ne veux pas te blesser, je veux que tu sois heureux.

-Merci. Murmura Harry en lui donnant un baiser sur la main qu'il avait saisit.

Severus, avec toute sa douceur, rattacha le pantalon qu'il avait défait, souriant maintenant comme un grand imbécile, puis aida Harry à se relever du lit pour l'amener au salon avec lui…

-Nous devrions trouver quelque chose pour occuper notre temps quand tu viens. Proposa Severus.

-Je suis d'accord, mais quoi?

-Qu'aimes-tu faire?

-J'aime bien lire, mais à deux c'est plus compliqué… Il y a aussi les échecs… Mais parfois ça devient lassant…

-Tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Sourit Severus.

-Je sais, mais je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble, vraiment.

-Ne rien faire me va, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'ennuies chaque fois que tu viens ici, alors…

-Je ne m'ennuie pas. Le coupa Harry en s'allongeant à plat ventre sur Severus.

-Je t'aime Harry.

C'était venu de nulle part, Harry le savait, Severus le lui avait déjà dit, mais cette fois, cela eut de l'impacte pour le jeune sorcier qui sentit son cœur travailler intensément. Il soupira avant de serrer Severus très fort, incapable de lui dire la même chose parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en lui, mais il y avait bien un sentiment positif qui naissait en lui.

Étaient-ils ensemble? Ils se voyaient, oui, mais aucun des deux n'avait manifesté ou plutôt confirmé qu'ils étaient ensemble et Severus savait trop bien qu'il ne fallait jamais prendre pour acquis ce qu'on avait entre les mains… C'est justement ça qui lui faisait très mal, il savait qu'il pouvait perdre Harry n'importe quand.

Harry s'endormit sur Severus sans avertir, ce dernier resta là à le caresser avec tout l'amour possible. Si seulement Harry pouvait ressentir ce que lui ressentait… Il comprendrait combien Severus souffre et combien il est heureux à la fois. Il contemplait les beaux yeux fermés de son jeune amour, suivant le rythme de sa respiration apaisante avec la sienne et lui aussi, trouva le sommeil bien malgré lui.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Vers 4 :30 du matin, Severus ouvrit les yeux, il avait un bras engourdit, c'est ce qu'il sentit en premier… Ensuite son cerveau s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul éveillé… Harry l'embrassait, croyant probablement que l'homme dormait toujours paisiblement. Son cou était envahit de baisers tous plus excitants les uns que les autres, une langue se promenait sensuellement de la base de son cou à sa mâchoire, des mains le caressaient presque partout et… Et… Des hanches se frottaient contre les siennes d'une façon très… Voyons voir… Très sexuelle. Severus ne bougea pas, il ne voulait surtout pas faire peur à Harry.

Le jeune homme semblait dans un second état, mais il était bien conscient pourtant… Il… Il se donnait du plaisir sur le corps _endormis_ de Severus. Harry respirait fort par sa bouche et laissait aller des petits gémissements tentants pour l'homme, mais ce dernier ne bougea tout de même pas… Il priait surtout pour qu'Harry s'arrête bientôt avant qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir de lui toucher. Le garçon pressait bien son bas ventre, touchant l'entre jambe de Severus avec le sien, très dur.

-Mmmm… Laissa aller Harry.

Le sofa commençait à bouger un peu tandis qu'Harry intensifiait ses vas et vient sur le corps de Severus qui, sous la tentation quoi que forte, ferma les yeux très fort pour ne pas craquer.

-Mmm oui… Chuchota Harry pour ne pas réveiller Severus.

D'après la respiration d'Harry, il n'allait pas tarder à arrêter, Severus n'en pouvait plus de le sentir ainsi bouger sur lui, pourquoi ne se _réveillait_-t-il pas? Harry se cramponna à la taille de son professeur et se pencha pour embrasser ce dernier dans le cou, des spasmes arrivaient en lui, il allait vraiment le faire. Quand Severus sentit qu'Harry se tendait, il le prit par les hanches et remonta les siennes pour coller son entre jambe sur le sien. Harry ne broncha même pas, même pas surprit, il continua quelques secondes puis…

-Aaahh oui… Mmmm…

Le jeune homme jouit dans son pantalon tandis que Severus le tenait fermement pour l'exciter d'avantage. Harry se recoucha à plat ventre sur Severus et ne dit pas un mot, il était presque gêné. L'homme lui caressa les cheveux, puis l'embrassa sans rien dire, il souffrait toujours de sa condition… Tendue, mais non, il n'allait rien faire.

Personne ne dit mot après cela. Harry retrouva le sommeil, bien que cela devait sûrement être inconfortable d'avoir le résultat de son plaisir toujours sur lui. Severus se calma lentement, se résignant en se disant qu'un jour, oui peut-être bien un jour, Harry allait accepter de faire l'amour avec lui… En étant réveillé.

-À SUIVRE-

Hahaha, Que croyez-vous qu'il s'est produit pour qu'Harry décide de se donner du plaisir sur Severus? Dormait-il? Était-il somnambule? Tentait-il de risquer le tout pour le tout? C'est ce que vous saurez au prochain chapitre! JE VOUS AIME!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	16. Apprends moi l'amour

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 16 : Apprend-moi l'amour_

Harry sortait de la douche, Severus dormait encore sur le sofa. Il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal la nuit dernière… Pourquoi l'avait-il fait? En fait, il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait… Il s'était réveillé très excité, en train de se frôler contre Severus et comme il était près de son plaisir, il l'avait terminé… Severus ouvrit l'œil et cela ne lui avait pas plus, dans le sens ou Harry s'était senti en train d'abuser de lui d'une certaine manière. Severus n'avait pourtant pas objecté, mais adieu le respect qu'il aimait tant de la part de l'homme! Il avait vraiment aimé jouir sur Severus, que ça avait été intense! Les mains de l'homme qui l'avaient tenu fortement… Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y repenser. Il resta sur le lit allongé, attendant que Severus se réveille pour s'excuser, il se rongeait l'intérieur tellement il était nerveux.

-Ça ne fait rien. Dit la voix de l'homme.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi? Fit Harry rapidement.

-Non, mais je savais que tu regretterais.

_« Il m'a enfin tutoyé… »_ Pensa Severus en venant s'asseoir près du beau jeune homme sur son lit.

-Je…

-Arrêtes, je m'en fou, j'ai même… Plutôt apprécié. Lança Severus avec un petit sourire qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Harry. –Tu en avais envie et tu l'as fait, c'est tout.

-Tu me montreras quand-même?... … Un jour? Demanda Harry.

-Le joue ou tu seras prêt, pas avant.

-Mais si moi j'en ai envie tout de suite?

-Quoi? Fit Severus, tout surprit.

-Non… Pas ce que tu crois!

-Alors quoi?

-Tu pourras m'apprendre l'amour?

-Mais tu le sais déjà.

-Je veux tout apprendre.

-Ça viendras tout seul, ne t'inquiètes pas. Murmura Severus en l'embrassant.

-Je peux passer la journée ici? Demanda Harry d'un air presque triste.

-Si tu veux, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on pour…

Harry fit basculer l'homme sur le matelas et se positionna sur lui.

-Merci! Sourit-il.

-Ça… Me fait plaisir.

Soudainement, Harry arrêta de sourire, il devint on ne pouvais plus sérieux et se pencha sur l'homme pour envahir sa bouche de baisers… Très osés. Il aimait tellement l'embrasser qu'il ne vit pas que Severus devenait peu à peu rouge et que, entre ses cuisses, se formait une masse très dure…

-Harry arrêtes.

Harry releva la tête, il ne comprenait pas.

-Ce n'est pas ce dont tu as envie? Demanda le jeune homme échaudé.

-Bien sûre que oui, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis avec toi.

-Je le sais très bien. Severus, laisse-moi le faire… Chuchota Harry en promenant nonchalamment sa main sur la cuisse de ce dernier.

-Mmm… Non… Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

-Severus… S'il te plaît…

-Non.

Il tira Harry à sa bouche et le dévora sans retenue, oh oui qu'il en avait envie! Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui faire ça, pas maintenant c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Harry choisit ce moment précis, celui dans lequel Severus combattait avec sa conscience, pour toucher cet endroit interdit avec sa main. À peine effleura-t-il l'entre jambe que Severus feignait de tousser.

-Nous devrions peut-être déjeuner…

-Oui, tu as raison. Dit Harry en passant ses mains sous la chemise de l'homme pour toucher la peau qui s'y trouvait… Tellement chaude.

-Qu'est-ce qui te plairait?

-Mmm…

-Harry?

Hmmm… Continua-t-il en passant sa langue sur la poitrine de Severus.

-Mmmm… Harry… Soupira le professeur en enlevant sur le champ le chandail du garçon.

-Oui? …Oui…

-Arrête… Je t'en prie… Gémit Severus en passant ses mains sur les fesses de ce dernier, qui ne broncha même pas.

Harry eut comme un soudain retour à la réalité et se figea…

-Je… Je suis désolé. Dit-il en se levant.

Le pauvre homme était soulagé, il n'avait pas à le faire, c'était lui qui culpabilisait maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas grave…

-Je suis tellement stupide… STUPIDE! Cria-t-il, rouge de gêne avant de prendre la fuite hors des appartements de Snape.

-Harry! Appela l'homme, mais il était trop tard, Harry était parti.

Harry courut très vite, il pleurait presque tellement il avait honte… Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela au juste? Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faire de telles choses… D'abord littéralement se donner du plaisir à même le corps de Severus et ensuite l'inciter à coucher avec lui… Décidément, quelque chose clochait chez lui. En entrant dans la salle des Gryffondors, à moitié déshabillé, tout ses amis étaient là et se mirent à rire dès qu'ils virent Harry entrer comme un coup de vent violent. Il s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il était entré…

-QUOI? Hurla-t-il, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rire.

Seamus se leva, accompagné de Ron et commença lentement…

-Et pui? Ta retenue?

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma retenue bon sang? S'énerva Harry.

-Tu lui a fait bonne impression, au moins?

-Mais c'est quoi le problème? Se fâcha Harry soudainement.

-Le problème? Mais je vois bien que notre blague a réussit… Comment se porte Snape?

-Quelle blague?... BLAGUE? Fit Harry, incertain.

-Mais oui! Tu sais hier, au souper… On en avait marre que tu ne sois jamais avec nous et Snape nous faisait chier… Bref, on t'a fait avaler ça. Dit Seamus en brandissant une petite fiole devant Harry.

-C'est quoi ÇA?

-De l'essence de…

-De Veela. Le coupa Ron.

Un instant pour emmagasiner l'information et puis…

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS OU QUOI?!

-Alors… Commença Ron… -Snape, comment il a prit ta soudaine montée chaleureuse?

Ron et tous les autres croyaient bien qu'Harry allait se marrer avec eux, mais ce ne fut pas le cas…

-Vous êtes vraiment les pires idiots que cette terre puisse porter! Dit Harry avec sa voix la plus méchante.

-Quoi?... Il t'a frappé? Demanda une Gryffondor.

-Vous êtes une bande de crétins finis! Rétorqua Harry.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demandèrent-ils tous en cœur.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça agisse longtemps après!

-De quoi tu parles Harry?

-À 5 heures du matin environ, c'est là que j'ai senti que je n'allais pas comme d'habitude! Non mais quels inconscients vous êtes!

-Et?

-Et? Tu oses demander! J'ai fait des conneries, voilà! C'est de votre faute bordel, vous avez tout gâché!

-Gâché quoi? Fit Ron.

-Hum… Harry? Dit Seamus… - Tu n'es pas en train de nous dire que tu étais avec Snape à 5 heures du matin… N'est-ce pas?

Oh bourde!

-Non, non…

-Alors quoi?

-Laissez tomber vous n'êtes vraiment que des cons! Dit Harry en ressortant.

-Il est plutôt bizarre. Constata Ron… -Normalement il aurait rit avec nous.

-C'était TON idée, alors assumes!

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Il revenait vers les cachots, il devait expliquer ça à Severus au plus vite. Il entra sans avertir et se dirigea là ou il avait laissé Severus qui y était toujours d'ailleurs… Étendu sur son lit, silencieux, l'air rêveur.

-Severus… Dit Harry en restant près de la porte.

-Harry? Mais pourquoi t'es-tu sauvé?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire… Dit-il en venant s'asseoir sur le lit.

Il lui raconta non sans un malaise apparent le pourquoi de ses agissements en détail… Bref, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et Severus… Severus éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle… Dit Harry en se grattant la tête.

-Je sais… C'est même très embarrassant.

-Ça vient de tout gâcher non?

-Mais non… Oublie donc tout ça.

En voyant Harry qui se sentait mal, Severus le colla contre lui et l'embrassa sur la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà oublié.

-Je suis quand-même heureux de quelque chose. Commença Harry.

-Quoi donc?

-Tu n'as pas profité du moment.

-… Jamais je ne ferais une telle chose Harry.

-Je le sais maintenant. Dit Harry.

-Alors je suis heureux que tu…

-Je crois que je t'aime….

Le cœur de Severus venait de prendre un gros coup, il en avait mal tellement ça venait de le frapper… Que lui répondre? Il le serra d'avantage, berçant leur deux corps sans rien dire.

-J'ai eu la preuve que tu faisais vraiment attention à moi. Reprit le jeune homme. –Et c'est probablement la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on ne m'ait jamais faite.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Chez les Gryffondors…

-Il doit être allé s'excuser, connaissant Harry. Dit Ron.

-Et nous accuser aussi! Ajouta Seamus.

-Oooonnn pauvre Severus, je suis désolé, un petit bisou pour te consoler peut-être? HAHAHAHAHAH! Rit un autre.

-C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas été trop gentil en faisant cela. Dit Ron.

-Ouais mais avoue que ça aurait été tordant de voir la tête de Snape en train de se sauver d'un Harry complètement disjoncté sur les hormones!

-Oui, j'avoue! Rirent-ils en cœur.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Tu passes toujours la journée ici? Demanda Severus.

-Ah oui?

-Si tu le veux.

-Bien sûre.

Severus coucha Harry sur le lit et se mit au-dessus en lui prenant le visage dans ses mains.

-Je t'aime. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser tout à fait nouvellement, Harry cru un instant que ce n'était pas Severus tellement le baiser était intensément intense. L'homme se mut un peu sur Harry et ce dernier fut totalement dans les nuages en quelques secondes, embrassant sans compter celui qu'il aimait. Il pensait être prêt, il voulait du moins s'en assurer…

-Severus…

L'appelé leva la tête, rompant de contacte de sa bouche avec le cou du garçon.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je voudrais partager mon amour avec toi, maintenant…

-Mais Harry, tu sais que…

-Que c'est rapide? Je n'y peux rien Severus, fais-moi l'amour. Murmura Harry en l'entourant avec ses jambes.

-Harry… Soupira le sorcier en le regardant comme on regarde la plus belle chose du monde.

-C'est vrai. Ajouta-t-il en attirant Severus pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Severus se mit à voir Harry comme la chose la plus fragile qui soit, il ne voulait pas briser cette belle image. Harry lui offrait tout son être, son innocence et s'ouvrait à lui de la façon la plus belle. Il le désira encore plus à ce moment, touchant avec attention son jeune aimé, redécouvrant toute la douceur de sa peau, comme s'il s'apprêtait à le quitter pour toujours et qu'il voulait garder un souvenir ineffaçable. Il resta au-dessus à le regarder sans mot dire, passant son doigt sur toute la poitrine pour aller s'arrêter à la bouche, dans laquelle il remplaça son index par sa bouche pour le plus long baiser qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné.

-À SUIVRE-

Merci à Octo de me remettre sur le droit chemin, j'avais même pas posté la bonne fic LOL

-SNAPESLOVE-


	17. Ton cadeau, mon innocence

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 17 : Ton cadeau, mon innocence_

Chez les Gryffondors…

-Ron, je crois qu'Harry est parti depuis trop longtemps, j'ai peur que Snape lui fasse du mal… S'exclama Seamus.

-Bon, j'ai compris, je vais voir… Dit-il à contre cœur. –Puisque c'est surtout ma faute…

Il se rendit jusqu'aux cachots, ou il attendit devant la porte, pas certain de devoir frapper… Il devait le faire…

Toc toc…

-Severus… On frappe à la porte. Soupira Harry alors que Snape l'embrassait mieux que jamais.

D'un air désolé, l'homme se leva et alla répondre.

-Monsieur Weasley… Quoi?

-Harry est ici? Je venais simplement…

-Ha… Potter! Venez ici, votre ami est là!

Harry se dépêcha d'arranger ses vêtements et vint prêt de la porte.

-Ron?

-Tout va bien? Demanda le rouquin.

-Heu, oui… On était en train de… Heu… De…

-Quoi, t'as eu droit à une retenue par ma faute?

-Et bien heu… On dirait bien…

-C'est pas juste! Hurla Ron.

-Si vous ne vous tenez pas tranquille, vous y aurez droit aussi! Intervint Snape. –Aller Potter, vous avez du travail! Dit-il d'un ton faussement fâché.

Ron courut raconter tout ça à ses copains en vitesse.

-Tu veux aller le rejoindre? Demanda Snape en entourant Harry avec ses bras de par derrière.

-Non…

-Ne te prives pas pour moi… Affirma l'homme.

-Oh mais je ne me prive de rien, j'aimerais ce que j'ai demandé… Dit Harry en se retournant pour prendre Severus par le cou et l'embrasser.

La petite caresse qu'Harry fit dans le cou de Snape l'enflamma au complet, il prit Harry dans ses bras et le ramena là ou ils étaient avant de se faire interrompre par le rouquin. Severus déposa Harry sur le lit et resta penché sur lui sans rien faire…

-Qu'y a-t-il Severus?

-Oh rien, je me demandais simplement comment c'est possible d'être aussi beau, en te regardant.

Harry sourit et fit une moue pour ne pas rire d'avantage, il savait que Severus lui faisait un compliment et ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il était en train de rire de lui,. Il n'était pas habitué de se faire dire qu'il était beau, surtout venant de Severus.

-Je le désir toujours… Insinua Harry en tirant Severus à lui.

-Dis-moi que tu en es certain, tu dois me le dire.

-Je suis certain Severus, je le suis vraiment.

Il ne pu réprimer son sourire, Severus était heureux d'entendre cela et surtout de le voir dans le regard de son amour. Ce qui lui faisait très peur c'était qu'il allait bientôt s'emparer de son innocence, celle qui ne revient jamais, celle qu'on donne la première fois qu'on aime et qui, la plupart du temps, ne reste pas toujours… Il avait la frousse et il n'était plus certain de vouloir faire cela avec Harry.

-Je ne veux pas… Je ne _peux_ pas. Dit Severus d'une voix triste.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Harry en se relevant.

-Parce que… Ce que tu m'offre… Me fait peur.

-Parce que je suis plus jeune?

-Non, cela n'a rien à voir… C'est…

-Severus, fais-le en pleurant s'il le faut, mais ne me laisse pas honteux de te l'avoir demandé…

C'était vrai, ce qu'Harry venait de dire… Le jeune homme resterait honteux d'avoir ainsi offert sa personne et d'avoir été refusé sans raison valable. On ne refusait pas un tel cadeau sous prétexte d'en avoir peur.

Severus se pencha, entrainant Harry avec lui allongé sur le lit et se mit à l'embrasser tendrement, le stress dans l'estomac, il se sentait comme si c'était la première fois pour lui aussi. Ses mains tremblantes venaient arracher les premières parcelles d'innocence du jeune garçon sous lui, qui semblait être nerveux lui aussi d'ailleurs. Doucement, il vint donner un premier baiser tout simple sur la bouche d'Harry et sa main se posa sur la cuisse de ce dernier, ce qui le fit soupirer faiblement.

Harry était parfaitement conscient du malaise, il le ressentait lui aussi, il avait terriblement peur de ce qui était pour arriver sous peu, mais d'après tout ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était merveilleux, la plus belle façon de donner son amour et Severus le faisait pour lui.

Le maître posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de l'étudiant et doucement, remonta vers le haut, passa sur les cotes et les épaules, pour enfin venir prendre la figure et la tenir pendant qu'il lui donnait un premier profond baiser, entrant sa langue si lentement qu'Harry eut le temps de frissonner à quelques reprises avant de lui aussi se laisser aller au baiser.

-Severussss… Soupira Harry quand l'homme le toucha de sa bouche dans le creux de son épaule sensible à toute caresse.

Un beau moment, qu'eux seuls partageaient dans une intimité bien gardée. Doucement, Severus retira la chemise d'Harry et celui-ci fit de même avec le haut de l'homme, en silence, sans même sourire parce que trop stressé, ils s'échangeaient des regards rassurants, se promettant la lune au travers leurs yeux pendant que leur mains se chamaillaient pour avoir une place sur leur corps brûlants de désir. Les lèvres de l'homme ne purent résister à l'appel que lançait la poitrine devant ses yeux et y posa un baiser, puis un deuxième et un troisième sans finalement s'arrêter, laissant découvrir à Harry sa poitrine qu'il avait brièvement goûté auparavant alors qu'il n'avait point eu contrôle de ses actes et surtout de sa volonté. Le professeur prit le bras d'Harry et le lui remonta au-dessus de sa tête, parcourant sa longueur de baisers lents et excitants, tenant le poignet sans force pour ne pas briser la liberté de son amant… Son amant, cela sonnait si doux à son oreille qu'il aurait aimé le crier, mais qui d'autre pour l'entendre que le concerné lui-même?

Harry embrassait maintenant Severus avec toute sa volonté, puis le fit rouler sur le côté pour avoir la facilité de lui retirer son pantalon. Doucement il commença par glisser ses doigts sous la bordure, cherchant l'attache qu'il se devait de défaire et quand il la trouva, ne perdit pas de temps. Ensuite il entra à nouveau ses doigts sous le rebord du pantalon puis tira vers le bas, continuant d'embrasser celui qui allait lui faire l'amour dans peu de temps. En se redressant pour complètement se débarrasser du vêtement, Harry prit place au-dessus de son amant et retira son pantalon lui-même, doucement, pour ne pas gâcher le moment qu'il savait très important. Il revint au-dessus quelque secondes plus tard avec un petit sourire apaisant, replongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure de Severus pour le remettre dans l'état ou il l'avait laissé avant de disparaître pour lui retirer le vêtement.

Ne restaient plus que leurs sous-vêtements comme barrière à l'effacement de l'enfance du jeune homme, il avait certaines craintes, même qu'il songea tout arrêter quand Severus lui retira le sien, mais il n'en fut point, il voulait se donner à lui et il le ferait, timidité ou pas, malaise ou pas, regret ou non.

Il s'aventura sous le sous-vêtement de son enseignant, il savait déjà ce à quoi il avait affaire, mais ne savait pas quoi faire avec… Là était la différence.

L'homme, quand il vit Harry complètement nu, eut un choc… Pas un mauvais choc… Il fut ému, enfin il pouvait l'admirer, il était si beau qu'il en eut le souffle coupé pendant quelque secondes. Il s'empêcha de le toucher pour ne pas paraitre pressé, mais en fait il en mourrait d'envie, juste pour lui faire plaisir car Harry ne connaissait pas ce que c'était d'être touché par un autre ou du moins, par quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Il ne fit que poser ses mains sur la croupe du garçon en lui donnant un long baiser pour faire passer le choc du touché, mais Harry ne semblait pas s'en faire, au contraire, il le bombardait de baisers sans arrêt, il démontrait vraiment qu'il voulait le faire avec lui.

Se tenir ainsi nu devant un autre renait Harry réticent à prendre certaines poses ou positions comme assit sur l'homme, il savait que Severus n'aurait d'yeux que pour son entre-jambe et cela le gênait un peu. Il restait penché et caressait tout ce qui lui était possible de toucher… Il s'aventura l'instant d'une seconde entre les cuisses de Severus, comme un coup de tête et toucha ce qui s'avérait très dur, très excitant aussi. Severus gémit à ce contact et porta sa main au même endroit sur le corps du jeune sorcier, ce qui provoqua presque la même réaction, sauf qu'Harry réagit un peu plus violement.

Il donna un coup de bassin au toucher de l'homme, ce qui fit que son entre-jambe se heurta doucement sur celui de son amant et là encore, une réaction de gémissement se fit entendre…

-Harry…

Severus fit basculer Harry sous lui encore une fois puis se positionna sur lui, prenant soin de lui écarter les cuisses avec douceur, puis se mit entre celles-ci et posa sa main sur le sexe de ce dernier. Il l'enveloppa de ses doigts et fit une petite pression avant de faire un premier mouvement dessus. Harry se cambra brusquement en gémissant fort, il adorait la sensation. Severus le fit pendant quelque minutes, mais dû s'arrêter car Harry semblait vouloir rendre l'âme déjà. Il se tortillait et voulait d'avantage, ce fut à ce moment que Severus mit son autre main entre les fesses du garçon et passa à cet endroit à quelque reprises, frôlant délicatement ce qui s'y trouvait, ce qui se contractait sans cesse sous les caresses. En posant son index dessus avec l'intention de faire une première intrusion, Harry s'arrêta de bouger sur le champ et fixa Severus, attendant de voir s'il allait le lui faire.

Severus lui demanda l'autorisation d'un signe de tête et Harry acquiesça lui aussi d'un signe de tête… Pour atténuer l'effet dont Severus était au courant, l'homme recommença quelques mouvements sur l'entre-jambe du jeune homme en poussant tout doucement son index, fixant l'expression d'Harry qui ferma les yeux très fort et grimaça.

Quand Harry semblait avoir recommencé à respirer, Severus retira son index un peu et le fit revenir à nouveau et ainsi de suite. Harry ne le sentait presque plus et son expression était redevenue normale grâce à l'autre main du professeur qui lui faisait plaisir en allant et venant à une vitesse plus qu'appréciable entre ses cuisses.

Après avoir franchit une autre étape et avoir réussit à laisser Severus utiliser trois de ses doigts, Harry sentir la main se retirer et eut un petit choc de douleur, mais l'homme lui laissa le temps de récupérer.

Il posa ensuite l'extrémité de son sexe sur Harry et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion, puis releva la tête un peu pour le regarder tandis qu'il commençait à pousser un peu pour débuter l'acte d'amour…

-Aïe… Fit Harry sous l'effet nouveau.

Severus s'arrêta, mais Harry posa ses mains sur les fesses de son amant pour l'inciter à continuer. Severus réessaya, mais fut arrêté par Harry qui se recula rapidement.

-Non… Gémit Harry en sentant l'intrusion en lui, il souffrait bien trop.

Severus commença à se retirer de nouveau, mais Harry semblait se contredire et se remit à tirer son amant vers lui.

-Non… Non… Dû crier Harry en sentant la douleur tranchante.

Il se retira de nouveau, ne sachant pas ce qu'Harry voulait vraiment.

-J'irai plus lentement… Murmura Severus en revenant de plus bel.

Harry se tordit, ses yeux voulaient pleurer tellement cela lui faisait mal, il respirait à petits coups et chaque fois que l'homme s'avançait, il se reculait.

-Tu n'es pas prêt… Affirma Severus, mais Harry le tirait toujours dans sa direction sans dire un mot.

-J'ai mal… Dit-il en laissant Severus se retirer une fois pour toute.

Severus se coucha à côté d'Harry en l'enlaça avec tout l'amour dont il était capable de faire preuve à ce moment.

-Je m'excuse. Fit Harry tristement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Harry.

-Si ça l'est! Comment cela va être possible si je n'arrive même pas à faire… À faire… À faire l'amour?

-C'est toujours ainsi la première fois. Le rassura Severus.

-Tu veux dire que ça fera moins mal à mesure que…

-Oui c'est ça.

-Mais maintenant j'ai un peu peur.

-Je sais tout ça… Mon amour, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je le veux tellement. Dit Harry en se collant sur Severus.

-Ça viendra… Pour l'instant, j'ai peut-être une autre solution. Dit l'homme en posant sa main entre les cuisses du jeune homme.

Il avait souhaité qu'Harry ait un peu de plaisir, pas seulement de la douleur et c'est ce qu'il allait obtenir, même s'il devait piler sur son orgueil et faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…

-Mmm… Gémit Harry.

Severus continua un peu dans cette voie, laissant ses doigts refaire leur entrée en lui pour le préparer à une éventuelle prochaine fois. Harry commençait à aimer la sensation de ces intrusions en lui et la main sur son sexe ne faisait qu'amplifier son plaisir. Il se cambrait beaucoup, entrainant la main de Severus avec lui dans les airs, il gémissait et s'écartait les jambes un peu plus, il venait de découvrir que cela le rendait complètement fou. Severus se releva et se plaça entre les cuisses du jeune amant afin d'essayer une plus difficile intrusion avec sa main, qui entra sans sembler faire mal ce coup-ci. Quand Harry se cambra une autre fois, son bassin se retrouva à la hauteur des yeux de l'homme qui se dit qu'il était aussi bien de le faire… Qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si mal placé que cela… Et l'homme ouvrit la bouche afin de faire sentir à Harry un nouveau plaisir…

La chaleur, la salive, la sensation de cette bouche chaude qui en avait après son sexe trop dur le rendit fou au premier contact. Severus le força à poser son fessier sur le matelas puis, en faisant des vas et vient timides avec ses doigts, fit entrer le sexe dans sa bouche… Il pu ainsi entendre le premier cri violent de plaisir d'Harry.

-Severusssss… Oh… SEVERUS! Criait Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Severus, bien que sa bouche fût occupée, avait esquissé un sourire en entendant Harry crier son nom si fort car il allait avertir tout le château si ça continuait, mais il s'en foutait tellement. Son Harry était en extase grâce à lui et c'était ce qui comptait à ce moment-là, rien d'autre. Il le sentit près de son plaisir ultime quand Harry se mit à se mouvoir en même temps que lui, il posa alors ses mains sur les hanches de son jeune amour et le maintint fermement en place pour l'empêcher de bouger le moindrement, il savait que cela allait amener Harry encore plus loin.

Harry combattait avec les mains qui le tenaient, mais rien à faire il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais il continua quand-même à essayer de se mouvoir, il fallait qu'il bouge! À cet instant, quand son plaisir fut à son plus intense, il croyait bien être capable d'encaisser Severus en lui, il le désirait plus que n'importe quoi à présent.

-Severus, avec moi s'il te plaît… J'ai envie de toi maintenant… Dit-il presque en état de délire tellement il approchait de sa fin.

Severus savait que, dans cet état, on étais prêt à faire presque n'importe quoi de plus pour intensifier son plaisir et Harry n'était pas à part des autres à ce qu'il pouvait en constater. Il ne fit qu'aller légèrement plus vite avec sa bouche en tenant toujours Harry bien en place, un peu plus vite encore, mais Harry criait toujours.

-Vien! Severus… Dit-il en écartant ses jambes un peu plus… -Aller je t'en pries… Severus… Mmmm… Ajouta-il en donnant des coups de bassin un peu plus directes. Severus se contenta d'aller un peu plus vite encore, rien de plus, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'Harry aurait eu un plus grand plaisir s'il entrait en lui. Harry n'était pas prêt, point à la ligne.

-Severus!

Harry arriva enfin à son plus haut point de plaisir et se raidit d'un coup sec, forçant pour réussir à laisser sortir les sons qui le brûlaient…

-Oui! Oh oui….

Il criait vraiment très fort, ses mains se cramponnaient aux draps, les arrachant presque tandis que les derniers signes de son plaisir montaient vers celui qui lui procurait tout ce plaisir…

-Haaaa! Severus… Severus! Hurla-t-il enfin, laissant ses hanches se raidir devant Severus qui tenait les deux mains d'Harry, l'accompagnant dans son orgasme.

Quand, doucement, Harry reposa ses hanches sur le matelas, Severus vint tout près de lui pour lui voler un baiser torride, quasi sauvage.

-Tu sera l'amant parfait… Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en le caressant sur le bas-ventre.

-Et toi l'homme de ma vie…

Severus eut un autre coup au cœur, que c'était beau! _« Et toi l'homme de ma vie… » _Repensa-t-il en souriant, l'envie de brailler comme un bébé dans la gorge.

-Je t'aime… Dit Severus en lui donnant un baiser près de la bouche.

-Je m'inquiète…

-N'y pense plus, Harry, un jour nous ferons l'amour ensemble…

Harry se blottit contre Severus, il n'allait pas dormir, midi venait de sonner! Mais il allait profiter du moment de repos auquel il avait droit avec son amour.

-Je peux dire que je t'aime, Severus… Dit Harry avant de sombrer dans un silence profond, caressant le bras musclé de son homme.

Severus ferma les yeux et profita de cette douce attention, il était si heureux d'être là, avec son amour. Il ne lui avait pas fait l'amour au sens propre du terme, mais il savait que ça ne tarderait pas…

-À SUIVRE-

Bon, sont quand-même allé un peu plus loin, là vous savez qu'Harry a pas trop envie de se sauver de Severus… En tout cas, ce n'était pas un lemon ça, non! C'était une douce préparation au lemon, vous sentez-vous maintenant affamé de sexe? Lol! Aller à plus!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	18. Ce soir, je suis à toi

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 18 : Ce soir, je suis à toi_

Caresses par-dessus caresses, ils n'avaient pas envie de se lever… Mais le bruit des gargouillis du ventre de Snape ne mentaient pas. Ils se mirent d'accord pour aller manger dans la grande salle, se séparant à la sortie de la salle de classe de Severus pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

-Tien… Bizarre, Harry arrive en même temps que Snape. Remarqua Hermione.

-C'est vrai t'as raison, il a dû le garder toute la nuit le bâtard! Mugit Ron.

-Mais ce qui est drôle… C'est qu'il n'a pas l'air de mauvaise humeur… -Il sourit, je dirais…

-Hermione, tu crois qu'il lui a permis de dormir?

-J'en sais rien, mais c'est la première fois que je le vois revenir d'une retenue avec Snape avec un tel sourire et… Ah salut Harry!

-Salut. Dit-il en prenant place à la table. –Je te l'avais dit Ron qu'on dinerais ensemble.

-Dis-moi… Tenta le rouquin… -Il n'a pas été méchant avec toi à cause de ma mauvaise blague?

-Pas du tout.

-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur… Pourquoi tu souries? Redemanda Ron.

-Heu… J'ai le droit d'être de bonne humeur? Je sors d'une retenue exténuante alors oui, je suis plutôt content d'être enfin sorti de là!

-Il t'a épuisé? Je le savais! Chiala Ron.

-Mais ça va Ron, parlons d'autre chose.

Au loin, Severus guettait Harry se sortir de sa mauvaise posture en souriant. Il ne fallait pas qu'Harry le leur dise, ils auraient un choc bien sûre et seraient contre ce fait, Harry ayant seulement presque 16 ans… D'ailleurs… L'anniversaire du jeune homme… Ça approchait… C'était le temps pour Severus de penser à quelque chose qui ferait plaisir à son bel amour.

-Ne me dit pas que tu y retourne ce soir, j'avais prévu une partie d'échec…

-Heu… Bien c'est que…

-C'est pas vrai, Harry! Tu lui a fait quoi pour qu'il te garde chaque soir? Se frustra Ron.

-Des choses. Je n'ai pas le choix…

-Ouais, organises-toi donc pour être libre quelque part cette semaine!

-Ça devrait être faisable.

C'était ça le pire pour Harry, que ses amis ne soient pas au courant de sa relation avec Snape… Il allait les perdre si ça continuait, mais allait-il les perdre quand ils sauraient tout? Si un jour il leur disait…

-Toi Ron… Commença Harry.

-Quoi?

-Si tu aimais éperdument Hermione…

Ron se mit à rougir si violement qu'il entraina Hermione à rougir aussi.

-Mais que moi, je ne l'aimais pas elle… Tu ferais quoi?

-Bonne question.

-Si Hermione était détestée par tout le monde…

-Complique pas ma réponse Harry!

-Tu ferais quoi? Termina le jeune sorcier.

-Moi je ferais des compromis. Lança Hermione en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Je crois que je ferais pareil, même endurer ceux qui ne l'aimeraient pas. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Harry?

-Juste pour savoir.

-Snape t'as fait étudier son cas? Éclata Ron en riant.

-Très drôle.

-Toi Harry, tu ferais quoi? Demanda Hermione en souriant.

-J'en sais rien.

-Même si t'étais avec Parkinson, tu resterais mon ami quand-même. Affirma Hermione.

-C'est certain! Confirma Ron. –Mais elle… C'est pas garanti que je l'endurerais…

-C'est qui? Fit Hermione à l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry la dévisagea d'un air incrédule avant de lui répondre, aussi dans l'oreille…

-Personne.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Alors Severus, comment se porte ta vie? Demanda Remus, assit à côté de lui.

-Ma vie est bien comme elle est.

Trelawney, assise de l'autre côté de Snape, se mêla à la conversation…

-Il accepte bien?

-Qui accepte quoi? Fit Snape, agacé.

-Oh… Je n'ai rien dit. Dit-elle avant de s'inonder la bouche de vin.

Remus continua à voix basse…

-S'est-il ouvert les yeux, enfin?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir?

-Aller quoi!

-Tout va bien je te dis.

-Vous avez…

-Remus!

-Mais dis-moi, tu es heureux? Répond au moins à ça!

-Oui, content?

-Tout à fait! Fit Remus en se remettant droit sur sa chaise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Alors heu… Tu es libre cet après-midi au moins? Demanda Ron.

-C'est que heu…

-Bordel! On est en plein week-end, il a pas le droit!

-Si, il le peut. Avança Hermione. –Alors Harry… Bon après-midi. Dit-elle en se levant avec sa pile de livres.

-S'il te fait quoi que ce soit, te me le dis! Termina Ron en se préparant à suivre Hermione.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Bonne journée.

Harry monta chez les Gryffondors pour se laver et changer de vêtements, puis prit une pile de livres de potion pour faire croire qu'il s'en allait bel et bien à une retenue.

-T'es particulièrement souriant pour un gars qui s'en va en retenue avec Snape. Ironisa Ron.

-Ah bon? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être plus souriant que d'habitude…

-Je disais ça comme ça, t'es d'une humeur!

-Ron! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Tout va bien! Je n'ai pas envie de me quereller avec toi en plus!

-Whoa! D'accord, je m'excuse… Aller, bon après-midi.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Harry entra en silence chez Severus, ses livres collés à la poitrine et se rendit directement au salon, là ou il trouva celui qu'il venait voir.

-SEVERUS! Hurla Harry en sautant sur le sofa, faisant tomber ses livres et celui que Severus lisait en silence.

-Harry! Sourit Snape en le serrant contre lui. –Je croyais que tu allais t'amuser avec eux…

-J'ai changé d'avis… Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la bouche, lui touchant le visage d'une main.

Harry s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'homme et le prit dans ses bras pour coller sa figure à son cou.

-La semaine va être longue… Soupira Harry en passant ses mains sur le corps de l'homme.

-Pour moi aussi, tu ne peux pas continuer à venir tout les soirs… Ils vont penser que j'abuse.

-Je sais, c'est ça qui me rend triste.

-Mais non, ce sera d'avantage plaisant quand tu pourras venir. Le rassura Severus en lui caressant les cheveux.

-J'aimerais manger ici ce soir, je n'ai pas envie d'être bombardé de questions encore.

-C'est bien ce que j,ai cru voir…

-Tu me regardais? Demanda Harry.

-Je te regarde tout le temps.

-Mmm… Gémit-il en embrassant Severus tendrement. –L'avoir su, j'aurais été rouge comme une tomate bien mûre…

-Tu l'es déjà…

Harry sourit, timide, puis se leva.

-Je peux aller me rafraîchir dans ta salle de bain?

-Tu n'as pas à le demander, vas-y si tel est ton désir.

-Merci.

Pendant qu'Harry se faisait frais, Severus rangea un peu et alla s'allonger sur son lit avec son livre. Il se croisa les pieds et s'accota la tête sur deux oreillers, puis commença sa lecture.

-Voilà j'ai terminé! Fit un Harry en pantalon seulement, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain.

-Bien. Dit Severus, n'ayant pas trop entendu parce que trop concentré sur sa lecture.

-Severus?

-Hmmm?

-Je ne porte pas de chandail…

L'interpellé leva enfin la tête, les yeux grands ouverts et lâcha son livre à la vue de son petit amour encore un peu mouillé. Surtout les cheveux, qu'il avait l'air séduisant ainsi!

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-Des trucs sur la façon de procéder avec les mélanges dangereux.

-Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais?

-Bien sûre… Regarde… Dit-il en poussant le livre sur le sol et faisant signe à Harry de s'approcher.

Harry avança lentement vers le lit et y grimpa à quatre pattes, escaladant à partir du bas le corps de Severus. Quand il fut au-dessus, il resta immobile, se tenant sur ses genoux et ses paumes. Encore cette chaleur envahissait Severus…

Severus remonta ses propres jambes pour empêcher Harry de reculer, collant le dessus de ses cuisses à l'arrière train de ce dernier puis tira coquinement sur le bord du pantalon d'Harry pour le faire s'approcher d'avantage. Ses mains allèrent vite rejoindre les fesses du jeune sorcier qui se sentit poussé vers le visage de son amant, il ne pu faire autrement que de se laisser embrasser lascivement.

Harry arqua le dos et fit ainsi ressortir son derrière, ce n'était pas intentionnel, c'était Severus qui le rendait comme ça. Le jeune homme mit sa main sur la boucle de ceinture de Severus en le regardant tout sourire et la défit…

-Harry… Il n'y a même pas trois heures que…

-Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas dans ce cas…

Mais Severus ne pouvait pas, il était déjà dur comme la pierre rien qu'en voyant Harry au dîner, alors comment lui résister quand il le touchait avec une intention bien visible?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… Conclut Harry en s'attaquant aux boutons de la fermeture du pantalon.

Quand il eut défait le tout, il laissa le sexe s'exposer en dehors du sous-vêtement et se pencha pour embrasser l'homme sur la bouche, touchant à peine de sa main l'entrecuisse, ce qui fit gémir instantanément Severus.

Harry faisait face à l'inconnu, mais il allait s'y risquer. Il voulait essayer de faire plaisir à Severus autant qu'il lui avait fait avant le dîner et, il espérait tant y arriver. Le fait de mettre cette chose dans sa bouche le rendait mal à l'aise… Mais il se pencha plus près et caressa la dite chose… Puis quand il entendit Severus gémir de façon tout à fait cruelle, il la prit…

-Harry… Mmm…

Il leva les yeux sans laisser le sexe et vit Severus les yeux roulés tellement il avait l,air d'apprécier. Ce n'était pas si difficile après tout. Il n'était pourtant qu'à l'extrémité, alors il se risqua encore un peu plus, jusqu'à la moitié, s'aidant de sa main pour réussir des vas et vient constants.

-Harry… n'arrête pas… Soupira l'homme en posant une main sur la tête du gamin, se cramponnant à la couverture de l'autre.

Oh mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter! Il avait envie de faire ce que Severus lui avait fait… Il posa sa main sur le sexe et leva les yeux pour avoir un accord quelconque…

En sentant cette main, Severus bougea les jambes et remonta un peu les genoux puis ferma les yeux. Harry prit cela pour un oui et se mit à doucement passer son index tout en continuant de besogner avec sa bouche. L'homme donna quelque subtiles coups de rein, comment ne pas bouger alors qu'Harry semblait parfaitement savoir comment lui faire plaisir?

-Mmm… Fit l'homme en sentant non pas un, mais deux doigts le travailler.

Harry n'attendit pas, il savait que Severus était capable d'en prendre, il se mit à aller et venir rapidement sur son sexe et en lui avec sa main.

-Je… Ah oui…

D'une main il entrait en lui, de sa bouche il lui faisait plaisir et de son autre main il jouait avec les pectoraux… Severus ne tarda pas, c'était bien trop plaisant.

-Oh oui Harry… HARRY mmm… Hurla-t-il de sa voix la plus rauque.

Harry fut surprit par l'arrivée du plaisir dans sa bouche, mais ne stoppa pas tant que Severus n'était pas complètement satisfait… L'homme finit par redescendre le bas de son corps sur le lit et dès qu'Harry le touchait, il sursautait, il était au bout du rouleau question sensation et ne pouvait en endurer d'avantage sans en avoir presque mal.

Harry remonta auprès de son amour, le caressa sur la poitrine et lui donna un baiser mouillé dans le cou… Quand il se retira, Severus l'embrassa.

-J'ai fais ça comme un grand? Blagua Harry.

-Tu es merveilleux…

-Je me demande ce que ça sera quand…

-Chhht… Fit Snape en saisissant sa bouche avec la sienne. –Tu te soucieras de cela quand nous y serons.

-Severus?

-Oui?

-Je peux rester ce soir?

-Tu peux rester toujours.

-À SUIVRE-

Non, ce n'était pas non plus un lemon arrêtez de rêver… Hihihihi JE VOUS AIME!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	19. La belle preuve d'amour

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 19 : La belle preuve d'amour_

Severus et son jeune amant étaient toujours sur le lit, ils s'étaient rhabillé comme il fallait et se collaient l'un à l'autre en se caressant un peu, tout doucement.

-Severus?

-Oui?

-J'ai un petit creux…

-Allons chercher quelque chose alors. Dit-il en se levant, entrainant Harry avec lui.

Ils allèrent vers les cuisines, quand un groupe de Serpentard apparut en face d'eux, mené par non moins que Draco Malfoy.

-Le petit Potty a encore fait une bêtise, onnnn! Rit l'un d'eux.

Harry lui lança un regard noir tandis que Severus n,en faisait même pas de cas. Draco s'avança en face du Gryffondor et le nargua avec ses yeux avant de dire…

-Ô grand Harry Potter, qu'as-tu donc fait pour te mériter une retenue?

-LA FERME! Intervint Snape, l'air plus fâché qu'à l'habitude.

Draco fixa l'homme avec surprise et vint pour protester, mais fut coupé encore…

-Tu ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille, sinon tu auras affaire à moi… Murmura-t-il en s'approchant pour faire face au blond.

Harry esquissait un sourire et Draco ne comprenait plus rien, que se passait-il donc? Dumbledore les avait obligé à se respecter ou quoi?

-Fou le camp, Malfoy! Dit Harry.

Mais Draco ne le prit pas et vint plaquer Harry au mur en commençant à ouvrir la bouche pour le menacer, c'est alors que Severus le saisit par le collet et le cogna contre le mur à son tour…

-Il me semble t'avoir dit de le laisser tranquille… Dit-il en le fixant rageusement.

-Oui professeur. Fit Draco, les yeux pleins de peur et d'incompréhension.

-Quand tu le vois… Tu changes de chemin, est-ce bine clair? Le menaça Snape.

-Oui monsieur.

Harry regardait la scène lui aussi, avec incrédulité… Severus s'affichait presque… Presque.

-Ça va, tu lui fais peur… Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Snape à la vue de tous.

L'homme relâcha le blond sèchement et attendit qu'il parte. Harry ne savait plus comment réagir.

-Severus…

-Quoi?

-Ils vont se poser des questions maintenant.

-Et alors? Allons chercher à manger. Continua Severus en prenant Harry par la main, mais ce dernier reprit sa dite main aussi vite. –Qu'y a-t-il?

-Severus, je ne veux pas que personne sache, pour le moment…

-Oh! Je suis désolé, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte! Oh non! Dit-il en repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire aux Serpentards quelques minutes avant.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils devineront.

-Je ne crois pas non plus. Affirma Snape.

-Tu es… Comment dire… Très protecteur.

-C'est mal?

-Non! Pas du tout, j'adore te voir dans cet état… Ça m'exci… Mais il fut coupé par un elfe qui sortait des cuisines.

-Messieurs veulent à manger?

-C'est exacte. Dit Severus.

La créature ressortit avec un chariot plein de nourriture et leur fit son plus grand sourire.

-Voilà pour vous, messieurs.

-Merci. Firent-ils en cœur.

Quelques instant après, un vieil homme arrivait dans leur direction, tout souriant comme toujours avec ses petites lunettes qui lui donnaient un air sévère..

-Professeur Dumbledore. Dit Snape en lui faisant un signe poli de la tête.

-Professeur. Répéta Harry.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de vous voir… Toi et Severus… Ensemble dans un couloir avec un chariot rempli de nourriture? Dit l'homme en les regardant de par-dessus ses verres.

Pris au piège, impossible de mentir, impossible de dire la vérité…

-Monsieur Potter avait faim…

-Je vois… Il y a de la nourriture pour quatre dans ce chariot…

-Heu oui heu… J'en ai pris pour mes amis…

-Et ou sont-ils? Demanda Albus.

-Oui, ou sont-ils? Répéta Snape.

-Ils m'attendent.

-Et vous, Severus… Que faites-vous là? Vous le surveillez?

-Non.

-Vous l'accompagnez?

-Pas vraiment.

-Ah je vois… Vous ne faisiez que passer…

-En quelque sorte…

Albus laissa sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire et fixa Harry avant de déguerpir autre part, il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment de s'amuser, mais pour une fois, il ne se doutait pas de la raison.

-Tu crois qu'il s'en doute? Demanda Harry tout bas.

-J'en mettrais ma main au feu, mais faisons comme s'il ne savait pas. Aller, allons manger un peu, ensuite nous pourrons faire autre chose si tu veux.

Ils se rendirent dans les quartiers de Severus sans histoire et mangèrent, s'arrêtant juste avant le dessert…

-Severus?

-Oui?

-Quel est le dessert que tu aimes le plus parmi ceux-ci? Demanda Harry en pointant l'étage inférieur du chariot, là ou il n'ty avait que des pâtisseries.

-S'il y a du chocolat, alors j'aime.

-Va pour la mousse au chocolat! Dit Harry en prenant une petite coupe.

-Que vas-tu…

Et Harry lui en fourra une cuillère dans la bouche.

-Goûte ça!

-Mmm… Très bon.

-Plus? Dit Harry sur un ton aguicheur.

Severus fit signe que oui en souriant, mais Harry ne lui en donna pas une seconde, il la prit pour lui et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Bien meilleur… Dit Severus tout bas.

-Attend… Fit Harry en débarrassant Severus de son par-dessus noir et de la chemise blanche qui se trouvait en-dessous très lentement, si lentement que le professeur cru qu'Harry voulait encore essayer de coucher avec lui.

Le jeune homme plongea la cuillère dans la mousse et vint la déverser entre lex deux pectoraux de l'homme.

-Tu me fais quoi?

-Je prépare le dessert…

Harry se pencha pour aller lécher le chocolat tout en gardant un contact visuel avec Severus, il sortit sa langue et vint prendre un peu de la petite douceur presque noire dans sa bouche. Severus eut un frisson et essuya le tout avec un petit chiffon de papier.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'enlèves? Demanda Harry.

-Je n'ai plus faim…

-Quoi? Fit Harry, incrédule.

-Tu as bien compris. Dit Severus. –Si je passe mon temps à craquer sous tes attentions, je risque de perdre le contrôle et crois-moi, je n'en ai pas envie.

Ben ça c'était une nouvelle!

-T'en as pas envie? S'obstina Harry.

Tout ce que Snape fit, fut de lui sourire espièglement en se croisant les bras. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air sincère.

-T'es certain? Insista Harry en riant lui aussi.

Severus fit un signe de tête, mais impossible de savoir si c'était un oui ou un non, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres, le regard sur le mur en face.

-Aller quoi, Severus!

-Harry, que dirais-tu d'aller t'amuser un peu avec tes amis? Tu n'a qu'à revenir un peu plus tard si tu y tiens.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi?

-Je te propose juste ta liberté.

-Mais j'ai envie de rester!

C'était très difficile pour Severus d'insister pour qu'Harry ait un peu de plaisir, il ne voulait pas le voir s'en aller, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le garder pour lui seul.

-Fais comme tu veux, mais j'ai du travail et c'est important que je le termine. Dit Severus en lui donnant un petit baiser sur la joue.

-Je vais dans la chambre… Appelles-moi quand tu auras terminé d'abord. Sourit Harry en emportant quelques livres avec lui.

Décidément, Harry ne voulait pas s'en aller et Severus respectait cela aussi. Il alla à son bureau et sortit son travail, s'il finissait tôt, il pourrait passer plus de temps avec Harry.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Déjà dix heures du soir et Severus était toujours en train de travailler, Harry commençait à trouver le temps long, très long… Il alla se laver et revint dans la chambre, se prépara un peu et se rendit au bureau de Snape.

-Severus? Fit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte du bureau ou se trouvait l'homme.

-Hmmm? Dit-il en gribouillant quelques notes.

La porte s'ouvrit en un petit grincement, mais le professeur ne bougea pas.

-Severus?

-Oui Harry?

-Tu as bientôt terminé?

-Bientôt.

-Severus?

-Oui?

-Tu vas vouloir dormir ou faire autre chose ensuite?

-J'en sais rien, toi? Demanda-t-il en continuant d'écrire.

-Severus?

-Quoi?

-Sev…

Cette façon de se faire appeler attira son attention et il leva enfin la tête pour regarder Harry…

Le jeune homme sortait visiblement de la douche, il n'était vêtu que d'une serviette blanche autour de la taille, pas de lunettes et ses cheveux mouillés que Severus aimait tant dégouttaient sur ses épaules. Harry était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, une jambe repliée et les bras derrière le dos. La tête penchée et les yeux séducteurs donnèrent un drôle de frisson à Severus qui lâcha finalement sa plume pour le regarder attentivement. Harry accota sa tête sur l'encadrement et entrouvrit les lèvres en fermant les yeux…

-Tu viens me rejoindre? Je m'ennuis terriblement… Dit-il d'une voix aguichante en passant son index sur sa poitrine très lentement de haut en bas.

Comment lui résister? L'image même de la séduction se tenait là devant lui à l'exciter exprès sans pitié…

Severus se leva et alla se coller à Harry, baissant la tête pour poser son front sur le dessus de la tête de son amour, puis le caressa doucement sur la taille, en silence, le tenant contre lui de son autre main. Harry l'entoura de ses bras et lui donna un baiser digne de l'amour qui naissait en lui doucement, mais sûrement.

Tout en s'embrassant passionnément, ils se dirigèrent de pas maladroits vers la chambre, Harry avait même refait le lit. Severus resta debout et Harry se couche sur le dos devant lui, quel spectacle magnifique se dit l'homme. Une expression apaisante recouvrait le visage d'Harry, il attendait que Severus vienne près de lui et quand ce dernier s'exécuta, il le fixa dans les yeux avec une intensité toute nouvelle. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus et le fit coucher sur lui. Après un long et remarquable baiser, Harry prit un air sérieux et serra Severus très fort contre lui, puis porta sa bouche à son oreille…

-Je suis prêt à t'aimer Severus…

-À SUIVRE-

Est-il prêt? C'est ce qu'on verra dans le prochain chapitre qui… Si C'est un lemon, sera un chapitre entier de lemon…Donc à vos bavoirs mes poulets/tes! JE VOUS ADORE!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	20. Mélodie d'amour

Bon, vous vous dites… Y va y avoir un LEMON? Bin la réponse est… Lisez, vous verrez :P

Disclaimer : On le sait!

Note de l'auteure : bin… Tout a été dit!

**À lire avec un beau slow en musique de fond** hehehehehehe!

--

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par SNAPESLOVE

Chapitre 20

**_Mélodie d'amour_**

-Je suis prêt…

Severus mit sa main sous la tête de son amour et le regarda sans aucune expression, à peine une lueur de sourire sur sa bouche et s'approcha pour goûter ses lèvres de nouveau. Entre deux baisers très sensuels, Snape réussit à murmurer quelque chose…

-Ce sera merveilleux.. Tu verras…

L'homme glissa le dos de sa main sur la joue d'Harry, il avait le cœur gros, il se demandait s'il devait lui faire ça… Il avait bien essayé, mais cette fois-ci semblait différente, comme si il y accordait vraiment toute l'importance que cela méritait, comme s'il était conscient qu'il allait changer la vie du jeune garçon en une seule nuit.

Toujours complètement vêtu, Severus ne faisait qu'embrasser Harry passionnément, mais en silence, se torturant à savoir s'il allait attendre qu'Harry fasse les premiers mouvements ou s'il devait prendre de l'avant. Peut-être vallait-il mieux rester ainsi et profiter du beau moment… Parce qu'en fait, Severus n'en avait que faire, il voulait simplement être avec Harry et si ce dernier ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec lui, ce n'était pas grave.

Harry promena ses doigts sur le premier bouton de la veste noire de Severus, lentement, sans essayer de le défaire, il passait et repassait sans arrêt en collant sa bouche à la sienne. Il posa son pouce sous le bouton, son index de l'autre côté, tira un peu dessus pour le faire s'incliner légèrement et le fit passer dans la fente… Et un de défait. Le second bouton lui donna un peu de difficulté, il avait beau le faire pivoter, s'incliner ou tirer dessus, il ne se laissait pas faire… Maudit boutons! À force de le faire tourner sur lui même, Harry le brisa et le petit objet atterrit sur sa poitrine dénudée, il regarda Severus d'un air désolé, mais ce dernier lui sourit. Ce n'était pas facile de déshabiller Severus quand celui-ci le couvrait des baisers les plus agréables dans son cou et sur sa bouche, en plus des mains aux gestes calculés qui brûlaient sa peau de plaisir des meilleurs caresses. Harry s'attaqua tout de même à un troisième bouton, qu'il eut du premier coup, affichant intérieurement un sourire vainqueur. L'entre-jambe du survivant se faisait de plus en plus présent, pas simplement parce que Severus était sur lui, mais qu'en plus il se mouvait exprès, laissant bien son corps se faire sentir à travers la serviette d'Harry.

Finalement Harry les eut tous, cela lui prit un temps fou, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que de prendre tout son temps quand on était avec la personne qui comptait le plus? Doucement il porta ses mains tremblantes aux épaules de Severus et fit glisser la veste le long des bras, puis la laissa sur le lit à côté d'eux. La chemise blanche que portait Severus ne comptait pas autant d'attaches, mais tout de même, c'était un exploit en soit que de décider de dévêtir Snape.

Il se redressa, assit sur les hanches d'Harry et lui offrit en spectacle l'enlèvement de cette chemise en la défaisant lui-même. Les cheveux de Severus lui cachaient presque tout le visage alors qu'il penchait la tête pour voir les dernier boutons du haut alors qu'il les détachait et Harry trouva cela plus que séduisant et n'attendit pas pour poser ses mains sur le beau torse qui s'offrait à lui, faisant se dépêcher son cavalier qui posa ensuite le vêtement par dessus la veste qui reposait à leur côté. Chacun les mains à plat sur la poitrine de l'autre, ils se caressaient en se regardant bien dans les yeux, l'envie naissait rapidement, mais ils prenaient tout le temps requis pour se découvrir mieux que la dernière fois.

Severus remonta la couverture sur ses reins pour ne pas faire geler Harry et se pencha sur lui, le spectacle était à couper le souffle. Deux magnifiques corps recouverts à moitié par une couverture de soie très souple qui prenait la forme du corps de Severus au-dessus, chutait superbement jusqu'au lit et accompagnait le moindre des mouvements de chacuns.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et fit descendre le pantalon de Severus sous la couverture, qu'il remonta ensuite là où elle était, laissant ce pantalon quelque part au pied du lit. Voilà, Severus n'avait plus que son sous-vêtement, en égalité avec la simple serviette de douche qu'il portait et qui d'ailleurs, commençait à se desserrer tranquillement à mesure qu'ils se frôlaient l'un à l'autre lascivement.

Les mains de Severus, bien qu'un peu sèches, glissaient harmonieusement sur les hanches d'Harry qui, pour l'accompagner, arquait le dos afin d'aussi lui montrer son appréciation et faisait aller ses main dans le dos de l'homme, parfois venant jusqu'au cou et surtout la nuque pour garder l'homme près de sa bouche, il ne pouvait pas penser se passer des baisers que lui donnait Severus, ils les aimait, ces baisers avaient un effet puissant sur lui. La langue douce qui venait jouer avec la sienne, aussi, très lentement, faisait monter le désir encore plus en Harry. Severus était tellement doux avec lui qu'il en avait du mal à y croire, lui qui était si dur dans la vie de tout les jours, cela fit sourire le garçon, content d'être le seul que Severus aimait, aimait vraiment. Il n'eut pas trop le temps de penser à toutes sortes de choses, car Severus avait descendu sa bouche sur son cou et l'embrassait goulûment, chatouillant un peu quand il touchait la peau juste en-dessous de l'oreille, mais ce chatouillement était excitant d'une part et amena Harry à remonter un peu ses genoux pour enfermer son amant entre ses jambes, il ne l'entoura pas avec elles, mais les pressaient contre les hanches de l'homme, lui démontrant son plaisir fou. La serviette se relâcha complètement et les pans glissèrent de chaque côté du bas de son corps. Severus l'avait sûrement senti, car il respira encore un peu plus fort en se bougeant de manière un peu plus prononcée, sans toutefois être plus agressif.

Harry poussa sur Severus pour le faire lever le bassin afin de se débarrasser de son sous-vêtement, qu'il glissa rapidement pour permettre à celui-ci de revenir se coller à lui immédiatement. Il sentit alors la peau chaude de son amour sur la sienne, douce aussi, ce qui le fit soupirer à peine, mais il se fit remarquer. Severus remonta son corps un peu pour faire sentir son entre-jambe sur la sienne, mais redescendit aussitôt, ce n'était pas qu'une affaire de sexe pour Severus, il avait simplement voulu lui montrer à quel point il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Harry laissa s'échapper un petit gémissement, mais rien de fatal, c'en était même mignon, puis embrassa Severus à nouveau en surélevant son corps pour toucher ce dernier de toute sa longueur.

De plus en plus de soupirs s'entendaient dans la pièce et pas seulement de la part d'Harry, Severus commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer, mais restait doux malgré tout pour ne pas briser le beau moment qu'il vivait enfin. Le beau, SON beau Harry se donnait timidement à lui sans restreintes, il en avait vraiment la gorge nouée. Tout doucement il lui caressa les cheveux en le regardant comme on regarde la chose la plus belle du monde, émerveillé, comme drogué.

Severus s'accouda sur le matelas pour s'appuyer et posa sa main sur la poitrine d'Harry, puis, de sa main libre, alla toucher la peau de la cuisse de ce dernier. Les jambes du jeune homme se resserrèrent sur les hanche de l'homme et son corps s'éleva, il avait sa première vraie vague de plaisir intense, qu'il fit entendre par un gémissement tout à fait sexuel, aiguë et long, ce qui fit presque baver Severus d'envie… Il se retenait de ne pas être trop brusque avec Harry, c'était déjà très difficile. Il lui donna de petits baisers sur le torse, sur le ventre et les hanches puis remonta en embrassant un peu partout, parfois langoureusement, parfois rapidement. Ce qu'il goûtait bon!

-Mmm Sev… Gémit Harry en se mouvant avec lenteur sous le corps entreprenant de Severus.

Ce dernier promenait le bout de son nez sur celui d'Harry, ayant complètement arrêté de bouger, la tendresse l'envahissait soudainement, encore.

-Je suis bien, avec toi. Chuchota Severus.

Harry lui sourit avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres délicieusement, plongeant ses doigts dans la longue chevelure noire pour contempler son visage dans la pénombre. Il avait peur, certes, mais Severus démontrait une telle patience qu'Harry savait très bien que l'homme allait s'arrêter s'il le lui demandait et ce, n'importe quand. Il en venait même à se sentir en sécurité, là, dans ses bras.

Cela commençait à être pénible pour tout les deux et quand Severus toucha le sexe d'Harry avec le sien en voulant se coller d'avantage sur lui, ils gémirent très longuement en même temps, recherchant ce contact excitant par après pour se garder à un niveau élevé de désir. Harry découvrait par le fait même que, attendre intensifiait incroyablement la douleur non pas seulement entre ses cuisses, mais dans tout son corps, il brûlait de se faire toucher et de toucher plus profondément. Comment le faire, alors que ses mains étaient déjà partout à la fois sur le corps de Severus? C'était ça, avoir envie sans cesse, vouloir encore plus de celui qu'on aimait éperdument parce que oui, il l'aimait ce Severus en fin de compte. C'était vrai aussi que c'était merveilleux, l'homme n'avait pas menti, mais il redoutait le moment, quand même, où son amour allait s'engouffrer en lui pour concrétiser cet amour.

Le sexe de l'homme touchait l'anneau de chair sans y entrer, attendant le moment parfait pour le faire, il n'allait pas gâcher tout en le préparant, cela n'avait pas de bon sens à ses yeux, alors il allait y aller en douceur et si Harry avait mal, il attendrait un peu et recommencerait, jusqu'à ce que tout aille bien…

Severus se fit sentir un peu plus évidemment, à peine poussait-il qu'Harry plissait les yeux, menaçant de crier de douleur, mais il arrêta et resta contre l'intimité du jeune homme, ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il préféra aller embrasser la poitrine d'Harry, s'attardant un peu sur les seins durcis, passant ses mains partout. Il empoigna délicatement le membre du gamin sans bouger, il ne faisait que le tenir et aimait voir ce dernier se tordre sous lui pour le supplier de lui faire un peu plaisir, mais Severus attendait toujours…

-Hhhmmahh… Gémit Harry, sentant enfin un mouvement sur sa peau sensible.

Quelques plaintes sensuelles, des gestes du bassin aguichant et c'en était fait pour Severus, il ne pouvait plus se contenir… Il poussa une seconde fois et réussit à faire passer quelques centimètres de son propre sexe, Harry était raide, bien trop tendu, il souffrait et n'avait aucun plaisir… Alors Severus activa sa main et le masturba pour voir si cela allait changer quelque chose… Ça avait l'air de fonctionner un tout petit peu, Harry gardait ses yeux clos très fort main s'était détendu, il respirait si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait mourir d'un manque d'air.

-Sev….

Il avait forcé pour dire son nom, il avait de la difficulté à parler, la douleur était toujours là et Severus ne s'enlevait pas… Mais il se rappela avoir dit qu'il était prêt… Et c'était le cas alors il allait le faire jusqu'au bout.

-Chhhh… Fit Severus doucement en venant l'embrasser avec douceur.

Harry pleurait un peu, la douleur imprégnait ses trait faciaux et ses mains serraient les draps tellement fort qu'il allait bientôt les déchirer. Severus se sentait presque désolé, mais il se souvint lui aussi de sa première fois, ça n'avait pas été rose pour lui non plus, mais il l'avait fait et en était heureux. Il tenta une autre petite poussée en Harry, ce qui fit se cambrer celui-ci, il hurla si fort que Severus en fut sonné pendant un moment et s'était stopper d'un seul coup. Quand Harry parvint à rouvrir les yeux, le reste des larmes coula le long de ses joues, mais il réussit à exprimer un faible sourire, signe qu'il était d'accord pour continuer. Severus ne poussa pas de nouveau, il se baissa pour embrasser passionnément Harry et le caressa pour le rassurer, il voulait tant lui faire attention, rien n'allait le forcer à se dépêcher. Il faisait très chaud sous la couverture, mais la moindre bouffée d'air venant de l'extérieur les faisait tout deux frissonner…

Severus continua son introduction avec soin, arrêtant au moindre signe de douleur, mais c'était difficile, Harry pleurait avec cœur, comme quelqu'un qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il était seul au monde, alors impossible de dire s'il souffrait vraiment ou s'il pleurait parce qu'il se sentait mal… Finalement au bout de sa longue entrée, interminable pour Harry, Severus se laissa aller légèrement sur le corps de ce dernier pour lui laisser le temps de se reposer, il l'embrassait encore et le caressait entre les cuisses pour le garder excité, faisant à peine bouger son bassin de gauche à droite à quelques reprises, question que cela ne fasse pas trop mal lors du premier mouvement dans lequel il allait se retirer à moitié pour pouvoir entrer de nouveau.

Harry ressentait chacun des mouvements avec une intensité déroutante, ces allées et venues de droite à gauche lui proféraient une drôle de sensation qu'il commençait à aimer, pour le prouver, il bougea tout son corps en harmonie avec celui de Severus et recommençait à gémir tout bas. Il se recula lui-même un peu pour faire comprendre à Severus que c'était le moment ou jamais de le faire… Et Severus le fit…

-AAAHH! Hurla Harry en tournant violemment la tête sur un côté pour en mordre l'oreiller tellement c'était… mmmm…

Et Severus revint en lui tout aussi doucement… Harry s'époumona une autre fois, ça faisait mal, mais c'était merveilleux en même temps, surtout parce que l'homme lui procurait du plaisir avec sa main aussi car sans cela, il souffrirait bien trop et ne pourrait pas endurer cet acte. Partager enfin quelque chose d'aussi intime le rendait heureux par le fait même, Severus lui faisait attention et cela, il le ressentait à travers chacun de ses gestes.

En entrant encore, Severus poussa un peu plus sans forcer bien sûre, ce qui fit bouger Harry vers la tête de lit… Le jeune garçon commençait à se mouvoir plus lentement, avec un peu plus de grâce, ses gestes se mariaient à ceux de Severus presqu'à la perfection. Harry laissa enfin les draps pour venir mettre ses mains sur la nuque de son amour pour le faire descendre afin de l'embrasser, il en avait tellement envie à présent… C'est presque comme si une douce mélodie jouait dans sa tête, celle de l'amour…

Severus adopta un rythme doux, mais régulier, puis Harry arrêta de serrer les hanches de ce dernier avec ses jambes, il relâcha et laissa à Severus le loisir d'aller plus rapidement s'il le désirait… Mais il ne le fit pas, il aimait la façon dont Harry réagissait et ne voulait rien briser de tout cela.

-Severus… Murmura Harry d'un air presque paniqué, les yeux presque tristes.

Severus avait réussit… Il avait réussit à conduire Harry à un plaisir plus grand encore, tellement que le garçon se sentait déjà engourdit par le plaisir et que ça n'allait pas tarder… Il allait pouvoir le voir en pleine extase.

L'homme resta penché sur le corps d'Harry et continuait d'aller et venir délicatement, lui aussi se sentait près, mais son amour passait en premier cette fois-ci… Au diable s'il ne partageait pas ce plaisir lui aussi, tant qu'Harry le connaisse, c'était ce qui comptait.

-Sev… Mmhh! Se plaignit Harry en se cambrant légèrement, resserrant sa prise sur la nuque de Severus.

Severus laissa le sexe d'Harry pour venir mettre les doigts de ses mains derrière la tête de celui-ci et les entremêler à la chevelure, puis colla ses lèvres aux siennes tout en faisant bouger son bassin d'avant en arrière lentement, conduisant Harry vers son plaisir avec une douceur indescriptible. La couverture glissa complètement et termina sa chute artistiquement sur l'arrière des jambes de l'homme…

-Harry… Soupira Severus amoureusement.

-Je t'aime. Répondit Harry d'une vois presqu'inperceptible, heureusement qu'il était tout près de son oreille.

Du coup Severus n'avait même plus envie de ressentir le plaisir, il voulait garder Harry dans ses bras pour toujours et l'embrasser sans arrêt, il avait les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de bonheur… Le genre de bonheur qui fait mal à ressentir parce qu'il est trop intense. Il alla chercher les mains d'Harry pour entrecroiser ses doigts aux siens et les remonta de chaque côté de la tête, juste un peu plus haut et serra ces mains qu'il aimait.

Harry eut une larme qui coula du coin de son œil vers le côté de sa tempe et se cambra de nouveau, lentement, suivant la cadence douce du moment, puis crispa un peu les traits de son visage alors que Severus l'admirait, la bouche entrouverte. Harry bougea soudainement beaucoup, ne lâchait pas Severus des yeux et serra lui aussi les mains qu'il tenait, comme pour avoir un pied à terre pendant qu'il visitait le septième ciel l'instant d'un moment incroyablement bon.

-Mon amour… Dit Severus sans voix.

-Ahhhh… Sev… Haaahh..

Ces paroles ne faisaient qu'ajouter au plaisir qu'Harry ressentait en ce moment, collé contre celui qu'il aimait et en train de vivre une sensation autant plaisante qu'émouvante, il désirait que cela dure toujours. Son plaisir, il le sentit monter en lui en flèche et s'intensifier terriblement lorsque, sans avertir, il se retrouva recouvert d'un liquide chaud, mais il ne sentit pas vraiment la chaleur étant brûlant lui-même.

En sentant cela, Severus voulu s'arrêter, mais les main d'Harry vinrent se poser sur ses hanches et l'incitèrent à continuer, mais plus doucement. Harry poussait et ramenait Severus sur lui tout doucement et le fixait sans broncher, ses yeux brillaient comme s'il avait envie de pleurer, mais il lui sourit faiblement…

C'est à ce moment que Severus se sentit lui aussi envahit de cette chaleur, il reprit une des mains d'Harry et la serra très fort, laissant sa jouissance se répandre en lui en quelques mouvements de bassin délicats. Il aurait bien été plus rapidement, mais Harry n'aurait pas pu suivre, il était devenu très sensible au toucher.

-Ahhhh mmmmmm….

Severus resta en Harry le temps de récupérer, il l'embrassa partout sur le haut du corps et caressait tendrement sa peau en sueur, admirant le bel amour qu'il avait avec lui. C'était merveilleux, Severus ne regrettait pas ses paroles et Harry avait l'air si satisfait qu'il avait l'air de vouloir s'endormir. Severus se retira avec toute la délicatesse possible et vint se blottir contre Harry, qui le prit dans ses bras sans dire un mot.

-Je disais vrai… Commença Harry, tout bas.

-Ah oui?

-Quand je disait que tu allais être l'homme de ma vie… Chuchota-t-il encore.

Severus, en réponse à cette merveilleuse déclaration, l'embrassa passionné était enfin heureux, heureux pour de vrai, ce n'était pas que passager cette fois-ci, il le savait. Il se coucha sur le dos et amena Harry à passer son bras autour de son torse et il le fit poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, respirant le calme et la paix.

-Je suis heureux, je t'aime. Dit Severus de sa voix la plus clair possible.

Harry ne regrettait pas non plus, il savait qu'il allait pouvoir le refaire et n'avait plus peur du tout, Severus lui avait fait l'amour avec tellement d'attention, comment ne pas vouloir recommencer? Il remonta la couverture pour se recouvrir lui et Severus, le bas du corps et vint reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de l'homme en lui donnant un petit baiser silencieux. Il ferma les yeux, caressant un bras de son amour et profitait de la même caresse à son endroit, ce qui, doucement, l'amena à s'endormir.

Severus, toujours éveillé, regardait Harry dormir paisiblement et continuait de passer sa main sur le bras de ce dernier.

-Si tu savais comme je suis amoureux de toi… Laissa-t-il sortir en un souffle faible avant de lui aussi, fermer les yeux. –Je te protègerai, personne ne te fera du mal… Jamais…

-------À SUIVRE---------

Ouff, intensif n'est-ce pas? 8 pages et demi de lemon MDR! Bon, je vais penser à une façon de mettre le trouble maintenant mdr… Je blague vous croyez? On verra! Soyez patient, je suis à la recherche du prochain chapitre quelque part sur un cd LOL

-SNAPESLOVE-


	21. Ou étais tu hier soir?

Z'avez aimé le lemon? Bin maintenant viennent les conséquences inattendues…

Disclaimer : J'appartiens en totalité à Severus Snape, je suis son esclave et quand il m'a demandé de lui avoir Potter… J'ai pas hésité!

Note de l'auteure : Bah voilà… Pensez pas qu'Harry va sortir de chez Snape et faire comme d'Hab? lol méprenez-vous mes enfants!

--

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par SNAPESLOVE

Chapitre 21

Où étais-tu hier soir?

En ouvrant les yeux, Harry ne pouvait plus bouger… Snape était couché à plat ventre sur lui, à moitié…

-Hmmm! Sev?… Appela-t-il, mais l'homme dormait toujours paisiblement.

Il le poussa délicatement et pu respirer normalement, il esquissa un sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de l'endormi, puis se leva pour aller se laver… Il en avait bien besoin ce matin…

Sous l'eau chaude qui coulait, Harry repensa à la nuit précédente… Il en avait des vagues puissantes au cœur tellement il était heureux. Il avait fait l'amour avec l'homme qu'il aimait et ce fut merveilleux sur tout les points. Il termina de se nettoyer et ressortit de la salle de bain tout frais et prêt à réveiller son amour…

-Severus… Fit-il en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule.

-Hmm!

-Sev?

Severus ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et se frotta les yeux pour mieux comprendre ce qui se passait…

-Bonjour.. Dit Severus d'une voix très endormie.

Harry se coucha à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Bonjour. Répondit le jeune amoureux en souriant béatement.

-Tu es déjà prêt? Demanda Severus en s'assoyant sur le lit.

-Oui… Je dois aller en cours et… Toi aussi d'ailleurs!

-Oh Merlin! Quelle heure est-il? Fit Severus en se levant rapidement comme en panique soudaine.

-Du calme, il n'est que six heures.

-Ah! Tu m'as fait une de ces peur! Dit-il en s'approchant d'Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Harry ria quelques instants puis embrassa Severus avant de le pousser vers la salle de bain. Une fois son amour propre lui aussi, ils allèrent à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner…

-Harry?! Fit Ron.

-Salut à toi aussi, Ron.

-Où étais-tu la nuit dernière?

-Heuu… Pourquoi? Demanda Harry en s'assoyant.

-Bin je voulais jouer une partie d'échec, donc je t'ai attendu… JUSQU'À ONZE HEURES DU SOIR!

Harry fut prit par surprise, comment expliquer son absence sans dévoiler qu'il était avec Severus?

-Heuu.. Je…

-Il t'a gardé tout la nuit? J'Y CROIS PAS!

-Non… En fait je.. Je me suis endormi… Sur le bureau…

-Et pourquoi Snape ne t'a-t-il pas réveillé?

-Bordel Ron, c'est pas la fin du monde!

-À moins que tu ne fricotes avec Snape… Et cela j'en doute fort… C'est louche.

-Tu crois que moi et…. Voyons! Ça n'a pas de bon sens! Dit Harry sur un ton faussement horrifié.

-Je ne crois pas ça une seule seconde! Sinon je ne te parlerais plus voyons! Répondit Ron. –En tout cas, j'espère que ces retenue vont bientôt se terminer, sinon c'est moi qui irai faire une plainte au directeur de l'école!

Harry ne pouvait pas concevoir de ne plus voir Severus le soir, alors…

-Il me donne des cours privés…

-Des cours? Mais de quoi?

-heuuu…

-Tu ne le sais pas? Renchérit Ron.

-Bien sûre que je le sais! Des cours de… … … Manipulation des potions…

-Hein? Manipulation des potions? Ça consiste en quoi au juste?

-À pas faire de bourde en gros…

-Et bien! Elle est bien bonne celle-là!

-Tu ne me crois pas? Demanda Harry.

-J'te crois, il en est bien capable!

Entre temps, Hermione arriva à la table avec son habituelle pile de livre…

-Salut Harry!

-Salut.

-Hey, tu connais la nouvelle? Harry suit des cours de _manipulation des potions_!

-Avec Snape? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Non, avec Rusard! Mais bien sûre avec Snape!

-T'en as de la chance! Dit-elle en souriant.

-De la chance? DE LA CHANCE? Il se tape Snape soir après soir! Tu te rends compte Hermione?!

-Je vois pas le problème. Fit-elle.

-Laisses tomber Hermione. Fit Ron en les laissant seuls.

-Alors Harry… Commença Hermione… -Comment ça se passe?

-Plutôt bien, merci de t'en préoccuper.

-T'as passé la nuit avec lui?

-Si on veut, oui.

-Et?

-Et quoi? Demanda Harry, faisant l'innocent.

-Bin vous avez sûrement pas étudié toute la nuit…

-En effet…

Les insinuations se faisaient pesantes pour Harry.

-Et c'était bien?

-Oui…

-En tout cas Snape, lui, il a l'air d'être de très bonne humeur…

-Ah bon… Dit Harry en ne regardant même pas Severus.

-Tu sais... Commença Hermione dans son oreille. -Il est surement gentil un fois seul... Puis elle partit dans une direction opposée au jeune homme.

Harry souriait, en secret cela allait de soit, mais il souriait de voir que quelqu'un pourrait possiblement être heureux pour lui, quelqu'un partageant son bonheur d'une certaine manière, quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas...

« Voyons Harry! Elle ne s'en doute même pas! Arrête d'espérer! » Pensa-t-il en secouant la tête pour arrêter ses yeux sur l'homme de ses rêves.

Severus klui lança un petit sourire à peine visible et Harry du se cacher pour sourire sous son bras. Severus trouva ce geste tout à fait mignon et porta son verre à sa bouche pour ne pas se laisser rire avec coeur devant tout le monde... Enfin, ce qui en restait... En fait, Severus et Harry étaient les deux seuls dans la grande salle, l'un près de la porte et l'autre encore assit à sa table. Ils se regardaient, mais leur regards devinrent trop sérieux et ils écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps en prenant un air de panique.

-LES COURS! Cria désespérément Harry.

Severus se leva de sa chaise si vite qu'elle tomba à la renverse et il se mit à courir entre les tables. Une fois près de Harry, il s'arrêta net, lui donna un beau petit baiser rapide puis se remit à courir en disant une chose assez drôle pour le moment...

-Potter! Vous devriez être en cours!

Harry eut juste le temps de répliquer avant que Snape ne disparaisse...

-Alors ce sera au premier arrivé... Vous êtes l'enseignant de ce cours justement! Lança Harry avant de se mettre à courir derrière Snape.

Harry rattapa Severus tout prèes de la classe et pour gager de l'avance, il lui pinça une hanche, ce qui fit surprenament rire Severus qui du ralentir sa course. Harry passa à côté en lui faisant une grimace, puis dit...

-Essaye d'expliquer ton retard... Après moi maintenant!

Harry poussa la grande porte de la classe tr;ès fort pour entrer, mais celle-ci était entre ouverte, alors il se retroucva cul à terre... Ou plutot, à pleine figure contre le sol pierreux. Tout les élèves regardaient Harry avec de grands yeux horrifiés, mais leur yeux s'agrandirent encore plus en voyant Snape se précipiter droit vers Harry en courant comme un déchainé... Et que celui-ci tomba aussi en trébuchant sur le jeune étudiant qu'il n'avait pas vu sur le sol! Severus se retrouva à plat ventre sur Harry et ce fut le silence complet dans la classe, on aurait pu entendre le son de l,air qui se déplaçait sous les vibrations d'une plume qui tombait!

-J'ai gagné. Chuchota Harry sans bouger.

Severus, dont la bouche se trouvait au niveau de l'oreille du garçon reste là une seconde.

-Gagné quoi? Murmura-t-il avant de dire haut et fort devant toute la classe... -POTTER! Ôtez-vous de là!

-Tu veux jouer hein! Sussura-t-il doucement avant de lui aussi hurler... -MAIS VOUS ÊTES SUR MOI!

-Je me suis fait mal au dos.

-Sev merde! Arrêtes! Dit Harry tout bas.

Tout le monde regardait avec stupéfaction, persone n'osait se lever pour toucher le terrible Severus Snape pour l,aider.

En sentant la petit, mais grandissante bosse sur sa fesse gauche, Harry trouva le courage de se débattre afin de ne pas rougir devant tout le monde. Severus se releva finalement en regardant les élèves.

-QUOI? Hurla-t-il.

Tous se replongèrent dans leur livres, certains ouvrant les leur à une page quelconque pour faire semblant de lire tandis que Severus faisait face à Harry.

-À votre place! Grogna-t-il de peine et de misère.

Harry alla s'assoir à côté d'hermione et celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de dire quelque chose...

-Ce n'était pas malin ça. Tu sais, il y a d'autres façons.

-D'autres façons de quoi, Hermione?

-De l'approcher.

-C'est pas vrai! Tu vas pas commencer!

-Harry, maintenant ça va être plus difficile.

-Non parce que c'est déjà fait! Dit Harry en réalisant doucement ce qu'il venait de dire. -C'est-à-dire que... Heu...

-Ça y est? Tu...

-Mademoiselle Granger... Fit une voix grave au devant de la classe. -Qu'y a-t-il dde si intéressant qui ne peut attendre avant la fin du cours?

-Heu... Désolée. Dit-elle. Une fois Snape retourné, elle ajouta... -Bordel! Mais comment t'as fait?

-Hermione!

-Désolée.

-Tu le gardes pour toi. Tu ne le dis même pas à Ron!

-Promis, mais...

-Hermione!

-Désolée. Dit-elle en vérifiant que Snape était toujours retourné. -Alors je comprends qu'on ne se vera pas ce soir? Demanda-t-elle.

-Absolument.

-C'est Ron qui va être déçu.

-Oui, mais s'il le sait... Pour moi et... Et bien il va être tellement déçu qu'il ne me parlera plus alors!

-D'accord, d'accord.

* * *

La journée passa horriblement lentement pour tout le monde, surtout pour Harry qui se méritait toujours des regards compatissants de la part d'Hermione et y avait-il ces regards brûlants de la part de son amour. Il passa tout de me même au travers de cette journée en se disant que la soirée, elle, allait être beaucoup plus agréable.

-Tu m'as terriblement manqué. Dit Severus en s'approchant d'Harry, mais il fut stoppé par la main du jeune homme.

-Tu sais, j'étais rouge de honte ce matin...

-Allons, ce n'était qu'une blague.

-Sauce Snape oui! J'ai eu si peur...

-Harry?

-J'ai eu honte! Dit-il en se cachant la figure dans ses mains, gémissant tristement.

-Harry... Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal... Pardonnes-moi! Dit Snape en l'entourant de ses bras pour le coller à lui.

Harry se mit à rire de bon coeur.

-Je t,ai bien eu!

Severus rougit, il venait de se faire prendre.

-Tu sais, demain... C'est le bal d'été. Dit Severus, sérieusement.

-Et?

-Tu voulais y aller, non?

-Oui. Répondit Harry, puis lentement ses yeux devinrent plus grands... -Il faut être accompagné...

-Voilà... Alors si tu voulais y aller avec ton amie Granger, je comprendrais.

Harry n'allait surement pas passer une si belle soirée loin de son amour, il voulait être avec lui.

-Nous allons y aller ensemble!

-Mais, tout les autres vont savoir...

-On trouvera un moyens, mais on ira ensemble... Toi et moi... En amoureux et on dansera aussi.

-Et de quelle façon allons-nous y aller et danser sans que cela ne paraisse ridicule? Sans attirer l'attention? Demanda Severus.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je trouverai bien. Demain soir, toi et moi allons au bal un point c'est tout. Affirma Harry.

-Embrasses-moi. Murmura Snape, heureux de voir qu'Harry le voulait lui et personne d'autre pour ce bal.

------À SUIVRE------

J'ai retrouvé les derniers chapitres, ils sont en PDF alors je dois les réécrire, je vais poster mais moins vite que tout à l'heure :P

BISOUS ET REVIEWS!!!! hehehe

-SNAPESLOVE-


	22. L'avant bal

Chapitre 22

L'avant bal

-Que porteras-tu ce soir? Demanda Severus en sortant de la douche à son tour.

-Ceci.

Severus resta bouche-bée en voyant la magnifique robe noire, le noir le plus noir de tout les noirs et des boutons argents traçaient un chemin parfait entre celui du cou et celui du ventre.

-Harry, c'est magnifique. Dit-il en approchant pour admirer.

En effet, c'était très beau. Harry lui montra le col roulé noir qui allait en dessous, le pantalon noir à boutons et les longues bottes noires.

-Mets-la. Dit Severus.

-Ce soir seulement... Et toi... Que porteras-tu? Demanda Harry en essayant de voir le vêtement que Severus cachait derrière son dos.

-Cela... Je sais, avoir su que tu serais si bien vêtu, j'aurais acheté autre chose, mais de toute façon je l,ai acheté il y a bien longtemps, bien avant que toi et moi...

-Severus! Comment dire... C'est...

-Je sais... Pas extraordinaire.

-C'est de toute beauté... S'émerveilla Harry. -Comment vais-je faire pour ne pas courir dans tes bras, tu seras tellement beau! Mais c'est vrai... Je vais pouvoir te sauter dans les bras et t'embrasser devant tout le monde...

-Hein? Fit Severus en effaçant son beau sourire construit par le début de la phrase d'Harry, mais défait par la fin...

-Tu as bien entendu mon amour. Dit Harry en serrant Severus par la taille. -Nous allons pouvoir nous aimer librement ce soir et ce, devant toute la terre entière si nous le voulons!

-Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre...

-Tu verras ce soir... Dit-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, faisant exprès pour que la serviette de l'homme tombe sur le sol.

-Harry! On gèle! Mentit Severus en le poussant sur le lit. -Tu dois me tenir chaud, sinon je tomberai malade et ne pourrai aller au bal... Ajouta-t-il en s'enveloppant ainsi qu'Harry sous les draps.

-Severus? Appela Harry en arrêtant de gigoter.

-Oui? Fit l'autre en posant sa main sur la joue du dernier.

-Tu crois que ce sera aussi... Tu sais... Quand ce sera moi qui...

-Quand _tu _me feras l'amour? Compléta Severus en un gentil sourire.

-Hmm hmm. Acquiesça Harry.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

-Je me sens pressé dans un sens.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être Harry. Ce n'est pas obligé d'arriver tout de suite, ni même cette année, ni même jamais. Le principal, c'est que tu te sentes biens dans tout ça, je n'en demande pas plus.

-Oh Severus, comment se fait-il que je ne me soit pas rendu compte que tu étais si merveilleux bien avant aujourd'hui! Dit Harry en l'entourant de ses bras pour rouler sur lui. -En revanche, si tu as envie de le refaire avec moi... Je n'ai plus peur.

-Quand le moment se présentera, pour l'instant, viens plus près que je t'embrasse! Fit Severus en empoignant le col de son aimé pour le tirer à lui.

-Tu seras si beau dans ta robe! Lança Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil au vêtement qui reposait sur une chaise à la sortie de la salle de bain. -Tu seras le plus séduisant de tout les invités.

-Je te seconderai. Rectifia Snape. -_Tu_ seras le plus attirant de tous.

-Nous serons parfait, _ensemble_. Chuchota Harry avant de se coucher sur son amour.

Severus lui sourit puis commença doucement à passer ses mains sur la croupe de son aimé...

-Pas de cours aujourd'hui... Que dirais-tu de...

-On est sensé se préparer pour ce soir! Le coupa le plus jeune.

-Oh là! Du calme! Rit Severus. -Je voulais simplement te proposer d'aller dîner ailleurs, pour être seul avec toi ailleurs qu'ici.

-Oh.

-Que croyais-tu? Demanda l'homme.

-Ah mais rien. Je suis d'accord. Il faudra revenir quelques heures avant le bal pour nous préparer et aussi que je te dise ce que nous allons faire...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'ai bien hâte de savoir. Confirma Snape.

-Patience... Sev! Se coupa-t-il lui-même en sentant la main de l'homme entrer dans son pantalon et doucement caresser entre ses cuisses.

-Quoi?

-O va dîner?

-Il n'est même pas encore l'heure du déjeuner Harry... Dit-il en saisissant le sexe d'harry en souriant.

-Mmm... Gémit le jeune homme tout bas, toujours à quatre pattes au-dessus d'un Severus nu.

Les yeux du Gryffondor se rétrécirent et ses doigts vinrent serrer les épaules de Severus tandis que son entrejambe était pris d'assaut par une main experte. En regardant ce que cette main avait l'intention de faire ensuite, l vit son membre être extirpé de son pantalon et touché avec plus d'aisance, plus d'assurance... Il releva la tête et ferma les yeux pendant que l'autre main de Severus tenait une de ses fesses. Harry se retrouva rapidement le pantalon baissé sous la croupe et se cramponnait à son amour, cela n'allait pas être long...

Severus accéléra ses mouvements et Harry fu vite libéré sur le ventre de son aimé...

-Harry?

-Hmm?

-Ce fut très bref...

-Je sais.

Severus sourit en serrant Harry dans ses bras, puis après un moment de repos, tout deux se levèrent et allèrent déjeuner.

Ce fut tellement une belle journee que Severus et Harry ne virent pas le temps passer, ils avaient dîné en paix dans une auberge pas trop fréquentée et avaient eu beaucoup de plaisir. Maintenant ils étaient chacun de leur côté... Severus dans ses cachots adorés en train de s'habiller, Harry dans son dortoir en train de faire la même chose avec hâte. L'homme se regarda dans le miroir... Il était maintenant temps d'y aller, à ce bal. Il savait ce qui allait se produire et était enfin prêt. Harry lui avait tout expliqué avec soin et Severus ne trouva pas de mauvais côté à son idée, alors il avait accepté.

Severus, debout avec Minnerva et Albus, bavardait pendant que les élèves faisaient leur entrés dans la salle aménagée pour le bal, toute décorée presque toute en blanc, c'était quasi féérique.

Ils étaient presque tous arrivés quand Harry fit sa propre entrée personelle en regardant tout autour de lui, timide, cherchant son amour des yeux. Severus arrêta complètement de parler et le fixa, bouche-bée, impressionné, sidéré par la beauté de son bel amant qui fit d'ailleurs se retourner beaucoup de monde.

Le jeune homme s'avançait tel une mariée dans le corridor d'étudiants, une rose à la main et fini par remarquer Severus finalement. Ses yeux brillèrent en le voyant, ce qu'il était beau dans sa robe noire, lui aussi, lacée sur toute la longueur des bras, de fils rouges. La cape de l'homme se répandait sur le sol derrière lui, il était majestueux.

Doucement, Harry marchait dans la direction de Severus, faisant fit de tout les regards qui croyaient qu'Harry les remarquerait et s'arrêta net en face de son amour sans dire un mot, le dévisageant silencieusement, puis lui fit un sourire. Quand Severus lui retourna le merveilleux sourire, Harry lui tendit la rose, les yeux embrumés et plein d'espoirs.

-Merci. Dit Severus tout bas.

Tout le monde regardait la scène, stupéfaits et incrédules, personne n'osait parler. Severus passa un bras derrière le dos d'Harry et le colla à lui.

-M'accorderais-tu la première danse?

-Ce sera un plaisir. Dit le jeune homme en levant la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

---À SUIVRE---

Moi ce que j'aime c'est voir la réaction des autres! Vous en aurez plein des réactions, surtout de Ron qui crois être devenu fou en épiant constamment notre couple vedette de ce bal!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	23. Le bal

Salut c'est encore moi pour vous fatiguer avec un autre chapitre exaspérant... LOL Bon voilà, lisez et reviewez Siouplaît!!!

_**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**_

Chapitre 23

**_Le bal_**

Par SNAPESLOVE

La musique commençait à jouer et Harry était conscient que lui et Severus allaient ouvrir la danse. Nerveux, il sourit et mit une main à la taille de Severus, prit l'autre dans la sienne et fit reculer Severus jusqu'au milieu de la piste. Severus sentait bien la main d'Harry trembler et devenir froide de stress, mais il lui sourit à son tour...

-C'est le moment. Dit-il tout bas alors que tout le monde regardait.

Harry se mit à bouger au son de la demie valse et Severus suivit. Dumbledore, qui regardait, presqu'aussi stupéfait, presque... Se mit à applaudit pour calmer la tension qui régnait, entraînant les autre à faire de même puis ajouta...

-Amusez-vous!

À ces paroles, quelques couples hésitants vinrent partager la piste avec les deux amoureux, puis le reste se lança aussi et après quelques minutes, tous dansaient.

-C'est quand-même très gênant. Chuchota Harry.

-Je sais. Fit Severus.

Dans un autre coin, non loin du couple vedette dirons-nous, Hermione souriait bêtement en les regardant...

-Hermione? Tu approuves? Demanda son cavalier.

-Je ne vois pas le mal...

-Mais Hermio...

-Ron!

-C'est vraiment dégoûtant... Tu crois qu'ils s'aiment?

-Ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

-Moi je dis que c'est une idée de Dumbledore... Pour faire la paix entre les maisons et aussi pour qu'Harry pardonne à Severus toutes ces retenues non fondées! Affirma Ron.

-Sûrement. Dit Hermione pour ne pas empirer la situation.

Cette rumeur fit rapidement le tour des étudiants et bientôt plus personne ne regardait le couple Severus/Harry avec dégoût, mais admiration. Parce que, de un, Severus faisait preuve de courage et que, de deux, Harry n'avait pas du tout l,air de détester. Ce qui leur paraissait bizarre, c'était qu'Harry souriait béatement dans les bras d'un Snape presque souriant lui aussi. La première danse prenait fin et nos deux tourtereaux allèrent près du petit kiosque aménagé par les elfes, ou ils servaient des breuvages.

Ron, qui observait attentivement Harry de loin, ne concevait pas encore l'idée.

-Ils ne se séparent même pas pour aller boire... Dit-il à Hermione sans la regarder, ne quittant pas le couple de vue.

-Et alors?

-Et bien... Ils bavardent ensemble en ce moment tu vois et je trouve Harry excessivement trop près de Snape... Oh! Regardes, il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille!

-Ron! S'il te plaît, viens t'amuser et laisse tomber tu veux? Tu feras ton enquête quand tu verras Harry seul.

-T'as raison. Dit le jeune rouquin en calant son verre.

Dumbledore, qui comme par hasard se dirigeait précisément vers Harry, s'arrêta net à côté de lui et attendit, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Quand il vit qu'Harry et Severus ne s'en occupaient pas, il toussota et se mit à regarder au plafond en sifflotant.

-Oh, Albus! Fut surprit Severus.

-Bonsoir, Severus... Harry.

-Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore. Répondit le plus jeune.

-En grande conversation, vous êtes?

-Nous ne faisions que parler de la beauté de la salle, c'est très réussit. Dit Harry.

-Vous en remercierez les préfets et les elfes, c'est grâce à eux si vous pouvez vous amuser ce soir.

-Oui merci. Dit poliment Severus.

-En parlant d'amuser... Commença le vieux, très subtilement comme toujours... -Vous avez L'air d'avoir beaucoup de plaisir... Vous deux...

-Oui. Dit Harry avant de caler sa boisson.

-Heummm... Hésita le vieil homme.

-Vous voulez surement savoir ce que moi et Harry faisons ensemble, n'est-ce pas?

Albus regarda de nouveau le plafond avec une mine rêveuse.

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que je l,aurais dit.. Mais...

-Voilà... Commença Harry. -Je n'avais pas de partenaire et j'étais triste...

-Harry... Fit Dumbledore en penchant la tête pour le regarder par-dessus ses lunettes, un air incrédule à la figure.

-Pourquoi demander, alors que vous savez très bien? Reprit le jeune homme, rouge de gêne.

-Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien, ce n'est pas souvent que... À vrai dire, c'est la toute première fois que je suis témoin de... Comment dire...

-D'accord Albus, nous comprenons. Dit Severus pour apaiser le malaise du sorcier.

-Allez-vous participer à la dernière danse? Demanda Dumbledore.

La dernière danse, réservée aux amoureux seulement. Albus avait le don de se fourrer le nez partout! Severus regarda Harry, attendant que celui-ci réponde, mais comme le jeune homme semblait de pas savoir quoi dire, Severus se lança...

-Oui.

Albus sourit niaisement et se retourna pour aller rejoindre les autres professeurs... Sûrement qu'il n'allait pas aller tout dévoiler... Albus aimait l'effet de surprise alors il allait probablement se taire et attendre que les autres voient de leurs propres yeux.

-Severus, c'est vrai? Dit Harry en posant son verre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais bien sûre! Cette danse a été inventée pour nous d'ailleurs! Se moqua-t-il.

-Tu as faim? Le repas va être servit et ensuite... Ensuite nous aurons tous droit à une boisson spéciale.

-Je sais.

-Allons nous assoir. Dit Harry en se rendant à une des tables autour de la piste.

Harry et Severus prirent place à une table de deux et un elfe vint leur servir une liqueur faiblement alcoolisée.

-Messieurs voudraient-ils quelque chose avant le repas? Demanda l'elfe, les mains derrière le dos.

-Non, merci. Répondit Severus.

L'homme prit la rose qu'il avait mise dans sa pochette de devant et la contempla...

Ron, non loin, regardait encore...

-Ça y est! Il lui fait une déclaration! Regarde Hermione, il tient la rose qu'Harry lui a donné...

-Il ne fait sûrement que le remercier Ron, tu t'emballes pour rien.

-C'est une très jolie rose, merci. Dit Severus en la faisant tourner par la tige.

-Elle vient du bouquet que tu m'as offert...

Severus fut dès lors ému, les roses avaient survécu tout ce temps?

-C'est tellement...

-C'est grâce à elles si je suis avec toi ce soir.

Severus prit les mains d'Harry au centre de la table et le fixa intensément.

-Je suis content de ne pas avoir abandonné, tu sais.

-Et moi donc...

Ils vinrent pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, mais le repas arriva et les sépara.

-Voilà messieurs, bon appétit. Fit l'elfe en repartant.

Tout le monde mangea, tout le monde bu et tout le monde se leva une fois de plus pour gambader dans la salle, certains retournèrent danser, d'autres couraient après les frères Weasley parce qu'ils avaient en leur possession du vin et en distribuaient en cachette...

Quand Harry et Severus se levèrent, ils allaient traverser la piste pour se procurer à boire, mais un tango débuta, faisant sourire Severus.

-Non... Sev attends... Je ne sais pas danser le tan...

mais Severus avait déjà collé Harry violemment à lui et le fixait sérieusement.

-Tu n'as qu'à te laisser faire... Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Premier mouvement, Severus prit la jambe d'Harry et la remonta sur sa hanche sèchement, puis fit glisser sa main jusqu'en haut de la cuisse de ce dernier, très lentement tout en le fixant amoureusement du regard. Évidemment, tout le monde regardait à part ceux qui savaient danser et qui suivaient le rythme aussi. Environ six couples sur la piste dansaient énergiquement, Harry et Severus presqu'au centre, ce qui n'aidait pas la situation pour Harry qui était rouge de gêne et étonnamment tendu entre ses cuisses. En se penchant rapidement pour arquer le dos d'Harry en arrière, la cape de Severus vint compléter le mouvement gracieusement, finissant son vol sur le côté des deux hommes pour ensuite ne profiter d'aucun répit en étant chassée fougueusement. Severus fit glisser sa main de la poitrine au cou d'Harry en entamant un autre mouvement brusque, ramenant Harry à lui, à un centimètre de son visage. Harry eut à peine le temps de sentir la chaleur monter en lui qu'il se voyait projeté loin de Severus en faisant un tour suis lui-même, retenu par la main de celui-ci, qui se rapprocha et commença une marche rythmée avec lui, bien collé contre son corps.

-Oh! J'aimerais tellement danser comme ça! Fit Hermione.

-Rêves toujours! Dit Ron, boudant de ne pas pouvoir être la vedette.

Hermione se croisa les bras et fixa le couple peu commun danser royalement.

-Tu savais que Snape dansait toi? Demanda Ron.

-Non, comme la plupart des élèves, je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui.

Sur la piste, Harry était à bout de souffle, Severus glissa sa bouche dans son cou, sensuellement et s'arrêta au niveau de sa bouche, mais n'embrassa pas, il ne faisait que lui toucher de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme eut le temps de gémir faiblement et heureusement que la musique était forte, car ce gémissement laissait sous-entendre une excitation puissante. Severus mit sa main à la nuque de ce dernier et la musique termina. Tout le monde applaudissait, sauf bien sure Ron et certain Serpentards, évidemment.

-T'as vu! Il l'a embrassé! S'offensa Ron.

-Mais non, c'est comme ça qu'on danse un Tango, il l'effleure c'est tout.

-Et alors?

-Laisses tomber. Se découragea Hermione.

-Alors pourquoi ils restent dans cette position alors que la musique a changé, dis-moi?

-Heuu...

-Il y a quelque chose de pas net là-dessous! Fit Ron.

En effet, Harry retenait Severus sur sa bouche et hésitait à le laisser aller.

-Embrasses-moi. Murmura Harry contre les lèvres de Severus.

Severus ramena Harry lentement avec lui pour qu'ils soient tout deux droit, puis doucement, glissa une main dans son dos, laissant l'autre à la nuque du garçon pour caresser délicatement la peau du cou... Les autres dansaient et ne virent pas, ceux qui ne dansaient pas bavardaient entre eux, peu d'élèves virent Severus Snape entrouvrir la bouche et saisir les lèvres d'Harry avec lenteur. Harry ferma les yeux pour savourer le moment, Severus aussi et ils s'embrassèrent sans se soucier des autres, se délectant publiquement l'un de 'autre.

-HERMIONE! HERMIONE! REGARDE!

-Je... Je vois... Fit-elle, surprise elle aussi.

En entendant le cri perçant de Ron, la plupart des élèves se retournèrent vers Ron et suivirent son regard pour découvrir la scène, horrible pour certains, romantique pour d'autres, mais surprenante pour tous, plus personne n'osait vraiment parler.

Harry se recula doucement et remarqua qu'ils étaient la cible de pratiquement tout les regards, il fit un air de _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ Avant de sortir de la piste avec Severus. Snape lui, marchait avec fierté, le bras autour de la taille d'Harry et l'amena pour un verre de vin plus au fond de la salle, puis les gens se mirent à parler entre eux.

-Ah tiens donc! Monsieur a droit au vin lui! Se frustra Ron en croisant les bras.

-Mais toi aussi frérot! Fit une voix familière derrière lui.

Fred, sono frère, lui tendit une grosse coupe et lui sourit comme un imbécile...

-Célébrons! Fit le plus vieux rouquin, un peu saoul. -La vie est beeelleeeeeeuh! Chanta-t-il en s'éloignant, dansant tout seul.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont être dans la dernière danse? Demanda Ron.

-Aucun doute. Fit Hermione.

Ron cala tout le contenu de sa coupe puis se leva pour s'en procurer d'avantage.

-Je reviens dans une minute fit-il.

-Prends ton temps, je vais me trouver quelqu'un qui veut bien danser. Répondit-elle en se levant aussi.

-Tu sais, ce sera la dernière danse sous peu et il serait temps de... Fit Harry.

-Pourquoi pas après la danse?

-Comme tu veux.

Dumbledore se leva et fit signe à tout le monde de se taire.

-Voilà, la derrière danse, celle de tout les amoureux, celle qui lie les cœurs et amène la paix pendant un instant magique. Que tout les couples partageant un amour sincère s'avancent sur la piste.

Beaucoup de monde... Quelque cinquante couples prirent place, dont Severus et Harry qui se tenaient pas la taille en attendant le début.

-Ensuite, vous serez libre d'aller ou vous voudrez, de faire ce qui vous plaira pour le reste de la nuit... Mais soyez responsables, voire raisonnables dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez. Maintenant... Dansez! Finit Dumbledore en levant les bras dans les airs, annonçant la première note.

Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de Severus et se laissa porter par la belle musique qui réchauffait tout son intérieur, il cessait le dos de Severus à mesure que leurs pas suivaient tranquillement le rythme romantique. Severus avait une odeur réconfortante, Harry ne cessait de respirer le tissus de la belle grande robe et se laissait lui aussi caresser le dos et le cou. Il admirait aussi le petit lacet qui attachait le haut de la robe de Severus, ce qu'il avait envie de le défaire! Harry porta sa main aux cheveux de Severus et tira doucement sur le ruban qui attachait les cheveux à demi ramenés en arrière pour faire retomber sa chevelure naturellement sur son visage, puis le fixa intensément. L'homme ne dit rien et lentement, approcha son visage en fermant les yeux pour embrasser son amour... Un baiser qu'ils partagèrent passionnément pendant longtemps... Tout le reste de la danse à vrai dire.

Quand la musique s'arrêta enfin, ils se séparèrent et sourirent.

-Il est temps. Dit Harry.

Severus approuva d'un signe de tête et laissa son amour aller sur la scène ou Dumbledore faisait ses annonces. Harry était si rouge qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait avoir le courage de le faire, mais il le fallait, alors il prit un grande respiration et lança un sort pour augmenter le volume de sa voix...

-Bonsoir... Dit-il pour capter l'attention de tous, ce qui fonctionna à merveille.

---À SUIVRE---

Comment ça pas assez? Rha lala! Je file préparer l,autre chapitre, il devrait être prêt dans deux heures! Oui oui, si on compte le fait que je ne fais pas qu'écrire, que je suis sur msn et qu'en plus je voyage sur mon forum... Bah voilà le pourquoi du deux heures bon!!!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	24. L'après bal

Chapitre 24

L'après bal

-Bonsoir...

Harry était nerveux, mais Severus le regardait en souriant et lui donnait confiance par le fait même, ce qui encouragea le jeune homme à poursuivre...

-Je... Fit-il en voyant que tout le monde lui portait attention, probablement parce qu'ils voulaient en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait entre lui et Snape. -Je...

Harry était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et Severus ne supportait pas cette vue, l'homme se leva et alla se placer derrière Harry et posa ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier.

-Vas-y mon bel amour... Lui chuchota Severus à l'oreille.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'Harry était conscient que ce n'était pas tout le monde qui l'aimait et quand il regardait ces personnes, il perdait toute envie de dire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait voulu être libre avec Severus, il devait maintenant endurer les conséquences.

-Ne vous sentez pas surprit de nous croiser, moi et... Et Severus ensemble dans les couloirs dorénavant. Nous nous entendons à merveille, tout va bien et...

Il ne savait plus quoi dire, c'est alors que Severus prit la parole à son tour...

-Nous nous aimons et... Regardez bien... OBLIVIATE! (Je le connais pas en français) Hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur la foule.

Un grand silence vint envahir la salle et plus un seul bruit ne pouvait se faire entendre. Severus s'assura que tout le monde était en train d'oublier, sauf bien sûre Albus contre qui le sort était impossible depuis longtemps. Le vieil homme regarda Severus et secoua la tête lentement et négativement, l'air désolé.

-Severus? Fit Harry, stupéfait.

-Comment aurais-tu voulu t'en sortir, ce n'était même pas ce que nous avions prévu! Dit l'autre.

-J'avais la ferme intention de me dévoiler, n'es-tu pas contente?

-Heumm... Et je suppose que je viens de tout gâcher? Demanda Severus.

-Non seulement tu as tout gâché, mais il va falloir que je les affronte une deuxième fois! S'attrista Harry.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Harry... Dit Severus en baissant la tête.

-Ce n'est pas si grave... Que je le fasse maintenant ou un peu plus tard ne changera rien à ma décision. J'ai envie que nous soyons libres, que nous puissions arrêter de nous cacher pour nous aimer.

-As-tu pensé aux autres? As-tu vraiment pesé le pour et le contre? Harry c'est une très grande décision, tu sais et je ne voudrais pas te voir malheureux advenant que tu aies fait un mauvais choix.

-Je sais, j'aurais peut-être du y penser plus longtemps, je m'excuse... Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ta permission pour le faire en plus...

-Tu n'as pas de permission à me demander, tu es libre de faire ce que tu crois bon, même si c'est spontané. Dit Severus avant de se retourner vers la salle éberluée. -Nous devrions peut-être nous éclipser avant qu'ils ne réalisent ce qui se passe...

-Tu as raison, allons-nous en. Répondit Harry en marchant droit vers la sortie, suivit de Severus.

-Alors vous avez le droit de faire ce que bon vous semble, mais rappelez-vous, soyez responsables... Dit Dumbledore pour couvrir le couple qui se sauvait.

Tout les étudiants semblaient confus, mais vite reprirent leurs activités et finir tous par sortir, se dirigeant dans différents endroits afin de commettre leur petits délits... Dumbledore savait très bien que personne n'allait suivre les règles ce soir-là, mais il savait aussi que personne n'allait faire quelque chose de vraiment mal.

-Tu sais combien je t'aime? Demanda Severus en adossant Harry à un des murs d'un corridor conduisant aux cachots.

-Oh oui.

Severus vint pour embrasser Harry tout doucement et peut-être en profiter entièrement dans ce corridor, histoire d'ajouter à l'excitation, mais un hoquet de surprise venant d'un peu plus loin l'arrêta...

-Vous allez faire quoi? Demanda Ron en restant bien loin.

-Ron... Commença Harry en venant vers le jeune rouquin... -Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir en tant qu'ami...

-Si tu dois m'annoncer qu tu aimes cet homme, tu ferais mieux de la fermer!

-Attends au moins que je t'explique...

-NON!

-Ron, ne me fais pas cela, pas après tout c que nous avons partagé ensemble... S'il te plaît.

-Que veux-tu me dire au juste?

-T veux bien venir avec nous? Prendre un thé ou peu importe, je vais tout te dire.

-Puisque tu le désires. Dit Ron d'un air désolé.

Le rouquin n'acceptait pas le fait qu'il croyait avoir vu, mais il allait donner une chance à Harry de lui prouver qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce qu'il pensait. Il suivit Harry et Snape jusque dans les cachots ou ils trouvèrent sièges dans l'appartement de Snape et ce dernier servit de quoi boire pour tout le monde, mais resta debout près d'Harry. Ron était en face du survivant et attendait avec impatience la révélation à venir.

-Ron, que crois-tu avoir vu?

-Heum...

-N'aies pas peur de le dire, il ne te fera rien. Dit Harry en regardant Severus.

-Il t'a forcé à... Heum...

-Non, il ne m'a pas forcé.

-Bin alors, que faisait-il?

-Il était gentil avec moi et...

-Gentil?

-Oui, gentil. Dit Severus en prenant place à côté d'Harry, très à côté même. -Jamais je n'oserai lui faire du mal et jamais je ne permettrai qu'on lui fasse du mal non plus. Ajouta-t-il en prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

-Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre...

-Ron, Severus et moi...

-Ne me dis pas que...

-Que quoi? Que je l'aime?

Ron fit un signe de tête approbateur.

-Si c'est le cas, que feras-tu?

Il était pris au piège, que répondre devant le fait lui-même?

-Alors c'est vrai?

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Osa Severus.

-Vous l'aimez? Et toi Harry... Tu l'aimes? Vous vous aimez? Tout les deux? De l'amour?

-Oui. Dit simplement Harry en baissant la tête.

-Donc vous vous embrassez... Vous vous touchez et...

-Oui Ron. Ajouta Harry sur un ton plus bas.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire je... Je croyais que...

-Que quoi? Fit Severus.

-Bin vous savez... Qu'Harry n'était pas d'accord et que vous le...

-Que je le forçais... Mais ce n,est pas le cas, je vous assure, monsieur Weasley.

-Je m'excuse. Dit le rouquin en regardant le couple la tête basse. -J'ai vraiment été stupide.

-Oui ça c'est vrai... Dit Harry en lui lançant un petit sourire.

Ron sourit à son tour et regarda Severus.

-Et... Personne ne le sait?

-Que vous, et Remus Lupin.

-Et Dumbledore. Ajouta Harry en riant.

-Oui... Dumbledore... Dit Severus en soupirant désespérément.

-Je te promets Harry, que je ne le dirai pas. Assura Ron.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de votre cavalière? Demanda Severus.

-Elle m'a laissé en plant parce que je ne voulais pas danser, elle a une de ces têtes dures!

-C'est de l'amour ça! Envoya Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ah Harry arrêtes, Hermione n'est qu'une... Amie, rien de plus. Ce n'est pas elle que j'aime.

-Alors c'est qui?

-Je... J'aime bien madame Bibine...

-QUOI? Firent Harry et Severus en même temps. -Mais elle a le double de ton âge! Si ce n'est plus! Ajouta Harry.

-Je sais... Hé! T'as pas à parler tu sais!

-C'est vrai. Dit-il en regardant Severus, lui montrant son plus beau sourire.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous offenser, monsieur Weasley, mais je crois que si vous lui dites... Elle vous rira au nez.

-C'est bien pourquoi je ne lui ai jamais dit.

-Jamais? Depuis quand tu l'aimes?

-Depuis notre première années...

-Ouhlà tu me l'a bien caché!

-Oui, je ne voulais pas faire rire de moi.

-Je comprends, car j'aurais surement ri. Avoua Harry en se collant subtilement à Severus.

-Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Dit Ron en se levant.

-Bien, passe une belle fin de soirée. Lui répondit Harry sans se lever.

-Merci. Snape. Dit-il en le saluant de la tête.

-...Il est partit...

-Oui Severus, j'ai remarqué.

-...Nous sommes seuls...

-Severus?

-...Que toi et moi... Ajouta-t-il en couchant Harry sur le sofa pour se coucher lui aussi par-dessus le jeune homme.

-...Et il est encore tôt... Affirma Harry en souriant sournoisement.

Severus passa ses mains sous le corps de son amour et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Que veux-tu faire?

-Rien de bien précis, nous pourrions prendre un verre et...

-Mais c'est que je t'aurais entrainé dans le vice? Demanda Severus.

-Non, j'aime bien le faire avec toi c'est tout.

-Un verre et quoi d'autre? Demanda Severus.

-J'en sais rien, regarder des livres?

-C'est à voir.

-Je vais me doucher.

Le jeune homme se releva et alla à la chambre ou il se dévêtit afin d'aller dans la salle de bain, Severus attendit qu'il soit sous l'eau avant d'aller le rejoindre...

Harry ne vit pas le rideau de la douche s'ouvrir derrière lui, il ne vit pas non plus Severus se glisser doucement dans la baignoire, mais il sentit très bien deux mains lui saisir la taille sensuellement, faisant glisser le savon en remontant sur sa poitrine. Les grandes mains douces redescendirent sur ses hanches et un corps se colla à son dos.

-Sev... Dit-il tout bas avant de retourner sa tête pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-Tu étais tellement beau... Dans ta belle robe. Dit-il avant de retourner Harry face à lui.

-Merci. Répondit ce dernier en enlaçant Severus habilement.

Ils se lavèrent, ils réussirent oui oui! Ils prirent tout leur temps bien sûre et se rendirent au salon avec leur serviettes autour de la taille pour prendre un verre ensemble.

Assit l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se regardèrent silencieusement et sirotaient leur boisson au goût de caramel doux. Severus sortir un album de dessous le fauteuil et colla Harry à lui, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ouvrit la première page... Un album photo.

-Ce soir, je vais te faire voir de quoi j'avais l'air à ton âge, te montrer mes parents et une petite partie de ma vie.

-En quelle honneur? S'étonna Harry tout heureux.

-Parce que je t,aime.

Severus avait eu une famille? Une enfance? Harry se sentit privilégié et aimé encore plus à ce moment, il allait découvrir Severus petit à petit, apprendre pourquoi il était comme il était aussi, enfin... Sûrement. Une chose qu'Harry voulait savoir, absurde, mais importante pour combler sa vive curiosité, était de savoir si Severus avait les cheveux longs parce qu'il aimait le style ou pour un autre raison.

---À SUIVRE---

Hahahahaha je sais je sais! Mais c'est la vie :P

-SNAPESLOVE-


	25. C'est moi, pour toi

Bon un autre chapitre !

_**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 25: _**C'est moi, pour toi**_

-Pourquoi tes cheveux sont longs? Ne pu-t-il résister.

-Parce que c'est ainsi.

-Tu les aimes ainsi?

-Oui, mais je les ai déjà u bien plus long, comme Lucius, le père de Draco.

-Ohhh! Fut impressionné Harry.

Snape ouvrit son album à une page.

-Je jeune homme que tu vois là, c'est moi. Dit Severus en pointant un jeune homme mincé et élancé.

-Oh Sev... Tu étais très beau! Mais tu l'es encore plus maintenant. Ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Oui, mais pas grand monde... À vrai dire, personne ne m'aimait vraiment, j'étais seul dans ma bulle, toujours tyrannisé par les autres.

-Ça devait être dur. Commenta Harry.

-En effet. Depuis, j'ai toujours été renfermé sur moi-même, froid, distant et détestable.

-Je ne trouve pas que tu l'es.

-Avant, oui, tu le trouvais. Le corrigea Snape.

-Oui c'est vrai. Le problème avec toi, c'est qu'il faut te connaître pour le savoir, sinon ton beau côté nous passe dix pieds par-dessus la tête.

Severus sourit et tourna la page. Harry vit tout de suite l'homme et savait que c'était son père.

-Ton père?

-Oui. Il n'était pas mangemort lui, un homme comme il fallait, bien à sa place qui souhaitait pour moi un avenir meilleur que ce que j'ai eu...

-Tu l'as connu? Demanda Harry en voyant que Severus en parlait au passé.

-Oui. Il m'a toujours aimé lui, jamais il ne me laissait seul, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec moi, c'est à se demander comment je suis devenu si idiot. S'attrista Severus.

-Tu n'es pas idiot et ce que tu as fait dans le passé, c'est fait, mais tu es encore là pour le raconter et dire que tu as changé, là est le principal.

-Tu as raison. Il voulait que je joue au Quidditch, que j'ai plein d'amis, alors je lui cachais ce qui m'arrivait à l'école et je faisais semblant d'être heureux.

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit?

-Je ne voulais pas briser son bonheur à lui, il était si fier de moi pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il aurait pu être un grand sorcier si... Mais Severus s'arrêta, incapable de parler à cause des larmes qu'il avait aux yeux.

-Si quoi, mon amour?

-Si Voldemort, oui je l'ai bien dit, si ce monstre n'avait pas enlevé sa vie!

-C'est Voldemort qui l'a tué?

-Oui. Il ne voulait pas que je devienne mangemort et il a montré son désaccord, le Lord noir ne l'a pas prit et a tué mon père sans pitié, devant moi.

-Je suis désolé. Dit Harry en se blottissant contre Severus.

Il tourna la page.

-Ta mère?

-Oui.

Ce qu'elle était belle! Elle inspirait la bonté et l'amour juste avec son regard.

-Et elle? Elle est encore vivante?

-Non.

-Et comment...

-Voldemort...

-Pourquoi?

-Pour me punir.

Severus était sec et rapide, il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler.

-Dis-moi Sev...

-J'avais menacé Voldemort de le tuer et de venger mon père... Il a tué ma mère alors qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qui se passait, elle était chez les moldus...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Demanda Harry.

-Elle était une moldue...

-Sev, je partage ta peine...

-Mais je n'avais jamais l'occasion d'aller chez les moldus avec elle, jamais je n'y suis allé sauf pour aller la retrouver et la protéger, mais il la trouva avant moi...

-Lui?

-Ses chiens, ses chiens de garde! Ses disciples comme il aimait tant les appeler à l'époque.

-Alors tu...

-Alors je suis arrivé et je l'ai trouvé sur le fauteuil à moitié tombée sur le sol. J'ai essayé de la réveiller, mais elle ne voulait pas, ELLE NE VOULAIT PAS OUVRIR LES YEUX! S'emporta Severus en un élan de peine... -J'avais seulement quatorze ans, je le savais qu'elle était morte, mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Je suis resté à côté d'elle toute la nuit à la serrer dans mes bras, chantonnant des airs qu'elle aimait en me disant qu'elle allait se lever et me sourire, puis me serrer dans ses bras pour me rassurer, que tout allait bien aller... Mais jamais je n'ai cessé de pleurer et elle ne s'est jamais réveillé... Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps, c'est de ma faute et jamais je ne me le pardonnerai...

-Sev, ce n,est pas de ta faute...

-Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne peux pas savoir.

-Je m'excuse...

-Mais tu comprends dans un sens... Tu n'as plus de parents non plus.

-Oui, mais moi je ne les ai pas connu, contrairement à toi. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

-C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, comme ça, ça fait moins mal parce que tu ne peux pas te souvenir des bons moments...

-C'est vrai, mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir, moi aussi, des bons moments pour sourire quand tout va mal. Expliqua Harry.

-Alors je suis comme toi... Seul.

-Oui.

Assez eu de peine, Severus tourna la page.

-Oooohhh! Fit Harry.

-Tu le reconnais?

-Ça ne peut être que Lucius...

-En effet. Plutôt bien, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, il avait aussi l'air gentil, en tout cas sur cette photo.

-Il l'était... Avec moi.

-Il fut ton amour, lui aussi?

-Non, mais ce fut un très bon ami, il était de mon côté lui au moins, jamais il ne m'a insulté. Parfois, la nuit quand je faisais ces rêves ou mes parents étaient tués, il venait dans mon lit pour veiller sur moi, il me berçait pour que je me rendorme puis il repartait quand il me savait bien.

-Pourquoi est-il si méchant aujourd'hui?

-Le chemin qu'il a choisit n'a pas aidé, mais les Malfoys, aussi loin retournons-nous dans le passé, ont toujours été imbus d'eux-mêmes et détestables.

-Tu es le seul enfant? Demanda Harry.

-Oui.

–

Plus tard, dans le lit de Severus...

-Severus?

-Hmm? Fit l'homme en levant les yeux de son livre.

-Comment peux-tu prétendre que tu m'aimeras toujours? Depuis quand t'es-tu rendu compte que... Que...

-Depuis mes quinze ans je crois, je ne m'en souviens plus. Je le prétends parce que tu es la première personne pour qui je ressens vraiment quelque chose.

-Tu as eu beaucoup d'amoureux? Demanda Harry.

-Non.

-Et la première fois, c'était difficile?

-oui.

-C'est toi qui lui a fait l'amour en premier?

-Oui.

-Il te manque?

-Non, plus maintenant, c'est loin tout ça.

-Je comprends que tu n'aies pas trop envie d'en parler...

-C'est vrai, mais ne le prends pas comme une offense surtout. Assura-t-il en promenant ses yeux sur les pages de son livre.

-Je t'aime... Dit Harry en faisant une moue adorable.

-Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Confirma Severus en se penchant pour embrasser son amour.

---À SUIVRE---

On en a appris sur Severus non? Bah c'était l'utilité de ce chapitre! À plus!!!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	26. Démoniaques Dursleys

Et oui, parce que vous brûlez d'envie de savoir la suite.. Bah en tout cas c'est ce que les reviews disent eh, moi perso, même si j'adore cette fic, je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que c'est la meilleure ni la meilleure que j'ai écrite, mais merci infiniment de me lire, ça fait tellement plaisir!

_**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 26: _**Démoniaques Dursleys**_

Et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié tout un paragraphe à la fin de l'autre chapitre, alors je vous le met ici c'est pas plus grave que ça :P

Lentement, Severus se retourna au fil du baiser pour se retrouver au-dessus d'Harry, l'emprisonnant entre ses jambes et le caressant tendrement, avec lenteur et envie. S'étant débarrassé de leur serviettes humides avant de mettre les couvertures sur eux, ils étaient nus sous ces dernières et leur corps bénéficiaient de la chaleur de l'un l'autre, leur douceur et tout ce qui venait avec. Il s'embrassèrent ainsi presque toute la nuit, car les vacances commençaient le lendemain, les vacances d'été et Harry devait malheureusement préparer ses affaires pour se rendre là ou il détestait aller plus que tout... Chez les Dursleys.

---Bon la suite---

Oh qu'Harry n'avait pas envie de sortir du lit, bien collé sur son amour, il espérait que Severus ne se réveille pas, parce que son réveil allait annoncer l'heure de se séparer pour quitter vers l'infâme monde des moldus tel que lui le connaissait, rejoindre la seule famille qu'il avait, son oncle, Vernon Dursley et sa tante Pétunia ainsi que son détestable cousin, Dudley. Il ne voulait pas encore se faire enfermer dans un placard, bien que Vernon lui avait donné l'ancienne chambre de Dudley, par pure générosité disait l'homme. Vernon l'enfermait dans le placard à la moindre faute, qui souvent, étaient commise par son cousin. Dudley aimait par-dessus tout frapper Harry, le bousculer et faire en sorte qu'il soit privé de repas, Harry en avait des frissons d'horreur. Laisser son amour pour aller se faire maltraiter sans raisons ne lui plaisait guère. Il allait sûrement être obligé de tout faire; Les repas, nettoyer la maison, rendre le jardin de fleurs joli, même à trente-cinq degrés celcius au soleil et pire... Porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley qui s'avérait être énorme, obèse, pour ne pas se faire enlever les vêtements qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin de traverse. Il ne voulait définitivement pas quitter Severus.

Malheureusement, son amour ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit tendrement, puis se retourna vers lui pour l'enlacer doucement et lui donner un baiser sur la joue, tout ça sans rien dire.

-Comment va ce matin? Demanda Severus de sa voix rauque du matin.

Harry avait encore de la difficulté avec ce fait, le fait d'avoir Severus juste pour lui, de voir ses habitudes, ses manières et ses comportements de tout les jours, il aimait tellement cet homme maintenant...

-Très bi... En fait heum... Je suis triste.

-Et j'en connais la raison, mais rassures-toi, ce ne sont que quelques semaines...

-Justement, trop trop de semaines, même une seule serait bien trop, je ne veux pas y aller...

-Harry, ne m'impose pas cela... Te garder avec moi serait d'un grand risque... Imagine Dumbledore, ce qu'il dirait...

-Mais il le sait.

-Harry, c'est impossible, tu le sais comme moi, ta famille te revendiquera et s'ils ne t'ont pas pour les vacances, tout risque de mal aller et...

-Bon ça va... J'ai compris. Dit Harry, grognon.

-Oh arrêtes... Mon amour... S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas ça, laisses-moi un heureux souvenir de toi.

-Je m'excuse.

-Bon, je saute à la douche, je te rejoins pour le déjeuner. Dit Severus en se levant.

Harry, dès que Severus fut parti, se leva et envoya sa chouette avec un message vers les cuisines, puis alla se doucher avec Severus. En ressortant, Severus eut la surprise de découvrir un déjeuner complet sur le lit...

-Harry?

Harry prit la main de son amour et le conduisit, serviette à la taille, vers le lit ou il le fit s'assoire.

-Je voudrais que tout se pase bien ce matin, pour avoir un bon souvenir moi aussi, jusqu'à ce que je revienne...

-Merci, merci beaucoup. Dit Severus en tirant la main d'Harry pour le coller et l'embrasser très longtemps.

Ils mangèrent ensemble, s'habillèrent ensemble, se firent des amourettes toute la matinée et quand ce fut le mtemps pour Harry de dire au revoir, Harry avait de la difficulté.

-Sev, une dernière fois...

-Harry, tu sais combien j,aimerais que tu restes avec moi, mais c'est impossible. De toute façon, je sais exactement ou tu seras, je vais t'envoyer des écrits pour te garder de bonne humeur.

-Je t'aime tellement, ne m'oublies surtout pas... Mon amour. Dit Harry en le serrant très fort contre lui pour l,embrasser comme un fou.

-Moi aussi.

–

Et voilà, Harry était dans le train, triste, le coeur très gros. Il s'ennuyait déjà de Severus... Il aurait aimé faire le voyage avec lui, pouvoir l'avoir à ses côtés au lieu de cette vieille femme qui n'arrêtait pas de le dévisager comme s'il était un criminel... Mais il savait bien pourquoi la femme le regardait, juste parce qu'il portait ce nom, ce nom en lequel tout le monde avait espoir... Mais lui, son seul espoir était de se cramponner à l'idée que bientôt il allait revoir Severus, bientôt.

Le train s'arrêta et il descendit en silence, la tête basse en regardant partout pour y trouver son oncle, mais comme il l'avait quitté sur de mauvais termes, il savait qu'il allait rentrer à pied... Douze kilomètres à marcher et trainer sa malle remplie de vêtements et d'effets personnels... Dont les fleurs que Severus lui avait offert pour le conquérir.

–

Ce fut tard le soir, passé l'heure du souper qu'Harry arriva enfin.

-Tiens... Le voilà lui! S'écria Vernon. -Montes dans ta chambre, tu es consigné pour être rentré trop tard, sale gamin! Et il lui donna un claque derrière la tête en guise de bienvenue, ça commençait tellement bien ses vacances...

-Oui oncle Vernon.

-Comment oses-tu me répondre? Viens ici! Hurla le gros homme sans aucune classe.

Harry vint devant Vernon, mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux, il savait que l'homme était facilement provocant, surtout de sa part, il attendit. C'est une grosse baffe sur la joue qu'il reçut, il en tomba presque sur le sol, mais se retint à la rampe de l'escalier à côté de lui.

-Dis que tu t'excuses maintenant!

-Je m'excuse.

-Monte te coucher, et je ne veux aucun bruit venant de ta chambre ou tu auras droit au placard sous l'escalier!

Harry, presqu'en pleurs, monta dans sa chambre en pensant une seule chose, s'enfuir et retourner près de son amour. Il se coucha à plat ventre sur son lit et pleura toute la nuit, se remémorant les bons moments passés avec Severus. Si oncle Vernon savait qu'il était amoureux, il le battrait à mort pour sûre et en plus s'il savait que c'était un homme... De deux fois son âge, il serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il était... Son Severus, le seul, l'unique.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en fermant les yeux très fort, empêchant d'autres larmes de sortir de ses yeux déjà rougit et douloureux.

Il prit sommeil, heureusement pour lui car Vernon avait décidé de venir voir s'il dormait et quand il le trouva justement endormi, il le laissa tranquille.

–

-Aller debout fainéant! S'écria la grosse voix honnie de son oncle.

Il se leva, ne voulant pas manger d'autre coups tôt le matin et descendit pour terminer le déjeuner, puis ensuite se rendit à la salle de lavage pour laver les vêtements de la famille. Malheureusement pour lui, oncle Vernon le suivit et une fois rattrapé, le jeune homme fut plaqué au mur et pressé contre celui-ci.

-Tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille pendant les vacances, pas de mauvais tours, à la première offense, tu en paieras les conséquences.

Il n'avait pas le choix de ne rien lui dire ou il allait s'attirer d,autres coups blessants, alors il se contenta de hocher la tête puis se pencha pour terminer de ramasser les vêtements afin de vaquer à sa tâche. L'homme repartit en silence en marmonnant.

–

Le soir venu, Harry était dans sa chambre, feuilletant un album photo... Lui et ses amis bien sûre, il n'avait prit aucune image de son amour et il le regrettait à présent, il n'avait même pas son visage réconfortant à admirer alors que rien n'allait bien. Il possédait une photo, une seule, lui rappelant Severus. Une photo de Ron et lui après avoir fait passer un message pas très gentil sur Severus toute la classe, ce jour-là Snape les avait prit, ils avaient eu deux semaines de retenue!

Sa porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, laissant voir un oncle plus rouge qu'à l'habitude... Cela ne s'annonçait pas bien... Vraiment pas bien, pour lui.

-REGARDE! Cria l'homme en lui montrant une chemise verte.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Harry, sachant qu'il risquait gros en ouvrant la bouche.

-CETTE CHEMISE ÉTAIT BLANCHE! Trembla hystériquement Vernon en brandissant le vêtement devant les yeux terrorisés du gamin.

-Je... Je...

-La ferme! Dit-il en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture. -Tu vas payer pour cette erreur!

-S'il vous plaît... Pas ça... Dit Harry en se reculant jusqu'à la tête de son lit.

-Oh mais si! Cria l'homme en avançant d'un pas sûre vers le lit.

-Je vais la réparer, je vais la remettre comme elle était. Essaya Harry.

-Trop tard! Hurla Vernon en lui donnant un premier coup de ceinture dans le dos, premier coup parce que oncle Vernon ne se contentait jamais d'un seul.

-AAAAAAAH! Se plaignit Harry en se courbant d'avantage pour se protéger.

Il lui en donna effectivement un autre au même endroit, puis quelques uns sur les côtés ainsi que les bras, le faisant pleurer très fort, le faisant supplier d'arrêter.

-Maintenant penses-y bien la prochaine fois que tu feras la lessive, sale gosse! Toujours comme ton père, niais et sans espoir de te voir un jour marcher droit! L'insulta Vernon en claquant la porte.

Pauvre Harry, encore à pleurer par la faute de cet homme immonde, encore à souhaiter ne jamais être né, toujours à essayer de trouver la façon la plus douce de s'enlever la vie afin d'être libéré de cet enfer. Severus lui avait promis que personne ne lui ferait du mal et voilà qu'il n'était pas là pour le protéger, Harry donna un grand coup de poing sur son oreiller, il en voulait à Severus dans un sens, de ne pas avoir été là pour lui alors qu'il en avait vraiment besoin... Le sommeil gagna bien vite sur lui, trop fatigué d'avoir tant pleuré, trop frustré de l'impossibilité de pouvoir s'en sortir sans plus de problèmes, enragé d'être seul et sans défenses devant un homme malsain, une femme qui lui donnait à peine de quoi se remplir le ventre et un cousin qui faisait esprès pour qu'il se fasse battre chaque minute de son existence.

–

Pour une fois, Harry avait passé une journée plutôt tranquille puisque personne ne l'avait demandé pour faire quelque chose, il priait encore Merlin pour ne pas se faire maltraiter au moins une journée pendant ces affreuses vacances.

Sa couette, Hedwige, lui avait apporté une lettre dans l'après-midi, il savait que cela venait de Severus et l'avait caché dans sa poche pour ne pas se la faire ôter. Enfin le moment qu'il aimait le plus au monde quand il se trouvait chez les Dursleys, l'heure de monter se coucher...

Une fois sur son lit, il sortit la lettre et la lu...

_Mon bel amour,_

_Le temps me paraît très long sans toi, Dumbledore m'a finalement exempté de la tâche de surveiller les élèves qui restent à Poudlard pour l'été, alors j,aurai tout mon temps pour refaire mes quartiers, juste pour que tu t'y sentes bien. Remus m'a raconté, pour le professeur Trelawney, je ne t,en veux pas d'avoir su ce qui allait se passer, je t'en suis même reconnaissant d'avoir changer le cours des événements, sans ceci nous ne serions jamais si bien. J'ai parlé avec Trelawney, elle m'a bien fait comprendre tout ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne veux même plus y penser, ce n,est pas si grave dans le fond. Je t'aime, tu me manques, peut-être réussirai-je à écourter tes vacances en terminant mes quartiers plus rapidement. Dis-moi comment tout se passe pour toi..._

_Severus Snape_

En prenant sa plume pour lui répondre, Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il lui écrit...

_Tout va très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je t'aime aussi et tu me manques terriblement. Je souhaiterais tant être avec toi, dormir à tes cotés et te serrer contre moi, tout cela me maque épouvantablement. Je t'embrasse,_

_Harry_

Il donna la lettre à Hedwige et lui dit d'aller droit vers Severus en lui tendant une gâterie pour la remercier. Sur son lit, il retourna se coucher, prenant soin de ne pas dormir sur ses blessures, là ou Vernon l'avait frappé avec la ceinture, c'était sensible.

Une autre réjouissante nuit de sommeil et de tranquillité... De paix.

Voilà, le prochain ça ira à demain!

Bisous!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	27. Démoniaques Dursleys 2ième partie

Salut, comme promis, on est demain (Bah pour moi en tout cas qui vit au Québec... Enlevez 6 heures les français pour avoir mon heure... Donc voila le pourquoi de 'demain' lol!)

_**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 27: _**Démoniaques Dursleys 2ième partie**_

-Debout! Cria l'oncle Vernon en faisant claquer la porte violemment. -À la douche et ensuite le petit déjeuner.

Il n'était que 5:27 du matin, à croire qu'il se levait de plus en plus tôt pour en faire baver à Harry. Il ne prit pas le temps de se mettre un t-shirt et sortit du lit en boxer, la seule paire à sa taille qu'il avait eu de Dudley, parce que tante Pétunia s'était trompé de taille en les achetant justement.

L'eau sur son corps le réveillait amèrement parce qu'oncle Vernon fermait l'eau chaude la nuit, question d'économie disait-il, mais Harry savait que c'était pour l'incommoder. Il se brossa les dents et plaça ses cheveux, inutile de les peigner de toute évidence, ils redevenaient fous la minute qu'ils séchaient. Dans sa chambre il retourna s'habiller, pantalon noir, à sa taille, seule paire assez usée pour passer pour une de celles de Dudley, puis une chemise bleue pâle, un peu trop grande, mais acceptable.

-Mes oeufs brouillés sont immangeable! Chiala le petit porc qu'était Dudley en faisant un sourire en coin à Harry. -En plus mes rôties sont bien trop cuits! Ajouta-t-il pour faire plus d'impacte.

-Tu ne sauras donc jamais rien faire comme il faut! S'écria Pétunia en saisissant l'assiette de Dudley. -Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, je vais te refaire un petit déjeuner. Puis elle embrassa son fils.

-Que se passe-t-il ici? Fit la grosse voix déplaisante de Vernon qui sortait d'une longue scéance sur la toilette, journal en main.

-Regardes! Dit Pétunia en lui montrant l'assiette qui pourtant, semblait parfaite.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça? Demanda l'oncle en faisant des gros yeux.

Harry ne bougea pas et se mit à fixer ses propres pieds, il savait que pour ne pas manger de trop gros coups, il fallait toujours avaoir l'air coupable.

-Privé de repas pour la journée! Va dans ta chambre! Lui cria-t-il.

Quand Harry fut partit, Vernon s'assit à la table et ouvrit le téléviseur en marmonnant.

-Il devrait se considérer chanceux de nous avoir! Il a un toit, même une chambre... Et voilà comment il nous remercie, non mais quel ingrat! Il a vraiment de la veine que je sois de bonne humeur et que je ne l'ai pas enfermé dans le placard! Non mais francheme...

-Vernon, il est parti dans sa chambre, arrêtes! Fit la tante.

-Sa maudit école, tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est jouer avec une baguette magique... Magique, tu parles! La magie, je continue à le dire, ça n'existe pas! Se frustra-t-il tout seul en donnant un coup de poing sur la table. -Je crois que je vais lui confisquer son maudit hibou! Ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Il monta rageusement à l'étage, une marche à la fois quand-même, il était énorme lui aussi... Puis ouvrit brusquement la porte pour découvrir Harry avec une enveloppe à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Fit l'homme.

-Je ne sais pas, je viens de la recevoir! Osa le jeune homme.

-Donne ça ici! Cria Vernon en lui arrachant des main, puis la déchira en centaines de ptits bouts. -Encore un mot de tes copains sans doute, donne-moi cet oiseau de malheur!

Vernon prit l'oiseau en cage et descendit au salon, posa la cage sur le meuble à côté d'un sofa une place et chiala encore.

-Voilà, on va avoir la paix! Je vais travailler maintenant.

Harry, étant certain que cette lettre lui venait de son seul amour, s'en voulait de ne pas avoir attendu plus tard pour la lire. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de poser ses yeux sur la belle écriture de Severus, il avait encore envie de pleurer. Plus aucun moyen de lui dire que tout allait bien pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète, pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait hâte de le revoir et tout, il se sentait seul au monde sans sa chouette. Au moins Vernon ne l'avait pas frappé, déjà ça de gagné. Dudley profitait probablement du salon à l'heure qu'il était et tante Pétunia devait vaquer à ses occupations de femme aimante... Quelle famille! Tout ça à cause que sa mère fut une sorcière jadis, il avait hérité de la haine à son tour, ils étaient tous jaloux de lui, oui c'était ça.

–

La journée fut excessivement longue, il n'eut pas la chance de se faufiler dans la cuisine pour aller voler de quoi manger et il mourait de faim, Vernon venait à peine de rentrer qu'il chialait encore contre Harry pour plein de raisons inutiles. Il pouvait l'entendre de sa chambre...

-J'ai passé une journée horrible, tout ça à cause de ce petit bâtard! Tu ne lui a pas donné à manger j'espère, il ne mérite pas à manger! Dit-il avant de laisser Pétunia lui répondre que non, mais personne ne vint voir s'il allait bien, de toute façon ils s'en foutaient tous. Ce qui intrigua Harry c'est qu'on avait frapper à la porte et Vernon n'avait pas dit un seul mot, il avait juste entendu la porte se refermer... Était-ce pour lui? Mais qui aurait pu venir le voir de toute façon, sûrement pas Severus cela était hors de question... Non, Harry se faisait des histoires, c'était le manque de nourriture, il ne se sentait pas très bien d'ailleurs, comme il s'auto-digérait tellement l'estomac lui brûlait. Il savait que, le lendemain, il allait aussi être privé de repas, ça se passait toujours ainsi, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le moyen de manger ou il allait bientôt ne plus être capable de se lever de son lit, donc incapable de faire ce que son oncle lui demandait... Donc encore moins de repas... Valait mieux arrêter d'y penser.

C'est quand il entendit Dudley monter à l'étage accompagné qu'il su qui avait frappé à la porte, son maudit ami, celui avec qui Dudley s'amusait à battre Harry et ce, souvent sous les yeux brillants de Vernon qui ne faisait jamais rien pour empêcher cela. Il priait encore une fois Merlin pour que Dudley ne vienne pas dans sa chambre le faire souffrir et sa prière fut exhaussée, ils ne venaient que chercher quelque chose dans la grande penderie. Dudley devait attendre d'autres amis justement, quand il venait chercher son jeu électronique, c'était parce que toute sa clique débarquait.

-C'est là que vous gardez ton cousin anormal? Demanda l'ami de Dudley.

-Oui, tu veux t'amuser un peu?

-Non aller quoi, les autres vont pas tarder!

Ouf, il était sauvé! Un instant il y cru, mais il remerciait presque la bande de cons qui s'en venait jouer avec Dudley! Les voilà qui débarquaient justement, encore la maudite sonnette.

Il pouvait entendre rire et crier de joie en bas au salon et cela le frustrait beaucoup, quelle bande d'idiots ces moldus!Les voilà qui se chamaillaient pour savoir qui allait être le premier à s'amuser avec la console, très enrichissant comme activité d'ailleurs! Bien sûre, oncle Vernon s'en mêla et dit à Dudley qu'il pouvait être le premier, enfant gâté pourrit! Et ça sonnait encore, encore et encore, à croire qu'il avait invité tout le quartier! Harry s'allongea pendant qu'il écoutait les autres hurler dans le salon, Vernon crier et Pétunia couiner... Pétunia couiner? Ça c'était anormal! Harry espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas sorti Hedwige de sa cage pour la maltraiter, sinon, il allait utiliser sa magie pour leur faire payer, quitte à se faire renvoyer de Poudlard! Il alla à sa porte de chambre déverrouillée pour une des rares fois et l'entrouvrit pour entendre...

-Non! Vernon, ne t'approches pas, c'est dangereux voyon! Fit la voix trop aiguë de Pétunia quand elle avait peur.

-Cette chouette est à moi! Cria Vernon. -Je la dépose ou je veux et il me semble que j'en ai le droit!

-Papa... Fit un Dudley terrorisé, en tout cas c'était ce que Harry perçut dans sa voix. -Laisse-lui.

Mais que faisaient-ils?

-Non! Sortez maintenant!

Puis, une autre voix fit trembler les genoux d'Harry qui tomba à genoux en se tenant à la poignée de sa porte...

-Je sais parfaitement qu'il est ici, laissez-moi le voir ou je vous réduit en poussière!

Harry se mit à pleurer généreusement, content, triste, ému, désespéré, il devenait fou, il entendait la voix de son amour... Impossible, pas ici... Mais i ne pouvait pas se remettre sur ses pieds, il était si confus. Étourdit par le manque de nourriture et tremblant d'anxiété, toujours nerveux parce qu'il avait peur qu'on vienne le battre, fatigué, mais pas épuisé... Il avait encore la force de se lever pour aller voir, mais s'il se trompait, il allait le payer très cher, alors il resta là à écouter...

-Monsieur je ne sais qui, je vous dit que vous vous trompez d'endroit! Insista Vernon.

-Et moi je vous dis que je franchirai cette porte même si vous aviez toute une armée derrière vous!

-Retournez d'ou vous venez, vous et vos stupides tours de magie à la noix! Cria Vernon, ce qui fit savoir à Harry que c'était probablement Severus qu'il entendait.

-Tour de magie hein?... Vous allez voir de quoi je parle!

-PARTEZ!

-PETRIFICUS TOTA...

-NON! Cria Harry arrivé en bas des escaliers.

-Harry? Fit Severus en le voyant, mal vêtu et pâle.

Harry courut vers Severus et le serra dans ses bras très fort. Les autres regardaient sans rien faire, convaincus qu'ils allaient se prendre un mauvais sort.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici?

-Tu n'as pas lu mon message?

-Non... On l'a déchiré devant moi.

Severus lança son regard le plus noir à Vernon, qui recula instinctivement.

-Dumbledore m'a donné la permission de venir te chercher, à une condition... Dit Severus en le serrant à nouveau.

-C'est qui lui, fit notre Dudley téméraire.

-Dudley chéri, ne te mêles pas de ça! Fit Pétunia en le prenant contre elle.

-Je suis Severus Snape.

-Ah. Répondit le gros gamin, accompagné de toute sa bande d'amis qui n'osaient dire un mot.

C'est à ce moment que Severus vit les marques sur les bras d'Harry...

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Dit-il en lui prenant un bras pour voir de plus près.

-Sev, je ne veux plus revenir ici, emmènes-moi.

-Si vous emmenez Harry, il ne revient plus jamais ici, JAMAIS! Hurla Vernon en gesticulant.

-Vous l'avez battu? Vous avez osé battre Harry? Fit Severus en s'approchant du gros tas qu'était Vernon.

-Non, jamais, il s'est fait ça tout seul en tombant...

-À D'AUTRES! S'époumona Severus en lui saisissant la gorge. -Vous allez, premièrement, lui présenter vos excuses...

Le gros bonhomme se sentit levé de terre et prit panique, comment un homme moins en chair que Vernon pouvait être aussi fort? D'accord, Severus était plus grand mais... Pas le temps d'y penser, il manquait d'air...

-Je m'excuse, je m'excuse! Railla presque le gros bouffon.

Severus se donna un élan et le projeta très loin, le faisant hurler de douleur en atterrissant sur le dos. Évidemment, Pétunia accourut près de son mari pour voir s'il allait bien.

-J'avais dit que personne ne lui ferait aucun mal et je tiens parole! Vous allez entendre parler de moi, ce n'est pas fini, c'est loin d'être terminé! Dit Severus en prenant Harry dans ses bras pour le serrer.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant ce court séjour... Dit Harry en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds...

Severus n'hésita pas et l'embrassa, passionnément qui plus était, devant toute la bande de fous qui se tenait là à les regarder sans rien dire.

-QUOI! Fit Vernon en se remettant sur ses pieds. -Vous osez me parler d'abus!

Severus arrêta son baiser et fixa l'homme avec un dégoût profond...

-S'il y a eu abus envers Harry, c'est de votre faute!

-Vous venez à l'instant de... De... Bégaya Vernon.

-Et alors? Il se trouve qu'Harry et moi... Et ce ne sont pas vos affaires que je sache!

-Je vais vous dénoncer!

-Ah oui? Et à qui? S'énerva Severus en croisant les bras.

-Harry... Ne me dis pas que... Harry?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire que je l'aime hein? Répondit le jeune concerné.

-C'est immorale voyons! Dit Vernon en s'approchant, puis saisit le t-shirt d'Harry pour le tirer vers lui. -Vous n'avez pas le droit, il n'est même pas majeur!

Harry se débattait, mais Vernon avait une bonne poigne sur lui.

-Et vous allez m'en empêcher? Demanda Severus, un sourire en coin.

-ÉVIDEMMENT!

-Et comment? Dit-il en sortant sa baguette...

-J'appele de ce pas la police et...

-IMMOBULUS! (disons que c'est ça) Cria Severus en pointant Vernon qui fut incapable de bouger.

-Vous allez me le payer! Maniaque pédophile! Dit Vernon.

-Va chercher tes affaires, nous rentrons.

Harry courut à sa chambre et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour prononcer Avada Kedavra, il était de retour avec sa malle pleine, il prit Hedwige et se retourna pour arrêter le sort...

-Finite incantatum! Oh et une chose... Dit Harry en souriant... -Je vous jette un sort qui vous amènera le malheur!

Il se retourna vers Severus en riant et l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Allons-y mon amour. Dit le jeune homme en lui prenant la main. -Comment repartons-nous?

-Prenons le foyer...

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent de suite.

–

Arrivés dans une chambre d'une auberge de Pré Au Lard, Harry et Severus se dépoussiérèrent et Harry fixa l'homme...

-Quelle condition Dumbledore t'as fait part?

-Je te raconterai quand nous nous serons reposé, viens maintenant. Dit-il en le serrant contre lui. -C'est tellement bon de retrouver tes bras autour de moi. Je suis navré, je ne savais pas que c'était si terrible pour toi, autrement tu n'y serais jamais allé...

-Arrêtes, ce n'est rien. Allons-y.

Sur le chemin du retour aux appartements de Snape, il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et Severus regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus dur avec le gros porc, mais il finirent pas changer de conversation et tout deux arrivèrent avec le sourire.

-Je ne vois pas de changements... Dit Harry en regardant les quartiers.

-Les plus apparents sont dans la chambre et la salle de bain.

-Racoontes-moi maintenant. S'impatienta Harry en prenant place sur le fauteil.

-Et bien... Dit-il en lui donnant à boire et quelques patisseries. -Tu vas habiter avec moi... Mais ce n'est pas le principal...

-Dis-moi... Le coupa Harry, la bouche pleine, enfin il mangeait.

-Dumbledore veut qu'ils sachent...

-Qui donc? Et à quel propos?

-Tout le monde... Pour nous...

Harry arrêta de mâcher subitement.

-Tu blagues?

-J'ai l'air de blaguer?

-On ne sait jamais avec toi alors...

-Je ne blague pas.

-Comment on va leur dire ça!

-Tu étais bien parti, au bal, avant que je te coupe...

-Oui mais là c'est différent...

-Je sais.

-Il veut ça pour quand?

-Quand tout le monde reviendra des vacances, je suppose.

-Merlin!

-Oui, en effet. Dit Severus en se collant à Harry.

-Et à cause de Dumbledore, on ne pourra pas trouver de raison, va falloir dire la vérité...

-Et oui.

-Je t'aime.

Severus sourit à cette déclaration à laquelle il ne s'habituait jamais, il aimait tellement se le faire dire, puis l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Tu dois être fatigué. Supposa Severus.

-Oui.

-La chambre est prête.

-Merci. Dit-il en se levant.

-Attends... Juste une chose Harry avant... Dit Severus en lui saisissant la manche de sa chemise pour l'arrêter.

L'homme encra ses iris dans ceux d'Harry puis le contempla un très long moment.

-Je sais que c'est peut-être trop, ou pas assez... Commença l'homme.

Le dit homme se baissa pour laisser un genou toucher le plancher alors qu'il tenait la mais d'harry avec les deux siennes. Il leva la tête lentement vers son amour et afficha un air inquiet.

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous nous détestions, Harry. Dit un Severus à genoux avant d'embrasser la main qu'il tenait précieusement dans les siennes. -Harry...

-Severus...

-Harry... Veux-tu m'épouser?

Silence.

Severus fixait les yeux d'Harry avec le plus grand espoir du monde, gardant le silence tranchant pour la réponse de ce dernier, il tremblait, jamais il n'avait demandé aussi grand à quelqu'un, cela voulait dire tellement pour lui, cette demande. Le faire devenir sien, devenir sien, partager sa vie entière avec lui, l'endurer mais surtout l'aimer, à jamais, pour toujours...

-Oui.

Ne sachant si son menton tremblait parce qu'il allait pleurer ou si c'était seulement la nervosité, Harry tira sur les mains de Severus pour le faire se relever et lui faire face.

-Oui, je veux t'épouser, Severus Snape.

Et le baiser qui suivit.. Oh! Il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec tout les baisers qu'ils s'étaient donné jusqu'à présent. Un vrai, un baiser scellant leur pacte verbal non officiel, comme un pré emballage en attendant l'enveloppe solide de leur union. L'émotion était ce qui transpirait le plus ce moment alors qu'Harry entreprit de se donner à Severus dans le silence le plus total, ses yeux parlaient à sa place, il était heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Ses vêtements avaient glissé de lui si facilement, son corps marqué de coups s'emporta et ses sens furent décuplés au moment de partager l'amour avec son aimé.

Il n'allait pas se faire réveiller tôt pour se faire battre, non... Il allait ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir le plus beau sourire du monde rien que pour lui...

---À SUIVRE---

Comment ça ou est le lemon? Mdr, vous verrez!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	28. Pour ton bien

De retour avec un chapitre haut en couleurs! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, il en reste deux apres et aussi une fin alternative, parce que oui, ça choque! Normal c'est de moi lol! Donc la fin c'est pas la fin vraiment, ne paniquez pas quand vous y serez!!!! Ah oui et allez voir ce _**SNARRY**_, il est tout simplement BRILLANT!

Http ://www. Youtube. com/watch? v=aOcP4neewFQ &feature=channel_page (Sans les espaces:P)

**_3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour_**

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 28:_** Pour ton bien**_

Harry ne dormait pas, au milieu de la nuit... Il pensait à cette magnifique demande en mariage de la part de son amour, il en était si heureux. Ce beau moment, quand Severus l'avait fixé dans les yeux alors qu'il lui avait demandé sa main d'une façon si... Si... Tellement belle!

-Sev... Tu dors?

-Non.

Et l'appelé ouvrit les yeux en souriant...

-Je repense à ta réponse. Dit-il en lui caressant le visage de sa main.

Harry s'approcha de façon à être collé à son futur époux et lui donna un baiser digne des plus beaux films d'amour, il entendait presque un fond de musique en sourdine tellement il était dans son mouvement. Ce beau moment, inoubliable, comme les autres. Severus était venu le sauver tel un chevalier en armure, il combattit les méchants et emporta _sa belle_ au loin, dans ses bras.

-Severus... Soupira Harry.

-Oui?

-Fais-moi l'amour... Comme au premier jour...

C'était si beau, les yeux brillants Severus lui sourit tendrement et posa encore ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une histoire d'amour si belle, un conte si merveilleux, d'une douceur à faire frémir les plus haineux. Severus caressa le bras d'Harry en le regardant amoureusement.

-S'il fallait qu'on soit séparé, je n'en survivrais pas. Chuchota l'homme.

-Je t'aime tellement Severus.

Et un autre baiser vint sceller leur paroles sincères, Severus serra son amour très fort et roula au-dessus lentement, tout en ne lâchant pas ses lèvres. Il murmura contre sa bouche.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé autant que je t'aime toi, mon amour.. Oh, mon amour... Fini-t-il en un baiser encore plus profond et sensuel, plein d'amour et remplit d'attention.

La danse des draps, le bruit mignon de leurs baisers, leurs soupirs, leurs mots doux échangés en presque silence... La plus belle recette de l'amour se dessinait dans l'air. Doucement, Severus fit l'amour à Harry de la façon la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Il lui disait de beaux mots contre ses lèvres, lui chuchotait des noms amoureux en le caressant, l'appelait par son nom en le regardant, si précautionneusement, c'en était touchant. Les déhanchements lents et appelants à l'extase de l'homme rendirent Harry fou, la chaleur de ses cuisses contre les siennes, de leur ventres qui se frottaient, de leur poitrines qui se caressaient mutuellement... Le tableau de la luxure et de l'amour, rien que ça. Pas de feu de foyer, pas de musique, que le noir le plus pesant et le silence le plus lourd pour témoins de leur union corporelle, de leur fusion...

-Je t'aime.

Un je t'aime si merveilleusement soupiré, habillement soufflé, juste pour briser un peu le silence avec cet amour qui pouvait tuer n'importe qui, juste pour rallumer le désir qui se fatiguait entre eux deux parce qu'ils se donnaient si intensément. Les plus beaux mots n'existaient plus alors que Severus lui offrait tout son être, il n'y avait que les gestes, les regards si perçants. La couverture glissa du corps de l'homme et laissa voir son acharnement, si voué à faire l'amour.

-Harry... Trembla-t-il juste au bord de l'explosion.

Il ne put retenir son plaisir, c'était si fort.

-Oui Severus oui!

Le crié se démena érotiquement, non pas sans gémir sur le corps affamé de celui qui avait si bien crié son nom. Les mouvements de son bassin se firent de plus en plus prononcés alors qu'il tenait les mains d'Harry au-dessus de sa tête, l'emprisonnant subtilement pour un peu plus de sensation. Sa transpiration lui donnait des vagues de froideur tandis qu'Harry, la figure parfaite de la jouissance, crispait son visage sous l'afflux de sensations abondantes. Le cadeau qu'il fit au maître des potions fut plus qu'apprécié, cette vision d'un corps presque vierge en train de se pervertir sous lui, de crier son nom surtout, de le regarder avec l'espoir qu'un jour il arrête de le faire souffrir d'autant de plaisir... Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de se déverser en un cris si rauque qu'on aurait pu croire à un loup-garou agonisant.

-Severus... Tu es si merveilleux... Haleta Harry, le gardant en lui, essoufflé.

-C'est toi qui est incroyable. Ajouta l'homme en l'embrassant.

Matinée très tranquille, Harry alla manger avec Severus et Dumbledore dans la grande salle, pas si grand que ça une fois qu'on la regardait bien, les autres professeurs étaient soit avec leur familles, soit encore endormis, profitant de ces merveilleuses vacances pour se reposer. C'était le cas de McGonagall, elle adorait dormir, mais n'en avait jamais l'occasion, les vacances étaient comme une petite gâterie pour elle et elle n'allait certainement pas s,en passer.

Alors ils étaient en train de prendre le café, le thé dans le cas de Severus et bavardaient tranquillement, quand enfin leur courrier arriva.

-Oh, encore une lettre du ministère pour me dire que j'ai réunion... Se plaignit Albus.

-Et moi... Je ne sais pas encore. Dit Harry en ouvrant une lettre dans une enveloppe blanche.

-Content de ne pas en avoir, parfois le courrier est un tel trouble! Fit Severus pour cacher son désappointement, pas de lettre ni rien pour lui.

Harry replia la lettre et afficha une expression qui voulait dire 'Je vais mourir'.

-Harry? Appela Severus en le voyant. -Qu'y a-t-il?

-Sev je... Mais rien...

Dumbledore vit lui aussi l'expression d'Harry, mais comme le jeune homme semblait ne rien vouloir dire, il le respecta...

-Je vais aller dans mon bureau maintenant, j'ai à faire... S'éclipsa Albus.

-Harry?

-Hmmff...

-Harry dis-moi...

-Ah mais ce n'est rien.

-Arrêtes, je vois bien que tu...

-C'EST RIEN! Hurla Harry avant de se sauver en courant.

Severus eut un coup au coeur pour la première fois, venant d'Harry, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi Harry refusait de lui dire? Il fallait que Severus le retrouve, il se leva vite et partit dans la même direction, espérant le voir bientôt... Et il le trouva, accroupi près de la porte de ses quartiers, tenant la lettre dans une main et tentant d'essuyer ses larmes de l'autre. Il approcha et se pencha pour entourer Harry avec ses bras, puis colla sa joue sur la sienne...

-Qu'est-ce qui te trouble à ce point? Chuchota-t-il.

Harry lui donna la lettre et replongea sa tête entre ses bras pour ne pas avoir à regarder la réaction de Severus.

« _Monsieur Harry Potter,_

_La présente est pour vous informer qu'il y aura audience concernant la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Monsieur Vernon Dursley souhaite vous retirer de cette école qu'est Poudlard afin de vous envoyer dans une école du quartier, aussi souhaite-t-il votre séparation immédiate de Monsieur Severus Snape, qui sera jugé lui aussi pour abus d'un mineur. Veuillez vous présenter, ainsi que Monsieur Snape, Mardi le 22 Juillet au 3496 rue du Centre-Ville à 2pm, salle 203._

_Lucien Demers, Mandaté de la cours. »_

-Comment ils nous ont trouvé ici? Fit Snape, complètement à L'envers.

Mais Harry pleurait de plus bel.

-Harry voyons... Ne t'en fais pas... Dit-il en le berçant tout contre lui.

-Ne pas m,en faire? Mais il va nous séparer... Pour toujours! Pleura-t-il de nouveau.

-Ils savent pour Poudlard... La court?

-Probablement pas, mais il a trouvé un moeyn... Oh mon amour, qu'allons-nous faire?

-Nous allons devoir y aller... Soupira l'homme.

-C'est dans deux jours!

-Et oui, mais avons-nous un autre choix? Demanda Severus.

-Nous pourrions nous enfuir... Suggéra Harry, les yeux tristes.

-C'est absurde.

-Non ça ne l'est pas.

-Arrêtes, tu agis en môme de dix ans!

-J'en suis pourtant pas loin...

-Harry!

-Désolé.

-Il faut en parler à Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui devrait nous tirer de L'embarra? Franchement Severus, tu me déçois!

-Ne me parle pas ainsi!

-Dis-le donc...

-Dire quoi? Fit Severus en relâchant Harry.

-Que t'aimerais mieux me laisser pour éviter tout ces problèmes!

-Harry!

-C'est pourtant ce que je ressens.

-Tu es vraiment loin du garçon que je croyais avoir connu, finalement. Dit Severus en se levant.

-J'ai toujours été moi-même, c'est toi qui a changé... Bordel, pourquoi tu me fais ça?

-Harry, la ferme! Se fâcha l'homme en croisant les bras.

-Ah, tu crois qu'agir en professeur va tout changer en plus?

-Écoutes... Commença Severus en se calmant... -Loin de moi est l'intention de te laisser, pas après ce que nous avons vécu ensemble... Je ne comprend même pas encore pourquoi Dumbledore accepte cela, alors s'il te plaît, arrêtes de me mélanger d'avantage!

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors maintenant tu crois que tu peux me traiter comme un gamin à nouveau, c'est ça ton problème!

Severus lui lança un regard noir de colère qui voulait dire 'La ferme avant de faire plus de dommages'.

-Oh tes petits regards ne me font plus peur!

-HARRY LA FERME! Hurla Severus.

Harry fixa l'homme intensément, les yeux lui piquaient, mais il n'allait pas pleurer, pas lui donner ce plaisir, croyait-il.

-Je te déteste! Cria le jeune homme avant de s'enfuir.

Severus ne dit pas un mot, il ne le regarda même pas s'en aller. Son cœur était serré, mais que faire si Harry ne voulait pas se concentrer pour comprendre la situation? S'enfuir ne réglerait absolument pas le problème, le seul ennuis, c'était qu'Harry refusait de voir ce fait.

-Vous devriez peut-être aller le voir... Il est allé se cacher dans les escaliers qui mènent à la classe du professeur Trelawney. Dit une voix apaisante derrière lui.

-Merci... Murmura Severus sans se retourner, puis se rendit à cet endroit.

-Harry, mon coeur, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Vous aviez dit que ce serait bien pire... Et ça l'est.

-Je sais. Dit la professeur en venant près de lui, sur la dernière marche tout en haut des escaliers.

-Pourtant tout semblait bien aller...

-Ceci, je ne l'avais pas prévu je crois... Que se passe-t-il?

Harry, sachant qu'elle ne le jugerait pas, lui raconta tout ce qui se passait sans oublier les détails...

-En effet. Dit-elle, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Severus arriva sur le fait et les vit, mais resta caché plus bas dans l'escalier, il ne voulait surtout pas les déranger, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était d'entendre leur conversation...

-Je l'aime vraiment, mais s'il croit que ce n'est pas possible, autant bien en finir maintenant.

-D'après ce que tu m'a raconté, il veut juste prendre le temps d'analyser la situation, c'est tout, il ne veut pas te quitter pour autant. Dit-elle.

« Tout à fait » Pensa Severus.

-Il est sensible, ce Severus. Continua-t-elle.

« Pas du tout! » Se dit Severus.

-Il veut seulement que tout se passe bien, dans votre intérêt à vous deux...

« Juste »

-J'en sais rien, il s'est quand-même énervé contre moi... Dit Harry.

« Parce que tu ne comprends rien! » S'obstina Severus dans sa tête.

-Lui as-tu laissé la chance de s'expliquer? Demanda-t-elle.

« Voilà! »

-Pas vraiment.

« Enfin ouvre les yeux. »

-Tu devrais peut-être te faire pardonner, c'est un peu ta faute, non?

-Oui mais comment? Je lui ai dit que je le détestait.

« Oui, c'était pas très gentil... »

-Fais quelque chose qu'il aime de toi... Tu connais bien un moyen de le faire sourire, n'est-ce pas?

Éah, juste sa présence me suffirait... » Pensa encore Severus.

-Oui, il aime particulièrement quand je l'embrasse dans le cou et que je promène ma main sur...

-D'accord Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir tout ça. Le coupa-t-ell.

« Merciiiiiii !!! » S'étouffa presque Severus en pensant.

-Oui je sais, mais vous êtes une femme de 'perception' il me semble.

-Mais ce que tu fais pour lui plaire ne me regarde pas. Expliqua-t-elle.

La situation semblait avoir passé du terrible, au ridiculement drôle pour Severus qui se retenait de rire plus bas dans l'escalier, la main devant la bouche et sursautant des épaules, riant de bon coeur en silence.

-Oui je sais tout ça! S'obstina Harry. -Mais si jamais il ne voulait pas me laisser faire? S'il était encore fâché?

-Heuum...

-Je sais que... Lui sauter dessus n'est pas la meilleure option...

« Non, mais ce serait très apprécié, contrairement à ce que tu penses... » Pensa l'homme encore.

-Heuum...

-Ou arriver devant lui et le prendre dans mes bras... Non, définitivement non, j'arrive pas à le soulever de toute façon...

-Harry, pourquoi ne pas simplement t'excuser?

-Parce que ne rien faire d'autre me rendrait mal et je ne crois pas en être capable...

-Pourtant, tu le connais plus que n'importe qui ici, sauf Dumbledore, je me permet de le croire.

-Il aime quand je mets directement ma main sur ses fesses et que...

-HARRY! Cria Trelawney, accompagné par une autre voix venant de plus bas.

Harry s'étira et vit Severus, en train de rire dans ses mains, plié en deux.

-Severus! Dit-il en courant dans les marches pour le rejoindre.

Harry lui sauta dans les bras et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de ce dernier et le serra bien fort.

-Je m'excuse.

-Tu vois, c'est simple. Dit Severus en l'embrassant bien comme il fallait.

-Je t'aime. Dit-il avant de s'emparer de la bouche de son bel amour. -Allons penser à tout ça, tu veux? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, nous avons encore deux nuits pour trouver une solution.

« Avant d'être séparés à jamais... » Termina Severus en pensées.

---À SUIVRE---

Quoi? La dernière phrase de Severus vous fait peur? Meuuuuuuuh non! Faut pas trembler tant que ça.. Juste un peu.. Bref.. Beaucoup.. Ouais, en fin de compte, tremblez vraiment, ça va chier je vous le garanti :'(

-SNAPESLOVE-


	29. Plus fort que l'esprit

Et hop, je vous saute dessus avec l'avant-dernier chapitre, eh oui, déjà 'sniff'

_**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 29: _**Plus fort que l'esprit**_

Deux jours plus tard, le temps avait passé bien trop vite pour Harry et Severus qui attendaient maintenant dans un corridor en face de la salle de la court, Vernon et Pétunia aussi étaient là, dans un genre de vestibule, à l'écart. Le beau plancher de granite sur lequel Harry faisait les cent pas semblait être le seul endroit ou Snape osait poser le regard, sachant très bien que dans quelques minutes, ils allaient entrer les premiers, suivit des infâmes Dursleys.

-Severus... On a encore le temps de s'enfuir...

-Non Harry, nous seront poursuivit peu importe ou nous irons.

Severus avait raison, Harry ne pouvait pas se sauver parce que, de toute manière, Dumbledore les aurait retrouvé. Pas que le vieux sorcier était malfaisant, mais il y aurait été obligé.

-Monsieur Potter, monsieur Snape, veuillez me suivre. Dit un gardien en entrant dans la salle.

Harry lança un regard de peur vers Severus et le suivit à l'intérieur, puis ensuite les Dursleys furent appelés à entrer aussi. Une fois assis, le juge entra et prit place devant eux.

-Aujourd'hui, nous commencerons par la cause numéro 176-26... Mais il fut coupé par un vieil homme qui fit son entrée en retard. -Donc la cause 176-26. Le plaignant, monsieur Vernon Dursley, souhaite retirer monsieur Harry Potter de son institution, nommée Poudlard. Monsieur, avez-vous les papiers nécessaires pour prouver que le garçon va bel et bien à cette école?

-Oui votre honneur. Dit le gros en tendant les papiers à l'agent qui les transmit au juge.

Harry ouvrit les yeux très grands... Mais ou donc Vernon s'était procuré ces papiers?

-Monsieur Potter est sous votre garde légale?

-Oui. Répondit Vernon.

-Et dites-moi, il est majeur?

-Non.

-Il est d'accord avec votre décision?

-Non.

Voilç pourquoi vous êtes ici évidemment.

-Non en fait c'est parce que son professeur est...

-Cette cause sera débattue en second, monsieur. Le coupa le juge en lui lançant un regard de 'C'est moi le patron ici, ta gueule'.

-Monsieur Potter, en quoi le fait de changer d'école nuirait à vos performances scolaires?

-Ne pouvant répondre ce qu'il voulait, c'était-à-dire que la magie ne s'apprend qu'à Poudlard, il pinça les lèvres et se mit à réfléchir durement.

-En rien. Dit-il finalement.

-Et pourquoi donc vous objectez-vous à cette décision?

-L'école ou je suis me convient parfaitement.

-Je vois... Ce qui nous amène forcément à la seconde cause de force. Dit le juge en tournant une page de son document. -Cause 176-47, abus d'un mineur... C'est bien pour cela, monsieur Dursley, que vous souhaitez que monsieur Potter soit retiré de cette école de suite?

-Oui monsieur.

-Je demanderais donc à monsieur Severus Snape de bien vouloir venir prendre place. Dit-il en pointant le banc des accusés. -Monsieur Snape, vous êtes enseignant à Poudlard, est-ce exacte?

-Absolument. Répondit-il sans regarder Harry.

Vous enseignez quoi?

-Les po... La chimie.

-Vous avez monsieur Potter dans votre classe?

-Oui, quatre fois par semaine.

-Vous est-il déjà arrivé de rencontrer monsieur Potter en d'autres circonstances qu'en salle de classe?

-Oui.

-En quelles occasions?

-Au déjeuner, dîner et souper, ainsi qu'en périodes de retenues, match de Quiddi... De quilles (Bowling) et lors des temps libres dans l'école.

-Et en ces occasions... Vous est-il déjà arrivé de rencontrer monsieur Potter seul?

-À plusieurs reprises, oui.

-On me dit ici, sur mon résumé, que vous en avez abusé et ce, devant les tuteurs légaux de monsieur Potter. Est-ce exacte? Demanda le juge.

Vernon se raidit sur sa chaise et sourit.

-Non, il n'y a pas eu d'abus dans le geste que j'ai posé en toute connaissance de cause, monsieur. Répondit Severus avec un calme qui tuait.

-C'EST FAUX! S'écria Vernon en se levant.

-Silence! Veuillez rester assis, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous expulser de ma court, témoin ou non! Fit le juge.

-Monsieur Potter, l'homme ici présent... Dit-il en pointant Severus. -A-t-il de quelconque façon abusé de vous?

-Non.

-Il l'a menacé! Il ne le dira jamais! Cria Vernon.

-MONSIEUR! Ceci est mon dernier avertissement! Dit le juge en cognant sur son bureau avec sa frappe.

-N'ayez crainte de me répondre la vérité jeune homme, votre professeur ne pourra plus vous approcher si votre réponse est positive.

-Il n'a pas abusé de moi, ni forcé à quoi que ce soit.

-Il est écrit qu'il vous a embrassé avec la langue près de la porte d'entrés de la maison de monsieur Dursley, est-ce exacte?

-Oui, mais il...

-Merci monsieur Potter. Avez-vous répondu à ce baiser?

-Oui.

-De votre plein gré?

-Oui.

-Êtes-vous en mesure de me dire si vous aimez cet homme? Demanda-t-il en pointant Severus.

-Oui, je peux vous le confirmer, je l'aime.

-Comme un élève aime son professeur?

Le juge essayait de voir si Severus avait pu corrompre Harry en lui disant que tout les élèves faisaient cela avec leur professeurs... Technique de questionnement classique.

-Non, parce que je l'aime, lui.

-D'accord, clarifions voulez-vous?

Harry fit signe que oui avec sa tête.

-Vous l'aimez... Tout les élèves devraient aimer leur professeurs, n'est-ce pas? Commença l'homme.

-Bien sûre.

-C'est lui qui vous a dit de l,aimer?

-Non.

-Racontez-moi comment vous l,avez aimé la première fois dans ce cas.

Oh! Il ne pouvait pas dire que son professeur de divination le lui avait prédit et il ne voulait pas mentir, c'était bien parti! Ce n'était pas le moment de nommer un autre prof pour ensuite risquer qu'il soit convoqué ici.

-Avec le temps.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Je ne sais pas moi, quand vous tombez amoureux, c'est pour une raison précise, dites-moi?

-Vous marquez un point, jeune homme. Rectifions... Pourquoi l'avez-vous embrassé une première fois, comment c'est arrivé?

-Un peu avant que ce premier baiser ait lieu, il m'avait serré dans ses bras gentiment, après que j'ai lu sa définition de l'amour sur un parche... Une feuille, j'ai comme qui dirait un peu eu le faible pour lui à ce moment. Plus tard, il m'a offert un dessin de moi qu'il avait fait...

-Êtes-vous nu sur ce dessin?

-Non! S'offensa Harry.

-Continuez.

-Je l'ai tout de suite aimé, j'ai trouvé qu'il avait beaucoup de talent.

-Il vous a offert ce dessin pour quelle raison?

-Pour rien, nous mangions ensemble ce soir-là parce que je voulais qu'il m'explique un peu le fonctionnement d'un agenda.

-D'accord, n'arrêtez pas.

-Alors je lui ai offert une fleur, je savais qu'il les aimait beaucoup... Surtout qu'en chimie, nous les étudions. Pas toutes, mais beaucoup de végétaux. Alors j'ai voulu lui dire que je l'aimais bien, je l'ai embrassé rapidement sur la bouche, mais rien de poussé.

-Parce que vous l'aimiez bien?

-Parce que j'en avais envie. Dit Harry.

-Et?

-Comme j'ai aimé... Je lui en ai donné un autre, sur la joue pour ne pas le gêner. Je me suis ensuite invité chez lui, je lui ai suggéré de prendre un verre et j'en ai profité aussi.

-Qu'est...

-Du Brandy! Le coupa Harry. -Mais laissez-moi finir l'histoire avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Alors il est parti et est revenu avec un présent. C'est à ce moment que je lui ai dit qu'il faisait simplement ça pour m'avoir dans son lit. J'étais fâché. Severus a pleuré en disant que jamais il ne me ferait quoi que ce soit, qu'il faisait ça pour me voir sourire et être heureux, car oui monsieur le juge, je n'ai pas souvent le sourire... Je l'ai trouvé le soir suivant en train de pleurer, je croyais que c'était à cause de moi, j'ai ressenti de l'amour pour lui et je l'ai embrassé encore. Je suis revenu ensuite, le soir d'après et je l'ai embrassé pour vrai en le serrant contre moi.

Le juge semblait ne pas croire un mot de tout ça.

-Monsieur Snape... Vous lui avez permis de boire... De vous toucher...

-Oui, sans le forcer je précise.

-Et alors... Ce n'est pas là un comportement de professeur.

-Comment pourriez-vous savoir? Vous n'avez pas vécu les instants.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Après quelques heures d'obstination, le juge revint dans la salle, prêt à donner son verdict.

-En dépit de ce que j'ai pu constater, monsieur Potter est amoureux de cet homme. Dit-il en pointant Severus. -Et cet homme est amoureux du jeune garçon, je ne peux rien contre cela, monsieur Potter est en âge d'aimer avec toute sa conscience.

Cette déclaration arracha un sourire à Harry.

-Par contre, le fait de donner à boire à un étudiant en pleine connaissance de cause, le fait de toucher un élève, qui plus est un mineur, en situation d'autorité n'est certes pas une raison valable pour laisser monsieur Snape continuer à voir son étudiant. Monsieur Dursley, Harry Potter continuera de fréquenter Poudlard, mais ne sera plus jamais en contacte avec Severus Snape, soyez-en certain car...

-Noooon! Pleura Harry en voulant courir dans les bras de Severus, mais le gardien l'arrêta, le laissant se débattre férocement sans pouvoir se libérer.

Vernon affichait un sourire démoniaque.

-SILENCE! Laissez-moi terminer! Ceci dit, monsieur Snape est condamné à remettre sa démission avant Lundi prochain sous peine d'amende sévère.

Vernon riait avec coeur, Severus le voyait, il allait le tuer certainement! Il se leva d'un coup et fonça sur Vernon, n'y voyant que du noir.

-Au secours! Cria le gros porc.

-Tu ne m'enlèveras pas mon amour! Sale porc, tout ça pour faire encore plus de mal à Harry! Dit-il en lui assénant un coup de poing au visage.

Severus lui déchira le col de sa chemise et lui mit la main à la gorge, puis commença à l'étrangler. Pendant ce temps, un vieil homme sortait de la salle en secouant la tête, impuissant, contraint de laisser son plus fidèle ami faire face à son destin...

Un coup de feu retentit dans la salle...

-NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN! S'écria un jeune homme désespéré, courant vers les deux hommes étendus sur le sol, le gardien venait de donner mort à l'un deux, mais lequel? Sans savoir parce que les deux hommes, Vernon et Severus, ne bougeaient plus, les deux garçons, Harry et son cousin, pleuraient très fort, espérant que ce soit le bon qui se lève... Vernon pour Dudley, Severus pour Harry.

---À SUIVRE---

Quoi? Je vous l'avais dit que ça allait chier! Bisous

-SNAPESLOVE-


	30. Parce que la rose brille toujours

Dernier chapitre!

AVERTISSEMENT: N'oubliez pas de lire la note à la fin de ce chapitre!

_**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 30 : _**Parce que la rose brille toujours**_

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Le jeune homme en question se précipita sur son père et pleurait, il avait tellement eu peur du coup de feu qu'il avait uriné dans son pantalon et tremblait maintenant horriblement.

-Papa, papa! Appela Dudley en le secouant.

Harry resta près sans trop s'approcher, voyant que ni Vernon, ni Severus ne se relevait, il s'inquiétait beaucoup.

-DU CALME! Cria le juge tandis que d'autres gardiens faisaient leur entrée en courant vers les deux corps étendus sur le sol, immobiles.

Ce ne fut qu'en bougeant Severus que tout le monde pu constater qu'il y avait bel et bien un mort, un grand silence, trop long silence...

-NOOOOON NOOON!

Des pleurs, rien que des pleurs pouvaient être entendus dans la salle, tout le monde s'étaient rassemblé autour du seul homme qui avait les yeux fermés.

-Pourquoi? NOOOON! Il n'avait rien fait! Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué, POURQUOIIIII !!!

Les gardiens avaient roulé Severus sur le dos, Vernon aussi gisait ainsi, mais le gros porc lui, il souriait...

-Noooooon! Pleura encore Harry en se cramponnant à Severus du mieux qu'il pouvait, il ne voulait pas que les hommes en uniforme l'ôte de là, jamais.

-Attendez! Il va ouvrir les yeux! Hurla Harry, incapable de respirer correctement, les yeux rouges et le visage enflé par trop de peine. -Aidez-le! Hurla-t-il encore. -Ne pars pas, mon amour, ne me laisse pas!

Une fine coulisse de sang faisait son chemin depuis le côté de la poitrine de Severus, jusqu'au sol. Harry la sentit et à peine eut-il le temps de le constater que des ambulanciers l'arrachaient des bras de son amour. Deux hommes le tenaient fermement pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Severus, quatre autres mettaient l'homme sur une civière. Harry forçait sur ses pieds pour avancer, comme s'il tirait un chariot lourdement chargé, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'approcher n'aurait été que d'un centimètre... Son amour s'en allait et il le laissait seul sans le faire exprès.

-Laissez-moi y aller! S'il vous plaît! Supplia Harry en pleurant désespérément sans arrêter de se tortiller pour se déprendre des bras forts qui le retenaient prisonnier maintenant sur le trottoir en face de l'immeuble. -Laissez-moi y aller, laissez-moi y aller! Fit-il encore en voyant son bel amour entrer dans le véhicule. -Je veux être avec lui, laissez-moi y aller! S'époumona-t-il de plus bel en pleurant comme un homme anéantit.

-Laissez-le! Fit le juge. -Vous irez le surveiller pendant qu'il sera au chevet de monsieur Snape, ensuite monsieur Dursley le ramènera à la maison pour le reste des vacances.

Les deux ambulanciers laissèrent Harry courir dans l'ambulance et le suivirent pour éviter qu'il ne dérange les deux autres en train de réanimer Severus.

-Il ne va pas mourir, dites? Fit Harry en essayant de ne pas pleurer, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Nous ne le savons pas.

Harry glissa sa main sur le visage de Severus et alla prendre sa main dans son autre, la rivière de larmes qui s'écoulait sur ses joues ne s'était pas arrêtée. Sous les soubresauts du véhicule en marche, Harry s'efforçait de garder espoir et gardait surtout le silence, seulement les cillements de sa gorge tranchaient l'air de par ses pleurs devenus trop faibles.

De voir Severus ainsi affaiblit n'était pas coutume, les yeux fermés, une mine de douleur morte flottait sur les traits de son visage, aucune expression donnant signe qu'il était bel et bien vivant, il ne respirait plus, les ambulanciers faisaient leur possible pour essayer de rallumer le feu de la vie en lui durant le chemin vers l'hôpital. Ils avaient déchiré la robe noire du professeur et maintenaient la plaie causée par la balle dans un état stable, à peine un peu de sang affluait.

Severus ouvrit les yeux d'un coup sec et se mit à pleurer en disant toute sorte de choses incohérentes, ne prenant pas son souffle.

-Severus, Severus! Je suis là! Lui dit Harry en se penchant au-dessus du visage pâle et en panique de son amour.

-Oh Harry... Harry encore une fois... Ils reviennent encore Harry, ne reste pas près de moi! Harryyyyyyyyy! Hurla-t-il avant de retourner dans un état d'inconscience total.

-SEVERUS! Cria Harry en resserrant la main qu'il tenait.

-Drv... Dit un des ambulanciers à l'autre en ne faisant plus rien pour réanimer Severus.

-Drv? C'est quoi ça? Paniqua Harry. -Pourquoi vous arrêtez de vous en occuper? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Drv... Dernier regain de vie. Normalement, après ça, il est vraiment mort. Dit l'homme froidement.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas seuelement supposer! Recommencez! Ne le laissez pas mourir s'il vous plaît! S'il vous plaît! Pleura encore Harry, les yeux grands ouverts en signe de désespoir. -Severus tiens bon, nous arrivons! Essaya-t-il de le rassurer, au cas ou il pouvait l'entendre.

Ils le transférèrent à l'urgence, Harry avait lutté pour les suivre mais personne ne l'avait laissé passer, il faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, quand un vieil homme vint le rejoindre...

-Harry... Dit-il d'un voix plus que triste.

-Professeur Dumbledore! Il est arrivé un malheur! Pleura Harry en s'écroulant sur le sol, à genous.

-Je sais, je sais... Dit-il avec toute sa sagesse. -Je n'aurai jamais compris ce qui pousse Severus à être si cruel quand il s'agit d'amour.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Quand il aimait, autrefois, jamais il ne le montrait si ouvertement, jamais. Parfois même il se battait avec son aimé et aujourd'hui... Il aurait tué pour toi. Il t'aimait vraiment beaucoup, de tout son coeur, éperdument...

-Aimait? Mais il est toujours en vie, non?

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux un instant, comme s'il se concentrait...

-Je ne saurais dire, Harry... Parfois la vie s'en va sans le dire, je ne sens ni la vie, ni la mort en pensant à Severus. Dit-il en s'assoyant. -Mais tu devrais aller le rejoindre... Ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, puis il fit ouvrir les portes automatiques d'un mouvement des doigts. -Sois avec lui pour ce moment décisif Harry, dis-lui que tu l'aimes pour le réconforter.

Harry courut droit vers le fond et y aperçut Severus, un masque d'oxygène sur le nez et la bouche, un respirateur artificiel à coté du lit et un médecin en train de prendre des notes...

-Comment va-t-il?

-Jeune homme, que faites-vous ici, vous n'avez pas...

-COMMENT VA-T-IL! Le coupa Harry.

-Vous êtes qui? Fit le docteur en arrivant près d'eux.

-Son...

-Vous devez être son fils.

Harry ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils.

-Il ne va pas bien du tout. On ne sait pas s'il passera la nuit à vrai dire, ni même s'il passera l'heure du souper...

-C'est-à-dire?

-Il risque de mourir à tout moment, il ne respire plus par lui-même.

-Non, non, non, non il va revenir, il est fort! Aller mon amour, montres-leur! Pleura-t-il en venant près de Severus pour lui caresser le visage, n'entendant que le maudit son que le compteur cardiaque faisait en plus du souffle sonore que produisait le respirateur, une ambiance de glace.

Les deux hommes le laissèrent avec Severus, avoir un peu de paix car ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment à part le maintenir en vie et espérer qu'il s'en sorte. Harry vint se coucher à cçoté de Severus et lui caressa le bras, pleurant sans voix la douleur qu'il avait à supporter, seul.

-Tu sais, je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi au monde et si tu devais... Si tu devais mourir... Severus ne meurs pas... Ne meurs pas... Sans toi... Je ne serais rien d'autre qu'un pantin... Ne meurs pas mon amour. Chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, laissant ses larmes tomber sur le visage de l'homme. -On aurais trouvé un moyens de se voir, pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi? Tu sais très bien que nous aurions trouvé un moyen, mon amour. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça? Je t'aime tellement.

Il pleurait tellement, la fatigue l'avait gagné et il refusait de s'endormir pour ne pas laisser Severus seul, il le caressait tendrement en lui disant qu'il l'aimait, des mots doux réconfortants.

-Ha... Ha... ry... Fit une voix étouffée venant de sa droite.

-Sev? Appela Harry d'une petite voix encore enrouée.

-H... ry... Répéta-t-il.

-Ne dis rien, gardes tes forces... DOCTEUR!

Le docteur arriva comme un fou et vint tout de suite voir ce qui se passait. Tandis que les autres médecins s'afféraient sur Severus, ce dernier trouva l'énergie de dire quelques mots...

-Fais-lui... Payer... Harry... Dit Severus avec une expression de douleur à la figure.

-Ne dis pas ça... Gardes tes forces mon amour. Répéta Harry, assis sur la chaise à côté de lui, lui tenant la main.

-Je... Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime. Répondit le jeune homme amoureux, le regard vide.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis fort... Dum... Dumbledore veillera... Sur toi.

-Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Harry, un brin de panique dans le ton.

-Harry... Je ne vais... Pas passer à travers... Je le sens... Je me... Sens m'en aller doucement... Haleta Severus en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

-Severus ne dis pas ça! Recommença-t-il à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Harry...

-SEV!

-Ne perds pas ton temps à me pleurer... Harry...

-Non! Severus reste avec moi, reste avec moi! Severus! Appela Harry en lui secouant la main. -Severus... Sev... Sev...

-Harry...

-Mon amour, reste...

Mais plus de réponse, Severus venait de fermer les yeux et sa main était devenue détendue, ses yeux ne bougeaient plus sous ses paupières et il avait l,air en paix, un visage serin, presque angélique.

-Sev... Severus... Ne pars pas, non! Reviens... Ne me laisse pas seul, non ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plaît... Je t'aime, Sev...

Le constant 'bip, bip' que faisait le compteur cardiaque faisait maintenant un seul 'bip ' en continue... Biiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Et tout les docteurs autour s'affairaient à essayer de le ramener encore, tandis qu'Harry crispait tout les traits de son visage, attendant à la dernière minute pour exploser en larmes.

-Vous allez le sauver hein? Dites-le moi!

Mais aucun ne s'occupait de lui.

-Sev... Murmura Harry avec toute la tristesse possible d'avoir à ce moment, il avait tellement mal à son coeur, il tremblait de partout et son visage n'était plus que désespoir rougit par le sentiment d'abandon... -Mon... Mon amour... Ne me laisse...

Harry s'effondra en larmes au sol, les mains au visage, il ne se retenait plus, il criait, hurlait, il était en pleine crise incontrôlable. Il se refusa tout, de même que le droit de croire que tout était terminé et se releva pour voir les médecins afficher une mine vaincue. L'un d'eux éteignit le compteur cardiaque et lança un regard de désolation vers Harry puis quitta, suivit des deux autres... Un seul resta près du lit à débrancher tout les fils et appareils, il se tourna vers Harry et lui tendit une main pour qu'il vienne près de Severus.

-Je suis désolé...

Harry avait une boule dans la gorge et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose, mais resta silencieux, aucun son ne voulait franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de Severus et le regarda en silence un bon moment, contemplant la tranquillité qui dominait sur le visage de celui-ci, non pas sans larmes, Severus avait laissé une larme pour Harry... Elle était en train de finir sa lente course sur la tempe de Severus, cette dernière parcelle de vie arracha un hurlement de rage à Harry qui en voulait au monde entier de lui avoir enlevé celui qui le comprenait, celui qu'il aimait, le seul amour qu'il ait eu. Il se jeta sur le corps de Severus et se mit à déverser toute sa peine en le serrant dans ses bras, receuillant le dernier souffle qui sortait de sa bouche en un baiser d'adieu tendre et aimant...

-Sev... Chuchota-t-il, le nez coulant et les yeux brûlants. -Mon amour... Appela-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux avec attention. -Sev... Je t'aime, pour toujours.

Il lui donna un autre baiser sur la bouche, gardant le souvenir de sa chaleur imprégnée sur la sienne, son odeur qu'il aimait tant et la douceur remarquable de sa peau... Severus allait-il devenir son fantôme et venir le hanter chaque nuit pour lui tenir compagnie, ou allait-il simplement mourir comme un digne sorcier et aller directement quelque part d'autre, s'il y avait un quelque part d'autre?

-SEVERUUUUUUUUUS! Hurla Harry en pleurant de plus bel, une voix à tout rompre, ne voulant pas croire ce qui se passait. -Non... Pourquoi! Mon bel amour... Parles-moi une dernière fois, je t'en pries! Le supplia-t-il. -Dis-moi quelque chose, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, dis-le Sev, dis-le, pour moi... Mais rien n'arriva, le pauvre jeune homme se torturait l'esprit à se faire croire que Severus allait revenir, qu'il n'était pas mort.

Harry le serra une fois de plus dans ses bras, il prit place dans le lit et recouvra leur corps avec la couverture puis passa son bras par-dessus la poitrine de l'homme en enfouissant son visage dans son cou et pleura silencieusement. -Comme avant, je suis là avec toi, pour ta dernière nuit, notre dernier somme ensemble...

-Amènes-moi avec toi si tu refuses de rester... Amènes-moi... Ne me laisse pas tout seul... Si tu savais comme je t'aime... Mon amour...

En caressant l'autre main de Severus, Harry sentit quelque chose et l'empoigna, c'était une rose, qui brillait encore plus que la lumière elle-même. Cette fleur, la même que Severus lui avait donné avec le gros bouquet de fleurs, celle qu'il lui avait redonnée au bal, elle brillait toujours... L'amour n'était pas mort, parce que l'amour pouvait survivre à tout. Le dernier signe de la part de Severus, qui lui prouvait qu'il était toujours auprès de lui, qu'il veillait sur lui, comme une promesse tenue, Severus n'allait laisser personne lui faire du mal, parce que la rose brillait toujours...

--------------FIN-------------

AWWWWWWW Je suis triste, c'est fini!

Y'a effectivement _**UNE AUTRE SUITE**_ qui s'en vient, donc réjouissez-vous pauvres âmes!

Sauf que ça prend des _**reviews**_, sinon croyez-moi la suite va prendre son temps à arriver lol

Bisous

-SNAPESLOVE-


	31. Fin alternative, début d'une aventure

Et oui, une fin alternative amène nécessairement une suite plus longue :P

Voilà pour vous, bande de pleuricheuses LOL

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR

_**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 30 : _**Fin alternative, début d'une aventure**_

-Attendez! Il va ouvrir les yeux! Hurla Harry, incapable de respirer correctement, les yeux rouges et le visage enflé par trop de peine. -Aidez-le! Hurla-t-il encore. -Ne pars pas, mon amour, ne me laisse pas!

Une fine coulisse de sang faisait son chemin depuis le côté de la poitrine de Severus, jusqu'au sol. Harry la sentit et à peine eut-il le temps de le constater que des ambulanciers l'arrachaient des bras de son amour. Deux hommes le tenaient fermement pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Severus, quatre autres mettaient l'homme sur une civière. Harry forçait sur ses pieds pour avancer, comme s'il tirait un chariot lourdement chargé, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'approcher n'aurait été que d'un centimètre... Son amour s'en allait et il le laissait seul sans le faire exprès.

-Laissez-moi y aller! S'il vous plaît! Supplia Harry en pleurant désespérément sans arrêter de se tortiller pour se déprendre des bras forts qui le retenaient prisonnier maintenant sur le trottoir en face de l'immeuble. -Laissez-moi y aller, laissez-moi y aller! Fit-il encore en voyant son bel amour entrer dans le véhicule. -Je veux être avec lui, laissez-moi y aller! S'époumona-t-il de plus bel en pleurant comme un homme anéantit.

-Laissez-le! Fit le juge. -Vous irez le surveiller pendant qu'il sera au chevet de monsieur Snape, ensuite monsieur Dursley le ramènera à la maison pour le reste des vacances.

Les deux ambulanciers laissèrent Harry courir dans l'ambulance et le suivirent pour éviter qu'il ne dérange les deux autres en train de réanimer Severus.

-Il ne va pas mourir, dites? Fit Harry en essayant de ne pas pleurer, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Nous ne le savons pas.

Harry glissa sa main sur le visage de Severus et alla prendre sa main dans son autre, la rivière de larmes qui s'écoulait sur ses joues ne s'était pas arrêtée. Sous les soubresauts du véhicule en marche, Harry s'efforçait de garder espoir et gardait surtout le silence, seulement les cillements de sa gorge tranchaient l'air de par ses pleurs devenus trop faibles.

De voir Severus ainsi affaiblit n'était pas coutume, les yeux fermés, une mine de douleur morte flottait sur les traits de son visage, aucune expression donnant signe qu'il était bel et bien vivant, il ne respirait plus, les ambulanciers faisaient leur possible pour essayer de rallumer le feu de la vie en lui durant le chemin vers l'hôpital. Ils avaient déchiré la robe noire du professeur et maintenaient la plaie causée par la balle dans un état stable, à peine un peu de sang affluait.

Severus ouvrit les yeux d'un coup sec et se mit à pleurer en disant toute sorte de choses incohérentes, ne prenant pas son souffle.

-Severus, Severus! Je suis là! Lui dit Harry en se penchant au-dessus du visage pâle et en panique de son amour.

-Oh Harry... Harry encore une fois... Ils reviennent encore Harry, ne reste pas près de moi! Harryyyyyyyyy! Hurla-t-il avant de retourner dans un état d'inconscience total.

-SEVERUS! Cria Harry en resserrant la main qu'il tenait.

-Drv... Dit un des ambulanciers à l'autre en ne faisant plus rien pour réanimer Severus.

-Drv? C'est quoi ça? Paniqua Harry. -Pourquoi vous arrêtez de vous en occuper? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Drv... Dernier regain de vie. Normalement, après ça, il est vraiment mort. Dit l'homme froidement.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas seulement supposer! Recommencez! Ne le laissez pas mourir s'il vous plaît! S'il vous plaît! Pleura encore Harry, les yeux grands ouverts en signe de désespoir. -Severus tiens bon, nous arrivons! Essaya-t-il de le rassurer, au cas ou il pouvait l'entendre.

Ils le transférèrent à l'urgence, Harry avait lutté pour les suivre mais personne ne l'avait laissé passer, il faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente.

Quand il vit une infirmière sortir et que les portes automatiques allaient se refermer, Harry courut droit vers le fond et y aperçut Severus, un masque d'oxygène sur le nez et la bouche, un respirateur artificiel à coté du lit et un médecin en train de prendre des notes...

-Comment va-t-il?

-Vous êtes qui? Fit un docteur en arrivant près d'eux.

-Son...

-Vous devez être son fils.

Harry ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils.

-Il ne va pas bien du tout. On ne sait pas s'il passera la nuit à vrai dire, ni même s'il passera l'heure du souper...

-C'est-à-dire?

-Il risque de mourir à tout moment, il ne respire plus par lui-même.

-Non, non, non, non il va revenir, il est fort! Aller mon amour, montres-leur! Pleura-t-il en venant près de Severus pour lui caresser le visage, n'entendant que le maudit son que le compteur cardiaque faisait en plus du souffle sonore que produisait le respirateur, une ambiance de glace.

Les deux hommes le laissèrent avec Severus, avoir un peu de paix car ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment à part le maintenir en vie et espérer qu'il s'en sorte. Harry vint se coucher à cçoté de Severus et lui caressa le bras, pleurant sans voix la douleur qu'il avait à supporter, seul.

-Tu sais, je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi au monde et si tu devais... Si tu devais mourir... Severus ne meurs pas... Ne meurs pas... Sans toi... Je ne serais rien d'autre qu'un pantin... Ne meurs pas mon amour. Chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, laissant ses larmes tomber sur le visage de l'homme. -On aurais trouvé un moyens de se voir, pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi? Tu sais très bien que nous aurions trouvé un moyen, mon amour. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça? Je t'aime tellement.

Il pleurait tellement, la fatigue l'avait gagné et il refusait de s'endormir pour ne pas laisser Severus seul, il le caressait tendrement en lui disant qu'il l'aimait, des mots doux réconfortants.

-Ha... Ha... ry... Fit une voix étouffée venant de sa droite.

-Sev? Appela Harry d'une petite voix encore enrouée.

-H... ry... Répéta-t-il.

-Ne dis rien, gardes tes forces... DOCTEUR!

Le docteur arriva comme un fou et vint tout de suite voir ce qui se passait. Tandis que les autres médecins s'afféraient sur Severus, ce dernier trouva l'énergie de dire quelques mots...

-Fais-lui... Payer... Harry... Dit Severus avec une expression de douleur à la figure.

-Ne dis pas ça... Gardes tes forces mon amour. Répéta Harry, assis sur la chaise à côté de lui, lui tenant la main.

-Je... Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime. Répondit le jeune homme amoureux, le regard vide.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis fort... Dum... Dumbledore veillera... Sur toi.

-Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Harry, un brin de panique dans le ton.

-Harry... Je ne vais... Pas passer à travers... Je le sens... Je me... Sens m'en aller doucement... Haleta Severus en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

-Severus ne dis pas ça! Recommença-t-il à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Harry...

-SEV!

-Ne perds pas ton temps à me pleurer... Harry...

-Non! Severus reste avec moi, reste avec moi! Severus! Appela Harry en lui secouant la main. -Severus... Sev... Sev...

-Harry...

-Mon amour, reste...

Mais plus de réponse, Severus venait de fermer les yeux et sa main était devenue détendue, ses yeux ne bougeaient plus sous ses paupières et il avait l'air en paix, un visage serin, presque angélique.

-Sev... Severus... Ne pars pas, non! Reviens... Ne me laisse pas seul, non ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plaît... Je t'aime, Sev...

Le constant 'bip, bip' que faisait le compteur cardiaque faisait maintenant un seul 'bip ' en continue... Biiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Et tout les docteurs autour s'affairaient à essayer de le ramener encore, tandis qu'Harry crispait tout les traits de son visage, attendant à la dernière minute pour exploser en larmes.

-Vous allez le sauver hein? Dites-le moi!

-Défibrillateur! Lança l'un d'eux.

Harry du souffrir à regarder le corps de Severus sursauter sous les décharges, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment de sa vie. L'être qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui semblait ne pas vouloir revenir, c'était bel et bien la fin, mais Harry n'allait pas s'effondrer tant que cela n'était pas officiel, il tenait bon, même si la raison lui disait que Severus était partit pour de bon. Une main de l'homme fut secouée durant l'un des nombreux chocs imposés à son coeur pour le redémarrer, cette main glissa hors du lit et une petite lumière glissa sur le sol, s'étant libérée de la main de ce dernier. Harry ramassa la chose étrange et quand il la porta devant ses yeux, il vit la rose... La même rose qui provenait du gros bouquet que Severus lui avait offert si amoureusement pour se faire pardonner, la même rose qu'Harry lui avait redonnée au bal de l'école juste avant de danser avec lui... Cette rose brillait de sa plus dense lumière, plus lumineuse qu'un rayon de soleil sous un jour sans nuages. L'amour vivait encore, Severus veillait sur lui à travers cette rose. Il la contempla non pas sans larmes vives dévalant sur son visage et quand il la sentit, c'était l'odeur de Severus qui en émanait.

Un autre regard en direction du lit, il vit les médecins s'éloigner du corps inerte, sans poser de question, Harry se précipita sur ce dernier et le serra dans ses bras, retenant ses pleurs cette fois.

-Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé... Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il avant de poser sa tête sur la poitrine de l'homme, sentant à peine ses faibles battements de coeur... Faibles?

Harry releva la tête pour regarder l'homme reposer, il approcha ses lèvres humides du nez de l'homme... Oui, il y avait de l'air qui entrait et sortait. Ça ne pouvait pas être des derniers souffles, pas autant qu'il y en avait...

-Severus? Tenta le gamin d'une voix hésitante.

Pas de réaction.

-Severus? Appela-t-il encore une fois.

La main de l'homme se resserra faiblement sur celle d'Harry et le coeur de ce dernier s'emballa. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas encore un de ces Drv... Impossible, ça ne ressemblait pas à ça. Ses yeux focalisaient sur ceux de l'homme, à la recherche du moindre signe d'activité, il espérait encore, malgré l'évidence même. Sauf que les battements du coeur de Severus n'étaient pas sensés faire partie du programme.

-Severus? Essaya-t-il de nouveau.

Toujours aucune réaction.

Harry fut amené à réfléchir, malgré son incapacité à penser à autre chose qu'à l'homme couché devant lui et se dit que c'était peut-être normal... Alors pourquoi les médecins étaient-ils parti, avec une mine vaincue?

-Severus?

Harry se leva pour aller prendre la rose sur sa chaise puis revint au chevet de l'homme.

-Regarde... Elle brille. Elle brille comme jamais elle n'a brillé. Dit-il en lui mettant sous le nez. - Respire-la, elle sent si bon.

Le demi sourire forcé, mais bien visible de l'homme sortit Harry de son état d'espoir.

-Severus?

L'appelé ouvrit les yeux, lentement, mais il les ouvrit. L'air ébahit du jeune homme aurait pu être hilarant à ce moment, mais non... C'était beau de le voir ainsi, incrédule à ce qui se produisait devant lui.

-Je suis en train de rêver ou...

Mais il fut coupé par la main de l'homme qui vint caresser son visage pour le rassurer et lui montrer qu'il était bel et bien là. Il n'eut plus rien à dire à ce moment, l'homme semblait lui transmettre ses pensées rien qu'en le regardant, il le faisait se sentir si bien. Harry comprit que son amour essayait de le rassurer, il était trop faible pour parler, évidemment.

-Si l'appel le docteur, tu ne vas pas t'en aller encore hein?

Severus fit signe que non.

-DOCTEUR! Hurla Harry.

-Que ce passe-t-il? Fit l'homme en entrant dans la salle. -Oh mais... Mais... Comment...

-Je ne sais pas, mais pouvez-vous l'examiner? J'aimerais savoir s'il ira mieux.

Le docteur fit ce qu'il avait à faire et se retourna vers Harry.

-Je ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé, jeune homme... Mais cet homme va mieux. Il y a dix minutes nous l'avions laissé pour mort et voilà que...

Le docteur était sans mots.

-Quand pourra-t-il sortir? Fit Harry.

-Je vais faire en sorte que nous le gardions ici une journée pour être certain de son état, mais d'ici demain soir il pourra quitter l'hôpital si tout rentre dans l'ordre.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Effectivement, Severus fut sur pied le lendemain soir, mais Harry lui... Ne pu le voir car les Dursleys l'avaient ramené chez eux. Il allait devoir redoubler de prudence pour prendre des nouvelles de Severus. La lettre qu'il avait écrite pour lui, il allait l'envoyer une fois la nuit tombée, pas avant.

_Severus,_

_J'espère que tu vas beaucoup mieux. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été là à ta sortie, mais tu sais pour quelle raison. Mon oncle Vernon ne veut pas me renvoyer à Poudlard tant qu'il n'est pas certain que tu as donné ta démission et que tu es loin du château. J'espère te revoir, je ne sais pas comment ni ou, mais je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi. Laisses-moi une note bien cachée pour me dire ou tu iras s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas douter ou encore espérer, tu me manques tellement, je n'ai même pas pu te serrer dans mes bras avant de partir, c'est si cruel. Oh et si tu me réécris, assures-toi que le message arrive la nuit ici, sinon Vernon m'empêchera d'y retourner pour de bon._

_Je t'aime._

_Harry._

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Quand Severus rentra enfin dans ses quartiers, c'est avec u long soupir d'ennuis qu'il regardait son sofa vide, pas d'Harry qui l'attendait, pas de douce soirée à partager près du feu... Seulement des cartons à faire pour quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Quand il trouva la lettre d'Harry, il la lue et la serra contre sa poitrine cicatrisée. Il n'allait pas dire à Harry ou il allait, ce serait trop dangereux et de toute façon il n'en avait encore aucune idée, de l'endroit ou il partirait.

-Comment vas-tu, Severus? Demanda Dumbledore en le voyant s'asseoir devant lui avec difficulté.

-Ma santé? Bien... Mon moral? Je préfère ne pas en parler. Dit-il froidement.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile.

-Vous ne savez rien. Cracha l'homme sans le regarder, préférant la housse rouge de sa chaise comme cible pour ses iris sur le point d'exploser en larmes.

Mais il devait être fort, surtout devant Albus.

-Nous allons rester en contacte, tu peux en être assuré.

-Pourrai-je...

-Voir Harry?

Severus ferma les yeux, sa question était prévisible apparemment.

-Oui. Répondit Dumbledore. -Mais d'abord je dois m'arranger pour prouver que tu n'es plus ici. Ajouta-t-il en un clin d'oeil presque moqueur.

-Je vois.

-Oh non... Si tu voyais vraiment, Severus... Tu ressentirais de la joie en ce moment. Ce n'est pas grave, prends le temps de te reposer, je te reviendrai avec tout ça d'ici Lundi.

-Très bien. Dit l'homme en se levant. -Je vais aller préparer mes choses. Je n'ai nullement besoin de démissionner je crois.

-Reposes-toi bien. Tu seras éclairé bientôt.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lundi matin, Poudlard, bureau du directeur...

Pendant que Severus attendait que le directeur daigne lui dire ou il allait l'envoyer vivre, il ne savait pas pour combien de temps d'ailleurs... Il pensait à Harry. Il se demandait quelle genre d'heures terribles il était en train de passer chez son oncle. Il ne pouvait pas aller le chercher et cela le tuait intérieurement.

-Je vois que tu te remets bien de... De cette blessure, Severus. Constata Albus en levant enfin les yeux de son parchemin pour regarder son homme de confiance.

-Ça va. Dit-il sur un ton désintéressé.

-Bon, il me faut t'informer des évènements à venir. Commença le directeur.

Snape ne fit que lever la tête sans mot dire.

-Il n'est pas question que tu démissionnes, déjà ça tu le savais.

-Disons que je men doutais, oui.

-J'ai préparé ceci. Dit-il en tendant quelque parchemins à Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Des preuves.

-Preuves de quoi?

-Que tu n'habites plus ce château. Répondit Albus. -Mais avant que tu ne me pose d'autres questions, oui Severus, tu restes ici. Affirma le vieil homme.

-Mais comment...

Albus le coupa. -Comment? Lis ce que je t'ai transmit et tu comprendras.

Severus posa ses yeux sur les documents.

Un sceau d'authenticité, une lettre officielle, l'imitation de sa propre signature au bas de tous ces documents...

-Albus, mais qu'est-ce que...

-Quoi donc, mon garçon?

-Vous avez pensé à tout... Dit Severus, étonné.

-Écoutes Severus, _je _sais ce qui se passe ici, _je _sais que tu n'es pas plein de mauvaises intentions et _je _ sais que l'amour que tu partages avec Harry est vrai.

-Mais...

-Comment veux-tu qu'ils vérifient vraiment, Severus franchement?

-Vu de cette façon... Oui c'est évident. Et Harry?

-Il devrait être de retour demain soir, dès que Vernon Dursley aura lu les documents. La court en a déjà reçu un ce matin, je m'en suis assuré. Tu ne pourras pas le voir demain, il faut comprendre que...

-Oui Albus je sais. Harry pourrait se trahir devant autant de joie.

-Il y a aussi un autre fait à régler, Severus.

-Quoi donc?

-Vous ne pourrez pas continuer à cacher votre relation longtemps. Les amis d'Harry se posent beaucoup de questions, cela nuit à sa vie sociale.

-Cela nuira encore plus si toute l'école l'apprend, voyons Albus!

-Ah oui? Voici les deux scénarios possibles... Commença Dumbledore. -Premier, Harry continue de se cacher, perd ses amis en l'occurrence de fidèles alliés, reste avec toi malgré l'envie d'aller dehors et j'en passe... Ou... Harry le dit, tu le dis... Vous pouvez participer ensemble à vos activités, sans offenser personne je le souligne, et notre jeune Harry profite aussi de sa vie avec ses amis...

-Ils ne vont peut-être pas accepter le fait que, lui...

-Lui et toi soyez un couple? Mais bien sûre! J'avoue qu'il y aura un temps d'adaptation, ce qui est normal... On ne voit pas tout les jours un homme de plus de quarante ans s'amouracher d'un homme de seulement quoi? Il a quel âge au fait Harry?

-Dix-sept ans... Répondit Severus en roulant les yeux vers le ciel.

-Dix-sept ans, c'est juste! Sourit l'homme. -Il ne faut pas en être gêné Severus, tu sais, étant plus jeune... Disons que j'avais ton âge, moi aussi j'avais un copai...

-Ça va Albus, je vois le tableau...

-Pour en revenir à ça, justement... Comment se fait-il que toi, Severus Snape... Soit tombé amoureux d'un homme? Qui plus est notre célèbre Harry?

-Pour répondre en ordre, je n'en sais rien et... Je n'en sais rien.

-Plutôt... Cocasse. Un bonbon au citron?

-Non merci.

-Aller, prends-le, ça remet de bonne humeur.

Severus le prit, le mit dans sa bouche et effectivement, se sentit beaucoup mieux.

-Donc je retourne simplement dans mes quartiers?

-Oui, je te dirai quand Harry sera arrivé pour ton information.

-Bien.

Et puis l'homme quitta.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Au moins tu ne reverras pas ce pédophile monstrueux! Hurla Vernon en frappant Harry violemment à la tête. -Et j'espère que nous ne te reverrons plus jamais, tu peux aller pourrir dans ton école de maudit magiciens! Ajouta-t-il avant de le pousser au sol pour lui asséner un coup de pied.

Mais un hibou mit fin aux attaques du gros porc et vint annoncer le départ d'harry. Ce dernier prépara ses affaires et descendit en bas de l'escalier, prêt à découvrir qui allait l'amener au château cette fois-ci.

-Et ne reviens pas, ou ta vie sera un enfer! Hurla Vernon en le poussant dehors.

En tombant, Harry se releva et fit face à Remus Lupin qui l'aida à reprendre son équilibre.

-Ça va Harry?

-Oui, content de te voir. Dit-il en serrant l'homme dans ses bras.

-Nous allons rentrer au château, prépares-toi. Dit-il avant de toucher Harry pour le faire transplaner violemment.

Évidement, ils n'arrivèrent pas directement en Poudlard, ils durent marcher un peu, mais ce ne fut pas long et Harry se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur.

-Harry... Content de voir que tu vas bien. Commença Albus, un air plutôt préoccupé au visage.

-Severus, il va comment? Ou est-il? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Il va bien, il est ici-même, dans ses quartiers.

-Mais... Ne devait-il pas donner sa démission et...

-Harry! Être moi, signifie profiter de certain avantages, n'as-tu pas oublié?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire avant de laisser Albus continuer.

-Il restera ici. Tu le verras bientôt. Mais pendant ce temps, tu devras apprendre la nouvelle à tout tes amis, ce secret ne peut durer tu sais. Et si, comme Severus me l'a confié, vous devez vous marier, soit, que tous le sache sans exception pour commencer.

Le jeune sorcier se rappela ce fameux moment ou Severus l'avait demandé en mariage, comme il avait aimé ce moment!

-Je ferai de mon mieux, mais ce ne sera pas rapide parce que ce ne sera pas facile, vous comprenez... Expliqua Harry.

-Oui mon garçon, essaies juste de faire courir la nouvelle le plus tôt, avant que la troisième semaine de cours n'est commencé.

-Oui professeur... Donc je vais le revoir officiellement?

-Il y a un mariage à venir, je ne vais pas empêcher un si heureux événement! Sourit l'homme en tendant les bras vers le ciel. -Tu vas épouser Severus, je ne dis pas que cela ne me surprend pas, mais avec le temps qui m'a été alloué, j'arrive à comprendre et à m'y faire, Harry.

-C'est juste que... Dire ça, alors que personne n,a pu se rappeler le bal à cause de Severus, sera un peu plus ardu que prévu...

-Harry... Comme dirait cette expression moldue, j'ai plus d'un chat dans mon sac...

-Plus d'un tour. Rectifia Harry.

-Oui oui, bref... Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, je mandaterai quelqu'un pour le faire. Ou mieux, tiens, ne dis rien finalement, ne dis rien.

-Ne rien dire?

-Oui Harry, laisse-moi faire, je prend les choses en main.

-----------À SUIVRE------------

Bon contents? À cause de vous je dois écrire une suite LOL

-SNAPESLOVE-


	32. Petit jeu d'aveux

Un autre chapitre pour vous, court, mais au moins ça en est un!

_**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 32: _**Petit jeu d'aveux**_

Harry ne pouvait se permettre de passer par quatre chemins, s'il voulait revoir Severus le plus rapidement possible, il devait commencer à en parler et la personne la plus susceptible d'accepter ce fait, sa meilleure amie, se tenait tout près de lui dans la grande salle. Au moins si elle acceptait, ça allait l'encourager à continuer à répandre la nouvelle.

-Je peux te dire un truc? Fit Harry en regardant Hermione lire un bouquin. -C'est pas pour te déranger, mais... C'est important. Ajouta-t-il.

-Bien sûre Harry, ma lecture attendra. Dit-elle en posant son livre à côté de son assiette.

-Écoute je vais pas tourner autour du pot, essaye juste de ne pas avoir de réaction pour alerter les autres autour... Commença Harry sous le signe approbateur d'Hermione. -Je.. Je suis...

-Salut! Fit Ron en venant s'asseoir.

Harry s'écarta un peu. -Salut Ron.

Hermione lui fit une expression de désolation. -Salut Ron, ça va?

-Ouais, écoutez je venait simplement vous dire que je serai aux trois balais, je venais vous inviter alors si après votre étude vous voulez vous amuser un peu ça serait bien.

-D'accord, je viendrai. Et toi Harry?

-Oui, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure!

Et le rouquin s'éloigna en souriant.

-Bon, Hermione, je te disais donc que...

-Hey Harry! Fit Ginny. -T'aurais pas pas vu un livre de potion trainer sur la table? Je l'ai laissé avant d'aller à notre maison mais il y est plus!

-Heum, non Ginny désolé.

-Bon... À plus tard, vous venez aux trois balais?

-Oui, à plus tard. Fit-il, visiblement agacé.

-On ferais mieux d'aller ailleurs. Dit Hermione.

-Non non, ça ira. Je voulais juste te dire que... Bah que...

-Dis-moi Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Oui je sais, mais c'est plus délicat qu'à l'habitude. Répondit-il.

-J'te promet de rester calme. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Faut pas te surprendre si tu m vois avec Snape assez souvent.

-Pourquoi? Ah ne dis rien, tu as enfin accepté ses cours privés?

-Non.. C'est pas exactement ça.

-Occlumencie?

-Non, pas vraiment...

-Encore un truc par rapport à tu-sais-qui?

-Pas tout à fait.

-Bon je suis à cours d'idées... Qu'est-ce que Snape trame encore?

-Je... Il... Heum... Tu vois en fait c'est simple nous... Harry hésita un moment. -Nous sommes... Il prit une pause encore, puis continua sous le regard plus qu'intéressé de son amie. -Je l'aime.

-TU L'AIMES? Hurla-t-elle de surprise, faisant se retourner les étudiants non loin. -Désolée, j'ai du mal comprendre, excuses-moi Harry...

-Non, t'as bien entendu... En fait nous sommes un couple depuis...

-Hein? Harry t'es sous influence d'une substance quelconque?

-Non, écoutes-moi!

-Explique.

-Nous allions vous le dire au bal, mais Severus a eu un doute et il a lancé un sort d'oubliettes sur tout le monde qui était là... Et puis bah heum...

-Au bal? Ça fait combien de temps que tu me caches ça Harry?

-Un moment... Mais là n'est pas la question Hermione...

-Tu me fais une blague immonde, je ne vois que ça! Rit-elle. -Snape.. Et toi... Non mais elle est bonne quoi!

-Hermione...

-Quoi?

-Ce n'est pas une blague.

-Comment...

Harry lui raconta tout, mais tout de toute l'histoire depuis Trelawney. Ça lui prit bien deux heures pour lui faire avaler ça d'ailleurs.

-J'en reviens pas Harry...

-Je sais. J'attends juste que Dumbledore me donne la permission de le voir.

-Mais Ron ne va jamais survivre à cette nouvelle!

-Tu en penses quoi toi, de tout ça? Demanda Harry, rouge de gêne.

-Bah Harry, c'est délicat...

-Sois sincère s'il te plaît.

-C'est moche à première vue, j'avoue... Mais bon, avec tout ce que tu m'a dit, je ne vois pas le mal... S'il t'aime vraiment... Mais ça reste bizarre en tout points pour moi tu dois comprendre.

-Bien sûre, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose. Je suis quand-même content que tu acceptes le fait.

-Il embrasse bien? Ricana-t-elle.

-Hermione!

-Je blague!

-Je sais. Si tu veux une réponse, oui... Il embrasse bien. Dit-il en cachant son visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

-Si on allais rejoindre Ron? J'imagine que tu dois lui dire aussi... Et puis, si je suis là, je pourrai t'aider à lui faire accepter.

-Oui, tu as là une excellente idée. Dit-il en se levant. -De plus, seul avec lui, je ne saurais pas comment commencer le sujet...

-Comptes sur moi Harry.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Trois Balais, 18:30.

-Ah enfin, je vous attendais avant de commander! Fit Ron en leur pointant des chaises autour de sa table. -Je commençais à m'ennuyer moi!

-Désolé, j'avais à parler avec Hermione.

-Et on peut savoir de quoi? Puisque ça t'as prit au moins deux heures! Lança Ron.

-Ron... Commença Hermone. -Qui est la pire personne que tu verrais avec Harry?

Harry lui lança un regard douteux, mais elle le rassura avec un sourire. Après tout, elle devait savoir parfaitement comment parler à Ron.

-C'est quoi cette question. Tu veux vraiment savoir? Bah facile, n'importe quelle de ces filles de Serpentard, ça me tuerait!

Hermione éclata de rire. -D'accord. Je vois...

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir de toute façon...

-Ron... Un professeur...

-Harry avec un prof? Mais c'est quoi, un jeu?

-Oui Ron, c'est un jeu t'inquiètes pas. Dit Harry. -Alors?

-Le pire prof de tous voyons! S'exclama Ron.

-Qui est le pire prof de tous, selon toi? Demanda la jeune fille en buvant.

-Je sais que tu t'attends à ce que je dise Snape.. Mais non, c'est pas lui mon pire cauchemar, et c'est pas lui que j'imagine avec Harry puisque c'est un homme.. Alors disons simplement madame Chourave, j'ai horreur de ces cours.

-Et si ça devait être un homme? Demanda Harry.

-Dans le cas exceptionnel ou ça devait être un homme Harry, déjà cette nouvelle me foudroierait, mais je dirais.. Hmmm... Dumbledore? Non pas lui, je l'aime lui il est cool!... Ok heum... Bah Snape, je vois pas qui d'autre. Se résolut-il.

Harry afficha une mine de défaite.

-Ron, puisque tu en parles... Est-ce que tu me laisserais te parler de Snape d'une toute autre façon?

-Je comprends pas...

-Si je te décrivait Snape d'une façon aimable, tu arriverais à t'en faire une image? Fit Hermione.

-Je vois pas _comment_ tu pourrais me le décrire aimablement, franchement.

Harry se mit à rire. -Laisse-là faire Ron, laisses-là essayer, elle est douée.

-Ok, vas-y. Dit-il en prenant une autre bière au beurre.

-Bon, imagine déjà Snape seul.

-Hmmm... Hésita le rouquin.

-Snape ne peut pas toujours être détestable, surtout quand il est seul.. Il doit bien faire des choses amusantes pour lui et, c'est un humain.

-Tu dépasses les limites de mon imagination déjà Hermione... Conclut Ron. -Mais continue pour voir.

-Essaye d'imaginer vraiment! Joue le jeu!

-Ok ok ça y est.. t'énerves pas!

-Bon, imagines-le sourire du mieux que tu peux.

Ron ferma les yeux un moment, ça demandait concentration quand-même! -Ouais, difficile, mais faisable.

-Imagines-le sourire à Harry et...

-Mais ou voulez-vous en venir? J'ai l'air d'un con? Je sais moi, Snape a été _gentil_ avec Harry et ils sont amis? Pas la peine d'y aller mollo juste pour ça! Si c'est le cas, tant mieux.

La déclaration de Ron les surprit tout les deux.

-Vraiment? Fit Harry.

-Bah ouais, vraiment.

-Mais c'est pas tout à fait ça. Continua Harry sous le regard interrogateur de son ami. -Il y a un peu plus que ça à dire...

-Le jeu d'imaginer Harry avec un prof... Ne me dites pas que... Réalisa Ron en ouvrant les yeux très grands, mais attendant une confirmation avant de s'évanouir...

-Ron, promets-moi de ne pas paniquer sur ce que je vais te dire...

-Non! Attends là, je croyais que j'étais ivre... Ou je sais pas, que c'était un rêve le soir ou... Tu sais.. Je t'ai surpris avec Snape dans le corridor...

-Tu t'en souviens?

-Parfaitement! Mais j'imaginais que c'était un souvenir d'un rêve.. Je sais pas moi.

-Oui Hermione, j'avais oublié qu'il nous avait suivit après le bal... Comprit Harry.

-Donc c'est bien vrai tout ça? J'en reviens pas.. Harry c'est bien vrai?

-J'en ai bien peur Ron...

-Toi et Snape... Dit-il en avalant sa deuxième bière au beurre d'un coup. -Écoutes mon pote... Si c'est ce qui fait ton bonheur, j'ai rien à dire. Mais promets-moi juste une chose par contre...

-Quoi donc?

-Ne me raconte aucun détail de comment ça se passe entre vous, je t'en supplie! Dit-il en imitant la tristesse.

-Ron, franchement tu me surprendras toujours. Dit Hermione. -Par contre moi, je ne dis pas non aux détails... Ajouta-t-elle en un clin d'oeil.

-Pour les détails mes chers amis, je préfère garder ça entre moi et Severus.

-Oh pitié... Severus? C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles maintenant? Demanda Ron.

-Ron, c'est mon...

-Oui oui, je sais... Ok, c'est bon. Et il bu un autre verre.

-T'as assez encaissé de liquide Ron, passe à l'eau! Fit la jeune fille.

-T'as raison, des plans pour oublier encore une fois sinon. Ajouta-t-il.

-Merci Ron... Et Hermione. Si vous saviez comme c'est difficile.

-Ça je veux bien le croire Harry! Rit Ron. -À quand le mariage? Blagua-t-il.

-Bah en fait...

-Oh pitié encore! Je blaguais... Quoi?... Non... Vraiment? Y'en a un à venir?

Hermione se retourna vers Harry aussi. -Sérieux? Racontes!

-NON surtout pas! Fit Ron.

-Ron, ce ne sont pas des détails! Laisse-le nous raconter comment c'est arrivé. Sourit-elle en soupirant niaisement, les yeux aux ciel de rêveries. -Comme ça a du être romantique... Soupira-t-elle encore.

-Vas-y vieux, racontes. Soupira-t-il.

Rouge vif, Harry se lança. -Juste avant que je ne parte chez les Dursleys... Il s'est mit à un genou devant moi et m'a prit la main...

-Comme c'est beau... Soupira Hermione. -Snape un romantique, il le cache si bien que j'arrive à l'imaginer tendre.

-Hermione, pitié! Fit Ron.

-Il m'a demandé ma main ainsi, je vous épargne ce qu'il a dit d'accord? C'est plutôt personnel quoi...

-Oh.. Oui c'est sûre que c'est intime. Fit la jeune sorcière.

-Et j'ai dit oui, je veux t'épouser, Severus Snape.

Ron se donna une baffe en plein front.

-Ron, c'est magnifique! C'est une belle histoire! S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Oui bien sûre Hermione.. Mon meilleur ami va épouser _Snape_! Mais ok, si on regarde les chose sous cet angle, c'est sûrement une bonne nouvelle. Se ravisa-t-il. -Et quand ça?

-On a pas décidé encore, on a eu des problèmes entre temps alors voilà quoi, je vous le dirai quand je le saurai. Avoua Harry.

-Bien. Harry, portons un toast alors... Fit le rouquin.

Et tous levèrent leur verre. -À Harry et... Snape... Fit-il difficilement.

-À L'amour! Lança Hermione.

-Merci, vous êtes vraiment des amis. Dit Harry.

---------À SUIVRE--------

Merci d'avoir lu, j'attends vos commentaires :)

-SNAPESLOVE-


	33. Et déboulent les évènements

La suite, encore.. Mais est-ce que cette fic va finir un jour? Lol

_**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 33: _**Et déboulent les évènements**_

-Je l'ai dit à Hermione et Ron...

-Bien Harry, c'est déjà un bon début ma foi. S'exclama Albus en lui tendant un bonbon au citron.

-Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour le reste... Avoua le jeune garçon.

-Tout ira bien. Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'aider, non?

-Oui...

-Alors ne t'en fais pas.

-Quand pourrai-je voir Severus? Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir dans la voix.

-Bientôt Harry, bientôt.

Bientôt? Mais c'était quand ça, bientôt?! Harry avait la tristesse dans l'âme et la grisaille au coeur, ne pas voir son amour en si long le rendait morose.

-C'est difficile. Soupira-t-il tout bas.

Dumbledore le regarda, soupira, sourit et lui dit... -Je ferai en sorte que ça ne soit pas long. Il a besoin de préparation tu sais, comme toi.

-Je comprends. Dites-lui qu'il me manque s'il vous plaît. Dit Harry en se levant, prêt à partir.

-Je lui ferai ton précieux message.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Mais ou il est Snape au fait? Demanda Ron.

-Dans ses quartiers.

-Pourquoi il ne sort pas?

-La situation oblige Ron.

-Tu vas le revoir bientôt? Est-ce que tu a demandé à Dumbledore?

-Il m'a dit bientôt. Mais avec lui, bientôt ça peut vouloir dire longtemps... Soupira-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de vous briser le coeur à tout les deux si tu veux mon avis Harry.

-M'ouais...

-Je l'ai dit à Ginny tu sais...

-Elle a dit quoi? Demanda Harry les yeux grand ouverts.

-Elle a ri... Mais elle m'a cru et au final ça va, ça a bien passé. Hermione l'a dit à Neville... J'te raconte pas la crise cardiaque qui a suivit.

Ils rigolèrent un bon moment, Ron lui expliquant comment Neville était tombé sur le sol en entendant la nouvelle.

-Mais on a rien dit concernant votre éventuel heum.. mariage. Juste que vous étiez ensemble quoi.

-Merci, ça me facilite vraiment la tâche, vous êtes chics. Dit Harry. -Si on allais manger?

Et ils se rendirent à la grande salle ensemble, rejoignant le petit clan qui savait, Ginny, Neville et Hermione. Harry bavarda longtemps avec eux, ils s'amusaient un peu, ils réussissaient à faire sourire Harry plus que nécessaire et vite il fut dans l'ambiance habituelle des repas, grâce à ses bons amis qui le supportaient et bien entendu, qui lui posaient mile et une questions sur la nouvelle. Il manquait un professeur à la table des enseignants, il manquait le plus important aux yeux d'Harry, il regardait cette chaise vide souvent, se rappelant les bons souvenirs, s'encourageant des évènements à venir, quand il allait enfin le revoir. Ses songes furent vite engloutis sous la vérité quand la porte derrière la table s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître une bribe de tissus noir qui se posait lentement au sol... Une magnifique cape de sorcier, une main forte... Une chevelure longue et un visage aux traits fatigués commençait à se laisser voir. Avec hésitation la silhouette vint se placer derrière la chaise vide, scrutant la table des Gryffondors avec attention.

-Harry.. Il est là. Dit Hermione, mais elle avait bien vu qu'Harry l'avait déjà remarqué, qu'il n'entendait plus ses amis parler, qu'il ne voyait plus que lui... Il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme en noir qui venait de faire son entrée au ralenti, il y avait cette étrange musique d'ambiance qui tramait en fond, ajoutant à la scène quelque chose de dramatique, magnifique, d'émotionnel à son plus fort. Les yeux de l'homme finirent par trouver l'objet de sa convoitise et se bloquèrent instantanément dans les siens. Severus posa ses mains sur le dossier de sa chaise puis, sans même prendre le temps de penser, laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire... Mais ce sourire, qui attira l'attention de pratiquement toute la salle... Se dessinait avec tendresse, les yeux de l'homme devinrent moins sévères d'un coup, le temps de donner à Harry cet amour qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis si longtemps. Comment Harry arrivait-il à ne pas courir en sa direction? Quelque chose lui disait de ne pas le faire, pas maintenant. Les élèves se tournèrent tous vers Harry pour apercevoir que le sourire du maître des potions était rendu au centuples par ce dernier. Encore des _ohhhh_ et des _ahhhh_ retentissaient doucement, des chuchotements et des rires. Rien, par contre, n'allait détourner le regard du jeune amoureux pour son prince, son prince à lui... Cet homme qui avait gagné son coeur en travaillant dur, en le courtisant sans relâche, le couvrant de cadeaux pour plus tard le couvrir de son amour, non rien n'allait laisser son regard se détourner de ça.

C'est alors que Dumbledore se leva et fit signe à tous de se taire. -Harry, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas partager le repas à notre table? Fit-il en ajoutant une chaise juste à côté de Severus, en un claquement de doigts.

Le jeune appelé rougit et se leva. Tous se demandèrent ce qui se passait mais restèrent silencieux. À mesure qu'Harry avançait vers la table ou était assiégé son amant, sa tension montait, la chaleur en lui grandissait, il se sentait brûlé au plus profond de son ventre. Une fois sur place, Severus se leva et lui tira sa chaise doucement, ne le lâchant pas du regard et encore moins de ce sourire presque invisible. Harry resta debout un moment, hésitant, fixant Severus droit dans les yeux. L'homme en noir pencha la tête sur le côté et arqua les sourcils pour l'inviter à s'asseoir et le concerné fit, tremblant de partout. Il s'imaginait revoir Severus dans de bien meilleures circonstances, là ou il aurait pu le serrer dans ses bras et lui parler librement. C'était un moment embarrassant d'autant plus que quand il lança un regard à la salle, tous étaient pendus à leurs lèvres et attendaient de voir si explications allaient venir.

Mais rien. Dumbledore se rassit silencieusement avec son célèbre sourire en coin puis mangea sans rien dire. Harry regardait son assiette, incapable de faire face au regards des autres, incapable de regarder Severus au risque de s'attirer d'autres regards de plus loin, il était gêné et il tremblait de nervosité.

-C'est si bon de te revoir... Murmura Severus en tapotant son verre de vin, les yeux dans le vide.

Au loin, Hermione et les autres qui savaient admiraient la scène.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont faire une annonce? Demanda Ron.

-J'en doute! Dit Hermione. -Laissez-les être heureux de se retrouver d'abord. Je crois que s'il y a annonce, ce ne sera pas maintenant ni aujourd'hui. Ajouta-t-elle en plantant sa fourchette dans son repas.

-Harry a tout simplement l'air d'être gêné Hermione!

-Oui mais regarde Snape... Lui, il jubile d'impatience que ce repas se termine. Ricana-t-elle. -Regarde sa main... Elle s'est considérablement rapprochée de celle d'Harry, là, à côté de son verre de rouge.

-Ça va hurler s'il la lui prend, je pari mon repas là-dessus! S'exclama-t-il.

-Je tiens l'pari! Fit Ginny. -Je meurs de faim!

Et tous se concentrèrent sur ces deux mains qui semblaient vouloir se toucher plus que n'importe quoi.

Severus lança un petit regard rapide sur la main d'Harry et revint rapidement à regarder son verre. Comme s'il s'assurait que la main était toujours là. Un doigt se détacha de sa main pour toucher Harry, juste un peu, à peine l'effleura-t-il.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Chuchota Severus. -Mais pas maintenant,je garde ça pour le bon moment.

Harry ne parlait pas, juste la voix de son aimé le remplissait de frissons indescriptibles, c'était si magique, cette voix qui traversait tout son être pour lui procurer cet effet grandiose.

Et la main de Severus se fit un peu plus insistante, passant lentement la paume par-dessus la main moite d'Harry. L'homme se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille tout en serrant cette main dans la sienne. -Tu m'as tellement manqué. Puis il lui donna un baiser sur la joue, il ne se cacha pas pour appuyer ses lèvres, prenant le temps de savourer cette peau dont il se rappelait si douce.

Au moment ou Ron s'exclama... -Quelqu'un a vu _ÇA_? La quasi totalité de la salle se mit à faire du bruit, ayant aperçu le moment. Rires, pleurs, chuchotements, hurlements... Chacun avait sa façon de réagir, mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu, non.

-Ginny tu perds!

-Ah crotte!

Hermione s'était délecté de la scène alors que Severus éloignait lentement son visage d'Harry, lui tenant toujours la main. Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. -Allons allons! Un peu de calme! Fit-il en tapant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention sur lui. -Je vous demande un peu de respect. Certains d'entre-vous ne comprendrons pas ce qu'ils viennent de voir, mais j'exige un minimum de savoir vivre de la part de chacun de vous.

Visiblement, Dumbledore n'arrangeait rien car tous se demandaient toujours ce qu'ils venaient de voir. -Il y a eu du changement, oui mes braves élèves. En ces temps difficiles pour tous, certains ont su trouver leur voie, différente certes, mais respectable. Si le professeur Snape et Harry Potter sont heureux, alors vous devriez tous l'être. Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre, mais de respecter, j'insiste là-dessus.

Un élève prit la parole, évidement. -Professeur Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-C'est assez évident non? En ce qui concerne les détails qui ont mené les évènements à ce stade, je laisse le soin à Harry d'en parler s'il le désire, quand il le voudra, ou il le voudra. Je ne veux pas de commentaires stupides ou de remarques désobligeantes là-dessus et je me fais clair à ce sujet. Dit-il en se rassoyant calmement sur sa chaise. -Continuez. Conclut-il en lançant un regard à Severus.

Severus avait fait preuve d'un courage exceptionnel en posant son geste devant tout le monde, Harry en était conscient, mais il tremblait tellement qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger d'un centimètre. Quand il croisa enfin le regard de Ron, il lui fit un sourire nerveux puis replongea son attention sur le verre de son amour, comme si le verre était un échappatoire quelconque aux accusations visuelles qui s'acharnaient sur lui sans cesse depuis ce baiser surprenant.

-Ça fait drôle de voir Snape comme ça... Fit Neville.

-Ça oui! Dit Ginny.

-Demain ça va grouiller de questions dans le cours de potion... On a cours avec Harry à la première heure...

-Tu crois que Snape va donner le cours toi? Demanda Hermione.

-J'en sais rien en fait, c'est la première fois qu'on voit Snape depuis qu'on est là. Répondit Ron.

-Moi j'aimerais bien voir ça! Fit Neville.

À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore se tourna en direction d'Harry. -Je crois que nous t'avons assez fait souffrir pour aujourd'hui. Commença-t-il en un sourire. -Toi et Severus avez beaucoup à vous dire. Vous pouvez disposer dans ses quartiers. Finit-il.

Severus se leva, faisant un bruit remarquable de par le frottement du bois des pattes de sa chaise sur le sol pierreux, puis tendit la main à Harry pour l'inviter à se lever. -Jeune homme. Fit-il accompagné d'une moue, moue qui sembla sortie de nul part aux yeux des élèves.

Harry prit la main, se leva sans un regard vers les autres et emboita le pas du maître pour disparaître derrière la porte des professeurs.

-Ouf! Je veux pas imaginer ce qui va se passer... Fit Ron.

Et tous rirent en coeur dans le silence pesant de la salle.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Quand Severus referma la porte de ses appartements derrière eux, il se retourna pour fixer Harry intensément sans bouger. Ils se regardèrent longtemps sans expression et Harry fut le premier à briser la glace en souriant un peu, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait le serrer dans ses bras ou dire quelque chose.

-Mon amour... Soupira Severus fortement en le plaquant contre la porte pour se coller à lui avec passion. Il lui prit la tête avec ses deux mains et lui donna enfin ce baiser qu'il attendait depuis le repas. Son souffle ne tarda pas à se faire rapide et profond alors qu'Harry répondait parfaitement. -Tu... Mais il ne servait à rien d'essayer de parler puisque embrasser Harry était bien trop bon pour prendre une pause. Il se pressa d'avantage contre le corps de son jeune amant, lui enserrant la taille de ses bras avec hâte pour l'embrasser profondément encore une fois.

Rapidement, mais avec douceur, Harry se retrouva torse nu et s'efforçait d'éplucher Severus de la même façon. -Sev... Oh Severus... Soupira-t-il entre deux baisers.

Tout contre la porte, Severus entamait l'amour avec Harry, sans même se préoccuper du reste, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de le sentir avec lui. Les doigts entrecroisés avec ceux d'Harry au-dessus de la tête de ce dernier, bien soudés au mur, il ne mit pas une éternité à demander la permission silencieuse de lui faire l'amour, ses mouvements se faisaient prononcés et ses soupirs de plus en plus graves. Ses mains laissèrent celles d'Harry pour venir lui soulever les jambes et ainsi le laisser s'enrouler autour de sa taille sensuelement. Une fois Harry bien en prise, il déplaça ses mains à la taille du jeune homme et le retint ainsi entre lui et la porte, l'embrassant sauvagement. Il s'immisça en Harry lentement, ne manquant pas de soupirer bassement à mesure qu'il sentait son amour se tendre sous l'effet. Il resta ainsi sans bouger, toujours en le couvrant de baisers et il n'eut même pas besoin de bouger tellement il était envoûté, excité. En un cris particulièrement aigu Severus mit fin à son envie par un orgasme des plus puissants, emportant Harry dans son voyage par le fait même. Il restèrent dans cette position le temps d'échanger de nombreux baisers qui se faisaient de plus en plus lents et finirent par stopper pour se regarder mutuellement en silence. Harry s'étira un peu pour recommencer à l'embrasser et de plus bel, il redonna envie à son amour de recommencer. Il le garda dans ses bras et fit le trajet jusqu'à son lit, trajet qui ne fut vraiment pas long considérant son besoin vital de profiter de son amour une seconde fois. Couché sur le lit Harry se laissa prendre en gémissant encore plus fort, c'était beaucoup plus confortable qu'un mur de pierre, mais la première fois ils ne purent attendre de se rendre dans la chambre. Severus se sentit de nouveau sur le bord d'atteindre son apogée du plaisir alors que ses coups de reins se faisaient insistants, plus durs, plus rapides. Harry hurla de tout ses poumons pendant qu'il sentait la chaleur de son amant en lui, ce qui rendit Severus complètement fou, ne voyant plus que du noir alors qu'il, encore une fois, criait son plaisir lui aussi.

Essoufflés et en sueur, ils se détachèrent d'à peine quelques centimètres pour se regarder dans les yeux.

-Comme je t'aime, toi... Susurra Severus.

-J'ai envie de pleurer tellement je suis heureux d'être avec toi. Chuchota Harry en lui caressant le visage d'une main.

-Des larmes de joies... Les plus belles.

-Oh Severus... Soupira Harry en le serrant contre lui.

-Reste dormir ici cette nuit. Dit Severus en le serrant contre lui pour lui caresser le dos amoureusement, cachant son visage dans le cou de son jeune amant.

-Je vais rester, de toute façon tout le monde sait... Alors si quelqu'un nous voit arriver en même temps, ça ne changera rien à la situation. Répondit Harry en passant sa jambe par-dessus celles de Severus.

-Tes amis acceptent?

-Oui, je crois que ça ira bien.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lendemain matin, dans les quartiers de Severus...

-Nous ne devons pas être en retard.

-Je sais Severus, laisse-moi juste terminer de mettre ces satanées godasses!

L'homme termina de se vêtir, se brossa les cheveux et vint rejoindre Harry au salon, tout près de la porte de sortie. Il prit un grande inspiration et en expirant lança ses dernières paroles.

-Prêt à affronter la réalité? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui... Si on veut.

Harry embrassa Severus deux fois sur la bouche puis ouvrit la porte afin de mener le chemin jusqu'en salle de classe. Déjà des regards se posaient sur eux, surtout sur lui. Les gens devaient se demander ce qu'il faisait avec l'horrible Snape, la vieille tête grasse, l'infâm... Bref, Harry se sentait rougir sous ces regards intenses. Tout s'était passé si vite, même Severus avait l'air inconfortable avec tout cela, car il marchait et ne regardait que le sol... D'habitude le professeur faisait face à tout ces regards, mais cette fois, c'était différent, très différent.

Près de la porte de la classe, Severus l'ouvrit et laissa Harry entrer en premier, puis referma celle-ci derrière lui en un claquement sonore terrible. Harry prit sa place habituelle à côté d'Hermione et fit un salut de la tête à Ron.

-Ouvrez vos manuels à la page 39. Dit Snape sèchement. -Vous allez me lire le chapitre en entier puis me le résumer de façon à ce que ce soit clair, car vos résumés serviront de marche à suivre pour les deuxièmes années lors de la confection de cette potion. Ajouta-t-il avant de prendre place à son bureau.

Tout les yeux étaient rivés sur Harry.

-J'AI DIT MAINTENANT! Hurla Snape en frappant sur son bureau. Visiblement, il était très nerveux.

Et tous obéirent sans dire un mot, même Harry qui savait très bien qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de favoritisme de la part de son amour en classe. Ce même Harry fit tomber son livre et s'attira le regard de Severus immédiatement.

-Désolé. Fit-il, ne sachant pas du tout comment Severus allait réagir à cette bévue qui normalement était grave.

Mais Severus ne lui fit qu'un sourire, sourire que tous notèrent. Ce genre de sourire ou il gardait ses sourcils froncés, mais dans lequel on pouvais dénoter un certain amusement... Autrement dit, bizarre pour les autres. Harry lui rendit un faible sourire, ne voulant pas passer pour l'enfant gâté de Snape. Ça faisait totalement bizarre, toute la situation, l'ambiance actuelle de la classe était complètement étrange.

Une heure plus tard.

-Je vais passer ramasser vos torchons, j'espère qu'ils sont terminés ou ce sera retenue! Dit-il avant de se lever.

Et devinez quoi... Harry n'avait pas terminé. Il se dépêchait d'écrire à mesure que Snape approchait de sa table, mais une fois l'homme tout prêt, il écrivait toujours. La main tendue de Snape ne reçut pas la copie demandée et le corps à qui appartenait cette main se pencha, jusqu'à en plier les genoux pour être à une hauteur un peu plus bas que la table. Les yeux noirs s'ancrèrent dans ceux d'Harry et l'homme fit une moue à la fois sévère et patiente...

-Bientôt terminé? Demanda l'homme sur un ton franchement calme.

-Oui, désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. Dit l'homme en se levant.

Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts.. Bref, toute la classe les avaient ainsi mais n'osait dire un mot.

-Voilà. Dit Harry en tendant sa copie à l'homme qui s'était remis debout.

-Merci. Lui sourit-il avant de se retourner pour aller porter ces copies sur son bureau.

Oh, il y avait de la jalousie de la part des Serpentards, ça se voyait, mais que pouvaient-ils faire? Absolument rien. Un certain Draco fulminait sur sa chaise, il avait un plan pour l'élu du coeur de Snape et allait le mettre à exécution dès la fin du cours.

-Je souhaiterais que vous arrêtiez tous de me regarder ainsi, ce n'est pas une suggestion je vous averti. Lança Snape d'un ton menaçant. Si vous avez des questions _intelligentes_ alors levez la main, autrement fermez-la. -Oui monsieur Malfoy?

-On va endurer ça longtemps?

-Quoi donc? Fit Snape.

-Vous favorisez Potter, ça se voit!

-Ça, monsieur Malfoy, c'était une question stupide.

-Vous alliez donner retenue à ceux qui n'avaient pas terminé leur copie et pas à Potter?

-Non, pas à _Potter_, comme vous dites. Répondit Snape.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne le traitez-vous pas comme un étudiant normal en cours? Renchérit Malfoy.

-Parce que ce n'est pas un étudiant normal. D'autre questions imbéciles comme ça? Ou ça ira? Le nargua Snape.

-Quand je vais dire ça à mon père il va...

-Il n'en fera rien du tout. Maintenant, retenue pendant le prochain cours, Malfoy!

La figure du jeune blond se ternit d'un coup, mais il savait que s'il en rajoutait il allait se prendre pire.

Et le cours prit fin, Harry se leva et marcha en direction de Severus pour aller lui dire au revoir.

-Bonne journée Severus. Lui sourit-il avant de se retourner.

-Harry? Tu pars comme ça? Fit Severus sur un ton faussement triste.

-Heum.. Oui pourquoi?

Severus vit qu'Harry n'était pas prêt à autant d'amour en public et lui fit un sourire. -Aller, files! Ajouta-t-il en un coup de tête vers l'avant sous les yeux des derniers élèves encore en classe. -Quoi? Demanda Severus en replongeant ses yeux sur les copies, il savait que les étudiants n'allaient pas le fixer plus longtemps. Il ne restait que Draco dans sa classe qui attendait sa sois-disant retenue.

-Bon... Commença Snape en se levant. -Vous croyez que je joue, monsieur Malfoy?

-Disons que je n'aime pas votre nouveau comportement, ni n'approuve ce...

-Ce quoi? Demanda-t-il méchamment en se penchant soudainement sur la table du garçon.

-Ça... Vous et Potter...

-Va falloir vous y faire. Affirma Snape en se relevant droit.

-Je ne sais pas comment il vous a eu, mais il vous a changé aussi...

-Il ne m'a pas _eu_, je l'ai eu. Je n'ai pas changé non plus.

« _Je suis simplement un peu plus moi-même depuis qu'il est entré dans ma vie _» Pensa l'homme en regardant ailleurs.

-Vous pourriez au moins le traiter comme les autres en classe. Lança Draco en croisant les bras.

-Non, il n'en sera rien! Maintenant déguerpit dans ton cours! Cracha l'homme en lui pointant la porte d'un doigt.

Severus prit place à son bureau avec la ferme intention de jeter un coup d'oeil à ces malheureuses copies, mais une seule pensée le hantait, _Harry_. Comment pouvait-il l'envoûter au point de ne même pas s'attirer de mauvais regards en classe? C'était magique, oui _ça_ c'était magique pour de vrai, cet amour. C'était plus difficile que prévu d'en être séparé pendant une journée, dire que la journée ne faisait que commencer...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Harry, je crois que tu es devenu une célébrité. Lui dit Hermione.

-Non, sérieux? Ironisa-t-il.

-Non, pas ce genre de célébrité Harry. Regarde!

Elle lui tendit une copie de la gazette étudiante ou il y avait une photo de lui et une photo de Severus juste à côté avec un petit article en dessous.

_**Potter s'attire encore l'attention de tous.**_

C'était le titre, l'article se lisait comme suivait:

_Notre héros national réussi encore à avoir toute l'attention sur lui en perçant le coeur noir et dur du professeur Severus Snape. Après une scène clair, nette et précise dans la grande salle dans laquelle l'homme redouté embrassa le garçon qui a survécu, il a été dit que ces deux étranges personnages forment un couple. Vous n'arrivez pas à y croire? Nous non plus! Est-ce une manigance pour tromper vous-savez-qui? Un truc pour rapprocher les maisons ennemies? Non, il n'en est rien, le professeur Severus Snape et l'étudiant Harry Potter sont bel et bien ensemble! Suivez nos prochains articles sur ce couple hors du commun pour en apprendre d'avantage._

_G.K._

-Franchement. Soupira Harry. -En plus je suis espionné...

-Sûrement qu'on va en entendre parler quelques semaines, ça va s'estomper par la suite Harry. Le rassura Ron.

-J'espère... C'est juste que... Ils ont un peu raison d'être étonnés quoi, faut les comprendre. Avoua le jeune sorcier.

-Oui, malheureusement pour toi, c'est surtout à cause de Snape toute cette histoire. Si ça avait été n'importe quel autre professeur ça aurait fait la surprise, mais à l'heure actuelle personne n'en parlerait autant. Expliqua Ron.

-Il a pas tord Harry, va falloir que tu t'y fasses pour un bon bout. Ajouta Hermione.

-Je sais. En même temps je m'en fou, c'est limite drôle... C'est aussi marrant que ça tombe encore sur moi! Plein de gens pensent que c'est pour attirer l'attention alors que.. C'est pas du tout le cas, si j'avais pu garder ça secret, ça le serait encore croyez-moi.

-Tu nous l'aurais dit éventuellement? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, bien sûre, mais j'aurais pris mon temps tu vois.

-Normal, mais avec Dumbledore faut s'attendre à n'importe quoi sauf à ce qu'on veut. Sourit Ron en marchant avec eux, direction grande salle pour le dîner. -D'ailleurs, tu vas sûrement manger à sa table. Ajouta Ron avant d'écarquiller les yeux plus grand que la porte de la dite grande salle, s'arrêtant net, figé.

-Quoi Ron? Firent les deux autres en même temps.

-Heum.. Harry? Je pense pas que tu vas manger à la même table que Snape...

-Pourquoi? Aller parle!

-On a de la compagnie... Dit-il en pointant la table des Gryffondors.

-Bah ça... Ça me scie en deux... Lança Hermione.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou se sentir mal, mais le Severus assis juste à côté de Neville semblait sans émotions et plus muet qu'un mur.

-Mon repas entier que c'est une idée de Dumbledore... Dit Ron.

-Excusez-moi de vous dire ça mais... Il attend. Conclut Hermione.

-Bon... Allons-y, on dirait que le dîner va être... Mouvementé. Fit Harry en s'avançant vers sa place.

Pour une des rares fois, la grande salle était plongée dans un silence de mort, même pas un bruit de couvert, pas un son. Harry arriva juste à côté de Severus et prit sa place sous le regard incertain de Neville qui n'avait pas osé bouger depuis que Snape s'était assis là sans dire un mot.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis là Severus? Demanda Harry tout bas.

-Je t'attendais.

-Pourquoi ici?

-Je ne peux pas dîner avec toi?

-Heum, bien sûre... C'est juste que.. Bah.. C'est étrange.

-Je sais, mais je... Mais il fut coupé par Ron.

-Excusez-moi professeur Snape, mais je me dois de vous poser une question. Fit Ron en prenant place en face de l'homme.

-Faites. L'encouragea Snape sans expression.

-C'est une idée de Dumbledore?

-Que je sois assis ici? Non.

-Je me tais alors... Dit-il en paraissant mal à l'aise sous le regard moqueur d'Hermione. -Hermione, je garde mon repas j'ai trop faim...

-Bonjour, professeur Snape. Fit-elle.

L'homme lui fit un signe de la tête en guise de salut.

Les élèves autour continuaient de regarder la table des Gryffondors, mais s'étaient mis à manger en même temps, histoire de meubler l'attente. Visiblement encore une fois, Severus ne se sentait pas trop à sa place, mais c'était probablement mieux que de ne pas le voir de la journée. Harry, le pauvre, ne savait pas du tout comment engager une conversation convenable avec tout ses amis autour. Alors ce fut l'homme qui brisa le malaise.

-Alors, quels sont tes projets pour ce soir? Demanda-t-il à Harry d'une façon sérieuse.

-J'ai à étudier un peu avec Hermione et Ron, ensuite moi et Ron on va aller voler un peu sur le terrain de Quidditch. Après je reviens chez toi. Les tiens?

-Rien d'intéressant à entendre, mais sûrement un peu de travail dans ma matière.

-T'as pas envie de sortir un peu ce soir?

-Pas vraiment, demain je dois me lever tôt.

La conversation avait prit un tournant _normal, _mais les élèves à proximité étaient tous à l'écoute de leur moindres mots.

-Ce week-end on pourrais aller en dehors un peu.

-C'est une idée, nous verrons. Harry je...

-Professeur, est-ce que mes notes me permettrons d'accéder au cours avancé cette année? Demanda Neville en tremblant.

-Hmmm... Il est effectivement possible que vous y arriviez, monsieur Neville. Répondit Snape sur un ton presque acceptable.

-Je vois.

-Écoutez... Commença Snape en promenant son regard un peu sur tout le monde. -Ne vous privez pas de converser comme à votre habitude pour moi, je suis ici pour Harry. Ce que vous pouvez dire ne va pas vous attirer de problèmes ni d'attention de ma part. Ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son aimé. -Harry, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Ce qu'il venait de leur dire; De ne pas faire attention à lui, venait de se briser alors qu'il se leva en poussant l'épaule d'Harry afin de le faire se retourner sur sa chaise pour lui faire face.

-J'ai _vraiment_ quelque chose pour toi. Ajouta-t-il en posant un genou au sol, prenant la main de son amour.

Et oui, encore une fois tout les regard se reposèrent sur lui, la tension était à son comble dans le corps de Severus. Harry se sentait fondre tranquillement, il espérait que cette attention de dure pas longtemps, mais quand il vit l'homme sortir une petite boîte de sa poche, il savait qu'il allait se prendre une vague monumentale d'attention.

-Severus je.. Pas... Sev.. Que fais-tu?

-Harry... Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne. Dit Severus en embrassant la main d'Harry.

Hermione avait le coeur en feu, elle s'attendait tellement à cela et Ron, bah Ron se demandait ce qui se passait.

Severus en sortir une bague en or, parcourue par un serpentin en argent qui en faisait tout le tour, un petit saphir gisait au milieu, serin. Il prit la main d'Harry pour l'avancer vers lui et posa l'anneau au bout du doigt, puis s'arrêta là.

-Harry... Les yeux de l'homme parcoururent la salle de long en large une fois, puis revinrent se fixer à ceux d'Harry. Avant d'avancer la bague plus loin, il savait qu'il devait le lui demander.

Harry lui sourit une fois après avoir lui aussi scruté la salle pour se rendre compte que tous attendaient cette fameuse question.

-Severus...

-Harry... Veux-tu m'épouser?

Hermione tomba de sa chaise en couinant, Ron s'étouffa avec son dessert et Neville, bah Neville se prenait sa dose de crise cardiaque journalière. Les autres retenaient leur souffle, certains pensant qu'Harry allait dire non, d'autres étant persuadés que c'était une blague.

-Oui.

Et la bague fit son chemin jusqu'au jointures, tranquillement sous les yeux de Severus qui s'appliquait à sa tâche.

-Oui, je veux être ton mari, Severus. Dit Harry en prenant la main de Severus pour l'aider à se relever.

L'homme serra son amour dans ses bras sous les cris de tous. Certains sifflaient, d'autres riaient, mais tous furent surprit par la demande prononcée si amoureusement, par ce nouveau Snape tendre et aimant qu'ils apercevaient.

Harry s'étira un peu et posa sa bouche sur celle de Snape pour entamer un baiser non censuré, plein de passion et d'amour, d'envie et bien entendu, d'excitation. Sous les applaudissements de beaucoup d'élèves, il s'embrassaient sans retenue, se caressant le dos et les bras.

Severus se recula, prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et lui dit... -Tu me rends heureux, toi, l'homme de ma vie.

Et Hermione éclata en sanglots.

Neville finit par sourire et Ron daigna ouvrir les yeux pour leur dernier baiser, avant de les voir disparaître derrière la grande porte.

-Ça leur laisse quoi... Vingt-et-une minutes? Fit Ron.

-Ron! Franchement!

---À SUIVRE---

Rhooo comme ce fut mignonnnnnn! La suite une autre fois :)

-SNAPESLOVE-


	34. Touche pas à mon ange!

La suite!!!

_**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 34: _**Touche pas à mon ange!**_

-Severus.. Nous n'avons pas le temps! Fit Harry alors qu'il était tout doucement poussé sur le matelas de l'homme.

-Qui a dit que nous avions à faire cet après-midi?

-Voyons! Tu as cours et moi aussi!

-Ah bon? Dit Severus en escaladant le corps de son aimé. -Et moi j'ai à montrer à mon fiancé que je l'aime, c'est bien plus important que deux petits cours de rien du tout... Surtout que, les cours de début d'année ne sont qu'ajustements préparatoires à ce qui s'en vient... Et puis...

-D'accord d'accord, je vois ou tu veux en venir. Sourit Harry en passant ses bras autour du coup de Severus. -C'est juste que... Ce coup-ci, personne ne va se poser de question sur ce qui se passe en ce moment si on ne nous voit pas dans les minutes à suivre...

-Ça te gêne?

-Ça te gêne pas toi en tout cas. Rigola Harry en posant ses doigts sur le premier bouton d'une longue série sur la poitrine de l'homme.

-Cette année, je le sens, sera une belle année. Dit Severus avant de plisser les yeux sous un sourire plus qu'évocateur.

-Embrasses-moi et chut! Chuchota Harry avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son futur mari.

Tout contre les lèvres de son amant, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de prononcer quelques mots. -Harry... Harry Snape Potter...

-Harry Snape... C'est plus beau. Ajouta Harry en enlevant le dernier tissus du dos de l'homme. -Severus Potter ce serait ridicule...

-En effet... Soupira-t-il en déshabillant Harry doucement, couvrant de baisers chaque parcelle de peau découvertes.

-Nous aurons une maison... Lança Harry en lèchant le lobe gauche de Severus. -Et un chat...

-Un grand foyer pour les jours frisquets... Ajouta Snape en goûtant cette peau si douce sous lui. -Une fontaine pour notre jardin... Dit-il encore en se frottant contre Harry.

-Un lit en fer forgé avec des draperies tissées... Un ciel de lit majestueux... Décrivit-il en se laissant toucher.

-Des couverts ornés de gravures... Fit Severus en se positionnant sur Harry lentement. -De beaux tapis perses et...

Harry s'empara de la bouche de Severus tel un sauvage, lui agrippant les flancs alors que son aimé commençait à lui faire l'amour. -Et des journées entières à faire l'amour, des nuit complètes de toi, j'en rêve... Soupira le jeune homme en sentant Severus le franchir.

-Je t'aime... Susurra Severus à l'oreille d'Harry pendant qu'il sentait celui-ce se tendre, déjà.

-Je t'aime, Severus. Répondit-il amoureusement en se laissant guider par les mouvements excitants. -Tu me fais si bien l'amour... Gémit-il en jetant la tête sur le côté, emplis de sensations, ses ongles gravant la peau de Severus avec une fougue impressionnante.

-Te faire l'amour, j'en ai rêvé si longtemps avant que tu me laisse t'approcher...

-Oh Severus, oui!

-Je rêvais de t'embrasser et de te faire gémir sous mes doigts, imaginant tes réactions les plus sensuelles... Dit Severus en y allant de vas et vients plus longs et plus fermes.

-Oui, mmm....

-Tu m'attirait pour une raison inconnue... Ta peau, tes yeux... Ton odeur...

-Severus! Hurla Harry alors que l'homme se faisait plus brusque, le tenant pas les épaules.

-Oui, tu as tellement de beaux yeux... Tu m'excites tant... Te faire l'amour, jamais je ne m'en lasserai... Chuchota-t-il à son oreille pendant que son jeune amant en arrivait à son point de non retour.

-Severus! Severus! Oui!

-Oui.. Cries mon nom... Tu aimes ça... Tu adores ça.... Ces mots prononcés entre chaque venue en Harry rendait ce dernier complètement fou. -Viens mon amour... Donnes-moi ce plaisir... J'aime te voir crier, t'entendre gémir de plaisir... Mmmm...

-Ah.... Severus!

-Mmm Harry...

Severus était si doux et à la fois si ferme, un homme un vrai, il traitait Harry comme la chose la plus pure tout en la souillant merveilleusement. Ses dernières allées et venues conduisirent le jeune amant à sa fin, hurlant le nom de l'élu de son coeur d'une façon totalement excitante, qui donna à Severus la chance de lui aussi crier son plaisir, même si le but premier était qu'Harry ait le sien, le reste importait peu.

Quelques violents coups en Harry pour finir le tout en beauté, car Harry appréciait particulièrement quand Severus y allait fort à la fin... Et tout deux tombèrent presque dans les pommes tellement ça avait été fort.

-Tu es merveilleux. Susurra Harry à l'oreille de son amant en sueur.

-Tu l'es tellement plus. Ajouta Severus, essouflé.

-Regarde l'heure... Dit Harry en voyant qu'une bonne heure et demie s'était écoulée.

-Et bien, pas la peine de penser aux cours aujourd'hui.

-On va se marier quand? Fit Harry en s'accoudant sur le lit.

-Quand tu veux, mon amour.

-J'aimerais que tu choisisses la date.

-Pourquoi Harry?

-Je ne sais pas, juste comme ça.

-Ou aimerais-tu habiter? Demanda Severus en mettant son sous-vêtement.

-Un coin tranquille, mais pas trop loin d'ici.

-Tu aimes cet endroit, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, on y est si bien. Répondit Harry en entreprenant de se rhabiller aussi.

-Je te promets de regarder pour une demeure très bientôt. Je veux t'offrir un coin de paradis.

-Tu es tout simplement merveilleux Severus. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tout ça se produirait, j'aurais rien cru.

-Moi non plus, pourtant nous y sommes et c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. Ajouta Severus en revenant s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Tu crois que Dumbledore acceptera de nous marier?

-Pourquoi Dumbledore Harry?

-J'aimerais bien que ce soit lui.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il dirait non. Répondit l'homme maintenant rhabillé tout de noir.

-Mais Severus, tu n'a pas de témoin...

-Ça se trouve, ne penses pas à ça pour le moment.

-Je crois que je vais aller attendre Hermione et Ron pour notre étude, dans la grande salle.

-Oui bonne idée. Je dois aller voir Dumbledore de toute façon.

-À tout à l'heure Severus. Dit Harry en embrassant son amour, le serrant bien fort tout contre lui.

-À tout à l'heure, mon amour.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Ah tiens, Severus. Sourit Albus en voyant la tête famillière franchir le pas de sa porte.

-Albus. Le salua Snape.

-Les papiers que j'ai fait pour ta sois-disant démission semblent avoir fait mouche.

-Ah bon.. J'en suis soulagé. Dit-il en s'assoyant en face du vieil homme.

-Quelque chose semble te tracasser, Severus.

-Tracasser? Non... C'est plutôt tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, tout est allé si vite.

-Pour le mieux, tu en conviendras.

-Oui absolument. Harry aimerait qu'on aille vivre dans une maison bien à nous.

-Ah bon déjà! Rigola Albus. -Allez-vous vous marier avant ou après l'achat de votre nid commun?

-Là est la raison de ma visite, justement.

Severus se rassit plus confortablement sur la chaise de bois et scruta le bureau un peu avant de revenir sur les yeux du directeur. -Harry souhaiterait que vous nous mariez.

-Oh, mais voilà une belle nouvelle! Se réjouit l'homme habillé de bleu pâle. -Et... Quand servirai-je à cette tâche?

-Bientôt... En fait, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Vu le bel anneaux que tu as offert à Harry, oui, je veux bien croire que tu veuilles qu'il devienne tiens rapidement.

-Ah vous avez remarqué.

-Oh oui! Un si beau bijou, si bien travaillé, à la main je crois d'ailleurs, non?

-Oui.

-Severus... Commença l'homme. -Tu sais que la fabrication d'anneaux de ce genre demande une décénnie.

-Il y a bien douze ans que j'ai passé à le confectionner, exacte Albus. Les potions dans lequel cet anneaux a trempé se comptent par centaines, les coups de massues par miliers, la gravure à l'intérieur, à elle seule m'a prit quelques années, pour qu'elle soit parfaite. Je viens à peine d'ajouter le nom d'Harry à l'intérieur. Expliqua Snape avec passion.

-Et, il y a douze ans de cela Severus, qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à le fabriquer?

-L'espoir... J'ai senti que mon jour viendrait. Après quelque temps j'ai arrêté de le sentir parce que je le savais, j'en était convaincu. Le premir jour ou j'ai apperçu Harry, à son entrée dans ce château, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de particulier. Ne sachant pas si c'était de la haine ou autre chose, j'ai préféré l'éviter, car sa seule vue me ramenait toujours ce drôle de sentiment désagréable.

-La haine, l'amour, si près l'un de l'autre, en effet.

-Ce n'est que ces derniers mois que j'ai constaté que ce sentiment désagréable était en fait agréable.

-Il faut effectivement un certain temps avant de mettre la main sur ce qu'on ressent vraiment. Ajouta Albus sagement.

-Et puis voilà, je suis entièrement dévoué à lui maintenant.

-C'est si surprenant, mais à la fois si beau. Je suis heureux de ce qui t'arrives Severus.

-Merci.

-Tiens-moi au courant du jour ou tu souhaiterais t'unir avec Harry, j'en fais ma mission tant qu'à moi d'être là.

-C'est apprécié, Albus. Savez-vous s'il y a des chances pour trouver une maison non loin d'ici? Demanda Severus.

-Il tient à rester dans les environs, c'est ça?

-Oui.

-Je vais voir à cela alors.

-Merci.

-Repasses donc demain soir si tu peux Severus.

-Bien.

-Au revoir.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sur son balai, Harry lançait le souaffle à Ron tout en discutant, quand le rouquin changea brusquement de sujet.

-Alors, c'est comment? Demanda Ron en s'arrêtant dans les airs non loin d'Harry.

-Quoi donc?

-Avec Snape.

-C'est bien Ron.

-Non, je veux dire... Le reste, tu sais...

-Depuis quand ça t'intéresse? Fit Harry, étonné.

-Bah... Hermione est pas là alors ça me gêne pas d,en parler. Tu sais comment elle est alors voilà...

-Oui je comprends. Bah c'est bien, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire.

-Je veux juste savoir si.. Vraiment... C'est lui qui te... Tu sais...

-Oui, c'est lui qui me! Ricana Harry.

-Et ça se passe vite?

-Mais non, on prend notre temps. Tu sais on s'aime, faut pas l'oublier ce point important.

-Donc ce n'est pas brusque et dénué de tendresse?

-Non, pas du tout même.

-Vous vous embrassez et tout pendant que vous faites... Tu sais...

-L'amour Ron. Oui on s'embrasse. Severus est très doux.

-Whoa... C'est juste difficile à imaginer tu sais.

-Je comprends oui, c'est très agréable avec lui.

-Je veux pas être plus indiscrèt mais... Tu pourrais m'expliquer un peu comment... Tu sais...

-Ron, on le fait comme un couple normal.

-Oui ça je le crois mais vous n'êtes _pas_ un couple normal...

-Je vois ou tu veux en venir... Si tu veux des détails mon ami, accroches-toi bien. L'avertit Harry.

-Pas trop, juste histoire de me faire une idée.

-Souvent moi et lui on s'embrasse ou on se dit des choses gentilles ou simplement des je t'aime...

Ron rigola un peu, ça lui faisait bizarre d'entendre Harry parler de Snape de cette façon.

-Et puis bah.. Au fil des baisers tu sais on se caresse gentiment. Souvent ça se faite que lui me déshabille ou c'est moi, ça dépend.

-Étrange. Sourit Ron.

-Oui je sais. Il me sourit tout le temps. On se touche beaucoup et bin après tu vois ça m'excite, lui aussi...

-Continues, ça ne me fait pas peur.

-Donc voilà quoi... Quand on est nus... Desfois on n'attend pas d'être nus hehe... Bin on se caresse un peu plus aux endroits sensibles.

-Vous le faites toujours dans le même position?

-Non, mais souvent je suis sur le dos en dessous de lui, il adore me regarder dans les yeux.

-En effet, il est très attentionné. Constata Ron.

-Il commence presque toujours par se poser contre moi.. Tu vois de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, trop bien même... Fit-il, mal à l'aise.

-Et bien, il continue, après il entre doucement, jamais vite. Puis il m'embrasse, me caresse, me dit plein de belles choses et voilà... Il me fait l'amour et franchement Ron, c'est merveilleux. Dit-il, les yeux brillants.

-T'en as de la chance Harry.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Je parle pas de Snape, mais de ta situation, quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui fait si attention à toi, ça doit être merveilleux.

-Ça l'est Ron, Oh ça l'est.

-Et cette demande en mariage, il a eu bien du courage de se montrer si vulnérable devant tout le monde. Franchement Harry ça m'a impressionné. Il.. Bon c'est difficile à admettre, mais oui... Il a vraiment l'air amoureux de toi Snape. Ses yeux, alors qu'il te regardait avant d'oser se mettre à genoux, il faisait presque peur tellement c'était inhabituel comme expression dans sa figure. Il était presque mignon quand il s'est finalement mit à genoux, j'ai eu des frissons parce que c'était tellement bizarre.

-Merci de me dire tout ça Ron.

-C'est rien, c'est sincère, j'ai vu tout ça dans son regard. Avoua Ron.

-Je te souhaite la même chose un jour. Dit Harry en lui souriant.

-Un jour oui, un jour. J'espère que ce sera un conte de fée comme toi.

-C'en sera un Ron, tu le mérites.

-Merci vieux. Allez, rentrons il commence à pleuvoir.

Et ils volèrent en direction des douches pour se laver et rentrer au château.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Tiens c'est l'énergumène!

-Potter le bizarroïde!

-Potter la lavette et sa douce Snape en chaleur!

-Rhooo comment y va le ti Potter? Mal aux fesses?

-Il te fait récurer des chaudrons pendant il te baise?

-VOS GUEULES! Hurla Ron alors qu'il traversait la grande salle avec son ami Harry. -Vous n'avez même pas idée de comment il se fou de vos sales gueules de merde!

-Oh le rouquin est amoureux de Potter aussi?

Quelques Serpentards s'amusaient à les insulter, rien de plus, rien de grave selon Harry qui accumulait les insultes gratuites sans dire un mot alors que Ron s'énervait.

-Il te l'enfile façon violente Snape hein? Dis-le comment il te traite comme une petite pute!

-SUFFIT! Hurla Snape en empoignant le dernier Serpentard à avoir parlé par le collet de sa chemise. -Je ne veux pas entendre de telles conneries.

Un autre osa hurler un truc complètement dégueulasse, juste à côté de Snape. -C'est sûrement pour avoir une queue bien lustrée par le jus de Saint Potter, rien de plus.

Snape vit noir.. Quand il s'agissait d'Harry, il ne fallait pas s'aventurer en insultes.

-Petit emerdeur. Commença Snape en faisant face au brave petit con qui avait osé dire ça. -Ta mère a du bien souffrir quand le mangemort que tu as comme père l'a violé pour ensuite laisser en elle le déchet que tu es devenu. Cracha-t-il sur son ton le plus exécrable. -Ah oui c'est vrai, elle est morte en te mettant au monde, n'est-ce pas? Tu lui a déchiré l'intérieur sans pitié parce que ton égoïsme de vivre au dépend de la vie des autres a prit le dessus. Et Snape continua, incapable de s'arrêter de dire des méchancetés... Le gamin se sentait visiblement mal. -La pute qui te sert de grand-mère a du t'élever parce que ton père a décidé d'aller semer sa merde ailleurs, tes pauvres frères et soeurs son maintenant des enfants de chiennes décédées, toutes, ton père... Ton père...

-DU CALME! Ordonna Minnerva en arrivant dans la foule qui s'était formée autour de Snape et du gosse.

Le gamin pleurait, mais Snape le regardait comme s'il était de la merde puante, prêt à le buter au moindre signe de sourire...

-Severus! Que se passe-t-il? Demanda la professeur, presque en panique.

Severus lança un dernier regard noir vers le gamin puis tourna les talons officielement en direction d'Harry. Ron avait compris comment Snape pouvait se sentir, il ressentait lui aussi de la haine. Severus prit la main d'Harry et le conduisit à la table des professeurs pour entamer le repas.

-Severus, tu n'avais pas à...

-Oh que oui! Je ne permettrai jamais qu'on te dise de telles choses, ni à moi, ni à tes amis d'ailleurs.

-Mais Severus il...

-HARRY! Hurla Snape en plein milieu de la table.

Après s'être rendu compte qu'il était bien trop énnervé, il s'assit et regarda harry droit dans les yeux. -Pardonnes-moi Hary, il m'a mit hors de moi.

-Ça oui... Jamais je ne t'ai entendu dire des choses aussi méchantes. Tu dois être dangereux quand tu es en colère.

-Jamais je ne le serai contre toi, même si tu me rendais fou de colère Harry, jamais.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Mangeons, nous irons relaxer par la suite.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je vais te faire relaxer moi. Sourit Harry. -J'ai un présent pour toi, moi aussi.

-Ah? L'expression de Severus changea enfin pour plus tendre.

-Oui, mais seulement ce soir tu l'auras!

-Alors mangeons vite, les surprises me rendent fou. Dit-il en lui souriant à son tour.

-Demain, nous allons chercher une maison. Annonça Harry.

-Vite, mangeons. Répondit Severus, une seule idée en tête, voir le présent d'Harry.

---À SUIVRE---

Ah Severus est cruel quand on touche à son Harry... Vous allez un jour le voir complètement hors de lui je vous le promets :P

-SNAPESLOVE-


	35. Surprises, cadeaux et cie

Lol, tout le monde veut savoir ce qu'Harry veut offrir à Severus.. Bah voilà le chapitre.

_**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 35: _**Surprises, cadeaux et cie**_

-Qu'est-ce qu'Harry a bien pu dire à Snape? Fit Neville.

-Pourquoi ça? Demanda Ron.

-Bah regarde-le s'empiffrer comme si ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas mangé...

-En effet, c'est plutôt... Rude comme manières à table... Dit Ron, un air découragé à la figure alors qu'il regardait Snape manger rapidement et d'une façon peu polie. -En fait non, je crois que je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'Harry lui a dit... Se décida-t-il.

-Snape, il a changé et... Depuis qu'on sait pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il a encore plus changé. Avoua Neville.

-C'est un des effets de l'amour il faut croire... Si ça peut changer le plus froid des coeurs, ça doit être merveilleux de vivre l'amour. Soupira Ron en s'accoudant sur la table.

-Oui... On devient mieux j'imagine...

-Nah Neville, je crois que quand on est en amour, c'est notre vrai nous qui ressort vraiment.

-Tu crois que Snape a toujours été un tendre au fond de lui-même?

-Je vais finir par le croire, oui.

-Salut les gars!

-Ah Hermione, ça va?

-Oui et vous? Vous semblez dans un état... Nostalgique...

-Non, on se demandait simplement comment on allait être une fois en amour.

-Ah, encore à parler de Snape et Harry à ce que je vois. Conclut-elle.

-Bah c'est plus qu'intéressant je trouve. Lança Ron.

-Harry lui a préparé une belle surprise, il me l'a montré pendant qu'on étudiait... Étude que tu as d'ailleurs manqué pour aller t'empiffrer je te rappel! Dit Hermione sur un faux ton de colère, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah oui? C'est quoi sa surprise?

-C'est... C'est teeeeelllllement romantique Ron, la plus belle chose du monde je crois!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le corridor sombre menant aux appartements de Severus...

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? Demanda Severus en voyant Harry stopper à vingt mètres de chez lui.

Harry se retourna et poussa Severus tout doucement dos contre la pierre du mur derrière lui puis se colla à ce dernier avec un sourire charmeur. Severus l'entoura de ses bras pour le garder bien fermement et lui sourit à son tour.

-Merci d'être intervenu tout à l'heure, il m'a blessé intérieurement ce Serpentard.

-Je ne laisserai pas ce genre de choses arriver encore, sois-en certain. Dit-il en penchant la tête pour sentir la peau du coup d'Harry avec sa bouche.

-Cette bague que tu m'as offerte, elle est magnifique. Chuchota-t-il en admirant le bijou onéreux autour de son doigt.

-J'y ai mis une partie de ma vie, je suis heureux que tu l'aimes. Il y a, à l'intérieur, bien enfermé dans l'argent qui ressemble à un serpent, une goute de sang qui fait le tour à l'infini.

-Ton sang?

-Oui, une partie de ma vie, Harry.

-C'est la chose la plus précieuse que je possède maintenant. Dit-il en la collant à son coeur.

-Je t'appartiens, je n'ai pas peur de le dire.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre, mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi moi aussi...

Severus ne le lâcha pas du regard, Harry avait l'air timide d'un coup. -Même si c'était un brin d'herbe Harry, je l'aimerais.

-Voilà, c'est pour toi. Dit-il en sortant une petite boîte de son sac d'écolier.

Il la lui tendit sous le nez et le professeur la prit avec délicatesse et contempla la boîte un moment. -C'est une très jolie boîte que tu m'offres Harry.

-Arrêtes de blaguer Severus! Ouvre-la. Sourit Harry devant la taquinerie de son amour.

L'homme entreprit donc d'ouvrir la petite boîte noire et y découvrit une chaine en argent. Il tira délicatement dessus pour en sortir le pendentif accroché à celle-ci et leva la main un peu plus haut pour le laisser pendre afin de l'admirer et constater ce que c'était.

-C'est magnifique.. Mais Harry... Qu'est-ce que c'est, là, à l'intérieur?

Un petit cristal inégal, comme une pierre sauvage avec à l'intérieur deux pétales rouges, immobiles, tels des poussières enfermées dans la glace hivernale.

-Ce sont deux pétales de la rose, que j'ai cristallisé.

-Toi-même?

-Oui. Je voulais mettre toute la rose mais j'ai du tester et j'ai raté plusieurs fois... Je me suis dit que deux pétales nous représentait mieux de toute façon.

-C'est la rose du bouquet? Celle que...

-Oui Severus, c'est bien ça. Il y a, à l'intérieur du pétale plus foncé, une larme que tu as laissé avant de mourir, enfin... Presque. Dans l'autre, j'y ai laissé une des miennes.

-Harry c'est...

Tout en embrassant Severus, il lui mit le pendentif autour du cou.

-Elles sont cristallisées, mais les pétales à l'intérieur resteront humectées à jamais de ce moment ou nos larmes criaient notre amour véritable.

Tant de belles paroles, tant de vérités... Severus avait le coeur gros.

-C'est aussi une partie de ma vie cette larme. Ajouta le jeune homme.

-Merci, Harry... Merci. Dit-il tout bas en serrant son précieux amour contre lui, dans la pénombre du corridor éclairé par le reflet de lumière de la lune.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Ah, tu as amené Harry avec toi. Sourit Albus.

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

-Écoute Harry... Severus m'a fait part de ton désir d'habiter avec lui ainsi que de ton souhait que je sois celui qui vous unisse.

-Oui c'est exacte. Confirma le jeune homme en prenant la main de Severus dans la sienne.

-Me demander de vous marier apporte beaucoup de conséquences, tu sais?

-Non, comme quoi?

-Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié Harry.

-Je ne comprend pas...

-Si on parlait de votre demeure, laissons le mariage de côté pour le moment. Changea-t-il de sujet. -Quand tu penses à une maison Harry... Quelles sont les images qui te viennent à l'esprit?

-Un endroit ou on est bien, avec de belles choses sans prétention.

-Hmm.. Bien.

-En fait Albus, il désire un jardin, un chat, un lit avec de belles draperies, sans oublier un ciel de lit immense...

Harry se retourna vers son amour avec de grands yeux ronds, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Severus l'avait vraiment écouté alors qu'ils avaient fait l'amour en se décrivant leur futur maison.

-Mais oui Harry, c'est ce que tu souhaites...

-Severus a oublié de mentionner que lui aussi désir des choses! Comme une fontaine dans le jardin, des couvertures tissées pour le lit, un grand foyer et si je me souviens bien, des tapis perses... Ajouta-t-il en un sourire moqueur.

-Très bien, très bien! Sourit Dumbledore. -Il n'y a rien que je puisse refuser là-dedans. Je dois simplement vous dire que, en ce qui concerne les maisons, il n'y en a pas beaucoup de disponibles aux alentours. À moins que vous ne décidiez de la construire vous-même, alors des emplacements il y en a tout un tas.

Severus tourna la tête en direction d'Harry. -Si Harry n'est pas pressé... Commença-t-il en gardant ses yeux dans ceux du garçon. -Je crois que j'aurais envie de mettre un peu de ma fortune sur une demeure toute neuve...

-Vraiment? Fit Harry, surprit.

-Oui, de cette façon elle sera exactement comme tu le souhaites. Répondit l'homme.

-Mais c'est cher Severus... Puis il se retourna vers Albus. -Si Severus veut payer, je paye aussi!

-Non Harry, c'est comme mon cadeau pour toi.

-Je ne peux pas accepter ça, tu m'as déjà fait tant de cadeaux, c'est à mon tour!

-Bon, bon, jeunes gens, vous vous obstinerez là-dessus plus tard. J'aimerais que vous alliez voler demain matin pour voir à peu près ou vous voudriez vous établir. Je te ferai remplacer par le professeur Lupin. Ajouta-t-il en regardant Severus.

-Bien.

-Vous êtes libres. Annonça Dumbledore en ouvrant sa porte d'un claquement de doigts.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Severus? Appela Harry alors que tout deux lisaient tranquillement sur le sofa.

-Oui? Fit l'interpelé en levant les yeux de son livre.

-Tu ne trouverais pas ça plus... Civilisé si j'invitais quelques amis à prendre le thé avec nous? Histoire de les mettre à l'aise avec tout ça.

-Hmmm... Grogna l'homme. -Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'être bombardé de questions encore une fois.

-Non, juste une causerie, parler de tout et de rien, pour qu'ils voient que ça va bien tu vois?

-Cela les illusionnerait, Harry.

-En quoi? Demanda-t-il en se redressant pour mieux regarder Severus.

-Mon comportement restera le même en classe quoi qu'il arrive... Et les inviter ici ne ferait que les inviter à être plus familiers avec moi.

-Severus... Je ne veux pas qu'ils continuent à penser que tu es comme tu es en classe, surtout quand tu es avec moi. S'il te plaît...

-Hmmm... Je ne sais pas. Tu m'en demandes beaucoup.

-Je vais leur parler avant, comme ça ils n'ébruiteront pas ce qu'ils ont vu... Tu peux me croire, ils sont de confiance.

-De qui parles-tu au juste?

-Hermione, Ron et peut-être bien Neville, s'il survit à l'invitation.

-Pourquoi s'il survit?

-Tu le terrorises à un point inimaginable Severus. Sourit Harry.

-Vraiment?

-Oh oui, crois-moi. Aller, accepte, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord.. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume je t'avertis.

-Merci! Fit-il en embrassant son amour sur la joue.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tout en mangeant, Harry regardait Hermione d'une drôle de façon.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Ça te dirais de venir prendre le thé?

-Ou ça?

-Chez Severus.

La jeune femme faillit s'étouffer avec son petit déjeuner. -T'es sérieux là Harry?

-Oui, il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. Ah et Ron, t'es aussi invité.

-Moi j'accepte volontiers Harry! Fit le rouquin en souriant.

-Alors Hermione? Insista Harry.

-Bien sûre!

-Neville?

-Heum.. Non, sans façon. Juste de penser qu'il me parlerait personnellement me tue.

-Aller quoi, tu vas le voir comme jamais tu ne l'as vu!

-Non Harry, tu sais qu'il me déteste!

-Tu croyais qu'il me détestait aussi j'te rappel! Viens, ça va être marrant!

-C'est bien parce que t'es mon ami Harry. D'accord.

-Je dois vous avertir d'une chose par contre. Commença Harry. -Vous ne parlerez pas de comment est Severus avec moi, ni de comment il est quand il n'est pas en classe. Aussi, cela ne changera en rien vos rapports en classe.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprit... Lança Neville.

-Neville, je vais te surprendre.. Mais Severus a dit qu'il ne laisserait personne m'insulter, ni mes amis.

-Il a vraiment dit ça?

-Oui. Bon... Vous venez me retrouver à 20:30 à la porte de classe en potions, je vais venir vous chercher pour vous amener à l'intérieur.

-Dans l'antre ténébreuse du terrible maître des potions, j'ai nommé Ssssseverus Sssssnape! Rigola Neville.

---À SUIVRE---

Bon, petit et plein de dialogue fut ce chapitre, mais le prochain va être amusant, beaucoup de dialogues au début et ensuite on replonge dans l'ambiance de base :)

-SNAPESLOVE-


	36. Connaissance et organisation secrète

Encore un pour ce soir! J'essaie d'en faire 2 par jours et c'est pas évident. À Noter que je ne poste pratiquement jamais les Mardis et Mercredis car je partage mon temps avec mon amour :)

_**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 36: _**Connaissance et organisation secrète**_

20:45, porte de la classe de potion...

-Il aurait pas oublié hein Hermione?

-Mais non, il a du être retardé pas l'amouuuuur! Rigola-t-elle.

-Bah s'il est pas là à 21:00 moi je m'en vais. Répondit Neville.

Sur ces dernières paroles, notre cher Harry arriva à la porte, bien habillé et l'air tout souriant. Enfin il allait montrer à ses amis comment son Severus était avec lui. Il avait bien expliqué à Severus d'agir comme d'habitude sans trop en faire bien entendu, mais il tenait vraiment à ce que Hermione, Ron et Neville voient le vrai Severus amoureux. Quand il les vit, il constata l'heure et du s'excuser.

-Désolé, on a fini de manger un peu tard et j'ai aidé Severus à préparer le thé et quleques petites bouchées.

-Ah bon? Vous ne demandez pas aux elfes? Fit Neville.

-Non, on a décidé de commencer à faire nos propres choses. On va tout vous dire, aller, suivez-moi. Expliqua-t-il ouvrant la porte plus grand.

Il les amena vers le bureau personnel de Snape et les fit entrer, de là, il les invita à entrer dans une autre pièce par une autre porte. Un portique de pierre avec rien dedans. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de porte et ouvrit enfin la dernière porte. -Entrez.

Tout les trois restèrent surprit par l'ambiance chaleureuse de la pièce qui semblait être un salon, celui de Snape.. Celui de Snape et Harry. Un bon feu brûlait près d'un canapé qui allait les recevoir une fois qu'ils se seraient déchaussés.

-Severus ne va pas tarder, il est sûrement encore sous la douche.

Un rire.

-Je sais Neville, ça fait bizarre hein?

-Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que _tu_ dises un truc pareil en parlant de Snape.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous sert un peu de thé et surtout servez-vous dans les plats, ils sont pour vous. Ajouta Harry en leur pointant des canapés de toutes sortes avec quelque petits gâteau que Ron s'empressa de fixer avec envie.

-C'est vraiment très beau ici. Constata Hermione.

-Je te remercie à sa place chère amie.

Le bruit grinçant de la porte que les amis d'Harry ne pouvaient voir suffit à leur annoncer que Snape allait bientôt faire son apparition dans la même pièce qu'eux, il était facile de constater que Neville redoutait ce moment de par sa tension sans cesse grandissante et ses yeux qui cherchaient un échappatoire pour ne pas rencontrer ceux du maître des potions.

-Relaxe Neville, il est très gentil, tu verras. Le rassura Harry en prenant place sur le sofa en face d'eux, probablement le sofa qu'il allait partager avec Snape.

Ron souriait, lui il n'avait pas peur du tout et Hermione appréhendait ce moment, elle avait tellement hâte de découvrir son professeur de potions sous un autre angle qui plus était avec Harry, son meilleur ami. L'homme, tout habillé de noir comme toujours, fit son entrée en silence et vint près du sofa ou était assis Harry.

-Bonsoir. Fit le personnage hautement observé par les trois invités.

-Professeur Snape bonsoir. Commença Hermione.

-Bonsoir. Rappliqua Ron.

-B... Bonsoir pr.. Professeur Sn.. Snape. Hésita Neville en regardant partout sauf celui à qui il s'adressait.

Snape lança un sourire suffisant et prit place à côté de son amour. -Neville... Je peux vous appeler ainsi n'est-ce pas?

Le concerné hocha positivement la tête, nerveux.

-Alors Neville, je vous demande de ne pas être effrayé par moi, je ne suis pas votre professeur ce soir.

Harry était fier de son amour qui faisait un effort considérable pour être comme d'habitude, ce d'habitude que personne ne voyait.

-Thé? Fit Harry en lui tendant sa tasse, dosée d'un demi sucre comme il l'adorait.

-Merci Harry. Dit-il en prenant en main la soucoupe. -Comment allez-vous? Demanda l'homme.

-Très bien monsieur et vous-même? Répondit Hermione.

-Je vais merveilleusement bien.

La réponse fut assez pour faire hoqueter Neville, mais Ron sauva la situation en parlant de suite. -Alors monsieur Snape. Commença-t-il.

-Severus. Le coupa l'homme. -Ce soir c'est Severus.

-Bien... Severus... Hésita Ron avant de poursuivre. -Je vais me risquer en vous disant que vous m'avez impressionné dernièrement.

-À quel propos?

-La demande en mariage d'Harry.. Spectaculaire si vous voulez mon avis.

-Merci.

-C'est pour quand ce mariage? Osa Hermione.

-Très bientôt. Répondit Harry en prenant la main de son amour dans la sienne. -Nous avons tellement hâte d'être enfin unis. Ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard amoureux à son aimé.

-Oui heum... Monsieur Severus est-ce que vous allez habiter avec Harry dans vos quartiers? Demanda enfin Neville, un peu plus sûre de lui.

-Oui, mais nous allons faire construire une maison non loin d'ici, justement demain nous volerons un peu dans les parages pour repérer un terrain acceptable. Répondit-il sans la moindre haine dans la voix, terminant sa phrase par un baiser sur la main d'Harry.

-Ça c'est Bizarre.. Fit Neville en prononçant bien le 'bi' pour appuyer son sentiment face au baiser sur la main de son ami Harry.

-Neville, va falloir t'y faire! Commença Hermione sur un ton officiel. -Harry est amoureux de Severus et le contraire est vrai aussi, faut arrêter un peu d'être surprit constamment!

-Oui, je m'excuse.

-Non, ce n'est rien. C'est même plutôt normal. Le rassura Snape. -Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça.. Je veux dire.. Harry et moi. Alors si vous avez à vous exprimer, faites.

Harry fut encore étonné d'entendre cela de la bouche de son chéri et se laissa tomber un peu sur le côté, quand il toucha Severus de son bras, il le serra bien fort. L'homme ne se gêna pas pour pencher un peu la tête et venir embrasser son amour chastement sur la bouche et releva la tête pour parler.

-Bien sûre, ce genre de comportement, nous ne le montrons pas en publique, enfin.. Pas encore. Il faut laisser aux gens le temps de digérer tout ça, vous comprenez...

Tous firent signe que oui avec leur tête, Hermione presque en pâmoison devant le couple Severus-Harry. Ce fut Ron qui les surprirent tous le plus en osant parler de quelque chose d'un peu plus corsé.

-J'ai demandé à Harry de m'expliquer un peu comment il vivait son amour avec vous, histoire de comprendre un peu, parce que ça m'intéresse. C'est mon meilleur ami après tout... Commença-t-il. -Et quand il m'a généreusement fait comprendre que ce n'était pas si étrange que ça, j'en suis venu à l'envier, d'une certaine façon.

-Dites-m'en plus. S'intéressa Severus, et tout les yeux se rivèrent sur lui, comme s'il s'apprêtait à révéler le secret de l'univers.

-J'ai remarqué un changement en vous Severus. Je me suis donc dit que... Si l'amour réussit à faire sortir le vrai nous et que ce nous est assurément plus intense dans ses sentiments, que ça doit valoir la peine de tomber amoureux.. Et vu la façon dont vous semblez aimer Harry, j'avoue, je suis jaloux... Sourit-il.

Severus fit quelque chose que personne n'attendait et au lieu de briser le silence, il le créa.

Il rit à haute voix, sans retenue.

Harry avait trop bien remarqué l'étonnement dans les visages de ses amis.

-Je vous l'avais dit que Severus n'est pas un froid poteau de glace!

-C'est ainsi qu'on m'appelle?

-Bah là Severus j'ai été gentil. Sourit le jeune homme.

-Ah... Laisse tomber l'énumération de mes noms si amoureusement donnés par les étudiants, j'ai déjà donné! Sourit-il de nouveau.

Enfin Severus était à l'aise et se laissait aller un peu à être lui-même au grand plaisir des trois autres qui eux aussi commencèrent à être très à l'aise.

-Une fois... Commença Hermione. -En allant à la bibliothèque, j'ai croisé un groupe de filles qui parlaient de vous.

Severus pencha la tête, il voulait savoir.

-Elles riaient d'une de leur amies qui avait dit qu'elle vous trouvait beau, que vous étiez sûrement gentil et j'en passe. J'ai éprouvé de la sympathie, non pas pour elle, mais pour ses amies. Après je me suis demandé ce qui l'avait poussé à vous apprécié, peut-être un béguin de jeune fille envers son professeur, comme ça arrive à plusieurs d'entre-nous, mais j'ai compris une chose là-dedans avant même de savoir que vous aimiez Harry.

-Quoi donc?

-Peu importe qui on est, l'amour est pour tous. Qu'on soit aimé ou non des autres, ce qui amène instinctivement le respect, souvent transformé en jalousie par ceux qui nous détestent.

-Très belle conclusion Hermione. Constata Severus en terminant sa tasse pour la poser sur la table. -Et vous, mademoiselle... N'avez-vous pas quelqu'un en qui vous fondez un espoir amoureux?

-Heum... Non, pas vraiment.

-Dommage. Celui qui aura la chance de vous courtiser sera combler, j'en suis certain.

Il la fit rougir sous les yeux de Neville qui l'admirait. Il admirait Snape, pas Hermione. Parce que l'homme était humain après tout et il le prouvait merveilleusement bien, mettre à l'aise Neville quand Snape n'était pas loin, c'était un exploit!

-Et vous Neville, Ron, personne? Demanda l'homme.

-Non. Fut la réponse du brun.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Fut celle du rouquin.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas trop? Fit Harry.

-Laisse, ça me gêne d'en parler.

-Ah.. Je sais de quoi tu parles Ron.. Je me rappel...

-Laisse tomber ça Harry.

Avouer son béguin pour la professeur Bibine aurait été la nouvelle blague de l'heure, même si Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement et que Severus tentait de ne pas afficher un sourire honnête à cette déclaration.

Harry se déplaça du sofa pour venir s'asseoir sur le bout du meuble entre les cuisses de Severus et s'adossa à sa poitrine, l'homme n'attendit pas et l'entoura de ses grands bras forts pour sentir la chaleur de son amour, il le serra tendrement et lui donna un baiser sur la tempe.

-C'est Dumbledore qui va nous marier. Lança Harry en caressant le bras vêtu de Severus.

-Sérieux? C'est super ça! S'exclama Hermione.

-Ouais! J'imagine déjà le gros mariage de fou! Plein de déco et de nourriture, super cérémonie c'est moi qui vous l'dit! S'excita Ron juste à penser à l'énorme buffet.

-Ouais! J'adore les fêtes! Sourit Neville. -Si en plus c'est pour Harry et vous, ça va être excellent! Tu vas porter le nom de famille Snape, Harry?

-Oui, je veux porter son nom. Dit-il en se retournant pour embrasser Severus sur la bouche gentiment.

-Harry Snape... Hmmm... Pas mal Harry, pas mal! Sourit Ron.

-Severus et Harry Snape... Wow, ça sonne bien. Conclut Hermione.

-Vous devriez faire ajouter Potter à votre nom moi je dis. Lâcha Neville sans même penser, enfin dans l'ambiance.

-Severus Snape Potter? Fit Severus. -Non, quoi que ça rendrait Harry heureux, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui et non... Répondit le concerné. -Ça brise tout le mythe de ton nom Sev. Pouffa-t-il. -Et je n,ai pas du tout envie de m'appeler Harry Potter Snape. Oublions le passé voulez-vous!

-Harry Snape, c'est tout et c'est parfait comme ça. Renchérit Severus en serrant Harry, laissant un petit grognement mignon sortir malgré lui.

-Ils s'aiment tellement c'est adorable. Dit Hermione toute fondue de joie, les mains au visage. -Pourrons-nous revenir parfois? Ou si c'est trop précipité avant votre mariage, nous inviterez-vous dans votre maison une fois celle-ci construite?

-Bien entendu, miss. Répondit Severus.

Harry avait l'impression que Severus était finalement heureux de voir un peu de monde, des gens différents avec d'autres choses à dire que de parles de Poudlard en général.

-Évidemment Hermione, on va pendre la crémaillère, hein Severus? Dit Harry tout sourire.

L'homme fit signe que oui, sourire tendrement accroché à son visage juste à la vue de son fiancé.

-Les gars, il est presque minuit. Constata Ron.

-Ouais, on devrait y aller.. On va encore se faire prendre par Rusard c'est certain.

-Attendez. Dit Snape en se levant, faisant attention de déplacer Harry sur le sofa. Il prit un petit carnet de parchemins et commença la dictée en pensées à sa plume magique. -Prenez ceci. Ce sont des permission de circuler après le couvre-feu. Venant de moi, Rusard ne dira rien. Il sait que je n'aime pas qu'on me contredise. Dit-il en leur tendant les permissions.

-Merci Severus. Fit Ron.

-Bon... Retour à la réalité. Soupira Hermione.

-Oui. Au revoir Harry. Au revoir Severus. Fit Neville. -Et merci pour cette soirée, j'ai grandement apprécié.

-Oui nous aussi, hein Ron?

-Oui. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

Une fois les trois amis dehors, Harry se tourna face à Severus et l'enserra dans ses bras. -Je te l,avais dit que ça allait être sympathique, non?

-Oui Harry, merci de m'avoir distrait un peu, ça fait du bien.

-Il est tard.

-Si on allait finir cette soirée en beauté? J'ai envie de t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu tombes de sommeil.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Oui Albus, je peux vous avoir ce genre de guirlandes...

-Et aussi j'aimerais beaucoup cette jarre à biscuit, je vais la remplir de bonbons au citron!

-Oui, je la met dans la livraison.

-Avez vous des ensembles de services pour banquets? Demanda le vieux sorcier.

-Le seul que j'ai est en or massif et vaut à lui seul une petite fortu...

-Je prends! Je veux aussi toutes les robes de demoiselles d'honneur en bas, celles qui sont aux couleurs vert et argent. Pour les messieurs, je prends tout les costumes qui semble arborer les couleurs Gryffondor. Ah et donnez-moi également cette robe au fond, pour moi-même.

-Professeur Dumbledore, qui vous apprêtez-vous à marier pour l'amour de Merlin? Tant de belles choses hors de prix...

-Mon fidèle prince et mon sauveur.

-Pardonnez-moi?

-Severus Snape et Harry Potter.

-Non?! Alors il vous faut aussi les bancs pour les invités, les tables du repas...

Même pas étonnée du fait que Dumbledore allait marier deux hommes, car les noms il les connaissait que trop bien, le vendeur lui fit acheter pratiquement tout son magasin et l'envoya continuer ses courses dans d'autre boutiques. Dumbledore revenait avec tout un arsenal et c'était pour célébrer le plus beau mariage jamais célébré depuis que le vieux sorcier existait.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Regardes Severus, ici ce serait parfait! Il y a même une rivière avec un bassin juste en arrière! S'écria Harry sur son balai alors que tout deux scrutaient les environs pour un emplacement pour leur futur maison.

-Si tu le souhaites Harry, c'est ici que nous commencerons notre vie ensemble.

-Je crois qu'il ne sert à rien de survoler d'avantage, de plus nous serons à peine à quelques kilomètres du château.

-Bien, rentrons annoncer cela au directeur.

Et de suite en rentrant au château, ils allèrent annoncer la nouvelle à Dumbledore qui fit en sorte de bien cacher ses achats nombreux dans la pièce adjacente à son bureau. Il accepta le lieux que les deux amoureux avaient choisis puis leur demanda d'imaginer cette maison en les avertissant qu'il allait scruter leurs pensées afin de réunir leur deux visions de leur paradis personnel pour en faire une fusion parfaite.

Après s'être fait une image suffisante, Dumbledore ne fit que fusionner ces deux visions et obtint une parfaite représentation de ce qu'allait être la demeure des futurs mariés. Ne restait plus qu'à tout mettre en oeuvre et leur interdire l'accès à l'emplacement, le temps de faire construire le tout. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire débourser quoi que ce soit à Severus ou Harry, c'était son cadeau personnel, le mariage ainsi que la maison, pour leur permettre de respirer un peu, de ne pas s'en faire avec de tels détails car Dumbledore, de toute façon, avait envie de placer sa fortune quelque part avant de mourir, alors autant investir dans quelque chose qu'il savait durable. Il était heureux pour son Severus, le voir ainsi heureux était assez pour le combler et Harry, comment espérer mieux pour ce jeune homme qu'un fidèle et loyale personnage tel que Severus? Franchement tout était parfait. Quelques hiboux envoyés, non pas quelques, des centaines... Avec mention _ultra confidentiel, _et hop, il venait d'organiser un événement plus immense encore que la coupe du monde de Quidditch à elle seule. Le vieux sorcier se frotta les main ensemble, avala un bonbon au citron et se cala dans sa chaise les mains croisées derrière la tête et passa d'un état conscient à un état somnolent en quelques minutes. Il fallait qu'il se repose avant demain, encore beaucoup à faire en cachette avant d'annoncer lui-même la date de mariage aux concernés, vraiment, Albus était trop fier de lui.

---À SUIVRE---

Ah bah oui, fallait s'y attendre que Dumbledore dépasse les limites du sensé pour son fidèle Severus et son précieux Harry... Y'aura-t-il un mariage dans le prochain chapitre ou sera-t-il question d'autre chose? Vous saurez tout cela dans à peu près 18 ou 20 heures!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	37. Corsé, comme dans Oh non!

Encore un chapitre pour vous.

_**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 37: _**Corsé, comme dans Oh non!**_

Severus observait Harry assis avec ses amis à la table des Gryffondors, il aimait beaucoup l'observer avec attention, parfois il découvrait des gestes encore inconnus et ça l'hypnotisait. Ah comme il pouvait aimer ce garçon! Son fiancé, ça sonnait tellement bien à ses oreilles... Son mari, sonnait encore mieux que tout le reste. Il aimait beaucoup repenser à leur premier baiser quand il observait Harry de loin, ça le faisait sourire, les frissons qu'il avait ressentit dès lors revenaient toujours aussi forts qu'ils avait pu les sentir à l'époque. Severus se disait qu'aimer comme ça, c'était un cadeau du ciel... Certes, ils avaient passé par des chemins difficiles et il y en aurait sûrement d'autres, mais ça valait tellement le coup, n'aurait été que pour regarder le reflet de son propre amour pour Harry dans les yeux de ce dernier, juste ça, ça le rendait heureux.

Penser, toujours penser... Enfin un signe de la main de son amour qui essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Même Hermione lui faisait es mêmes signes. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire il se leva donc pour aller vérifier que tout allait bien, surtout pour savoir ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

-Enfin! Fit Harry en se poussant un peu pour faire place à Severus.

-Quoi enfin?

-On vous faisais signe pour que vous veniez vous asseoir avec nous. Expliqua Hermione.

Un peu surprit, mais pas fâché de cette réponse, l'homme en question prit place à côté de son amour. Ron arriva et le salua sans gêne ainsi que Neville et Ginny.

-Ah heum.. Professeur, comment allez-vous? Fit la rouquine un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ça va. Répondit-il sèchement.

-Il fait quoi assis ici? Chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille d'Hermione.

-Ah t'as manqué ça! Le professeur Snape est venu s'asseoir à l,autre repas aussi, pour être avec Harry, il l'a demandé en mariage devant tout le monde. Ou étais-tu donc à ce moment?

-Ah, avec Dean... Il voulait me parler et finalement on a bavardé très longtemps. Répondit Ginny.

-Bin si t'avais été là ma vieille t'aurais été invitée à prendre le thé chez Severus.

-Hein! Pour vrai? Vous y êtes allé?

-Oui et c'était super sympathique!

Hermione lui raconta la soirée pendant que les autres mangeaient et Harry bavardait tout bas avec Severus, toujours sous le regard des autres élèves de la grande salle, mais cette fois les gens regardaient moins. Ça allait devenir normal alors certains d'entre eux ne s'en occupaient pas, seulement s'il se passait des choses intéressantes, mais Severus n'embrassait pas Harry de la sorte en publique, pas encore. Ça demandait du temps pour cela, bien que l'envie de l'embrasser était omniprésente. Hermione remarqua quand Harry tendit un bras pour saisir le pendentif de Severus, comme elle était attendrit devant cette scène des plus romantiques! Les deux se regardaient dans les yeux et se chuchotaient des choses qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre et c'était une vision tout à fait mignonne selon elle. Elle aussi souhaitait rencontrer quelqu'un qui la traiterait ainsi, qui ne regarderait qu'elle, qui l'aimerait passionnément autant que Severus aimait Harry. L'homme ne souriait pas beaucoup pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais tous pouvaient ressentir la tendresse en lui alors que ses yeux ne dérogeaient pas d'Harry. Même le petit gloussement d'Harry éveilla en Hermione un sentiment trop puissant pour ne pas sourire en entendant cela alors que Severus prenait les mains du jeune sorcier dans les siennes. Elle ne perdait pas son ami Harry au dépend de l'amour, elle ne voyait pas cela de cette façon, ni les autres d'ailleurs, tous étaient très contents pour lui depuis qu'ils avaient pu parler en personne avec l'amoureux du survivant. Il était normal qu'Harry passe plus de temps avec Severus qu'eux et ils acceptaient ce fait parfaitement. Harry semblait de moins en moins gêné de démontrer son amour devant les autres, mais il se gardait une certaine réserve, il ne fallait pas tout déballer comme ça, le choc n'aurait pas été accepté de beaucoup. Il se contentait de regards, sourires, touchers légers et ça faisait son bonheur.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Harry, assez fort pour que les quelques amis autour entendent.

Severus lui donna un petit sourire en cadeau avant de se lever. -Je vais préparer mon cours, à plus tard Harry. Dit-il en commençant à marcher, laissant ses doigts glisser doucement pour enfin se détacher de la main d'Harry une fois trop loin pour la tenir, reprenant son air sévère de toujours. Comme il était beau quand il était sérieux!

Harry soupira, il avait un peu l'air niais ce qui fit glousser Hermione. -Vous êtes trop mignons ensemble. Sourit-elle.

-Il n'a même pas mangé, juste pour être un peu avec moi... Constata Harry.

-Il se priverait de n'importe quoi pour toi je pense. Lança Ron en souriant faiblement.

-T'as peut-être raison, je vais faire attention ou il disparaitra à force de se priver. Rit le jeune sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Il nous reste une bonne heure à dépenser. Demanda Ron en terminant son assiette.

-J'ai besoin de certaines plantes pour le cours d'herbologie, ça vous dit de venir m'aider à les trouver? Suggéra Ginny.

-Ça marche, un peu d'air va faire du bien. Répondit Ron.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Ah tiens Harry. Fit Trelawney alors qu'elle croisait la joyeuse bande d'amis en train de se diriger vers la porte principale du château. -Comment vas-tu?

L'interpelé s'arrêta. -Très bien, merci.

-Je vois que tu t'en sors bien malgré les récents évènements.

-Oui, tout commence à aller au mieux maintenant.

-Hmmm... Bien alors. Si tu as besoin de conseils ou de savoir, tu peux venir me voir quand tu le désires.

-Merci.

-Bon Harry va à gauche, on dirait qu'il y en a plus par là. S'exclama Hermione en pointant un cercle d'une sorte de plante quelconque, puis elle le rejoint pour lui parler seul à seul. -Harry... Un truc me chicotte... Commença-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Toi et Severus... Est-ce que vous avez pensé au futur?

-Bien sûre pourquoi?

-Non, je veux dire... Tu sais... Progéniture et tout...

-Avoir des enfants?

-Bah.. Ouais...

-Hermione c'est impossible, voyons!

-Non mais en adopter, éventuellement.

-Disons que ce n'est vraiment pas le soucis du moment, on est heureux ainsi pour le moment. Pourquoi une telle question?

-Si jamais vous décidez d'en avoir Harry.. Pense à moi hein.

-Hein?

-Ouais... J'aimerais bien moi être marraine ou je sais pas...

Harry éclata de rire. -Oui Hermione, bien sûre, tu seras la première à savoir ne t'inquiètes pas avec ça! Mais ce n'est pas demain la veille que moi et Severus allons parler de ça tu sais.

-Je sais. C'était pour.. Comment dire... En quelque sorte réserver ma place quoi. Sourit-elle.

-D'accord.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Tiens tiens, Severus... Fit Lupin en entrant dans la salle de classe de potions.

-Ah Remus.

-Pas plus heureux que ça de me voir?

-Tu tombes mal, j'ai un cours à préparer.

-Tu as toujours du temps pour moi, tu le sais ça... Dit-il en approchant un peu trop près de Severus.

-Remus, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire... Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Oh? Ou est ton intérêt pour moi, soudainement?

-Parti, envolé, mort. Dit-il rigidement sans le regarder.

-Je venais simplement m'en assurer... Que tu n'étais surtout pas en train de...

-Jamais je ne ferai ça à Harry, tu me comprends bien? Dit-il, rageur.

-Bien. C'est parfait.

Quand Lupin ressortit aussi rapidement qu'il était entré, Severus soupira longuement. Son intérêt pour Lupin n'avait été que bref, voire presque inexistant, passager. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec le lycanthrope. Une chose de réglée, mais en restait-il, des choses à régler avant de s'engager pour la vie avec Harry?

…

Bien sûre.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Par ici, par ici... NON! Pas là! Ici! Voilà...

Dumbledore donnait ses instructions à ses elfes de main pour placer tout ses achats dans la grande salle qu'il avait emprunté au ministère, histoire d'être certain d'avoir assez de place pour tout les invités, car oui.. Dumbledore n'y était pas allé de main morte sur les invitations. Mettre les bancs, les tables, l'hôtel avec les trois petites marches qui conduisaient droit vers le centre avant... Ça allait être fantastique, ce mariage.

-Mettre les fleurs ici? Demanda un elfe.

-Surtout pas! Comment vont passer les mariés s'il y a des fleurs en plein milieu du couloir?!

-Les mariés feront le tour, c'est simple.

-Ridicule! Les fleurs vont là et pas ailleurs!

-Et les grosses colonnes blanches?

-De chaque côtés de l'hôtel, en bas des marches... Non, en haut!

-En haut ou en bas, monsieur?

-En haut, comme ça ça ne cachera pas la vue aux invités. Hé petit, n'oublie pas de préparer les feux magiques, j'en veux partout partout!

-Bien.

-Bon, suivez exactement le plan, je reviens un peu plus tard, j'ai autre chose à vérifier.

Un petit transplanage plus tard, Albus se retrouva à l'emplacement ou il était en train de faire construire la maison de ses protégés. Ça avançait plutôt bien, encore une ou deux journées et c'était prêt.

-Comment se passe l'installation? S'informa Albus auprès du contremaitre.

-Très bien, mais nous ne comprenons pas cette partie du plan B1, juste ici. Pointa l'homme.

-Ah, simple, ceci est une chambre voyez-vous. Une chambre, vous savez ce que c'est , n'est-ce pas? Demanda Dumbledore en souriant.

-Oui bien sûre! Sourit l'homme. -Mais ça, c'est quoi?

-Vous n'aimez pas trop mes dessins, ça me déçoit. Blagua le vieux sorcier. -J'ai cru bon ajouter ça hier soir en révisant le plan de la chambre. En fait ce sont des marches tout le tour du lit, comme si le lit était surmonté, voyez?

-Ah je comprends mieux, mais en quel matériaux sont-elles, ces marches?

-Bonne question. Fit Albus en se grattant la tête. -Tiens, pourquoi pas du marbre?

-Vendu. Dit le contremaitre avant de hurler aux autres. -Des marches en marbre!

-Tracez-en les contours couleur or. Suggéra-t-il avant de disparaître encore une fois.

-Cette maison va lui coûter une fortune... Se dit l'homme en rejoignant ses charpentiers.

Dumbledore voyagea ainsi toute la journée entre le lieu du mariage et l'endroit de construction de la maison, ça lui demandait beaucoup de patience car ses instructions étaient difficiles à comprendre, il changeait tout le temps d'avis!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Plus tard cette nuit-là, sur le terrain de Quidditch...

-J'ai bien hâte de voir ce que le professeur Dumbledore est en train de faire construire. Dit Harry en s'arrêtant de marcher en plein milieu du terrain pour faire face à Severus.

-Je suis certain qu'il a bon goût et puis.. Ce sont nos idées dans lesquelles il puise. Répondit Severus en croisant ses doigts à ceux d'Harry.

-Arrives-tu à y croire, Severus?

-Oui Harry, tout ça est vraiment en train d'arriver. Chuchota-t-il en approchant son visage plus près de celui qu'il aimait tant.

Ils se regardèrent intensément, à peine éclairés par la lueur de la lune. La rosée fraiche faisait briller l'herbe autour d'eux, scintillante et magnifique. Le chant des criquets ajoutait à l'ambiance un peu frisquette, humide, mais agréable.

-Severus, il pleut. Se rendit compte Harry en recevant des gouttelettes fines sur son visage.

L'homme ne parla pas et sourit, puis posa sa bouche sur celle d'Harry tout en se collant d'avantage sur son torse, laissant ses mains pour l'entourer et le garder contre lui... Un baiser silencieux, doux et amoureux. Un baiser qui lui donna le temps d bien savourer le moment, sous la pluie, si romantique et à la fois tellement classique. Ses cheveux mouillés commençaient à être plus lourd et se collaient à sa peau quand le petit vent le frappait de côté. Harry ferma les yeux pour allonger ce baiser quelques temps. Tout contre sa bouche, l'homme lui murmura de douces paroles, des je t'aime et de beaux compliments. Quand le vent se fit plus brusque, il se recula. Magnifique spectacle, la cape de l'homme qui les entourait telle une protection incassable.

-Rentrons. Fit l'homme en passant son bras sous les jambes d'Harry pour le soulever, il le porta jusque dans ses quartiers sans dire un mot puis le déposa sur son sofa. -La vie m'a donné un cadeau, j'en fais très attention. Dit-il en déshabillant Harry. -L'eau chaude te fera du bien. Termina-t-il avant de le laisser aller se doucher.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lendemain matin, table des Gryffondor.

-Harry se paye la grasse matinée on dirait.

-Oui Ron et je crois qu'un certain professeur aussi. Constata Hermione en regardant à la table des professeurs. -Dumbledore a dit dans son invitation d'apporter un présent pour le couple, tu apportes quoi?

-Je leur apporte des cadres.

-Des cadres?

-Oui, pour leur photos.

-Ah, bonne idée! Fit Hermione. -J'ai pensé leur offrir un ensemble complet de gants de toilette, serviettes et tout ce qui est utile dans une salle de bain. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Pas mal! Oh chut! Voilà l'marié justement. Fit Ron. -Salut Harry... Bien dormi?

-Oui et vous?

-Superbement. Répondit Hermione.

-Il sert à quoi ton lit dis-moi?

-Comment ça? Fit Harry à la question de Ron.

-Tu dors toujours chez Snape, à croire que tu y vis...

-Oui, bah... Bref j'te l'donne mon lit si tu l'veux. Bientôt je ne vivrai plus dans le château de toute façon.

-Oui et ça va nous manquer, crois-moi. Avoua Ron.

-NON! JE NE LAISSERAI PAS ÇA ARRIVER! Fit une voix provenant de la table des professeurs.

Severus s'était levé en colère et hurlait ces mots à Dumbledore. Harry essaya d'entendre, mais le ton avait baissé.

-Du calme Severus, du calme. Je m'en occupe. Le rassura Albus.

Le professeur de potions envoya valser son assiette en l'air d'un coup ferme, ainsi que tout les verres autour, le bruit avait attirer l'attention de tous, encore une fois. Severus disparut derrière la porte en un coup de vent violent et claqua cette dernière assez fort pour faire sursauter toute âme se trouvant à proximité.

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde et courut droit vers les cachots, s'il y avait un problème avec son amour, il y avait automatiquement un problème avec lui-même. Ça avait l'air grave d'après la réaction de l'homme alors Harry ne perdit pas une seconde. Essoufflé, il franchit la porte.

-Severus! Dit-il en se jetant sur lui. -Qu'y a-t-il?

-C'est Trelawney, encore!

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? Demanda-t-il, nerveux.

Severus releva la tête pour fixer Harry sérieusement. -Elle a prédit quelque chose de terrible, et ça te concerne... Ça n'avait pas l'air d'une vision anodine alors c'est plausible.

-Expliques-moi mon amour.

-Pour faire rapidement, un ami à toi va te faire du mal.

-C'est tout?

-Non, mais c'est ce que ça dit en gros. Un ami très proche de toi, elle a parlé de mort Harry.

-Quoi?!

Ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'Harry pensait, non pas encore... Trelawney avait dit, au tout début.. Que si Harry essayait de changer le moindrement le cours de l'histoire qu'elle lui avait prédit, que celle-ci aurait des conséquences très graves. Mais des conséquences, il y en avait eu pourtant, Severus avait faillit mourir, ce n'était pas encore assez?! Est-ce que ce malheur allait s'arrêter un jour?

-Harry nous devons partir aussitôt que la maison est prête. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, jamais!

-Je ferai attention Severus, je suis capable de...

-Non! Tu ne vas pas sortir d'ici à partir de maintenant, je vais te protéger.

-Mais c'est insensé Sever...

-Il n'y a pas de mais! Tu n'as plus le droit de sortir d'ici, est-ce clair?

-Severus...

-C'est mon dernier mot Harry.

Severus aimait tellement Harry qu'il allait le priver de vivre? Juste au cas ou cette maudite prédiction s'avérait vraie? Il y avait aimer et... Trop aimer. Aimer à en tuer l'autre petit à petit... Harry ne voulait pas ça, pas de la part de Severus, pas de lui, non...

-Severus...

-Je vais verrouiller toutes les sorties, toutes les fenêtres Harry... Tu seras en sécurité, ne t'en fais pas.

-Severus écoutes-moi...

-Je vais protéger les entrées par des sorts. Je mettrai des pièges s'il le faut, mais personne ne t'approchera...

-Severus, s'il te plaît...

-Je vais dire à Dumbledore de renforcer mes protections. Tes amis n'approcheront pas non plus. Je vais te garder ici, avec moi.

-Mais... Severus...

-Si quelqu'un ose essayer d'entrer, il va me faire face crois-moi.

-SEVERUS ÉCOUTES-MOI! Hurla Harry, en panique devant Severus en train de devenir fou. _tu ne vas pas m'enfermer ici, je vais étouffer!

-Mais Harry c'est pour ton bien.

-Laisse-moi un peu respirer! S'énerva-t-il.

-Non.. non non non... Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te perdre...

-ARRÊTES! ARRÊTES POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN, ARRÊTES! S'époumona Harry, noir de colère. -Tu ne vois pas que tu vas nous détruire en faisant ça!

Severus revint à lui et fixa Harry intensément. -Harry... Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Oh Harry... Pardonnes-moi je suis imbécile... Se plaignit Severus en serrant Harry contre lui. -Pardonnes-moi je n'ai pas réfléchit un seul instant... J'ai si peur qu'il t'arrive malheur.

-Severus, mon amour... Si quelqu'un veut me faire du mal, qui plus est un ami à moi, autant que je le trouve avant qu'il ne me trouve.

-Je sais, mais c'est tellement dangereux...

-Reste avec moi, mais ne m'enferme pas, je t'en pries.

-Je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle. T'enfermer ici serait complètement absurde.

-Tu m'as fait peur. Avoua Harry.

-Je sais... Dumbledore a dit qu'il s'en occuperait... Peut-être arrivera-t-il à faire cracher un nom à Trelawney.

-J'en suis certain Severus, Dumbledore est un très grand sorcier, ce n'est pas une petite prof de divination qui va l'arrêter. Dit-il tout bas. -Si on retournait manger maintenant?

-Oui... Je te prierais de venir à ma table.

Harry acquiesça et suivit Severus jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de ça avec ses amis.. Amis proches... Ça en incluait deux, tout au plus... Hermione ou Ron... Difficile à croire, mais valait mieux faire preuve de prudence quand-même. Le reste du repas se passa sans problèmes, Harry avait réussit à remettre Severus dans l'ambiance habituelle et ses regards amoureux revinrent le bombarder autant qu'avant la nouvelle. Ils purent partager un petit moment d'intimité entre deux portes avant le début des cours, Severus laissa Harry aller à son cours tout seul cette fois, mais il allait parler à Dumbledore pour avoir la permission de soustraire Harry des cours et le garder près de lui en tout temps.

-Mais c'est insensé Severus, je ne peux pas accepter ça. Fit Albus.

-Alors faites-moi remplacer, _je_ suivrai Harry partout alors.

-Allons, Severus! Veux-tu te calmer!

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de suspect si on regarde les amis proches d'Harry, Albus.

-Je sais tout ça, j'ai dit que je m'en occupais alors s'il te plaît, laisses ça.

Severus se ravisa et en conclut que c'était la meilleure idée, de laisser le directeur s'en occuper, après tout. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas ouvrir l'oeil d'avantage par contre.

---À SUIVRE---

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii toujours plus de problèmes, je sais que vous adorez ça!!!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	38. Juste un peu de tout et de rien

Il a tardé? Et alors, j'ai aussi une vie en dehors des fics :P

_**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 38: **_Juste un peu de tout et de rien_**

Ayant décidé de ne pas s'en faire pour le moment avec cette nouvelle provenant de Trelawney, Severus avait réussis, grâce à son contrôle parfait de son esprit, à oublier l'évènement et à se consacrer à Harry, justement, ils étaient en boutique à Pré au lard afin de trouver des robes pour la cérémonie dont ils ne savaient pas encore la date. C'était comique de les voir chercher quelque chose de beau pour plaire à l'autre, dans la boutique d'un vieux marchand.

-Mais ça ne vous va pas du tout jeune homme! Lança le marchand en le regardant d'une drôle de manière. -Monsieur, dites à votre fils que ça ne lui va pas ou votre future épouse va crier en voyant ça!

-Ce n'est pas mon fils! Et... Il a raison Harry, ça ne te va pas du tout.

-Je sais, je voulais simplement le voir s'énerver, il est marrant. Chuchota Harry à l'oreille de de Severus alors qu'il enlevait la dite robe.

-Pas votre fils hein... Cousin?

-Non, c'est mon futur mari. Répondit Severus sans aucune expression.

-Ah.. Aaahh Je vois, d'accord... Mais ou s'en va le monde! Je me rappel dans mon temps, quand les jeunes filles étaient...

Et le vieil homme se mit à se parler tout seul tout en replaçant les vêtements à mesure que Severus et Harry les déplaçaient.

En réalisant quelque chose d'important, Severus se retourna face à Harry. -J'y pense, on ne peut pas acheter nos robes ensemble.

-Pourquoi ça?

-La tradition veut que l'on de se voit pas dedans avant le mariage.

-Quelle tradition? Demanda Harry.

-Autant moldue que sorcière Harry! Voir le marié avant le mariage dans ses habits porte malheur. Expliqua Severus.

-Et tu y crois?

-Non, mais j'aime les traditions Harry, aussi stupides soient-elles.

-Bon... Bah je vais rentrer et te laisser trouver. Je reviendrai plus tard.

-En fait, mon amour.. j'ai déjà ma robe... Dit Severus en le tirant pas le poignet pour le coller à lui. -Il ne reste que toi à habiller pour ce beau jour.

-Ah c'est donc pour ça que tu n'a pas touché le moindre vêtement pour toi depuis notre arrivée! Je vois... Alors c'est toi qui rentre. Sourit-il.

-J'ai des achats à effectuer, alors nous nous retrouverons plus tard au château, d'accord?

-Oui.

Et Severus disparu.

-C'est vraiment votre futur mari, jeune homme? Finit par demander le vieux marchand dès qu'il vit Severus dehors.

-Oui monsieur. Ça vous choque?

-Je m'excuse de dire ça, mais.. Oui, ça me choque. Il n'est pas un peu vieux en plus?

-Severus? Non, pas du tout.

-C'est simplement bizarre... Marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Severus, vieux.. Non mais franchement! Se dit Harry pour lui-même en sortant de la boutique pour en trouver une autre plus accueillante. -Tiens, Mille et deux apparats... Doit bien y avoir des trucs magnifiques là-dedans. Ajouta-t-il avant d'entrer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Hey, Weasley!

-Hein? Quoi? Fit l'appelé en se retournant pour faire face à Draco Malfoy.

-Viens, faut que j'te dise un mot ou deux. Fit le blond en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Le rouquin le suivit jusque dans une toilette, s'attendant à se faire tabasser pour avoir été con de le suivre. Mais il n'en fut rien.

-Je vais pas passer par quatre chemins. L'avertit Draco d'un air dédaigneux, comme toujours.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste? Demanda Ron, incertain de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu me demandes ça? Tout se passe! Tu va me dire si c'est vrai cette histoire de mariage.

-Heu...

Ron ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, devait-il lui avouer la vérité ou simplement se taire et manger quelque coups?

-C'est vrai Malfoy... Ils vont se marier.

-Je l'savais!

-Ça prenait pas un cours avancé pour le savoir...

-La ferme Weasley!

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire après tout? Osa Ron.

-Severus Snape est un ami fidèle de mon père, au cas ou tu l'aurais malencontreusement oublié.

-Et?

-Si Potter entre dans la vie de Snape, alors Potter entre dans la vie de mon père.. Et obligatoirement, Potter entre dans ma vie... Et ça tu vois, je ne veux pas!

-Ton père ne restera pas ami de Snape après tout, non?

-Tu crois franchement que mon père est comme moi? Stupide Gryffondor à la con!

-Ah bon? Il est plus civilisé que toi?

Draco se retint de le frapper.

-Il aime trop Severus pour l'abandonner à cause de Potter...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? S'intéressa Ron soudainement.

-C'est simple... Il fera tout pour sortir Potter de la vie de Severus, subtilement, quitte à le tuer!

-Pourquoi tu me dit ça? Pourquoi ne t'en réjouis-tu pas en silence? Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire d'Harry de toute façon hein?

-Oh moi rien, c'est mon père que je protège là-dedans, imbécile! S'il élimine Potter, il ira à Azkaban. Tu te rends pas compte de tout ce qui est en jeu, c'est pour ça que tu réagis comme un idiot!

Ron commença à faire des liens absurdes dans sa tête... Si Harry épousait Snape, il allait se faire tuer. Ou encore, si Harry épousait Snape, le père de Draco aurait une approche plus facile pour en faire un membre du clan de Volde... Ou pire, Lucius se sentirait menacé par Potter le sauveur parmi les mangemorts et convaincrait Severus de l'éliminer lui-même...

-Je...

-Ah enfin tu comprends, tête de noeud!

Le rouquin se sauva à toute vitesse, la tête pleine de songes tous plus terribles les uns que les autres. Draco afficha un sourire vainqueur en marchant tranquillement hors des toilettes, il allait réussir à empêcher ce mariage coûte que coûte!

Comment garder ça pour lui seul? Comment arriver à gérer autant de possibilités? Impossible! Il devait partager son secret avec Hermione ou il allait devenir fou, en si peu de temps c'était possible pour lui.

-Hermione! Ah enfin!

-Ron calmes-toi, tu es tout rouge!

-Je sais, pas le temps de me calmer Hermione! Viens, je dois te dire quelque chose.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry était heureux de rentrer au château avec une belle trouvaille, même s'il ne pouvait partager ce bonheur en montrant sa robe à Severus, il savait que ce dernier serait content en le voyant dedans, le jour de leur union. Ah ce jour, comme il pouvait l'attendre avec impatience! Ce baiser, celui qui allait unir leur destinées, celui qui allait sceller leur cœur, celui qui fusionnerait leur deux vies en une seule, merveilleuse et pleine de bonheur, d'amour et de toutes ces petites choses que les amoureux partageaient... Un rêve qui devenait lentement réalité. Il alla rejoindre son amour dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir, en saluant ses amis au passage parce qu'il s'en allait directement à la table des professeurs, tant pis si les autres élèves le traitaient d'enfant gâté, il voulait être avec celui qu'il aimait.

-Tu sais Severus... Commença Harry en faisant tournoyer une mèche de cheveux de l'homme autour d'un de ses doigts, sans se cacher... -Je te trouve beau même quand tu es d'un sérieux à tuer. Finit-il, surprenant Severus qui se retourna face à lui.

-En voilà une nouvelle... Dit-il sur un ton désintéressé.

Pour les élèves se trouvant dans la salle à un niveau un peu plus bas, ce spectacle les empêchait presque de manger ou de vaquer à certaines de leurs occupations, trop concentrés à les regarder pour une raison qui leur était inconnue, probablement parce que c'était étrange. Severus pouvait encore les sentir, ces regards d'ailleurs, mais n'en faisait pas trop de cas.

Severus se retourna un peu sur sa chaise et passa un bras derrière Harry pour s'approcher d'avantage et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. -J'ai envie de toi.

Ce qui soutira un sourire timide à Harry qui baissa les yeux en se laissant caresser le cou par la main tentatrice de Severus. -M'embrasserais-tu? Demanda l'homme tout bas, voyant qu'Harry se démenait à l'intérieur pour ne pas rougir. -Juste un tout petit baiser pour me faire patienter...

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais la timidité face à tout ce monde le rendait un peu plus rigide qu'à l'habitude et Severus le savait, il voulait simplement l'habituer lui aussi à démontrer son amour en public, petit à petit. L'homme se fit un peu plus insistant et approcha doucement son visage jusqu'à être tout près, le temps de lui faire sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue, le temps qu'il se décide à se retourner enfin pour lui donner ce tout petit baiser de rien du tout. Harry se retourna, non pas sans difficulté, mais il le fit, comment refuser un baiser à son amour de toute façon? Il finit par arrêter de fixer les gens dans la salle et encra ses deux iris dans ceux de Severus.

-Je t'aime. Chuchota Severus.

Harry attrapa le pendentif de Severus et posa finalement sa bouche sur la sienne, posant son autre main paume à plat sur la poitrine du professeur de potions. La main de l'homme remonta un peu pour se placer derrière la tête d'Harry et il appuya légèrement, juste pour avoir un tout petit peu plus qu'un simple baiser chaste. Dumbledore ne manqua pas d'apercevoir la scène et de sourire à sa vue, il trouvait cela tout à fait adorable, la façon dont ils se chouchoutaient sans arrêt. Voir son Severus ainsi le remplissait de bonheur et d'un sentiment de surprise agréable. Ce baiser dura un moment et Severus se recula pour ne pas imposer plus de gêne à Harry. -J'adore tes yeux... Dit-il en le lâchant du regard pour terminer son repas. -Même en public tu me rend fou... Ajouta-t-il en souriant, laissant voir de ses yeux ce dont il parlait, là, sous la table.

Harry fut complètement retourné à l'intérieur... Severus lui faisait des avances en publique, qui plus étaient de natures assez explicites! Il ne fallait pas rougir, oh non! Penser à autre chose, vite! Et à ce moment Harry fut content que la nappe soit assez longue pour que personne ne voit dessous, parce que Severus ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner ses avances... La main qui prit la sienne pour la conduire là, sous la table, entre les cuisses de l'homme pour lui faire constater ce qu'il venait de dire, le rendit tout simplement fou. Il du déglutir une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'arriver à se maîtriser juste assez pour regarder Severus dans les yeux alors que ce dernier caressait son propre corps avec la main d'Harry, lui faisant faire des mouvements d'une lenteur sadique. Quand il lâcha sa main, Severus fut surprit à son tour qu'Harry n'arrête pas ces caresses soudaines, au contraire, Harry continuait lentement, juste pour le narguer d'avantage, un petit sourire malsain au visage.

Ça c'était une douce et agréable vengeance au baiser publique, voir Severus commencer à avoir le visage en sueur et impuissant de sa position... Profitant d'un plaisir qu'il aurait aimé donner au lieu de recevoir, en train de devenir fou et combattant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas montrer qu'il souffrait agréablement sous les attaques subtiles d'Harry. -Arrêtes Harry... Je t'en supplie... Chuchota Severus tout bas, un peu hors contrôle. L'homme s'accouda sur la table et mis ses mains sur son visage, essayant de se forcer de ne pas sentir tout cela, mais comment? Harry savait parfaitement de quelle façon faire craquer Severus.

Tout doucement la main s'en alla, enfin... Severus reprit son souffle, la douleur qui en résultat, de cet acte inachevé, lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche... Assoiffé plus que jamais, ne lui demandez pas comment il fit, mais il se leva et disparut derrière la porte des professeurs aussi vite que l'éclair.

Quand Harry vit qu'il ne revenait pas après cinq minutes, il franchit la porte à son tour... il le regretta une fois de l'autre côté car Severus l'attendait de pied ferme et s'empara de lui comme un voleur saisit le sac d'une vieille dame pour le conduire dans la première pièce qu'il trouva. Il ne s'arrêta pas en explications, loin de là... Il le dévêtit sauvagement en l'embrassant fougueusement. Ça faisait mal... Et cette douleur, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de la calmer.

-Severus! S'exclama Harry d'une voix étouffée sous les baisers langoureux de son aimé.

Oh il savait à ce moment qu'il allait y passer et pas qu'un peu. Il allait s'en souvenir de cette leçon; Ne jamais tenter le diable quand celui-ci est impuissant, car la vengeance sera terrible! Et pour vengeance, Harry était servi! Severus le tyrannisa atrocement, oh oui, atrocement... Si atrocement qu'Harry en hurlait de plaisir alors que Severus n'avait même pas commencé à le toucher de façon évidente.

-Oh oui! Soupira-t-il fortement pendant que Severus se mettait derrière lui, ayant prit soin de le positionner confortablement poitrine contre bureau. -Prends-moi sauvagement!

Juste ces mots suffirent à éveiller le démon en Severus. Sa main venait agréablement exciter Harry par en avant et son sexe délicieusement par en arrière. Il entra d'un coup vif, faisant Hurler Harry très fort à la sensation presque douloureuse, mais le jeune homme en voulait, c'était bien trop évident. -Fais-moi mal Severus... Soupira-t-il encore.

Severus planta ses dents sur cette épaule invitante alors qu'il martelait son amour à grands coups de hanches, c'était trop excitant, cette façon de le faire... Torride, sauvage et à la fois tellement plein d'amour. La morsure resta rouge vif quand il décida d'aller attaquer ailleurs sur sa peau, continuant ses vas et vient toujours plus fort, il sentait la fin approcher et savait qu'Harry demanderait plus violent encore. Il se cramponna à ses épaules et le maintint fermement alors qu'il se démenait de toutes ses forces, se demandant presque comment Harry faisait pour endurer ça. -Oui Severus, ah! Ça fait mal! Continue je... je...

Et ce ne fut pas long, pendant qu'Harry criait _ça fait mal_ Severus se déversa en lui en une longue plainte de soulagement. Harry sentit le tout et hurla une fois de plus le nom de son fiancé tout en se laissant aller sur le sol, puis s'effondra à genoux, à bout de souffle, les mains accrochées au bureau. Severus s'accroupit puis passa une main dans le dos d'Harry. -Est-ce que ça va?

-Severus...

-Est-ce que j'ai dépassé les limites?

-C'était... Comment dire...

-Harry je suis désolé je...

-C'était incroyable Severus, tellement excitant! Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas découvert cette facette de toi avant?

-Tu es sérieux?

-Oh oui... Tu es une bête Severus, une vraie... Mes genoux en tremblent encore. Ajouta-t-il. -C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas levé.

L'homme fut soulagé en fin de compte, il avait eu peur d'avoir franchit des limites trop lointaines pour Harry, mais non... C'était plutôt le contraire, son jeune fiancé avait apprécié. Bon, ils s'étaient laissé aller à quelques bassesses, ça faisait partie d'un moment plutôt inattendu. Tant que ça ne devenait pas une habitude, ils allaient pouvoir s'explorer l'un l'autre sans avoir peur à partir de ce moment.

-Ce soir, mon amour... Commença Snape en lui caressant le cou. -Je te laisserai me faire l'amour...

Harry releva la tête, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. -Mais Severus... Je ne sais pas si...

-Si tu seras prêt? Ou à la hauteur?

-C'est que...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous irons lentement. Le rassura Severus en lui souriant un peu.

Ce que Severus n'avait pas prévue ce soir-là, c'était que Dumbledore avait déjà prévu quelque chose pour eux deux...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Oui oui, à minuit tapant, je veux que tout soit en place! Annonça Albus, les mains dans les airs, tout excité.

-Minuit? Demanda Rusard pour être certain. -Mais à minuit personne n'a le droit de...

-Ce soir tout le monde a tout les droit! S'exclama le vieux sorcier.

-Tous?

-Oui, tous! Répéta-t-il.

-Bien. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que les invités soient les seuls présents.

-Pas besoin, voici la liste. Il ne restera qu'à vérifier à l'entrée! Fit Dumbledore en lui tendant la liste d'invités. -Que cette nuit soit une nuit de réjouissances! Termina Dumbledore.

---À SUIVRE---

Bon... Qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Un mariage sans problèmes ou un mariage plein d'aventures? Vous verrez!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	39. Mon voeux de fidélité

Et hop! Vous savez ce qui s'en vient? Enfin, vous croyez le savoir.. Bref, verra qui vivra!

_**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 39: _**Mon voeux de fidélité**_

-Mais qu'est-ce qu... Fit Severus quand un hibou becqueta sa porte d'entrée. -C'est hiboux trouvent toujours le moyens d'atteindre le destinataire. Dit-il en prenant le message attaché à la patte de l'animal.

_Severus Snape & Harry Potter,_

_Vous êtes priés de rejoindre la grande salle du ministère de la magie à 23h30 ce soir, habillé de vos robes de noces. Inutile de contester ce rendez-vous, c'est un ordre._

_A. Dumbledore._

-Il en a du culot lui... Se dit Severus pour lui-même, mais Harry n'était pas bien loin et entendit.

-Qui ça?

-Harry, je crois bien que ce soir... C'est le bon.

-Tu parles de quoi? Dit-il en s'approchant.

-On va se marier.

-HEIN?!

-Regarde. Lança-t-il en lui donnant le mot.

-Bah ça! Mais Severus, je ne suis pas prêt!

-Alors vas vite te préparer, apporte tout ce qu'il te faut dans ton dortoir.

Harry se souvenait que Severus ne voulait pas le voir habillé en marié avant la cérémonie même, alors il ne dit mot et prit tout ce dont il avait besoin et disparut dans le dortoir Gryffondor. Oh quel stress soudain, apprendre qu'on allait se marier le soir même n'était pas de tout repos! Harry se demandait si tout ses achats étaient parfaits, s'il ne manquait rien, s'il allait être à la hauteur de tout.

Severus lui... Et bien Severus paniquait carrément dans sa chambre à coucher, tournant autour du lit à la recherche des alliances officielles qu'il avait prit soin d'acheter lors de la dernière sortie avec Harry, cherchant par le fait même sa robe, ses souliers, ses pantalons etc... Que d'énervement en une seule décennie de minutes! Il trouva tout en ordre, dont les alliances qui lui coûtèrent la peau des fesses! Que ça allait être beau, cet anneau juste au-dessus de l'autre qu'il lui avait offert précédemment, il avait choisit un modèle qui allait parfaitement avec l'autre. Oui car, dans le monde sorcier, le demandé en mariage gardait au doigt l'anneau de fiançailles, puis ajoutait l'anneau de mariage au-dessus, un peu comme beaucoup de moldus faisaient, mais dans le monde magique, c'était tradition.

Dans la tour Gryffondor...

-Harry.. J'ai reçu un hibou qui...

-Oui Ron, je sais, je l'ai su en même temps! Dit le jeune homme en se dépêchant à tout rassembler pour être prêt. -C'est complètement débile de la par de Dumbledore ça!

-En effet. Ajouta l'ami roux en cherchant sa robe que Dumbledore lui avait fait parvenir. -Ce soir tu vas te marier... J'en reviens tout simplement pas.. Avec Snape en plus.. Ça c'est la nouvelle la plus bizarre du monde...

-Oui Ron, c'est la vie que j'ai voulue.

-Hmmm... Marmonna le rouquin pour lui-même en s'habillant. -Regarde les couleurs de cette robe...

-Wow, Dumbledore a bien choisi! Ça te vas à merveille de plus!

-Merci. En passant, c'est moi ton témoin.

-Ah... Heureusement que tu me le dis! Quoi que je n'ai aucune idée de comment se déroule un mariage... Fit Harry.

-Simple, c'est moi qui signe en tant que témoin que tu t'es bien marié avec.. Snape... Je donne les bagues à … Snape... Et ensuite il t'épouse...

-Ça va Ron?

-Ouais.

-On dirait pas.

-Non non, c'est juste que... Bah c'est Snape quoi. Là c'est le _vrai_ moment et j'ai un peu de mal.

-Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas Ron. Bon aller j'y vais, je finirai de me préparer là-bas.

-À tout de suite Harry. Dit-il. Et quand Harry fut parti, il ajouta pour lui-même... -Bonne signature d'arrêt de mort, Harry.

Ron était resté avec cette idée qu'Harry allait se faire tuer en épousant Snape, mais il était content que son ami soit heureux.. Il était partagé entre être heureux et avoir peur.

-Monsieur Harry Potter est arrivé. Annonça un elfe.

-Tu es en avance! Lança Dumbledore.

-Vaut mieux avant qu'après hein...

-Aller, va dans cette pièce, les elfes ont eu des ordres pour te préparer. Dit le vieil homme en pointant une porte juste à côté de l'entrée.

-Ah! Monsieur Harry Potter, venez, nous allons vous mettre beau!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Quand Severus fit son entrée, fin prêt, nerveux comme jamais, bagues en main, il ne su pas ou aller à priori. Quelque portes plus tard un elfe le vit.

-Monsieur Severus Snape! Vous êtes limite dans le temps!

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rappel puisque j'ai fait exprès, imbécile! Cracha l'homme de son ton le plus froid.

-Suivez-moi, nous allons vous préparer.

-Je suis prêt! Laissez-moi respirer par Merlin!

-Si monsieur est prêt, qu'il me suive alors.

Et oui, contrairement à la coutume moldue qui voulait que la mariée soit celle qui arrive après le marié devant l'hôtel, dans le monde sorcier c'était le contraire et comme Severus faisait figure autoritaire, c'était lui qui jouerait la marié et non _le_. C'était lui qui se taperait tout le long chemin de l'allée centrale, sous le regard de tout les invités, qui marcherait lentement jusqu'à l'élu de son coeur, qui ferait le prince venant chercher ce qui lui était du. En bref, selon Severus, c'était lui qui se ferait chier en premier! Alors une fois en place derrière la porte qu'il allait devoir franchir afin de rejoindre Harry devant le célébrant Dumbledore, ses jambes se mirent à trembler légèrement.

-Monsieur est nerveux? Demanda l'elfe chargé de l'accompagner pour lui dire quand franchir la porte.

-La ferme! J'ai mal au genoux c'est tout!

-Bien, bien. Fit l'elfe en souriant sans se faire voir.

Mais Severus avait beau essayer, son légendaire self-control faiblissait. Tenant le majestueux bouquet de fleur qu'il allait offrir à Harry une fois devant Dumbledore, l'homme remettait en question tout son passé, toute sa liberté, sur le point de jurer fidélité à un seul homme, pour le reste de ses jours. N'aimer qu'Harry, ne chérir que lui, ne faire l'amour qu'avec lui, le respecter et lui obéir dans la mesure de son possible... Partager son lit toutes les nuits avec Harry, lui faire des comptes rendus de ses sorties en solitaire, ne pas parler à trop de gens pour ne pas le rendre jaloux, essayer de son mieux de le rendre heureux tout les jours.. Tant de responsabilités venaient avec une union, un peu effrayant, mais ça valait tellement le coup. Severus regarda le sol, puis le plafond , puis le sol, puis l'elfe, puis ses fleurs... Ne sachant ou mettre ses yeux, il tremblait de plus en plus, jamais il n'aurait cru être si effrayé par un simple événement comme celui-ci. Après tout, il connaissait Harry par coeur, savait qui il allait épouser, alors pourquoi être si nerveux? Simple, parce que c'était pour le jurer devant Merlin, concrétiser toutes ses belles paroles dites avant, montrer au monde entier comment il désirait être fidèle, à quel point il voulait l'exclusivité du coeur d'Harry, lui donner l'exclusivité du sien, pour toujours... À jamais...

-Monsieur Snape, veuillez y aller. Annonça l'elfe.

Ne sachant ce qui l'arrêtait, Snape ne franchit pas la porte. Terrorisé pour il ne savait quelle raison, imaginant Harry en panique de l'autre côté, il ne pouvait franchir la porte.

-Monsieur Snape, allez-y Minnie vous prie. Dit l'elfe en lui faisant signe.

Prenant une respiration plus grande que le possible le permettait, Severus posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna lentement, bouquet dans l'autre main.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le stade.. LE STADE! Tant de gens... Incroyable, il devait y avoir quelque trois cent mile personnes! Mais qu'avait donc pensé Dumbledore!

Silence de mort.

Aucun bruit malgré le nombre impressionnant de sorciers présents. Même dans sa chambre, la nuit, le silence n'était pas aussi lourd. Les yeux de Severus parcoururent les estrades rapidement et vinrent se poser sur le dos d'Harry qui attendait sans le regarder, comme le voulait la tradition. Voyant sa moitié attendre patiemment sous les yeux de Dumbledore, majestueusement vêtu, il fit son premier pas.

Son premier pas.

Son premier pas vers cette tant appréciée prison du coeur.

Son deuxième pas lui fit découvrir tout les efforts de l'organisation de ce mariage tant attendu. Des tours en marbre partout le long de la marche qu'il avait à accomplir, guirlandes de fleurs rares ornaient ces tours. Il y avait aussi des pétales de roses là ou il posait les pieds. Severus se sentit regardé de tous et c'était effectivement le cas. L'éclairage passait du blanc au rose, du rose au rouge, du rouge au vert et ainsi de suite, l'arc-en-ciel était imité à la perfection et donnait au ton de son visage un effet calme malgré sa nervosité hors du commun. Les bancs fleuris ou étaient assiégés les invités d'honneurs le long de l'allée étaient en bois de rose, Severus les reconnu, et des fils de lumières y étaient tissés pour le plaisir des yeux.

Quelque pas de plus, cela semblait interminable, il vit les garçons d'honneur, les demoiselles d'honneur, tous étaient si beaux, attendant l'arrivée de celui qui avait volé le coeur du sauveur, le prince en personne se présentait devant eux tel un guerrier venant s'emparer de son trophée. Si beau semblait Harry, de sa robe brillante et magnifiquement bleue sombre, parcourue de brillants qui étincelaient au moindre mouvement. Plus il approchait, plus son coeur menaçait de manquer quelque battements.

Épouser Harry valait si cher? Oui, ça valait tout l'or du monde. Dumbledore s'était donné à fond dans les décors, les robes et les invités, mais la seule vraie valeur aux yeux de Severus se tenait là, dos à lui, l'attendant tranquillement.

Ses derniers pas furent difficiles, il savait que quand Harry allait se retourner pour lui faire face il allait avoir un coup au coeur et cela ne manqua pas. Quand le dit fiancé posa ses yeux sur L'homme, ce dernier eut le souffle coupé. Comment les elfes avaient fait pour le rendre si... Magnifique alors qu'il l'était déjà sans le moindre arrangement? Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, cela lui donnait un air séducteur à faire fondre le plus froid des hommes. Ses cils semblaient plus foncés, son teint plus parfait que jamais, son sourire.. Ah! Son sourire, celui que Severus aimait tant, le sourire timide et amoureux d'Harry. Le seul sourire capable d'attendrir l'homme. Capable de lui faire ressentir de l'amour inconditionnel.

Severus se plaça juste à côté d'Harry et lui tendit les deux mains lentement. Le jeune homme ne savait rien des traditions, alors il fit comme Severus et lui tendit ses mains en silence, ayant été averti de ne prononcer mot durant toute la cérémonie à part pour lui déclarer son amour. En touchant les mains d'Harry, Severus fut transporté dans un autre monde, carrément.

Dumbledore leva les mains au ciel. -Regardez-vous dans les yeux, mes enfants.

Et ils firent sans attendre, un sourire nouveau jonchant leur figures. Pour une fois c'était Severus qui se sentait timide, regarder Harry dans les yeux lui semblait une tâche monumentale vu la raison pour laquelle il était là.

-Bienvenue à tous! S'écria Dumbledore en faisant le tour du stade des yeux.

Severus se sentit trembler à nouveau et ses tremblements se rendirent jusqu'à Harry qui lui sourit paisiblement, car lui aussi tremblait démesurément, il le comprenait.

-Nous sommes réunis en ce jour magique... Pour unir deux sorciers dans les liens respectables du mariage, dans ce monde magique ou tout st possible. Je dis tout, parce que l'amour n'a d'ennemis et peu s'accomplir peu importe les moyens, les circonstances et bien entendu, peu importe les âmes qui souhaitent en avoir les faveurs, bonnes ou mauvaises, l'amour, je le répète, est pour tous!

Harry se sentait petit dans sa robe à côté de Severus qui paraissait imposant dans la sienne, mais Ô combien beau il était!

-En ce jour de réjouissances, Severus Snape ici présent souhaite s'unir pour la vie avec Harry Potter, là. Pointa-t-il. -Sachez que ce mariage ne pourra être défait que seulement si l'un d'entre-vous souhaite y mettre un terme de suite. Ajouta-t-il en pointant la foule autour. -Le mariage, mes amis.. Commença-t-il. -Est quelque chose de sacré, si on peut s'exprimer ainsi. Il consiste à unir deux personnes qui s'aiment vraiment, qui souhaitent faire un voeux de fidélité définitif... Pour toujours... À jamais.

Personne ne faisait un son.

-Veuillez prononcer vos voeux, mes enfants. Fit Dumbledore.

Ce fut Harry qui y alla en premier. -Severus, je te prends pour époux pour les raisons qui suivent... Je t'aime, tu as réussis à me faire t'aimer, même si tu y as mis tout tes efforts, cela n'aurait pas pu finir autrement. Nous sommes passé par beaucoup, mais il en fallu si peu pour garder cet amour vivant, me faire te désirer à jamais... Je veux t'épouser parce que tu es l'élu de mon coeur, celui qui me rend heureux, celui qui, sans même lever le petit doigt, m'emplis d'un bonheur infini. Severus Snape, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Et Snape, ému, de suivre... -Harry, je te prends pour époux parce que personne n'a pu me faire ressentir ce que tu me fais ressentir maintenant. Les rafales de bonheur, d'amour... Juste un regard de ta part me rend euphorique à l'intérieur. Je veux t'aimer toute ma vie parce que toi seul en vaut la peine, d'être aimé par moi. Tout ton être m'apporte beaucoup et je tiens à consacrer toute ma vie à te rendre au centuple ces mêmes choses. Harry Potter je t'aime et t'aimerai toute ma vie, sois celui qui partagera ma vie, avec qui je vieillirai, avec qui je partagerai mes plus belles années, enfin.

-Severus Snape... Dit Dumbledore en regardant le concerné. -Voulez-vous prendre pour époux Harry Potter ici présent, lui promettre fidélité, le chérir chaque jour de votre vie, lui promettre et tenir fidélité, consacrer votre temps à son bien-être, à ses besoins, à son bonheur et ce... Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Severus n'eut aucun moment d'hésitation, mais son coeur ébranlé par le moment lui demanda une courte pause avant de répondre, pour la vie.

-Oui.

-Harry Potter... Dit Dumbledore en regardant le concerné. -Voulez-vous prendre pour époux Severus Snape ici présent, lui promettre fidélité, le chérir chaque jour de votre vie, lui promettre et tenir fidélité, consacrer votre temps à son bien-être, à ses besoins, à son bonheur et ce... Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Harry lança un regard amoureux à Severus, tellement tendre que l'homme fondit à l'intérieur, arrêtant enfin de trembler.

-Oui.

-Si quelqu'un doit, veut ou est obligé d'empêcher cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Personne ne prononçait mot, Ron et Hermione regardaient la scène comme tout le monde, émus et sourire aux lèvres.

-Severus, Harry... Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le ministère de la magie ainsi que du plus profond de mon coeur, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et enfin... Vous déclare... Mariés à jamais. Vous pouvez conclure cette union d'un baiser. Finit Dumbledore.

Sous les feux magiques qui retentissaient de partout, enfin Severus posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour devant tous, sans se cacher, sans avoir besoin de douter. Il le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement, il ne voulait pas que ce baiser, celui-là en particulier, se termine. C'était ce baiser-là, le seul et unique du genre, qui les unissait officiellement. Sa langue prit tout son temps pour visiter celle d'Harry qui ne semblait pas non plus vouloir arrêter, lui aussi était conscient de ce que ce baiser voulait dire. Les photos n'en finissaient plus de se prendre du couple en train de s,embrasser amoureusement en plein milieu du stade. Les cris et les sifflements, il y en avait de partout, même Hermione et Ron souriaient grandement. Ce baiser magique dura de longues minutes, interminables pour certains, mais savoureuses pour nos amoureux. Severus fut le premier à se reculer pour regarder son mari dans les yeux.

-Ça y est mon amour, je suis tiens.

-Mmmm Severus, je suis tout à toi, je suis Harry Snape... Juste à toi, pour toujours.

Le sourire de Severus le fit fondre, la nouveauté du moment les amena à se sourire mutuellement, que de joie!

Le temps de laisser tout ce beau monde descendre pour la fête qui suivait, Harry et Severus se rendirent sur la piste pour danser, encore une fois ils étaient le centre d'attention et allaient entamer la première danse, comme jadis au bal...

-Prêt? Demanda Severus en tenant Harry par la taille.

-Plus que jamais. Répondit le jeune époux.

Et tout deux se mirent à danser au son de la demi valse, coïncidence ou pas, la demie valse semblait être le début des évènements pour eux à chaque passage important. Tous suivirent la danse ensuite.

Durant la réception qui suivit, beaucoup de gens tinrent à parler aux nouveaux mariés.

-Ah Severus! Fit Minnerva. -J'imagine que vous allez laisser votre poste de maître des potions pour profiter de votre vie?

-Je ne sais pas encore, voyez. Pour l'instant il est certain que je vais m'absenter quelque jours avec Harry.

-Oui ça je comprends. Dommage que votre destination soit tenue au secret.

-Ah, pourquoi ça? Fit Severus.

-Je trouve intéressant de le savoir, c'est tout.

-Même Harry ne sait pas, alors n'essayez même pas de savoir. Dit-il en prenant la main de son aimé dans la sienne.

-Harry Snape.. Là je dois dire que ça me fait bizarre, mais alors là vraiment bizarre. Lança Ron en s'approchant d'Harry.

-Appelles-moi Harry tout court alors. Sourit le jeune homme.

-Harry, nous tenions à te remettre notre cadeau en main propre! Lancèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

-Ah, C'est gentil!

-Voilà pour toi!

Harry ouvrit la grosse boîte et y trouva à l'intérieur toute sortes de bouteilles de petites tailles. -Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Des huiles pour massages Harry, voyons! Et dans toutes les saveurs possibles!

-Oh.. Merci. Dit-il, rouge de gêne.

Severus ne pu faire autrement que de sourire aussi, il y avait dans cette boîte des heures de plaisir en perspective. -J'espère que ce ne sont pas là des farces et attrapes. Dit-il.

-Non non professeur, ce sont de simples huiles destinées à votre bon plaisir personnel.

Harry rougit d'avantage.

-Severus, Harry... J'ai un cadeau pour vous après la fête. Fit Dumbledore en approchant à son tour. -Vous aurez deviné que c'est de votre maison que je parle.

-J'ai vraiment hâte de la voir. Dit Harry.

-Vous ne serez pas déçu, j'en suis certain!

Et la fête se poursuivit. Tous voulaient adresser des mots en personne aux nouveaux mariés, donc ce fut long avant qu'enfin ils se retrouvent un peu seuls.

-Severus...

-Oui Harry?

-Je t'aime.

-Il est temps de transplaner jeunes gens. Fit Albus en leur tendant ses bras.

À peine 2 secondes plus tard, nos trois rois étaient devant la mais... Le château?

-Albus...

-Oui, oui je sais mes enfants, vous vous attendiez à plus... Comment dire... Simple?

Aucun ne prononça mot.

-Venez. Dit-il en les entrainant à l'intérieur. -Pour cette nuit, vous aurez amplement d'espace pour vous prouver votre amour. Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Dumbledore leur ouvrit la porte et resta sur le pas. -Je vous souhaite bonne visite, pour ma part... Je suis fatigué. Dit-il avant de transplaner de nouveau.

-Severus c'est...

-Je sais.. Magnifique.

Ils n'étaient pourtant qu'à l'entrée.. mais quelle entrée! Toute en marbre avec des colonnes grecques blanches séparant le reste des incroyables escaliers qui menaient en haut.. Un deuxième étage?

-Trouvons la chambre. Dit Severus en montant les escaliers.

-Ce doit être.. ici... Oh Merlin! Oh Merrrrlin!

Rouge, or, argent et dentelle... La chambre était tout simplement magnifique! Un lit baldaquin orné de draperies tissées, des marches tout le tour du lit, des oreillers bien épais et un bain à même le sol, un bain à bulles...

-Sev c'est...

-Encore une fois.. Magnifique.

-Nous sommes chez nous, enfin. Un palace.

-Non Harry.. Un paradis.. Notre paradis. Dit l'homme en enlaçant Harry de tout son corps. -Et nous allons en profiter pour l'étrenner parfaitement ce soir.

-Severus?

-Je t'ai dit une chose plus tôt, n'est-ce pas?

Ah oui, c'était vrai... Mais en nuit de noces? Harry ne se sentait pas capable...

-Severus, comme c'est notre nuit de noces je croyais que...

-Harry... Je voudrais que tu le fasses, pour moi. Si tu le veux. Dit Severus en déboutonnant la robe d'Harry lentement, debout à côté du lit.

-Ce sera un honneur. Répondit Harry en faisant de même pour son amour. Les deux robes volèrent sur le sol et les deux corps se faufilèrent sous les lourdes couvertures luxueuse que Dumbledore leur avait offertes, dans le lit.

Harry, d'une nouvelle mission le responsable, se dit qu'il valait mieux en faire profiter Severus au plus haut point et ne se posa aucune question tant qu'à comment faire, il le lança tout simplement, se laissant aller naturellement.

-Oh mon amour... Soupira Severus alors qu'Harry l'enduisait de baisers sensuels sur la poitrine, bien à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

Harry l'embrassa partout, laissant ses mains jouer là ou elle le voulaient bien, sans trop réfléchir à l'endroit ou les laisser aller, elles en faisaient à leur guise. Il laissa son corps descendre un peu afin de faire sentir à Severus que lui aussi avait envie de lui, vraiment envie. Ses petits frottements contre l'entrejambe de l'homme se faisaient de plus en plus prononcés et les soupirs qu'il en retirait de plus en plus longs, chauds, tremblants...

-Harry... Fais-moi l'amour.

Ces mots si bien murmurés ne firent que rendre Harry hors de contrôle mental, l'excitant au plus haut point alors qu'il s'aventurait dans l'inconnu, faire l'amour à Severus... Faire l'amour à son mari pour la première fois, faire l'amour à celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde...

-Harry... Soupira l'homme encore alors qu'Harry mettait ses mains entre ses jambes, lui toucher un tout petit peu, lui faire sentir qu'il était sur le point de s'occuper de lui comme jamais. Harry savait à peu près ou aller, comment faire.

-Je te veux... Chuchota Harry alors qu'il pressa son bas ventre tout contre Severus, lui faisant sentir qu'il allait bien le faire.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, se frottant à lui, quémandant la permission d'enfin entrer, enfin sentir ce que cela faisait de faire l'amour à quelqu'un, à Severus, à son amour. Le soumis du moment suréleva le bassin et donna toute permission demandée à son amour, qui lui ne tarda pas à y aller lentement.

-Oh Severus! Fit Harry en sentant ce plaisir nouveau l'envahir non pas sans surprise.

Et pourtant il n'avait fait qu'entrer, aucun mouvement n'avait été pratiqué encore et déjà Harry se croyait sur le bord de mourir.. Il ne fallait pas céder maintenant. Il entama un léger retirement, ce qui le rendit complètement maboule, il voyait des étoiles tellement c'était agréable. Il tremblait de plaisir alors que c'était lui qui faisait l'amour à Severus, quel plaisir! L'homme écarta les jambes un peu plus, laissant tout le loisir à Harry d'aller et venir un peu plus et le jeune marié ne se fit pas attendre, c'était bien trop bon. Il prit les mains de Severus dans les siennes et l'embrassa tout en faisant une seconde entrée en lui, plus ferme, plus sûre. Severus rejeta la tête en arrière et remonta les cuisses en pliant les genoux derrière Harry, lui aussi sentait que c'était fort. Les mains d'Harry laissèrent celle de Severus pour venir s'agripper à ses épaules, plus stables pour se ramener en l'homme.

-Oui... Marmonna Severus entre ses dents alors qu'Harry recommençait à revenir en lui. -Oh oui Harry... Soupira Severus une fois de plus.

-Hmm...

Les petits gémissements d'Harry furent assez pour que Severus en demande encore plus, saisissant les hanches du garçon pour lui imposer un rythme un peu plus rapide, un peu plus brusque. Harry fit tel que demandé, mais ça lui demandait concentration pour ne pas céder immédiatement.

-Severus Oui! Je...

Severus le fit entrer et sortir rapidement, violemment, il en voulait encore, plus, toujours plus. Harry s'empara de sa bouche qu'il envahit de sa langue alors que son plaisir se laissait aller en l'homme qui sentit tout cela venir le rendre fou d'un seul coup. Il empoigna Harry fermement et le conduisit brusquement, encore plus qu'auparavant et tout deux s'en allaient vers ce qu'on appelait la fin.

-Harry! Hurla Severus alors qu'il montait son bassin dans les airs...

-Mmhah! Cria Harry qui vint sans attendre, martelant Severus si violemment qu'il aurait pu lui faire mal, mais l'homme aimait.

Encore quelques coups plus violents encore et Severus se déversa sur son propre ventre en un râle grave et puissant, serrant Harry en lui comme pour l'inviter à rester profondément en lui.

-Oh oui, vas-y... Soupira Severus en recommençant à pousser et tirer Harry en lui.

Sensible plus que jamais car n'ayant jamais obtenu ce plaisir ultime, Harry n'en menait pas large alors que Severus ui demandait de le refaire une seconde fois. Cette fois fut plus que violente, Severus utilisait Harry comme une poupée, à proprement dire, il le poussait et le ramenait sans calculer sa force, voulant se faire marteler d'une façon intolérable pour Harry qui faisait de son mieux pour en donner tel que demandé. Severus était un avare quand il s'agissait de se laisser faire l,amour et Harry le découvrait peu à peu tout en se donnant à fond.

-OH OUI! HARRY! Hurla Severus en se déversant encore par-dessus le résultat de son premier orgasme, attirant Harry sur lui pour le faire se coller contre son ventre et sentir le tout, Harry vint en deux secondes, l'homme savait comment l'exciter. C'était tout à fait indécent.

Ils reprirent leur souffle l'un sur l'autre et Harry recula son visage pour voir celui de son amour. -Severus...

-Tu fais l'amour comme un dieu... Soupira Severus, encore à bout de souffle.

C'était la première fois d'Harry, mais il se sentit flatté. Il allèrent sous la douche chacun leur tour et se remirent au lit.

-Harry... Demain nous devrions entreprendre de visiter cette maison.. Lança-t-il en souriant d'une façon espiègle.

-Bonne idée, on en a pour une journée entière! Sourit-il.

Puis tout deux se lovèrent dans les bras de l,autre et y trouvèrent sommeil. Un sommeil paisible dans lequel, avant de s'endormir, Harry se retrouva excité en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait à Severus. Trop tard pour le refaire, Severus dormait déjà, lui, fatigué plus que d'habitude.

---À SUIVRE---

Enfin, Harry à expérimenté un truc cool! Lol... Bon y se passe quoi le lendemain à part la visite de la maison? On verra!

**J'aime les longues reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Y'en a même pas eu pour le dernier chapitre, donc ce coup-ci je vais attendre d'en avoir au moins 10 avant de poster le prochain chapitre, à vos reviews :P

-SNAPESLOVE-


	40. Départ en amoureux

Bon, essayons de faire de notre mieux pour le plaisir de votre imagination !

_**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 40: **_Départ en amoureux_**

Ouvrant tout doucement les yeux, nu et ayant un peu froid, Harry vit que Severus n'était pas dans le lit et le chercha un moment du regard. Difficile de chercher un homme alors que les rideaux étaient fermés et que le soleil ne pouvait pratiquement pas éclairer la pièce. Harry se couvrit de la couverture et décida d'attendre un peu, peut-être que son mari était en train de chercher la cuisine dans leur nouvelle maison... Ah Severus! Comme il était heureux d'être marié à lui, enfin... Ils allaient partager leur premier jour en tant qu'époux aujourd'hui et cela faisait tout drôle à l'intérieur.

_« Severus mon mari... Mon mari Severus... Monsieur Harry Snape... »_ Se dit Harry en lui-même, souriant bêtement.

Il admira ses bagues à son doigt un moment, eut plein de belles pensées pour Severus et finalement, voyant que l'homme ne revenait toujours pas, il commença à se demander ce qu'il faisait qui lui prenait si longtemps. Admirant la chambre enfin grâce à un rayon de soleil puissant, Harry fut ébahit de découvrir les murs de celle-ci... Tous gravés magnifiquement près du plafond, ça ressemblai à une fresque de fleurs, mais pas assez évident pour être des fleurs. Quatre colonnes grecques aux quatre coins du lit, faisant se rejoindre le magnifique ciel de lit aux couleurs sables, ornés de fils dorés qui brillaient au soleil. Les marches de marbre tout le tour du lit, que de beauté! Il se leva pour aller tirer les grands rideaux qui couvraient la fenêtre...

-WHOA! Fut-il épaté.

Et il y avait de quoi être épaté! En tirant ces rideaux, il découvrit une fenêtre immense qui prenait toute la place d'un mur, et la vue... Oh la vue! Mais quelle vue incroyable! Elle donnait sur les montagnes au loin, ces montagnes qu'Harry aimait tant, avec le sommet enneigé, le long cours d'eau qui venait alimenter le bassin juste en bas se dessinait depuis entre ces montagnes. Des arbres à fleurs de toutes sortes de couleurs habitaient le superbe terrain arrière, une fontaine blanche juste au milieu... Des poissons semblaient y être parce que ça grouillait de vie dans la fontaine. Cette vue était tout simplement magique, parfaite!

Un bruit de porte retentit.

Harry tourna la tête.

Severus se tenait là, nu, les mains accrochées plus haut que sa tête sur le cadre de porte, trempé.

Vision paradisiaque.

L'homme qui regardait le sol leva lentement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Harry, Severus avait l'air féroce... Ses cheveux d'où l'eau dégoutait sur le sol lui donnaient l'impression que Severus voulait quelque chose, si non il n'aurait pas attendu là, en silence...

-Belle vue, n'est-ce pas? Fit l'homme sur un ton plus qu'invitant.

Quand Harry comprit que son mari ne parlait pas nécessairement de la fenêtre, il rougit. Severus s'avança en sa direction doucement et vint l'enlacer dans ses bras, après tout.. Même si la fenêtre était découverte, personne ne pouvait les voir, il n'y avait personne autour! La tranquillité, la paix. À part peut-être les oiseaux qui volaient devant eux, le reste semblait figé dans le temps. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière pour laisser Severus lui embrasser le cou. L'homme collé à son dos était brûlant, cela fit monter en Harry un vague puissante de sensations.

-Enfin seuls, tout le temps du monde et toi... Toi... Rien que pour moi... Chuchota Severus entre ses baisers alors que ses mains redécouvraient le torse de son jeune époux.

Il coucha Harry doucement sur le superbe tapis perse sous leur pieds et resta au-dessus à le regarder en silence, ne sachant que dire, si dire il y avait. Il débuta son amour qui ne tarda pas d'aller en crescendo jusqu'à ce qu'Harry gémisse tout bas...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Je ne sais pas Ron, bien que ce que tu me dises semble plausible.. On ne peut pas en parler avec Harry et Snape, pas tant que ce n'est pas coulé dans le béton. Expliqua Hermione.

-Ça m'inquiète vraiment tu sais, je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Harry.

-Je comprends ta réaction, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. En tout cas pas pour le moment.

-Je devrais peut-être parler à Malfoy encore, histoire de clarifier le tout. Suggéra Ron.

-Va plutôt sauter en bas de la tour d'astronomie, non mais! Jamais il n'acceptera de te parler d'avantage.

-Tu en penses quoi de ça, Lucius et tout?

-Personnellement, je ne crois pas que Lucius ose faire ça à Snape... Snape se vengerait quitte à y laisser sa vie. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Hmmm... Malfoy doit déjà l'avoir dit à son père à l'heure qu'il est...

-Peut-être bien, mais on doit attendre avant de dire ou faire n'importe quoi. Au fait, t'es au courant de l'emplacement de leur maison? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, personne ne sait...

-Snape a dit qu'il nous inviterait alors un jour on saura!

-J'ai juste hâte de revoir Harry pour savoir comment tout ça s'est passé. Avoua Ron.

-Ouais bin prends ton mal en patience, Dumbledore a dit qu'ils partaient quelques jours demain, en lune de miel... Soupira-t-elle en souriant.

-Il a pas dit à quel endroit ils.. Heum.. Non, sûrement pas.. Laisse tomber.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Cette maison est parfaite! S'écria Harry en s'effondrant sur le sofa du salon, juste devant le feu que Severus avait allumé.

-Profites-en bien mon amour.. Nous partons demain matin, première heure. Répondit Severus en venant se coller à lui.

-Et heum.. Ou allons-nous au fait?

-C'est une surprise.

-Aller! Un indice!

-Avant de te rencontrer Harry... Commença Severus sérieusement... -Jamais je n'aurais osé me permettre de m'imaginer en train de faire l'amour sur le sable doré d'un lagon bleu ciel... Bien que cela soit cliché, c'est un cliché fort agréable que j'ai bien l'intention de vivre...

-Et c'est tout? Tu me dis rien que ça?

-Rien que ça, Harry.

-On va dans le sud, c'est ça?

-Pas tout à fait, mais je ne dirai rien. Sourit l'homme. -Oh et tu sais, j'ai remarqué la fiole orangée au plafond de la chambre...

-Heum.. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'insinuer?... Fiole?

-Oui, une fiole à rêve. Dumbledore a sûrement pensé que ce serait apprécié...

-Et ça sert à quoi?

-À transformer l'environnement d'une pièce.

-Un peu comme dans la salle sur demande?

-Un peu, mais ça n'a rien de comparable quand il s'agit des odeurs, des couleurs et surtout de l'atmosphère. Expliqua brièvement l'homme.

-Comment ça?

-Quand on l'active Harry, on se retrouve là ou on voudrait sans même bouger et tout est vrai, enfin, on dirait. On sent la chaleur d'un soleil si on est à la plage, on sent la pluie et son odeur s'il pleut... On peut décider de ce qu'on veut. Il faudra que tu le test pour comprendre.

-Ça l'air très bien comme jouet... Sourit-il. -Sauf qu'on ne va pas le tester ce soir...

-Ah bon? Pourquoi? Demanda Severus, étonné.

-Tout d'abord, je souhaite que tu t'habilles autrement, vas donc enfiler quelque chose de différent. Fit Harry en lui faisant signe de la main d'aller vers la salle de bain.

Les habituelles robes de Severus lui plaisaient beaucoup, mais il y avait tout de même des limites, ils étaient ailleurs qu'à Poudlard! Une fois Severus revenu, enfin habillé d'une autre façon, Harry lui prit la main.

-Nous allons dans le jardin. Annonça-t-il, fier de lui.

Severus, dans ses robes noires mais différentes, le suivit sans dire un mot. Ils arrivèrent juste en face de la belle fontaine et prirent place sur le bord.

-Regarde-moi ce jardin... Digne des bourgeois de la haute! Sourit Harry.

-Harry, nous sommes loin d'être pauvre.

-Oui je sais, mais si Dumbledore n'avait pas tenu à financer tout cela.. Disons que nous en serions à compter notre argent hein.

L'homme sourit puis embrassa son amour légèrement. -Les deux chevaux là-bas... C'est quand-même un peu exagéré de sa part. Remarqua-t-il en voyant les bêtes brouter tranquillement non loin d'eux.

-Mais Severus! Tu ne comprends pas, c'est pour la touche romantique! Rigola Harry. -Et d'ailleurs, quand Hermione viendra, elle sera comblée.. Elle qui adore les animaux et surtout les chevaux.

-Tu as déjà monté Harry?

-Non, disons que ça m'effraie un peu.

-Vraiment? Pourtant un balais est bien plus dangereux.

-Peut-être, mais un balais est beaucoup plus prévisible qu'une bête qui pense d'elle-même. Tu as déjà monté toi? Demanda Harry.

-Quelques fois. Je te montrerai, tu verras c'est agréable.

Imaginant Severus chevaucher le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux devant lui, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il devait être beau sur un cheval aussi magnifique que celui qu'il contemplait. Jamais il ne se serait douté, à l'époque ou il croyait que Severus le détestait, que cet homme aimait des choses tel que monter à cheval...

-Si nous partions ce soir, cette nuit? Proposa Harry en regardant son amour en face.

-On dirait que quelqu'un ne peut plus attendre de découvrir ou nous allons... Se moqua Severus en lui souriant faiblement.

-Nous auront tout le temps du monde ensuite pour profiter de notre maison, alors si nous partons plus rapidement, ce sera comme rentrer dans notre nouvelle vie d'un coup.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Harry?

-Oui?

-Prépare tes affaires, nous partons dans l'heure. Annonça Severus en se levant.

Tout pour faire plaisir à Harry, tout. Il avait obtenu le coeur du jeune homme et il allait l'entretenir de son mieux, quitte à se priver lui-même, c'était pour lui une preuve d'amour forte. Si Harry souriait, tout allait pour le mieux. Le jeune sorcier ne perdit pas de temps, déjà il était dans la chambre en train de presser ses vêtements dans sa valise quand Severus entra dans la pièce.

-Harry, viens là. Fit l'homme en lui tendant les bras. -J'aime te serrer dans mes bras, je t'aime tellement. Ajouta-t-il en le serrant bien fort, lui donnant un petit baiser tendre juste sous l'oreille.

-Notre vie, Severus, sera merveilleuse.

-Elle l'est déjà.

Ils finirent de tout préparer, ce qui prit un peu plus d'une heure et partirent façon moldue, vers l'aéroport. Un voyage de plusieurs heures vers le continent sud américain, bien au sud, très au sud...

Quand Harry mit le bout du nez en dehors de l,avion, la chaleur qui y faisait le saisit, lui qui était tout habillé en conséquence de chez lui... Il ne faisait pas froid à Poudlard, mais pas chaud à ce point-là!

-Severus, ou sommes-nous? Il fait une de ces chaleur!

L'homme se contenta de sourire. -Suis-moi, nous en avons encore pour quatre heures d'autobus...

Et quand Harry vit l'autobus en question, il se demanda si c'était une blague ou si vraiment la vieille boîte à savon rouillée avec cinquante-mile personnes dedans et même dessus allait bel et bien leur servir de transport! C'est entre deux hommes qui puaient que Severus et Harry firent le voyage de quatre heures, qui leur parut une éternité tellement c'était insupportable... Tu parlais de vacances! L'autobus les laissa descendre au beau milieu de nul part, pas un bâtiment à l'horizon, c'était le bouquet!

-Sev... Mais... Veux-tu bien me dire ce qu'on...

-Suis-moi.

Il prit Harry par la main et marcha encore un bon quarante-cinq minutes dans les bois qui ressemblaient à la jungle.

-Prêt? Demanda Severus à un Harry en sueur, exténué et qui n'en pouvait plus de porter sa valise car les petites roue ne servaient absolument à rien sur une terre aussi accidentée.

-J'ai jamais été aussi prêt Severus. Lâcha le jeune sorcier en s'essuyant le front.

Ils passèrent entre deux ânes attachés à une clôture et une petite maison fit son apparition. Ce n'était pas tout, loin de là... Harry oublia soudainement ses souffrance quand la vision de l'endroit se fit plus clair.

-Severus!

L'homme sourit, laissant ses bagages sur le sol et prit Harry par le bras pour le faire avancer un peu.

La plage qui partait de la maison et qui donnait sur un magnifique lagon profond, bleu et si clair qu'on voyait au fond, épata Harry. Des palmiers autour, des coquillages jonchant la plage, le vert foncé contrastait parfaitement avec le bleu de l'eau. Flamands roses, grands hérons, pélicans, tous se côtoyaient sans histoires au bord, de l'autre côté du plan d'eau à couper le souffle de par sa beauté. Et le soleil, que dire de ce soleil qui faisait briller l'eau comme du cristal mouvant, magnifique!

-C'est un paradis... Souffla Harry.

-C'est notre paradis pour la semaine, mon amour. Répondit-il. -Nous devrions, d'ailleurs, commencer à en profiter immédiatement... Suggéra Severus en commençant à se dévêtir.

-Tu fais quoi là? Demanda Harry, le voyant se déshabiller sans s'arrêter.

-Je vais me laver, pourquoi?

-Dans l'eau?

-Oui Harry, il n'y a pas d'installation dans la maison à cet effet...

-Comment tu le sais?

-C'est moi qui l'ait réservé Harry! Dit un Severus complètement nu, les bras croisés devant Harry. -Alors, ça te dis?

Et Harry se dévêtit à son tour. -Premier dans l'eau! Cria-t-il en courant vers le magnifique lagon.

Ça faisait si longtemps que Severus n'avait pas _joué_ ainsi... Faisant sauter Harry depuis ses épaules, le calant dans l'eau, sautant dessus, l'éclaboussant... Ils étaient seuls au monde dans leur petit coin de terre, profitant déjà au maximum de ce que la nature avait à leur offrir. Ils finirent par être rafraichis et s'arrêtèrent un peu, enlacés dans l'eau tiède au beau milieu de l'étendue d'eau et se regardèrent dans les yeux longtemps.

-Merci Severus, c'est magnifique ici.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser longuement.

Ils restèrent dans l'eau encore un peu et ensuite se rendirent à l'intérieur pour ranger leur affaires et s'installer. Ils avaient déjà à manger et à boire à l'intérieur, donc ils n'eurent qu'à préparer leur premier repas en tant que mariés...

---À SUIVRE---

Pas long le chapitre, mais je l'ai terminé de suite pour vous car je pourrai pas publier le prochain avant Samedi!

REVIEWS s'il vous plaît!!! :)

-SNAPESLOVE-


End file.
